Survivors
by AndySixxLover
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1

"Desari! Desari, we have to go! Now!" Selene called as she swept her long, blonde hair into a neat ponytail, climbing in after her sisters, Autumn, Celeste, and Monique. "Come on, Desari! We're already late as it is and I'm not missing Granny Clemaree's birthday party because you can't decide between your leather outfit or your leopard skin dress! Now move it!" Selene leaned over and honked the horn.

Desari came running out finally, trying to fix her hair and jewelry at the same time. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Give me time!" She climbed in through the driver-side window and started the car before turning to look at her sisters, who were all grinning at her. All except Celeste, who rarely smiled. "And for your information, neither my leopard skin dress nor my leather outfit crossed my mind. Although, those would've been nice too." She glanced down at her tight blue jeans with holes at the knees and a short pink tank top covered by a denim jacket. She wore one-inch heel flip-flops. "I might get a few kisses tonight in this outfit." She turned on the radio before she backed out of the driveway.

Monique leaned forward and tuned into her favorite station. A new song was playing. "I love this song! It has an awesome beat." She began to sing along. She glanced at them all and sighed when they kept silent. "I guess we will not be singing tonight. Granny Clemaree is expecting it. She heard us singing yesterday at the beach and confronted me about it when I was helping Paul clean up the other night. She made me promise her we would sing as a birthday present. I could not say no to her. Not after all she has done for us. I thought that we should do something special. This sounded perfect."

Celeste turned to look at her, tiny flames in her eyes. "You should have talked to us first, Monique. I've got enough people after me because I'm black. Singing at the club might bring me the attention I want." She turned back to the window and pulled her hat down over her face.

Monique gently snatched the hat from her head and put her arm around Celeste. "Never be ashamed of your scars. They are badges of courage. You are beautiful and any who think otherwise are blind, an idiot, or both." Lowering her voice, she added, "And if I tell you again, I will just kill you and get it over with." Celeste took it the way she'd intended, smiling at her before taking the hat back, although she didn't put it back on.

"Has anyone seen the new boy who moved in last week?" Desari asked. "I heard he's hot!"

"He's black, too," Celeste added under her breath.

Desari looked her way, astonished. "How do you know that?"

"I saw him at the book store the other day." Celeste hesitated. "Well, he saw me."

"What do you mean?"

"I turned around and he was staring at me from the cash register. Neither of us said anything, and I just walked away."

"He was staring at you and you just walked away? What is wrong with you?"

Monique sighed. "There's nothing wrong with her, Desari. Drop it. Just because she doesn't flirt with every guy she sees doesn't mean there's something wrong with her." Desari opened her mouth to retaliate, but instead shook her head and turned back to the road.

"Thanks," Celeste whispered. They sat in silence until Desari stopped the car thirty minutes later, outside the huge building Paul had transformed into a restaurant and a dance club.

"We're here." Selene hopped out and ran to the club before any of them were unbuckled.

Desari laughed. "What do you say about singing, Autumn?"

Autumn shrugged. "I'm in." She covered her stomach with both hands for a moment. Monique stared at her intently, suddenly rubbing her temples.

"Do you think that new guy's here? What's his name? Rafael Dante?" She stopped, waiting for Celeste's confirmation. At Celeste's nod, she continued. "Any objections?"

Autumn turned her blind eyes on Desari. "Do you have to go after every guy you hear about?" she snapped and walked off after Selene, following the sound of music and people to the door.

"What's up with her?"

"She is pregnant," Monique said, still rubbing her temples.

Desari gasped. "You've no proof!" Before either Monique or Celeste could open her mouth, turned on her heel and hurried to catch up to Autumn and Selene.

Celeste gaped at Monique, shock and disbelief on her face. "How do you know?"

"She has been moody, her stomach is rounder, she has not had a period in months, and she is watching her diet very carefully. Oh, and she is visiting the doctor very often."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. I am getting a headache right now from being so close to her. I would say she is about seven months. You know my 'sixth sense' is never wrong." Her "sixth sense" was an instinct, a talent, she had.

"She looks only four."

"The baby is small. If she will let me examine her, I might be able to determine the sex."

"Well, you know Desari won't be happy. You know what the doctor said. That antibiotic she was given raised her chances of miscarriage, premature birth, and having a stillborn by thirty percent. She could bleed to death once labor started if she did manage to carry to full term before they could save either of them. And don't forget that her fertility rate lowered, also."

"Nevertheless, any percent is better than none. Come on. Everyone is waiting." Monique opened the door and pulled Celeste out of the way just in time to dodge a couple of young men about their age as they threw each other out into the parking lot. Monique sighed. "What are the chances they are fighting over Desari?"

"Much better than zero." Celeste laughed, startling Monique. She stopped suddenly, causing Monique to bump into her.

"What is it?"

"He's here," Celeste said, so low that Monique barely heard her.

"Who?"

"Rafael." Celeste could only stand there and stare at him. "I didn't get a good look at him the other week. He isn't hot. He's . . . handsome." She sounded dreamy.

"Celeste, come on."

"I'll be there," Celeste said as she walked over to the where Rafael was sitting at the counter. "Hey, Paul. How's Janice-Anne?" she greeted the owner, Paul Scott, as she sat down a few seats from Rafael.

"She's doing fine. We're having a little girl in a few months. Her name's going to be Paula-Anne." Paul's eyes glittered with glee as he talked about his future daughter.

"Congratulations, Paul. Tell Janice I said hey." At that moment, Rafael turned his head and looked at her. She pretended not to notice. He studied her face for a moment, drained his beer in one gulp, and sauntered over to her.

"Dance with me." He held out his hand. He smiled when she glanced apprehensively at his empty beer bottle. "I've only had one drink. Nowhere near enough to get me drunk." Celeste stared at his hand for a second before placing her hand in his. At once, she felt at peace, when usually she was sweating and freezing. He led her onto the dance floor, pulling her into his arms. "Do you know how to dance?"

"I've never tried." She ducked her head, embarrassed and afraid. He just smiled and led her through two dances. After the second, he was openly grinning at her. He pulled her away from the crush of bodies and towards a corner booth.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Celeste allowed herself to relax a little against the dark leather seats. "I'm not really hungry, thanks."

"Okay, more for me." He sat down opposite her and took the time to study her face intently. "You sure? You look a little pale."

She burst out laughing. "I'm black, you idiot. I don't get pale."

"Rafael, not idiot. Maybe you don't, but sometimes my skin fades to a lighter shade. I think I'm mixed," he said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Think?" She eyed him suspiciously.

He nodded. "Think."

"Don't you know who your parents are?"

"I never actually met my mother, but I know who she is, or was. But my father is completely unknown. My mother was desperate for a child, but she'd been abused and raped as a teenager and she couldn't stand to have a man touch her. So she decided to go to a sperm donor clinic. She was never told who my father was. But when I was born, she could no longer take care of me so she gave me up." The carelessness in his voice didn't denounce the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. The courts dumped me in an orphanage. I ended up running away whenever they transferred me to a new orphanage or foster-home I didn't like. I've spent most of my life on the streets."

"I don't know my father either. My mother was raped when she was twenty-five." She was as startled as he was. She normally kept her mouth shut around men. But she found she couldn't help herself. He was very compelling and she felt very safe in his company.

"I'm really sorry, um, you didn't tell me your name."

"Celeste."

"Celeste. I like it."

"Thanks." She smiled as he got up and went to get something to eat. She sat there, thinking about what was happening. By the time he came back, she was still wondering about it. He placed one of the food trays in front of her and sat down with the other.

"Wow." Celeste whistled softly as she surveyed the food. "Do you plan on eating all that yourself?"

"No. I asked Paul what you liked and he gave me this." He grabbed his fork and shifted through the food, looking for what to eat first. "Everything else is for me. Go ahead. Eat. Don't make me get Granny Clemaree over here. I've talked to her a couple of times and she offered full support if I ever needed it."

Celeste smiled. "Alright, if you insist." She picked up her fork and stabbed at a piece of lettuce in her salad.

"Do you mind if I ask some more questions?" he asked through a mouthful of noodles.

"Sure."

"What do you do for a living right now?" He took a sip of his drink.

Celeste bit into a roll before answering. "Right now, none of us work full time. We mostly go around and do odd jobs whenever someone needs something done. Our parents left us a lot of money when they died. We split three quarters of it between the five of us. The other quarter went into an account we all can use. We've been thinking about getting a job here, but we like the way we're living right now."

He smiled. "That's cool. I've been doing the same thing for the past few years since I was left on my own. But Paul said that he can always use another hand around here."

"When were you left on your own?" Celeste picked up a fry and slathered it in ketchup before eating it.

"When I was eighteen. My last family member I'd known died and left everything to me."

"You don't have any siblings?" He shook his head. Celeste gasped. "Even though I've only been with them for a few years, I still can't imagine living without my sisters. They're a part of me."

"Why are you black but all your sisters are white?"

"We were all adopted by Tempest and Mitchell Height, except for Desari. She was their first and only child. She was lucky she survived the birth at all. After she was born, Tempest found out she couldn't have a child again. Tempest found Monique when she was only a few days old on the interstate. She found Autumn at an orphanage when she was five a year after her father had died. Granny Clemaree found Selene hitchhiking on the highway and me a few years later."

"Would you tell me about them, please? I'd like to know who I'm dealing with when I decide to take you out to dinner."

"When do you plan on taking me to dinner?" she asked, arching one perfect black eyebrow at him.

"Soon. Very soon." He smiled and hid behind another forkful of macaroni.

"Well, Desari and Selene are the only real girlie-girls of us. They both like to shop and flirt. Autumn likes to shop, too, but it's hard for her without sight. She doesn't really associate with men on a dating level. She was going out with this guy, Michael Fox, but he died a few weeks ago. Monique is the bookworm. She likes to read and draw. You should see her illustrations and doodles. They're phenomenal."

CHAPTER 2

Across the room, Desari, Monique, and Selene were staring in wonder at them as they sat in the booth, surrounded by food, talking like old friends. "Well, well, well, look at her." Desari whistled.

"I am looking. She looks so . . . relaxed. I have never seen her like that with anyone," Monique said.

Granny Clemaree smiled. "He's good for her."

"How do you know?"

"I talked to him a while back. He'd never hurt anyone, let alone a woman."

"You are sure?"

"Absolutely. I've felt nothing but good rays from him since he's been here." Unlike Monique, Granny Clemaree sensed a person's aura. "Are y'all gonna sing?"

"We plan on it."

"Great. I'll go tell Charlie." She started to rise.

"Not yet, G.C., we wanna have some fun first," Desari said, pulling her back down.

"Hey, Selene! Wanna dance?" Carlos Rivero, an average height man with blonde hair called form the center of the dance floor. Selene smiled. "Be right there, Carlos! See ya'!" She got up and sprinted to him. Another man, with red-gold hair and shocking blue eyes sat in her seat.

"Hey, it's the Ferocious Five! But where's Celeste?"

Desari giggled. "Hey, Luke Skywalker." She tipped the chair he was balancing on one leg with her foot and sent him sprawling to the floor.

"That ain't nice, Desari. And I was gonna ask you to dance, but if you're gonna be like that, I'll ask Monique," he muttered as he pulled himself up. "Well?" He looked at Monique, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Sure." She followed him onto the dance floor.

"Thank goodness she's gone. I've been waiting for my chance to talk to you alone. You need to clear something up with Monique, Autumn. She thinks you're pregnant! Can you believe it? Autumn? Autumn, are you okay?" Desari glanced at her grandmother as Autumn paled. "You're not, right?"

Autumn was silent for many minutes before she finally bit her lip and nodded. "Yes."

Desari gasped and Granny Clemaree smiled. "Who's the father? Is it too late to get rid of it?"

"Desari! We will not take this baby from her. Who's the father, sweetie?"

Autumn looked like she would burst into tears any second. "Michael. I . . . I wanted to tell you, but after the accident, I wasn't sure whether I wanted to keep it or not. It's almost too late to get an abortion."

"How could you let this happen? You know what could happen to you!"

"Michael asked me to marry months ago, while we were at the lake together. He didn't have a ring yet and he didn't want anyone to know until he could ask me properly. He was slowly working towards a big raise and a promotion."

"It wouldn't have mattered, you know that," Granny Clemaree scolded gently, well aware of Autumn's mental and physical state.

"It mattered to him, so I promised not to say anything." She hesitated. "We made love that night. He was surprised that I was still a virgin and he didn't want my first time to be in any more uncomfortable or painful than it had to be so he didn't wear a condemn. And I didn't have any birth control with me."

"How far along are you?"

"Seven months."

"Then there's still time."

"Yes. But I'm not going to get rid of this baby. I loved Michael and this baby is the only link I have to him. We made a promise that if anything happened before or during the birth, we would save the baby first. I'm keeping to that promise. Cole!" she called. Cole was one of the musicians who got paid to play at the club. He immediately heard her and moved to their table. "Could you take me to Celeste and Rafael?"

"Sure, Autumn." He gently took her elbow and helped her through the crowd over to Celeste and Rafael.

"We've still got time." Desari looked at Granny Clemaree, who was still smiling "You can't be serious about this! She can't possibly take care of a child. And besides, she could die, both her and the baby. I'm surprised she managed to have sex when she can't see."

"Desari, that's quite enough out of you! As far as I'm concerned, she has every right to choose to keep this baby. There's a big chance she and the baby will both pull through. Go apologize to her right now," she snapped before she stood up and walked over to the bandleader, Charlie Ingram, whispering in his ear.

"Well, I guess we're singing." Desari sighed. She weaved in and out of the crowd till she reached Celeste, Autumn, and Rafael. Celeste had moved to sit next to Rafael and Autumn was sitting opposite her, holding her hand as though she meant to break it.

Celeste looked up as she neared them. Her eyes held a dangerous gleam to them no one had ever seen before. "Hi. Autumn's explained the situation to us and I agree with her one hundred percent."

"G.C. is talking to Charlie right now. I think we'd better find the others."

Before they had moved an inch, a voice came on over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to present, in honor of Granny Clemaree's birthday, the Ferocious Five! Autumn, Selene, Monique, Desari, and Celeste!" Everyone turned to them, clapping and applauding.

Celeste paled visibly, although her skin was dark. Rafael noticed and leaned over to whisper in her ear. She brightened and kissed his cheek. They stood as one and walked up to the stage, their steps even and perfect. The other followed close behind. Celeste took the center microphone and Rafael grabbed one of the guitars. Autumn and Desari took the two microphones on either side of her and Monique and Selene took the last two on the ends. Carlos and Luke jumped up on stage and took their places at drums and keyboard. Louie was last, Luke's almost identical twin. He picked up the last guitar. They all conferred for a moment before nodding. They performed five songs total, all of which were songs very popular and well known. Rafael didn't need any assistance, even if he didn't know the song. They were astonished at the applause and even more astonished when Paul handed them each an envelope. "There's fifty in each, ten per song. I'm willing to pay the same every time you guys decide to perform." He walked off without another word.

"Is he for real?" Rafael asked, peeking into his envelope.

"Yep." Celeste laughed. She pulled him away from the others and stretched up to kiss his cheek. He turned his head at the last second, causing her to hit his lips and not his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. She gasped and pulled back to look into his eyes. His eyebrow slowly rose up and he grinned down at her. She nodded after a few moments and walked with him to his car. She leaned into his window and laughed at him. She nodded again and stepped back as he drove off.

"Walk with me, Selene?" Carlos pulled her over to the shadows, far away from everyone. Monique shook her head at them but let Luke pull her to his car.

Luke climbed in and rolled down his window. "Come here. I've got to tell you something."

Monique leaned into the window. "What?" She gasped as he kissed her full on the mouth.

"That. Bye!" He rolled up the window and drove off before she could say a word.

"Bye, Luke!" Monique turned back to their car and saw Desari and Autumn arguing inside. She sighed and looked over to Selene and Carlos, still in the shadows. "Great! I have to take on the war zone by myself." As she got near the car, she could clearly hear what they were saying.

"What is so wrong with my pregnancy?" Autumn demanded.

"You could die!" Desari glared at Monique as she slid in next to Autumn. "Talk to her."

"What can I say? Her mind is made up." Monique shrugged.

Celeste cleared her throat as she opened the door and got in beside Monique. "I think she should keep it."

"Thank you, Celeste." Autumn smiled at her. She stared blindly into Desari's determined face. "I'm not getting rid of my little girl."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"The doctor confirmed it. I'm having a baby girl. Hannah-Marie Fox."

"Fox? Why Fox? Why not Height?"

"Because Michael Fox was her father and I intend for her to know it," Autumn snapped.

"I still can't believe you slept with him! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business! How many guys have you slept with?" When Desari looked away and didn't answer, she continued. "See! If I ask you about your sex life you won't answer, yet you want me to give every detail of mine! If it makes you feel better, Michael was the only man ever in my bed, and he was only in it for one weekend. I hate being around people, especially men. You haven't even asked if I'm okay or what happened. It sounds as if you think I'd just take any man into my bed, like you do." Autumn turned her head and got out just as Selene was getting in.

"Desari, apologize to her right now!" Selene said, getting back out. Celeste followed, pausing to glare at Desari before slamming the door.

Monique sighed, climbing into the driver's seat. She silently thanked Selene for dropping the keys onto the seat. "You should be a little more understanding with her, Desari. I cannot imagine what she is going through."

"It's not that I don't want the baby. I just don't want to trade her life for the baby's. Unlock the door." They pulled up beside Selene and Celeste, who were desperately trying to get Autumn back into the car.

"No! Not until she apologizes!" Autumn refused and kept walking.

"Please, Autumn, just get in and after a good night's sleep we will talk about this in the morning," Monique pleaded.

"Alright." Autumn gave in and climbed in after Selene and Celeste. By the time they made it back to the house, they were all too tired to argue.

CHAPTER 3

The first thing Autumn felt when she awoke was pain. "Oh, God, no!" She tried to sit up but fell back as her stomach twisted in pain. It was so intense that her desperate attempt to call out to the others for help turned into a scream of pain.

She could vaguely hear them as they each entered the room, as they talked over her. She felt Desari pull her head into her lap. She felt Monique examining her, heard Desari crying. She tried to reassure her, but her voice died in her throat. Finally, she blacked out.

She woke to hear voices and crying. "Will she live?" She easily identified Desari.

"Autumn and little Hannah-Marie are fine." The voice was male, and one that tugged at her memories.

"Was she in labor?" Desari was definitely worried and scared.

"We might've lost the baby if we hadn't gotten there in time. We stabilized both of them and she only needs some rest before she can go home. Then I'll expect her back once a week for a check up until the baby is born."

"When will she wake up?"

"The more rest she gets, the better. Until she's fit to go home, we're going to give her some meds to try and keep her asleep. We'll let you know when she's awake and you can come and talk to her then."

"I'm not leaving her," Desari said in a forceful tone as she grabbed Autumn's hand. "Autumn, I'm sorry. I know you can hear me. Really, truly, honest-to-God, sorry." Autumn felt a tear fall on her hand.

"I know. I'm sorry I scared you." She heard gasps coming from beside the bed and over in the corner. "How long have I been out?"

"A few days. I'm Dr. Daratros. We've met before. You were very lucky we got there when we did. Since you've more than likely been awake awhile, there's no need for me to repeat myself. I'll leave you guys alone." She heard the door close and Desari gripped her hand tighter.

"Autumn, you scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry, Desari. What did the doctor say?"

"Hannah-Marie is perfectly fine, as far as they can tell. We won't really know until she's born."

"How's everyone else been?"

"Celeste is officially seeing Rafael. She wanted to cancel their first date, but he stayed with her while she stayed here. He's been very good about it all. He never left or complained. Maybe Granny's right and he is good for her."

"Good." Autumn began to drift off again.

"Autumn, please stay awake."

"I just need to sleep."

"Come on, Desari. She'll be fine." Another voice intruded her dreamlike state.

"Charlie?"

"It's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"He's been keeping me company." Desari couldn't hide the affection from her voice had she tried.

"Where's Granny?"

"She's busy. Mrs. Horton's little girl is sick."

"Who else is in here?" She could just barely smell the perfume coming from the corner of the room.

"I'm Brittany Jacobo. I represent a large recording studio. I heard you sing the other night. You were fantastic." The high-pitched voice got closer until it was right next to Autumn.

"What do you want?"

"To make you an offer. How would you like to make a lot of money? My husband and I have helped many young singers get started and we can help you get started."

"What about the others?"

"Others?"

"My sisters and the boys. They were up there, too, last night. Celeste was the one singing the lead."

"We will think about it, but right now we are only interested in you. Here's my card if you have any questions." Autumn felt her place something in her hand and heard her walk away. She fell back asleep soon after.

"Are you sure, Rafael?" Celeste asked uncertainly as he led her through his two-story house. "I don't want to intrude."

He laughed and opened the door to the guest room. "Absolutely. It gets lonely all by myself. I had hoped you would stay in my bedroom." He burst out laughing when she stared at him, blushing slightly. "Kidding!"

"I was kinda hoping you weren't." She gave him what she hoped was a wicked grin. "I mean, I . . . I don't know what," she broke off as he brought his head down to hers and kissed her. "I mean." She finished as he bent his head to nibble on her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her and carried her to his room. He laid her face up on the bed, stretching out beside her.

"I want to love you so much, Celeste. Please, find a way to love me back."

"Rafael, I'm sorry. It's too soon for me."

"It's okay. We've got plenty of time." He pulled her against him. "I love you, Celeste. And I'm willing to give you all the time you need."

"Rafael." She sighed in contentment. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Sh. Go to sleep." She smiled and closed her eyes. He stayed awake for a long while, watching her sleep. Right when he was about to drift off, Celeste cried out softly. He frowned. She cried out again. He sat up and watched as tears leaked out of her eyes. Finally, she opened her eyes and screamed. He reached for her without thought. She struggled for a moment before his murmuring cut through her nightmare. She blinked several times.

"Rafael?" He nodded wordlessly. She sniffed and gulped. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. Are you okay?" He laid them both down and pulled the comforter up over them. "Go back to sleep, honey. We can talk about it in the morning." He kissed her lips lightly. They were both asleep within minutes.

"Carlos! Knock it off!" Selene shouted as she ran from Carlos, who was wielding a water hose and a full supply of cold water.

"What? You said you needed to cool down!" He grinned and sprayed another jet of water above her head.

"Not like this, you moron!"

"That really hurt, Selene! Maybe we need to wash your mouth out with soap!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Even soaking wet and shivering, she managed to glare daggers at him.

"Lucky for me, I'm a daredevil!"

"Carlos, I'm serious! This top turns transparent when it gets wet!"

"And?" He turned off the water, grabbed his jacket, and walked over to her. "Come on. I've got some clothes you can wear."

She wrapped herself in his jacket and followed him to the front door of his house.

"Carlos!" Carlinya, his little sister exclaimed as she handed Selene a towel. "I saw you through the window," she answered Selene's questioning gaze.

"This way," Carlos said. He took her elbow and led her into his room. "My clothes are in here. Carlinya's too small for you to fit into her clothes." When they stepped into his room, he hurried and turned off the fan. He picked some letters up he'd opened and threw them away. The last he stared at for a minute before throwing it away. When he turned to her, his face could've been made of stone. She could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I know these aren't the lasted fashion, but they're all I've got." He handed her some sweats and turned his back while she changed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She flinched. He turned just in time to see it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." He took her hands in his. "Mom's demanding custody of Carlinya." He looked over her head at the wall, his eyes glazing over with unshed tears. "I can't lose her, Selene. She's all I've got left. I can't." He blinked and the tears disappeared. He looked back down at her. "Promise you'll stay with me."

"Carlos,"

"Promise. You matter to me more than anyone else, besides Carlinya. I've given you time to find someone else the first time you said no. Now I'm taking what I want," he pleaded. "I have something for you." He smiled, embarrassed.

"What is it?"

"A ring." He reached around her and picked up a small blue ring box off his desk. He lifted her hand palm up and curled her fingers around it. "It's a sapphire. It matches your eyes." She opened it carefully and gasped. He was right. It did match her eyes, perfectly. She glanced behind her and saw the picture of her, taken last year, splashing around on the beach with her sisters and the boys. She was soaking wet and her blonde hair was falling all into her face. But her eyes were clearly visible.

"It's beautiful." She inhaled deeply, gathering her courage. "Yes. I'll marry you."

"It's not," he began, stammering.

She shook her head, smiling. "Oh, Carlos, I'm much more astute than everyone gives me credit for. I know an engagement ring when I see one. Do you want to marry me, or not?"

"Well, yes."

"Good. Because I want to marry you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. It was their first kiss and she was determined to make up for all the times she'd refused him for no good reason. She thought she did a good job. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her tighter against him.

"Your draw," Luke said as he discarded and drew one card. Monique glared at him and got rid of two cards. After she drew, she held a pair of fives. She hoped and prayed he didn't have anything. Her luck wasn't with her. "Full house!" he exclaimed, laying his cards down. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"A Coke would be fine." She stood and followed him to the kitchen.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" He pulled two glasses out of the cupboard.

"Ask away."

"Why do you talk like that? You're always politically correct." He filled the glasses out of a two-liter bottle of coke. He passed one to her and took a sip out of his own.

"I do not know. As far back as I can remember, I have talked like this. Where is the ice?" She frowned into her glass.

"Oops. Sorry." He opened the freezer and grabbed a handful of ice. He dumped it into her glass quickly, shaking his hand frantically. Coke droplets went everywhere. She giggled as he blew on his hand, trying to warm it. "Better?"

"Very. Thank you." They went into the living room. They talked some more and watched TV. She glanced at her watch when she finished her drink. "We need to go. It is my turn to watch over Autumn. We are almost late."

"Let's go." Luke grabbed his keys and herded her outside. They climbed in his car. She kept her eyes on the window. Finally, they were at the hospital. She climbed out and hurried around to the other side. Luke let down his window. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'll call and let you know. Bye. And thanks." She kissed his cheek and ran inside. She heard him rev the engine and drive off. She met Desari and Charlie outside Autumn's room. They broke apart when they saw her. "Is she asleep?"

"Yes. Celeste should be by later to watch over her. And Rafael will probably be with her," Desari whispered as she hugged her. Charlie gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall.

CHAPTER 4

Celeste woke up in a big bed. Beside her was Rafael, his breathing slow and even. What time is it? She glanced at her watch. It's only nine. "I've been asleep for two hours." She stood up, careful not to disturb Rafael. She grabbed her duffel bag off the floor and went to take a shower. Rafael came in while she was drying, thirty minutes later.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, more to himself than to her.

"Thank you, now get out!" She wrapped the towel around her body and went to close the door.

"I'm not looking. You just walked into my field of vision when I was about to step out. And Monique called. She said that Autumn's awake and wants to talk to all of us."

"All right. Rafael, did we . . . ," She looked away, embarrassed as she remembered her dreams. ". . . You know?"

"You don't remember?"

"I have vague memories, but I don't know if I dreamed them or if they're real."

He smiled and raised an eyebrow. "It's all your doing. I asked, you refused, I didn't press, and we fell asleep. That's all."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not taking advantage of me."

"You know what's weird, I had similar dreams."

"You did?" Celeste couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "What were they like?"

"Well, I'm not sure that you would want to hear them. They're probably the same as yours, only, different . . . ," He blushed, something she had never seen him do before. ". . . things . . . happened."

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"No, it's too embarrassing."

"I never thought you could get embarrassed, Rafael." Celeste walked by him. She slipped on a pair of raggedy old jeans and a tank top while he showered. How can he think I'm beautiful? I have scars all over my body, my breasts are too small, I'm overweight, and my hair's dry and lifeless. Celeste thought as she studied her figure in the mirror. Could he really fake that look in his eyes?

"Hey!" Rafael stuck his head out the bathroom as she was putting on her makeup and jewelry. "Celeste, bring me a towel!"

"Coming!" Celeste slipped on her shoes and handed him the towel off the floor. "Don't you have others?"

"They're in the washroom. You can fix you something for breakfast if you want."

"Alright." Celeste turned towards the kitchen. She stopped when she saw a picture of a woman on the wall. She had big, brown eyes, long black hair, and dark chocolate skin. The same as Rafael. Is this his mom? She didn't want to know why he had a picture of his mom when he'd never met her.

"What are you looking at?" Rafael came up beside her, dressed only in a pair of jeans.

"Who's this?" Celeste showed him the picture without meeting his eye. He took it and sighed.

"My mother."

"Where'd you get it? I thought you said you'd never met her."

"I didn't. I was sent to a foster home in the city where I was born when I was a teen. I looked in the phonebook for my mom. I found a woman with my last name and sneaked over to her house. Turns out that she was my grandmother. When she saw me, she decided that she would foster me. She got custody of me when I turned fourteen."

"What happened?"

"She died on my eighteenth birthday." Rafael put the picture back and continued to stare at it. Celeste turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder. His arms instantly surrounded her, holding her close.

"What happened to you?" Rafael noticed the way she stiffened whenever her childhood was mentioned.

Her voice was hesitant and soft. "My mother was raped. She couldn't afford an abortion, nor did she want one, so she went to work for a white man after I was born. His name was Douglas. She married him when I was five. He started beating her. He'd sell her to other men and hide his drugs in her. He eventually killed her. I was eleven when he started using me as a replacement. I didn't have any other choice than to stay with him. I fought more than my mother did. She used to say that the reason she stayed and didn't try to escape was because he was our only way to survive.

"She couldn't get a decent job, so she stayed with him. She always made sure that he kept his friends and drugs away me. I didn't agree with her. I would rather have taken my chances on the streets than stay there. I got my scars from where the men beat me." She closed her eyes tightly, locking away the memories. She didn't seem to notice that she was silently crying into his shirt. "When I stopped going to school, a truant officer came to the house and heard my screams. He came back with the police. They found me being raped by one of Douglas's friend and arrested him. But before the trial, Douglas took me to New York. He died by drug overdose. I just started wandering around the streets. That was where Granny Clemaree found me." A huge sob escaped before she could stop it.

"It's okay. You're alive. That's all that matters. You survived and are capable of having children and a family with a man you love and trust. Hopefully with me," he muttered under his breath.

Even though he'd meant for her not to, she heard the last. She still couldn't believe that he could love her so soon. Eventually, he picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom where he lit some scented candles, turned on some soothing music and turned off the lights. They stayed that way for a few minutes, Rafael comforting Celeste until they both fell asleep.

"Crap! She won't answer!" Desari cursed as she redialed Celeste's cell phone for the third time. "Where is she?"

"It's almost twelve. She's not that late," Selene said calmly, taking the phone from Desari before she got frustrated and broke it.

"Calm down, Desari. She's probably sleeping," Autumn said softly, trying to stay awake when all she wanted was to go to sleep. "That Brittany Jacobo. Is she still here?"

"I've seen her at the club. She talks to Paul most of the time. I think she's been asking about us, or you." Selene leaned over and turned on the TV. "We'll wake you if she comes by. You've been awake for about four hours. Get some more rest. The doc said you need to sleep as much as possible. You're having trouble staying awake just now. You'll never get to go home if you look like that."

"I've got to talk to y'all. Brittany Jacobo offered me a recording deal." Before she could say anything else, they all spoke up at once.

"Take it!"

"This is the chance of a lifetime!"

"Will y'all shut up? Let her speak!" Selene said, raising her voice to be heard over the others.

"Thanks, Selene. As I was saying, I'm not taking any recording deals without y'all."

"Why?" Desari demanded.

"Because if I do, it'll have to be after the baby's born and I might need help with her. And y'all are just as good, if not better than, me. Y'all deserve a chance, too."

"What about us?" Luke glanced at Charlie and Carlos. "We were up on that stage, too."

"That's what I'm talking about. We have our own band right here. And Celeste has written some awesome songs. We can use those. What do ya' say?" Autumn opened her eyes, even though she couldn't see. "Well?"

Desari sat down and took her hand. "I'm in."

"Me, too." Monique placed her hand on top of Desari's.

"We three." Luke, Carlos, and Charlie followed. Selene was last with a small, "Me four."

Autumn smiled. "Now I have to ask Celeste."

"Do not forget Rafael." Monique sighed softly. "I do not like it, but she will not do anything without him."

"What's wrong with Rafael?" Selene asked.

"He just," Monique looked away. "does not feel right."

"What do you mean?" Luke reached for her hand and pulled her up against his body, sheltering her from the others' eyes. Monique buried her head in his shoulder.

"He worries me."

"How?" He couldn't keep the anger coming from his voice. The thought of anyone, especially a man, hurting his girl brought out his demons.

"He just does. I cannot explain what I do not understand." Monique sounded so lost, Luke could only hold her tighter.

"Maybe you're worried about him because you're worried about Celeste," Autumn suggested.

Monique lifted her head and stared out the window. "They are here."

"Who?" Selene asked, moving up beside her.

"Celeste and Rafael." She suddenly stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked softly, so no one could hear.

"Look at them." Following her eyes, he saw what she saw. Celeste and Rafael were heading towards the entrance, holding hands and making goo-goo eyes at each other.

"So."

"They have only known each other for a few days."

"And?" He nuzzled the top of her head.

"I just do not think it is possible to fall in love in so short a time."

"It's possible," he whispered in her ear. Behind them, someone cleared their throat. Turning, they guiltily broke away. Selene was looking at them with a small knowing smile.

"You need to talk to her."

"I will." Monique promised.

Celeste greeted them as she stepped into the room ten minutes later. "Hey, everyone! Sorry we're late. We overslept."

"Overslept?" Monique raised a suspicious eyebrow at Rafael, who burst out laughing.

"We got to my house at seven last night. , slept till' nine, showered, fell back asleep, woke up again at eleven-thirty, ate, and made our way here," he explained, struggling to keep a straight face.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Autumn?" Celeste asked, taking the seat where Monique had been sitting.

"How would you like to be a part of some big-time music group for a big-time recording studio?" Autumn felt for her hand, knowing she'd have doubts. Sure enough, when Celeste realized what was being asked, she tensed.

"I . . . I don't know." Celeste started to bite her lip, a habit she'd picked up as a child. A drop of blood started to swell up on her lip after a few seconds. Monique started to reach out to her, but Rafael was there first, whispering in her ear. "What about Rafael? He played with us." She pulled her hand back and laced her fingers through Rafael's.

"He's more than welcome to join."

"Who asked us?"

"A woman named Brittany Jacobo. She really only asked me, but I'm not going anywhere without you guys."

"What did she say to that?"

"She told me to think about it. I have. I'm not doing this alone."

"Well, what if she doesn't change her mind?" Celeste insisted.

"Then she leaves." Autumn replied, her stubborn streak showing. Dr. Daratros walked in just as Celeste was about to answer.

"Here are the release papers and a prescription form for your antibiotics and vitamins. Just fill them out and you're out of here." He stiffened as Celeste practically ran from the room, followed closely by Rafael. He explained where they would need to go to get everything, then he, too, walked out after them.

Autumn felt for the papers. "Let's get these done." She leaned back while Desari filled them out. They had only filled out one form when Rafael came in, cradling Celeste against his chest. She was silently crying, her head buried in his shirt, her whole body shaking.

"What happened? Rafael, if you have hurt her-" Monique began.

"It wasn't me! It was that sorry, no-good excuse of a doctor!" Rafael said.

"Dr. Daratros? He would never abuse a woman. You must be mistaken-"

"He hit me," Celeste interrupted between her sobs. "Rafael offered to get me a drink while I sat down. He nearly stepped on me when he came out. He called me a . . . you know. Then when I tried to get out of his way, he grabbed my hair and pulled me against the wall. Rafael heard me as I cried out, but Dr. Daratros was gone when he made it back. This isn't the first time. He's never touched me before, but he's called me names."

Nobody moved. The only sounds were Celeste's sobs and Rafael's attempts to calm her. Finally, Desari broke the silence. "We need to hurry and get these filled out."

"We're gonna go back to my house." Rafael said as he moved towards the door.

"Wait, are you going to press charges? And why are you leaving?" Monique asked, scared for Celeste.

"No, if we did press charges, it wouldn't be worth the effort. He's got money and the political standard. And if we stay here, we might encounter Dr. Daratros, which will lead to trouble." He replied. "Celeste, baby, I can't carry you outta here. Can you make it to the car?" He whispered in her ear and, at her nod, he set her on her feet, letting her lean against him until she was steady.

"Bye." She turned and hugged each of them, paying special attention to Monique, who whispered in her ear, "Be careful, Celeste. Be safe."

"I will." She faced Autumn. "Call Brittany Jacobo. Tell her our requirements. If she bites, okay. If she doesn't." She shrugged. "We can always work at the Club."

CHAPTER 5

"It's soooo good to be home." Autumn sighed. "Where's the baby's room?" She hoped they hadn't changed the furniture. She'd memorized every hallway and room, counting her steps as she walked. It had taken months to get it right, but she'd done it.

"Celeste will probably be moving in with Rafael, and Luke offered to let me stay with him so we have room." Monique said. "We are going to put her in the sewing room until she starts sleeping in a big bed. Then we will move her to what will originally be her playroom."

"Sounds good to me. Have y'all gone shopping for her?" Autumn asked, thinking about all the things she would buy for her little Hannah-Marie.

Desari came up beside her with her small bag of clothes and other things she'd needed at the hospital. "No, we thought you would want to pick it all out." She took Autumn's arm and led her to her room. "Rest. You need it. After, we'll take you to the club and announce the good news. Oh, and Janice-Anne is pregnant again. We're all hoping she doesn't lose this one. They're having a little girl."

"That's great!" Autumn exclaimed.

"It is. Have you called Ms. Jacobo?"

"No, I'll call her now." She felt for her phone on the nightstand, pulling out the card she'd been given. "What's the number?"

"You-can-sing or 968-226-7464." Desari dialed the number for her and handed her the phone.

"Ringing." It rang four times before someone answered.

"Hello, Jacobos' You-Can-Sing studio. How can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Autumn Height. I believe Ms. Jacobo wanted to talk to me."

"That's Mrs. Jacobo. And if you don't have a written appointment, then I can't help you."

"Okay. Tell her I called, please, and to meet me at the Club tonight. She'll know what I'm talking about.

"All right. I'll let her know. Good-bye." There was a click and the conversation was ended.

Autumn laughed, "Well it looks like Ms., I mean Mrs., Jacobo is still here." She pocketed the phone and sat on the bed.

Desari moved to sit beside her. "I take it her goody-two-shoes secretary answered."

"Yup. I left her a message, but I doubt she'll get it. Maybe we should call Paul and ask him if he's seen her around."

"Maybe, or we could go and ask him in person. Granny Clemaree wants to see you, too. She would've been there, but Mrs. Horton's little girl got a fever and she just got better."

"I understand." Autumn frowned. "You remember how you said you were alone?"

Desari worriedly looked away, grateful that Autumn couldn't see her face. "Yes."

"You've never been alone."

"I've never had anyone to myself like you or the others."

"Celeste never did, either."

"She chose not to. She preferred solitude."

"What about Charlie?"

"Charlie? He's alright, but," She could feel tears in her eyes at the memory of when Charlie had denied all possibilities of having feelings for her. And it had only been a year and a half ago when she had asked him out in front of the group of guys who liked her. "He's never done or said anything to show interest."

"How can he when most guys have a crush on you."

"Well," Desari had no answer.

"He's shown you, you just never paid attention. He's always defended you, watched out for you, and has always been there for you. You're just used to more direct signs."

"You think he really likes me?"

"I think he loves you."

"Really?"

Autumn smiled. "Really."

"But, he's never said, he can't possibly," Desari couldn't believe that Charlie, her best friend, held such feelings for her when she'd buried all feelings for him a long time ago. "He's denied it whenever anyone suggested it. And he's never shown any sign that he wanted to go beyond being friends."

"You never thought to look. You've never shown interest, so neither did he." Autumn reached for her phone again.

"Who are you calling?"

"Paul. I want to set up a time when we can sing."

"Why?"

"He offered us a job. We might as well take it, just in case Brittany Jacobo turns us down."

"Okay. What do you think I should do about Charlie?"

"Show interest. Not flirty, just interest."

"I can't just show interest. I have to flirt. It's who I am and what I do. And besides, last time I did that he just pushed me away."

"Well, wasn't Barry Barns hitting on you at the time?" Desari nodded. "Well, you might not have meant to lead him on, but you flirted back. How can anyone think you really mean it when you show interest if you're flirting with another guy right in front of him? And you can just show interest. You've just never had to. Show him you might like him and if he starts flirting or showing interest, flirt back. Over time, you can tell him how you feel." Paul picked up and they worked out a time when they could sing while Monique packed for a few nights at Luke's.

"Bye! I will see you all later." Monique called as she dragged her book bag behind her. Luke was waiting outside for her. He held open the door, took her book bag from her, and threw it in the back with a small, "My lady."

"Thank you, Luke. It will be nice to get away for a few days." She took the hand he offered. As he helped her into the car, he pulled a box from his pocket and placed it in her hands. "What is this?"

"Look in it" He closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat. "Go ahead. It won't explode this time."

Monique opened it. Her breath caught in her throat. "It is beautiful. What is it?"

"It's a ruby."

"An engagement ring?" She couldn't help but sound hopeful.

"No, just a ring. I thought you might like it."

"I love it. But, why?"

"General purpose."

"General purpose?"

"Yes. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed."

"That is okay. I do not mind."

"I'm insisting. Unless," He grinned wickedly at her. "you want to share my bed with me."

Monique burst out laughing. "No, thank you, Luke."

"Sure?"

"Maybe." She grinned back at him and giggled when he muttered under his breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing." They sat in silence the rest of the way.

"Celeste, are you okay?" Rafael stepped through his bedroom doorway to stare at the small figure on his bed. Celeste had been crying and hadn't gotten out of the bed since they'd arrived back to his house. He was getting worried. "Celeste, you have to eat. It's almost four, now. Come on, baby, please, you're scaring me."

"I can't, Rafael." The shape on the bed immediately began to shake again as she cried. "I feel so . . . lost."

She sounded lost. So lost, in fact that Rafael had to walk to the bed and pull her into his lap. He rocked her trembling body until her sobs subsided. "What's upset you?"

"I don't know. I just feel like crying." She turned her head into his shoulder and bit down on her lip to keep from sobbing again.

"It's okay." He frowned. "Celeste, have you been crying this entire time?" He reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, laid himself and Celeste down, and covered them both.

"I couldn't sleep. I know I said I needed some alone time, but could you stay with me?" Celeste turned her body fully into his and snuggled closer to his.

"Sleep. I'll be right here when you wake." He trailed kisses from her temple to the corner of her mouth.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," she murmured it absently.

"Good thing since I'm already in love with you."

Even though she stiffened, she still managed a small laugh. "Monique won't like it."

"I don't know why she has a problem with me."

"She's always been like that with me. When I was in school, she always placed herself between me and others."

"Are you going to get any sleep?"

"Probably not."

"Then why don't we go out and eat?" Rafael sat up, dragging her with him.

"Okay. Why don't we go to the Club?" Celeste stood up and tried to fix her hair.

"Sure." He followed and reached to ruffle her hair.

"Stop that!"

"You look fine."

"Let's call the others and see if they want to go. We can sing again and maybe earn a little money."

"Why not?" He grabbed her hand to pull her to the front door, pausing to pick up his keys and turn everything off.

"You got your cell? Mine's charging."

"Here." He handed her his phone.

"Thanks." She dialed Desari's cell first. "Hey, Desari. Rafael and I are going over to the Club and thought you might like to go."

"Sure, but Monique has a date with Luke and Selene is staying with Carlos tonight, so it's only Autumn and me here. Maybe you should call her and talk. You both need to."

"I will. We'll meet you there in about half an hour. See ya'!"

"Bye!" There was a click and Celeste dialed Monique's number. "Hello, Monique. It's me, Celeste."

"Celeste! Hi! How are you? Is Rafael treating you okay?" Monique tried not to sound spiteful.

"He's treating me great."Celeste blushed for no reason. "I was wondering if you and Luke would like to go to the club with us."

"Okay. We will see you there. Bye." Monique hung up.

"She's not gonna like what we've been doing." Celeste sighed as she slipped into Rafael's car.

"What have we been doing?"

"Sleeping together."

"That's not against the law."

"With Monique, it is."

"We're not having sex or anything."

"So. Monique believes that no one should be living in the same house unless they're married."

"Then why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?"

"Marry." Trying to decide whether he was joking or not, Celeste stared at him.

"What?"

"Marry me, Celeste."

"It's . . . too soon, Rafael."

"So. I love you, and I'm pretty sure you love me. What's the problem?" Rafael reached into the glove compartment and handed her a small box. Inside was a small gem. "It's emerald. You said that's your birthstone. It was my grandmother's. Look at the band."

"Forever and For Always," She read it aloud, tears forming in her eyes. "Rafael, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." He took her hand and slipped on the ring. "A perfect fit."

"Let me think about it."

"What's there to think about?"

"A lot." She swallowed hard. "Why so soon? You barely know me."

"I wanted to wait, to be sure you felt the same way about me the way I feel about you, but since Monique can't get over the fact that I'm staying, I think it would be best if we move ahead of schedule."

"Why?" She took the ring off and placed it back in the box.

"So she'll get off my back."

"That's the only reason you want to marry me?" She turned her head away to hide the sudden hurt in her eyes.

"No! Why would you think that? I want to marry you because I love you! I just don't think I can stand Monique much longer." He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"I'll talk to her." She tried to pull her hand back, but he didn't let go.

"Celeste, I know it doesn't seem possible, but I truly do love you."

"Rafael, love at first sight doesn't happen."

"Yes, it does."

"Prove it," Celeste challenged.

"Here's proof." Rafael leaned over and pulled her head to his. Scared he would lose control, she tried to pull away, but he brought her lips to his. When he backed off and faced the road again, she couldn't catch her breath. She spared him a glance and saw that he was breathing hard.

"That doesn't prove anything." Her voice was shakier than she'd intended.

"Yeah right! I thought I felt lightning run through me." He parked at the front of the parking lot, next to the Club's entrance.

"And?"

"I've never felt that when I've kissed girls before, and believe me, I've kissed quite a few. But all right, I won't press." He climbed out and left her, walking quickly towards the door.

He's ticked. Why did I say that? She tried to think of a way to apologize to him. I do want to marry him, but what if I'm not what he wants? He's a very intimate man. I can't possibly keep up. Sighing, she followed him through the door and tried to grab his arm. He shook her off and headed to the bar. She seated herself next to him as he ordered a beer. "Rafael," She began.

"Don't. Do not say another word." He interrupted.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm just . . . unsure of myself as a woman."

"What do you mean 'as a woman'?"

"When I was a kid, the men would beat me if I wasn't responsive or wouldn't do what they said. They called me . . . things, saying that I was frigid, like a piece of wood, or worthless. After Tempest and Mitchell took me in, I still put myself away from everyone else, especially boys."

"What happened to them?"

"Tempest and Mitchell? They died in a plane crash five years ago. We used to live as ranchers. Mitchell was one of the best trainers around. We had a large estate, one that had been handed down through the Height family for years. We owned many stallions, mares, and foals, and practically no geldings, so we were top breeders, too. We had to move here to live with Granny Clemaree because we were still too young to manage the ranch by ourselves, but it's being held for us by Tempest's family and we're planning on going and living up there someday." Someone handed her a drink and she finally looked up. "Janice?" A small, tan woman with almond shaped brown eyes was smiling at her. You could easily tell that Paul's wife was pregnant.

"Hey!" Janice's voice was weary, but her eyes glowed with happiness. She looked perfectly fine, except for the circles under her eyes. "How's it goin'?"

"Fine. How 'bout you? I see you went and got knocked up again." Celeste grinned at her.

"And you got you a gorgeous guy." Janice grinned right back and nodded at Rafael, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Gorgeous? That's a first."

"It is? What a surprise!" She leaned over and refilled the glass he'd drained. Celeste could tell that it was difficult, even with her stomach being as small as it was. "How far along are you, Janice?"

"Seven months."

"You're a little small, aren't you?"

"The baby's fine, just tiny. It should be a quick easy birth, thanks to her size." She placed her hands over her stomach. Paul came up behind her and covered her hands with his, kissing the top of her head. "Anna-Marie's gonna be a healthy baby."

"Anna-Marie? What happened to Paula?"

"We changed our minds. Anna is my mother's name and Marie is her mother's name."

"Why'd you change it?"

Paul looked down at Janice's face, which had lost its color. She swallowed and lowered her eyes. "My mother called last night. She won't survive through tomorrow night. She asked, since I couldn't be with her, that we name the baby after her. So we decided to name her after both our mothers."

"I'm sorry." Rafael stared down at his drink, his eyes showing his sorrow at the thought that he'd never even known his mother. Celeste was about to pull him into her arms when the door opened, all her sisters, and the boys came in.

CHAPTER 6

"Great," Rafael muttered under his breath when he saw the way Monique's eyes narrowed when she saw how close he and Celeste were sitting. "There's gonna be trouble if she starts all this crap again."

"I'll talk to her," Celeste assured him as they made their way to her Rafael.

"Hey, Janice, Paul. How's it going?" Desari asked. She sat down next to Monique, who had pushed between Rafael and Celeste.

"Fine. Are you gonna sing?" Paul poured them some drinks.

"We would like to talk to you about that job offer." Autumn seated herself by Desari, listening for any sign of Brittany Jacobo in the room. "How much would we be paid?"

"If you agree to the job, fifteen per song on weekdays, twenty on weekends and holidays. If y'all want to work as waitresses/waiters and/or at the bar, same amount per hour. If y'all do both, the salaries'll be added together."

"That's a good deal. We'll be on the dance floor." Selene took Carlos's hand and pulled him after her.

"Us, too." Luke placed his hands on Monique's shoulders and led her after them.

"Where's Charlie?" Autumn whispered in Desari's ear.

"On stage, practicing."

"Go ask him to dance."

"No!"

"Go! This is your chance." Autumn stood and gingerly led her to the stage. Following the sound of his guitar, she faced him. "Charlie, Desari wants to ask you something."

"What is it?" Charlie glanced at Autumn as she left. He turned his attention back to Desari. She was staring down at her feet and wringing her hands. "Desari?"

"Would you like to dance?" Her voice was low and shaky. She sounded afraid to ask.

"Sure." He set his guitar down. "Louie! Watch the box for me!" The "box" was a stereo system that was hooked up to a boom box. The speakers were placed all around the room for maximum surround sound. "Are you okay?" Desari had paled slightly.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." She felt his hand on the small of her back. It was a small movement, yet she felt it as though it was burning into her back. The song that was playing was slow. He took her hand and pulled her up against his body. As they danced, she began to doze off. Her arms slowly slid around his neck and she laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes to savor the moment. He dropped his head protectively over hers and nuzzled her silky hair with his chin. Both arms cradled her close, giving her no chance of escaping him.

"Come on, Rafael." Celeste sighed as she tried to talk to him. "Your stubborn streak is showing."

"I didn't know I had one." He met her eyes and sighed. He glanced at the others, still dancing. "Let's dance." He took her by the arm, gently, but firmly, and led her to the crowd.

Autumn heard them leave and someone sit down by her. "Hi, Brittany." She knew it was she by her perfume.

"Autumn. Have you thought about what I said?"

"Yep. I still say no. It's all or nothing."

"Well, I talked to my husband, Roland, and he said we might be able to do it."

"Okay, I-" She broke off as she felt something on her leg. Awareness hit her as a contraction passed through her abdomen.

"Autumn, are you okay?" Brittany reached out and steadied her as Autumn nearly fell out of the chair.

"My water broke." She could barely get the words out through the pain.

"Autumn?" There was a mixture of fear and worry in Paul's voice. "Desari!" At his call, Desari looked up and started to run to her, followed closely by the others.

"Autumn! Hold on! Paul! Call for help!" Desari helped her to lie down. "Autumn, stay awake!"

Monique laid her hand on Autumn's stomach and felt the contractions. "She will have this baby tonight. Paul! Get me some scissors, towels, clamps, and hot water!"

"Autumn!"

"Let her go. She cannot do much good if she is too weak."

Autumn took that invitation and closed her eyes. She could feel Monique examining her. She was barely aware of it all. She came out of her daze five minutes later.

"Autumn, Autumn, it's time. You have to relax now." Desari gripped her hand tighter.

Autumn held her breath and did as she commanded. She felt tears burn behind her eyes, but refused to cry out or give up. She held on for as long as she could.

This time she heard Monique's voice. "Autumn, just relax. Relax and let your body lead. Just relax. Your body knows what to do."

Autumn took a deep breath and surrendered completely. Minutes later, she heard a shrill cry. She knew death was what awaited her and she didn't care. Her daughter would live, surrounded by love, and she could now join Michael.

Instead of death, Autumn found voices.

"She's beautiful!"

"Hannah-Marie, this is Granny Clemaree. Your great-grandmother."

"Hey, she's waking up!"

Autumn opened her eyes and felt someone put something in her arms. It was warm and small. She nearly cried out when she realized what it was. "Hannah-Marie!" She closed her eyes, afraid to say anything that would break the moment. Then reality, and fear, scar her. "Is she . . . ,"

"She's perfectly fine."

"Desari? What's wrong with my hearing?"

"Meds. They'll be like that for a while."

"Describe her to me." She lifted her hand and skimmed her fingertips over the baby's head, barely touching.

"She's got big, emerald eyes, thick, brown hair, and naturally tanned skin. She's about the size of a loaf of bread."

"Just like Michael."

"She's got a normal reproduction system, as far as they can see, and her sight is perfectly fine right now."

"She's a beautiful little girl." Granny Clemaree stood at the knock at the door. "She's resting! Oh, it's you. Well, she's awake. Come on in."

Autumn stiffened. She tightened her hold on Hannah-Marie, who was sleeping soundly again.

"Hi, Autumn. That's a very cute girl. You'll make a very good mother." Brittany shook her hand.

"Brittany. My offer."

"We'll take it. We'll be leaving in two weeks. Say goodbye to Hannah-Marie and everyone else while you can."

"What? I'm bringing her with me!"

"You can't possibly bring it! It'll ruin everything."

"She's not an it! And if she doesn't go, I don't go!"

Brittany sighed. "Fine. But you have to take care of her. Only you."

"We will." Monique stood up to her full height. She was only an inch or so taller than her, yet she towered over Brittany and gently turned her towards the door. "If that is all, you are more than welcome to leave."

"Goodbye." The door slammed shut behind her.

"I do not think I will survive working for her."

Autumn felt the weight of someone sitting down on the beside. "Desari, Granny, could you go get us something to eat?"

"Sure. I'm gonna go and check on Cynthia." Granny Clemaree answered. The door closed again and Autumn and Monique were alone.

"How long have I been out this time?"

"A day and a half."

"Have you been here this entire time?"

"No. I stayed with Luke overnight." Her face blushed at the memories of that night. Luke had made her forget everything that was bothering her. She decided to change the subject. "Autumn, do not ever do that again."

"What?"

"Die. You came so close. You did not even fight. You just let go and did not care. I would have thought you would want to stay with your daughter."

"Well, I thought it would be better for Hannah. I mean, she would have been happy with y'all to watch over her, considering I'd need help to raise her, and she wouldn't have to put up with the snide remarks people would make about me and about her father."

"That is not why."

Autumn sighed. She'd never been able to lie to Monique. "I . . . I wanted to be with Michael."

"I thought so. Now you that have a daughter, you must stay for her. But it is no big deal now. You survived. And Celeste has some good news."

"I could use some good news."

"She and Rafael are going to marry. When, they have not said."

"You sound worried. Why? Aren't you happy? She's finally found that special guy."

"I am not sure he is who she wants."

"If she didn't want him, she wouldn't have agreed to marry him."

"I know that, yet something about him nags at me. You know I can sense things. He feels . . . different."

"Like how?"

"Like there is something strange in his body."

"What? You mean like a . . . parasite?"

"No. It is something that he was born with."

"Are you gonna tell her?" Autumn believed her. Monique had many talents, but her "sixth sense", as they called it, helped her a lot in medicine and healing. They always listened to it.

"No, she would not listen to me. I will talk to Rafael. She will listen to him." Monique laughed as a small sound came from Hannah-Marie and her little eyes flew open. "I think it is time to feed her."

"Formula?"

"No, breast milk. We used a pump when you were sleeping."

That explained why her breasts hurt. "Won't it hurt her? I mean the antibiotic?"

"No, the residue of the antibiotic left your body a long time ago. It will not hurt her. Would you like me to help you?"

"Yes." She let Monique position the baby's head to her breast.

"Try to get her to suckle slowly and gently."

"Thank you." Autumn wished she could see her daughter. "If she got Michael's looks, she probably got my disposition."

"That could be a bad combination."

"Why?"

"Any boy coming near her will be scared away after that first date, with Desari, Celeste, Selene, Carlos, Luke, Charlie, Rafael, and me looking after her with you."

"Easy, Hannah, easy." She prodded the baby until she slowed down again, cooing softly.

"Celeste?" Rafael lifted his head. He and Celeste had made love all night and she had just woken after nine hours sleep. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you didn't hurt me Rafael." Celeste laughed softly. "That was the best night of my life. You were so careful. Thank you."

"Are you on birth control?"

"No!" She slapped her forehead. "I didn't even think about that!"

"Don't worry about it." He brushed the top of her head with a kiss and turned her over to place a kiss at the nape of her neck. He felt her shiver.

"And why not?"

He stiffened and drew a deep breath. "I'd rather not say." She turned her head to look at him over her bare shoulder. When she didn't look away, he sighed. "I can't get a woman pregnant easily, if at all." He said in a slow, soft voice. She stiffened slightly. He prayed that she would understand. Her response was much unexpected.

"How'd that happen?"

He had been prepared for anger, but her voice only portrayed curiosity. "I was born with it. I've got slow swimmers. I've had them all my life. It's not likely to change."

"So, we might not ever have children?"

"If we get lucky, we can."

"Lucky. I'm not lucky." She laughed softly.

"You survived a terrible childhood. That's luck. And you've won my heart. Not many girls have done that." He sat up and reached for his phone. Her hand stopped his.

"What're you doing?"

"Calling Charlie. We've got to talk about our instruments if Brittany hires us."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and pulled the blankets up to her chin. "You know I have no other clothes over here with mine in the washer. And I can't go around naked."

"I'll get you some new ones."

She frowned. "Do you think Monique enjoys our engagement?"

"Probably not. She sensed something about me. I think it might've been my, er, shortcoming."

"She's always had a 'sixth sense'." Celeste stood up and grabbed one of his shirts off his dresser. It was too big and reached past her knees, but it would do. "Do you have any pants that'll fit me?"

He glanced up to see her in one of his favorite shirts. "I've got a pair of drawstring shorts."

"That'll do. Where are they?"

"I'll get 'em. Hand me some jeans, will ya'?" He dialed Charlie's number again. It rang five times before the answering machine picked up. He left a message and pulled on the jeans Celeste threw at him. Reaching under the bed to grab his socks and shoes, he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Rafael, can we move back to the ranch, in Tulsa? After we marry, I mean."

He glanced up sharply. "Why? Do you want to?"

"Well, mom and dad said I should be the one to inherit the estate. The horses were always my life, the only time I felt safe and happy. They said I was the best." She looked down at her toes, remembering what running barefoot through the fields of Tulsa had felt like.

"Okay with me." He moved her aside gently and pulled on a shirt. "I've always wondered what it would be like to live on a ranch. But, what about the others? Won't they want it, too?"

"They want me to be happy more than they want the ranch. When Tempest and Mitchell died, they all voted that I would be first in line for the ranch, and that if I didn't want it they would settle it between themselves. I never decided whether I wanted it or not."

"What changed?" Rafael stepped close. He wasn't touching her, but he knew she could feel him.

"I didn't want to live down there by myself, nor did I want to keep the others from the chances of a life by asking them to stay with me."

"What made you think you would be by yourself?"

"I never thought I could ever be loved by a man, much less live with one."

"What about me?"

"You're different. When I touch you, I feel . . . ," she trailed off.

"What?" He lifted her chin to meet her eyes.

"Loved. Safe. Happy." She held his gaze firmly, not at all worried about the tears in her eyes. He lifted a finger and caught a teardrop off her eyelashes.

"You're crying."

"I'm just so happy. I never want anything to happen to you. And I want what every woman wants, Rafael. Children. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with you by side. But before, when I thought about how easily I could get pregnant, I dismissed the idea. Now, the more I think about our chances, and the thought we might not ever raise any kids, the more I embrace and wish for it." She circled his waist with her arms and laid her forehead on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. "I'm not sorry. Maybe God doesn't want you, or me, for that matter, to be a parent. But I don't believe in fate. I believe in ruling your own life. If you want to try, we'll try. If you don't, we won't."

"I'll do everything in my power to make you happy, Celeste. Everything."

CHAPTER 7

Carlos stood by the door of the bathroom door, listening to Selene singing. He'd never known that she sang in the shower. Or that she knew country. He knocked twice. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Closing his eyes, he opened the door. He smiled when she screamed.

"Carlos! Get out!"

"I'm not looking."

"So! Get out!"

"I'm looking for a towel. Carlinya spilled her juice, again."

"Here." A towel hit his face. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Selene wrapping up in a towel. It barely covered her thighs, but she didn't seem to notice. Turning to turn off the water, she glared at him over her shoulder. "Anything else, or are you just gonna enjoy the view?" She knotted the towel as she straightened.

"I think I'll just enjoy the view for a while." Deliberately, he leaned his hip against the sink. I'm definitely gonna enjoy the view, he thought.

"Yeah, well, the view's gonna jack-slap you if you don't move it."

"Alright! Alright!" He grinned. Taking one last, close-up look, he backed out before she could get a slap in.

"Carlos!" Carlinya nearly ran into him as he stepped into the hall. Her chest was covered in grape juice.

"Hold on! You're dripping all over the floor." Laughing, he wrapped her up in the towel and carried her to the master bathroom door. "I'll help you bathe."

"I'm five, Carlos. I can wash all by myself." She wiggled until he had to put her down to keep from being covered in juice.

"Can you wash your hair?"

"Yes."

"Without leaving any shampoo or conditioner in your hair. Or getting soap in your eyes?"

Carlinya shuffled her feet. "Sometimes."

"I'll ask Selene to help you, how 'bout that?"

"Okay!" She started to open the door. Before he could stop her, Selene came out. And ran straight into Carlinya.

"Carlinya! When you spill a drink, you sure do spill a drink!"

"Sorry. Selene, will you help me bathe?" Carlinya smiled up at her with trusting eyes.

"Sure." She noticed the way Carlos was standing and frowned. "You go on in and get the water running. I'll be there in a minute. I have to talk to your brother." She shooed Carlinya into the bathroom and waited for the sound of the water running before she turned to Carlos. "Is this the first time?"

"No, it started not too long ago. She's been having nightmares since I told her why dad left mom. When I told her about mom wanting custody, they got worse. I've been allowing her to bathe every once in a while, but she's been leaving soap in her hair, so I took over again."

"Do you know why she's acting this way?"

"No."

"I'll talk to her."

"Thank you, Selene." She smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

Selene closed the door behind her and gazed at the little girl filling up the tub with toys. "Carlinya, is there something that you want to talk about?"

Carlinya turned her head away. "No."

"Are you sure? Carlos is the one who usually helps you bathe. What's wrong?"

"I don't like getting undressed in front of him. It makes me feel . . . scared," Carlinya answered hesitantly.

Selene smiled. "You're growing up. It's natural for young girls to want privacy. But Carlos is different. He's your brother, and your legal guardian. If something's happened to you, or your body, you need to tell him. He cares for you and only wants to protect you."

"I don't like it. It reminds me of . . . my dreams." Carlinya stepped into the tub and turned the water off.

"What dreams?"

"The dreams I've been dreaming when I sleep at night, of course."

Selene refrained from saying something smart. The child was only five, and would soon be her sister. "What happens?"

"I see my mommy. She's hurt and there's . . . a man . . . standing over her with a knife. He looks like Carlos." She brought up her knees and laid her forehead down on them, rocking slowly.

"When did these start?" Selene sat on the floor and reached to pull the little girl's head up.

"A few months ago, when Carlos told me about why mommy and daddy left each other."

"Is that why you don't want Carlos to see you?"

Carlinya nodded. "He reminds me of the man in my dreams." She looked up at Selene as she began to fill up the cup they used to rinse out Carlinya's hair. "I can bathe all on my own. I'll call you when I'm ready to wash my hair."

"Okay, but don't play too long."

"I won't, Selene."

Selene was surprised to find that Carlos wasn't right outside the door. She could hear him typing on the living room computer. She didn't know what to say to him. He surprised her again by saying, "She's afraid to undress in front of me, isn't she?"

"Yes." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "She said she's been having dreams about her mother. Bad dreams." She could tell that just the fact that his own little sister was scared of him hurt him terribly. "She's been dreaming about her mother being attacked by a man that looks like you. That's why she's scared." Carlos stood suddenly and threw himself face down on the couch.

"What is it?" She sat down beside him and took his hand. "Carlos?"

"She's remembering things she should've forgotten by now." He muttered into the cushion.

"What things?"

He took a deep breath. "Our mother was cheating on Carlinya's dad." He hesitated, but, at the squeeze of her hand, continued. "They married before I was born and she led him to believe I was his. He told me before he died. The man in Carlinya's dreams is my biological father. Supposedly, mom ticked him off by lying and saying I wasn't his, but he wanted to see me and get some tests done to prove it. She wouldn't let him, so he came over looking for mom after she and dad had divorced. Carlinya was only two. He came over one weekend when we were staying at her house. I was about to put Carlinya to bed when I heard them arguing. I don't know how he got in. When I made it to her room, I saw him pull out a knife, but mom couldn't see it. I yelled out and he turned his attention to me.

"When he got a good look at me, he started swearing. He accused mom of lying to him and that I was really his. He came at me, instead. Mom tackled him and I went to call help. I called nine-one-one, first, then I called dad. By the time the police got there, he'd already gone. Mom suffered from a few slashes and puncture wounds, but nothing serious. I went to talk to her about what he'd said. She told me the truth, who my father really was, that she'd been cheating on my dad, and that she'd just broken up with him the day before we got to her house. That was why he was over there in the first place. The police asked her who had done it. She lied and told them she didn't know, so I lied, too, knowing they wouldn't listen to me. When I asked why she was defending him, she said that she still loved him and that she couldn't hate him enough to put him in jail.

"Dad came and took us back to his old house. I put Carlinya to bed and decided to ask him about what mom had said. He told me the truth. He'd known that mom was cheating on him, that I wasn't really his, yet he'd decided to stay with her and not to let her know he knew. But he'd loved me as much as any father could love his son. I asked why he stayed with her if she didn't love him. He said that he loved her and that her marriage to him was the only thing that kept her alive. He said that he couldn't sentence her to that kind of life, even though she didn't love him. I never realized that Carlinya had seen it all until she started having nightmares. They stopped two years ago, after we moved here, so I didn't worry that she still remembered." He sighed and turned onto his side to face her. "She has a right to fear me, you know. I carry his genes. My father was an abusive, violent man. Don't you see? Even marrying me could turn out to be a danger, someday, to you and any children we have. I couldn't live with that." He blinked to get the tears out of his eyes.

"Carlos, you may carry his genes, but you also carry Miguel's sense of right and wrong, and his code of honor. That right there outweighs your father's mistakes. He really can't be considered your father. And any problems you have, I want to be there with you. You asked me not to leave you. Well, I said I wouldn't and I won't." Selene brought his hand to her cheek.

"How am I gonna tell Carlinya?"

"I'll tell her."

"Thanks, but this doesn't concern you."

"I'm your fiancé, Carlos." She wiggled the ring on her finger in his face as a reminder. "And what concerns you concerns me. I'll talk to her." She kissed his forehead and stood up. He tugged on her hand to bring her back down to him.

"Don't tell her about my father. I need to be the one to tell her."

"Okay, Carlos." She tried to stand again, but he pulled her to him and brushed a kiss across her lips.

"If we get lucky and have twins, a boy and a girl, their names will be Carl and Carlyne." He whispered in her ear.

"Twins! No way! You'll be lucky to get just one!" She knew she was lying, but it was sort of fun to disobey him once in awhile.

"Why not? I kinda like the thought. Even work. You get one baby and I get the other."

"I don't think so, little boy!"

"I'm not a little boy, I'm a man. I can prove it if you come over tonight."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're my fiancé, as you pointed out, and you love me."

"That's not a good reason."

"Then test me. If I pass, then you sleep with me. If I fail, then you can do whatever you want." He winked at her and let her go.

"Okay."

At that moment, Carlinya stuck her head out the door. "Selene!"

"I'm coming! I'll see you tonight." She winked back at him and ran off to the bathroom.

"Janice, Paul." Desari's voice shook as she hugged them both. "I hope y'all have a safe delivery."

Janice's eyes held tears. "Thank you." She leaned back against Paul, who was shaking hands with Charlie.

"Ask Jess, Paul. She's a good singer and guitar player. She knows how to lead, too. She'll do good for ya'." Charlie advised.

"Will do. I'm gonna miss you guys. I thought y'all weren't leaving 'til next Thursday."

"We need to start packing. And we need to go baby shopping while we can. Hannah-Marie's comin' with us."

"I was hoping Anna-Marie and Hannah-Marie could grow up together."

"Hey, Anna and Hannah rhyme!" Luke said coming up behind Charlie.

"Stop being an idiot. Where's Monique? She's usually right by your side."

"Over with Autumn. Hannah-Marie's an eating machine. Monique's helping her breast feed and I thought I'd better give them some privacy." He glanced over his shoulder to smile at her.

"I didn't think she'd get out of the hospital so soon. Shouldn't she still be monitored?" Janice inquired softly.

"Monique's gonna watch her." Desari felt her phone vibrate. "Hold on. Someone's calling me." She answered and had to hold it away from her ear. The caller was talking fast and loud. "Hello. Who is this? Oh! Mrs. Horton! What's wrong?"

Charlie could hear what was being said. "I think we need to go."

"No! What happened?" Desari gasped. "We'll be right there!" She hung up. "We've got to go! Now!" She turned to go.

"Desari. Calm down. What's wrong?" Charlie gripped her arms.

Desari tried to shake lose, but instead leaned against his chest. She burst out crying. "It's Granny Clemaree! She's hurt!"

Selene nearly ran up to the bar. "I heard. What happened? Is she all right?"

"Mrs. Horton didn't say. She just said that Granny Clemaree collapsed while she was checking over Cynthia, and that she's at the hospital right now." Desari curled her fists into Charlie's shirt. "I'll call Celeste and Rafael."

"No! You're gonna go to her. She's your grandmother. She needs you there," Selene protested, already pulling out her cell phone. She pushed Carlos toward the door and pointed. He nodded and ran out to get the car started, pulling out his cell phone at the same time. "I'll call Celeste. Charlie, take Desari to the hospital, now. We'll meet you there. Go!" She put a hand on his shoulder and turned him towards the door. He got the message and pulled Desari outside before she could argue. She used the speed dial for Celeste's phone. "Celeste! We have a situation. Granny Clemaree is in the hospital. Charlie's driving Desari over to her right now. What is it? What do you mean you can't go anywhere? You don't have any clothes with you? Why don't you? They're washing right now? What are you wearing now? Rafael's clothes? Well, wear those for right now. We'll get you some later." She snapped the phone shut and turned as Monique tapped her shoulder. Hannah-Marie was still breast-feeding.

"We need to get to the hospital. Come on." Selene led her and Autumn to the door.

"Is there anything we can do?" Paul asked.

"Would you go to our house and pack up as much of our clothes as can find. We have clothes everywhere. We will go through them to see what we do and do not want to take." Monique replied.

"Sure."

"There's a spare key under the welcome mat. Use it," she added. Selene spun around and headed out the door. Monique and Luke followed and lead Autumn to the car. "Let's take Carlos's car." She opened the door to his car as he pulled up and waited for them to get in. It only took them forty-five minutes to get to the hospital.

CHAPTER 8

Rafael, Celeste, Selene, Carlos, Charlie, and Luke all waited outside the E.R. Celeste was silently crying into Rafael's shoulder, Selene and Carlos sat with Carlinya between them, while Charlie paced. Autumn and Monique had gone to get something to eat a few minutes earlier. Luke stood up abruptly.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going with Autumn and Monique." He nodded to each of them and ran to catch up.

"Carlos, will Granny Clemaree be okay?" Carlinya asked. She'd been brought along with Carlos and Selene.

Carlos leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know, darlin'. The doctors are doing everything they can. We just have to wait."

Carlinya snuggled closer to Selene and closed her eyes. "Selene, are you and Carlos gonna marry?"

The question startled them all. Rafael raised an eyebrow at them. "Marry? You two? Who would've thought?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, Carlinya, Carlos and I are engaged." Selene pulled the little girl's trembling body onto her lap and hugged her tight. "We're gonna be one big happy family."

"Am I gonna be an auntie?"

"Not anytime soon. But maybe someday."

"That reminds me. I have to tell y'all something," Carlos said softly.

"Selene's pregnant?" Rafael guessed, being sarcastic.

"No, but she will be soon," Carlos replied, chuckling softly.

"Not on your life," Selene snapped.

"Charlie, will you take Carlinya over to Paul's? She doesn't need to be here." Carlos stared at Charlie until he stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Sure, Carlos. Come on, Carlinya." He held out his hand.

Carlinya shook her head and clutched Selene tighter. "I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here."

"Go, Carlinya. You're about to fall asleep. We'll call as soon as we get any news." Selene stood and handed Carlinya to Charlie. He cradled her in his arms and left them. When they were both out of ear shot, Carlos leaned forward and covered his face with his hands.

"I've got to go to court in a few months."

Celeste lifted her head. "Why?"

"Mom wants custody of Carlinya."

Celeste gasped and sat up straighter. "What? No!"

Selene told them what Carlos had told her. When she was finished, they were all cursing.

"What are the chances that Carlinya isn't Miguel's kid?" Celeste asked.

"High. After they divorced, dad told me all about the flings she'd had. He said that she used to work as stripper before she met him and she still had sex with men to earn some extra bucks. I'm not his kid. Maybe Carlinya's not," Carlos replied.

"Besides, even if she isn't Miguel's child, that wouldn't help us in court. It will only help her," Selene added.

"Well, isn't there anything we can do?" Rafael said.

"Not much. I don't have a lot of proof that she does drugs or drinks. If I could get my hands on something useful, I might have a chance," Carlos replied and reached up to massage his neck. I hate feeling so useless. He didn't notice when Selene tangled her hand with his and began massaging his neck for him.

"Carlos, we'll find a way. You're a witness. Ask for a blood test or something. If she's doing drugs then she won't think that you'll ask for one. From what you told me, she never realized you knew about her addiction. You can surprise her and maybe get some proof." Selene stooped to look him in the eye.

"She's right, Carlos. Ask for a test to be done, then she can either decide not to go to court, or she can try and hide it all," Rafael said.

"How can I ask for a test to be done when I don't know anything other than I have to go to court?"

"Threaten her."

"How?"

"Call, tell her that you know she does drugs and other things that would go against her in court. Then tell her that if she keeps this up, you'll ask for a drug test to be done when you reach court. Or before, if you prefer," Rafael answered. They all looked up when Autumn, Monique, and Luke came back.

Monique and Luke held hands and Monique had a hand on Autumn's shoulder, who sat down abruptly. "Hey. Any news?"

Celeste shook her head. "None. Well, other than Carlos's."

Luke pulled Monique down beside him. "What does she mean?"

Carlos sighed. "My mother wants custody of Carlinya. I'm only her brother, actually her half-brother. We were just talking about what I can do to get something to back me up in court. A judge sent me a letter telling me to report to court in a few months."

"What have you decided?" Monique asked.

"I'm going to call her and tell her that I know she's an addict. If she decides to call it all off, I won't press. If she doesn't, I call the judge and ask for a drug test on her." He replied.

"Sounds good," Luke said, pulling out a candy bar. He took a bite out of it and nearly choked when Monique punched him in the gut. "What was that for?" He exclaimed, his mouth still full.

"For not getting me any chocolate, when you are smuggling it into the E.R." She stood up and almost made it down the hall before he caught her around the waist and pulled her back onto his lap.

"You're gonna punch me because I tried to keep you out of trouble? Shows how much you love me."

She glared at him but laid her head on his chest. She wasn't angry because of him. She didn't even know why she was angry. She just knew she wanted to hit something. And he seemed like a good target. The steady beat of his heart helped her relax. Maybe her period was still having effects on her, like Luke had suggested that night she'd stayed at his house. Her eyes widened when an image came into her mind. She threw herself out of his arms and nearly fell before he'd stood up, too, and had pulled her back against him.

"What's wrong? One minute you're glaring daggers at everyone, the next you're close to tears. What's going on?" He shook her gently.

"Luke," she hesitated and glanced at the others, who were all watching her. "We need to talk." She pulled him around the hall.

"Monique, baby, what's wrong? Talk to me. I can't help if you won't talk." He grabbed her braid and tugged to get her to face him. Her eyes held many different emotions. A mixture of fear, happiness, and shame. "Baby, please talk to me."

"Luke, did you . . . use protection?" She asked the question with her back to him.

"No, I thought you were on birth control." When she shook her head, he got an impossible thought. Well, almost impossible. "Oh, God, you're not . . . You can't be . . ." He almost fell himself.

"Luke, it is the only logical explanation." She leaned against him, grateful for his strength. What surprised her was that he was trembling as much as she was. "Luke, I know what you are thinking. I will go to a doctor before I tell anyone. It is alright."

"This isn't alright! I don't even have a reasonable job! How can I possibly support a child?" He knew he was lying to himself as much as to her. Paul had offered him a good job and now Brittany Jacobo had given them all a recording deal. He could easily support a child in nine months. "Monique, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful about it. I honestly thought you were on birth control when I saw you take a pill that morning. I can understand if you don't want to keep it."

"Luke, those pills I take are for my headaches. I get them often. It is not entirely your fault. I should have thought about it, too. And if you think that I am going to have an abortion, you do not know me very well. I want this baby." She took a few seconds to think whether she should tell him the truth about her. She didn't want to scare him away, but she didn't want to lie either. Finally, her sense of right won over. "But, I have to tell you something. Something important." She turned up her face into his neck and burrowed closer against his chest. "That ruby you got me. It is an engagement ring, is it not?" She knew she was right, but she needed to hear him say it.

He turned her back around and put his hands over her stomach. My child, my child, is safe in her body. No. That's not right. Our child. Monique's and mine. I never thought it could be possible. "Yes. I didn't want to give it away by giving you a diamond, so I gave you a ruby, and was gonna surprise you by asking at the club."

"Luke, you have to listen to me. I am . . . different."

"Of course you are. Everyone's different in their own way. Are you trying to scare me away?"

"No. I want to be with you forever, but there is something about me that might be hard to comprehend." She wanted to delay telling him, but her tongue had other ideas. "I have a . . . 'sixth sense', you might say. I can sense things in a person's body, or tell if their injuries were severe. Granny Clemaree is the same way. Only, hers is slowly disappearing. And the headaches are caused by this. I can use it intentionally, where I lose strength, or I can use it accidentally if I touch someone, or I can sense things when I am in close proximity if they have something big in their body. That is where the headaches come from. I can control it to some extent, but it happens almost every day." She was as shocked as he must have been by what she had said. But, he wasn't as shocked as she thought he would be.

He stayed silent for so long that Monique was afraid that he was frozen with shock, disbelief, or fear. She started to step away from him, but his body started to shake. She glanced up at his face and almost hit him when she realized he was laughing at her. "Why are you laughing at me, you imbecile? What is so funny? Stop it! Now!"

He tried to keep his grin to himself, but it slipped out anyway, and he grunted when her fist hit him squarely in the gut. "Monique, I already know this. Granny Clemaree let it slip one day. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here. And if I have to force you to marry me, so be it."

"You knew! All this time, and you never said anything. How could you?"

"Granny Clemaree told me how sensitive and private you are about it. So I promised not to say anything until you told me. Now, will you marry me or not?" He caught her fist before it could connect with his stomach again. "Would you mind not hitting me anymore? It's getting very annoying."

"Sure, I will marry you. But I want to name the baby."

"No way! You can name it if it's a girl, and I'll name it if it's a boy. Fair?"

"No. I am the one who has to go through all the pain and suffering. I should name it. And it is a little girl. I just know it."

"And how do you know that?"

"My 'sixth sense', remember?" She smiled and walked out of his embrace. "Are we going to tell yet?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should wait until we're sure about it. You could just be experiencing some mood swings from your period. And don't deny you just got off. You told me so the other night." He dodged her fist again and couldn't contain his laughter.

"You know good and well that I am pregnant, you dolt."

"I know. I just wanted to get a rise out of you." He suddenly pulled her into his body and brought his lips to hers. Turning, he brought her body out into full-view when Dr. Daratros walked by. He raised an eyebrow at them but kept going without a backward glance. When he rounded the corner, Luke let Monique go. "That was close."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because if what Celeste said is true, then he gets mad when he can't get his way. And I don't want him hitting on you, or touching you because you tell him know if he gets the hots for you. I'd hate to have to kill him."

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

"Either way, you're pregnant, and I'm not letting some wanna-be hound-dog hurt you or the baby. Come on. They'll be coming after us soon." He retained possession of her hand and pulled her back to the waiting room. When Rafael and Carlos looked up, he winked. Celeste and Selene stared at Monique. She realized that she had a hand on her stomach and immediately put it behind her back.

"Hi. Dr. Daratros came by. He walked in and came out a few minutes later and gave us some news." Rafael said.

"Oh, what was it?"

"She's going to live. But if she's going to need a nurse or anything like that, they can't say."

"Did they say what happened to her?"

"Her heart just stopped. They think it might've been a stroke, but it's not the same."

Monique gasped aloud. "Her 'sixth sense'! It's going to kill her if she uses it again!"

"Monique, we don't know that it'll kill her. We only know that she used too much of her strength. She may be able to use it again if she's careful. And if she can't," Luke shrugged. "Then you can always take her place."

"Thanks, Luke." She said with her eyes what she was thinking. Who was going to tell them? She didn't blink, staring at him until he sighed and looked away.

"Guys, Monique and I have something important we have to tell you."

Rafael guessed again. "Monique's pregnant." This time he was for real.

"How do you know these things?" Celeste glared at him.

He smiled. "Living on the streets all your life can give your own 'sixth sense' for these things."

"You should consider yourself grateful," Monique muttered under her breath.

"Trust me, I don't. My life shaped me into a hard man. It's not something anybody should go through." His eyes shadowed a little bit. Celeste pulled his head down to look into her eyes.

"Rafael, you're zoning out on us again. Stop."

"Oh. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly and pulled her closer to his body.

"You have to stop doing that."

"Why?"

"Because it can be a little creepy to see you do that when you're talking to me. And what about when we-" she cut off with a small squeak as she realized what she'd almost said. Rafael only smiled again.

Monique couldn't help but blush when she remembered her and Luke's night alone. Well, we are engaged, are we not? I am wearing the ring. So, it is okay. But, what am I going to do? I want it. I am not sure, but Luke says he wants it. What do I do? She noticed that her hand was on her stomach again. Before she could move it, Luke placed his hand over hers. She tried to shrug lose. He merely tightened his hold on her hand.

"So, is Monique pregnant?" Carlos's voice cut through her thoughts and she remembered where they were.

She wanted to tell them she didn't know. But Luke had other ideas.

"She's knocked up pretty hard." He replied.

Rafael and Carlos burst out laughing. They high-fived Luke. Selene and Celeste just followed Monique's example and glared at them.

"Way to go, Luke!" Rafael ruffled Monique's hair. "Congrats, sis'. You two sure don't waste time, do ya'?"

"Rafael!" Celeste's palm hit the back of his head, causing him to cry out. "Show some respect! She's your sister-in-law."

He rubbed a hand over his head and grimaced. "You didn't have to give me a goose egg, you know."

"There's no goose egg, ya' big baby." Selene inspected his head and shook her head at Celeste and Monique. "You know, if men were the ones who had to have kids, we'd have been on the endangered species list way before now." That got a laugh out of everyone.

Autumn turned her head towards the hall. "Someone's coming our way. It's not Dr. Daratros."

"How do you know?"

"I'm blind, Carlos. All my other senses are more developed than yours are. Especially my hearing. And has this way he walks that makes a different sound than mine or yours. His steps are measured and precise. Each one is about two seconds apart when he's in no hurry. I've learned to recognize footsteps. I think this is a woman. Small. Light." She surprised everybody, because right when the person came around the corner she said, "Hi, Janice."

Janice gasped. "Autumn. Hi. I was afraid you had gone back home." She clutched the bundle in her arms tight to her chest before handing it to Autumn. "Hannah-Marie wouldn't stop crying no matter what I tried. I thought I should bring her to you."

"Hannah!" Autumn scolded gently, already running her hand over the baby. "Oh, you're going to be a spoiled little brat someday! Monique, could you check her for me?"

"Sure." Monique took the little girl's head into her hands and concentrated. She checked on the heart and brain first, and then moved lower to the other organs. She let out a small giggle as she pulled out.

"What? Is anything wrong?"

Monique bent to press a kiss on Hannah's forehead. "She is fine. Unbutton your shirt." Behind them, someone coughed. She rolled her eyes when she realized it was Luke. "She is hungry. I forgot to leave a bottle at the house earlier. Unbutton your shirt." She helped Autumn unbutton her shirt and hold Hannah-Marie's head up until she could hide the baby. "Feed her and then I am taking you back to the house to rest. Thank you, Janice. How is your baby?"

"She's fine so far. The doctor says she might come early, but her birth should be fast and easy." Janice glanced at her watch and broke out at a run back down the hall, yelling over her shoulder, "Bye!"

"Well, we need to be going. Carlinya doesn't like to stay anywhere without me for long." Carlos stood and looked down at Selene. Her eyes held defiance. "You owe me that test tonight. Remember?" His eyes held his own glow. A wicked glow. Holding out his hand, he ignored the smirks and grins they were giving him.

"Carlos, you take things way too seriously at times." She placed her hand in his and shot Rafael a glare when he muttered something under his breath. "What was that?"

He and Luke exchanged knowing smiles and answered at the same time, "Men talk."

"Whatever." She sent one last glare at the guys before tucking her arm in Carlos's and following him outside.

CHAPTER 9

"Well, I take it y'all've been expecting that?" Rafael stood too. Reaching down, he tucked stray strands of hair behind Celeste's ear. "Come on. We can't do anything while Granny Clemaree's still in there. Desari will be here when she wakes up and she'll call." Before she could object, he pulled her up against his body and whispered in her ear, "And besides, you need to be in bed. Preferably my bed."

"I need to rest and sleep, too." She whispered back.

"We'll get around to that later. I promise. Now, I'm just a little hungry. And you look good enough to eat right now." God, I love you so much. He laid a hand on her shoulder, turned her, and led her through the back way. "Want to get some chocolate and silk scarves?" He deliberately said it so he could be heard.

"Why would I want those?"

"Because chocolate and silk scarves are the perfect combination for a romantic night. And, it's my turn to do what I want tonight. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I'm positive I can handle what you dish out. Let's go home."

Back inside, everybody was stunned at the display that Rafael and Celeste had put on. Autumn spoke first. "Well, I didn't see it, but I definitely heard it. What has gotten into that girl?"

"She's in love. This, from what I've heard over the years she's been here, is a completely new, and good, thing. Rafael definitely worships her and her body. Whenever Charlie, Luke, Rafael, and I are together, that's all he ever wants to talk about. From what he's said, his bed is going to be used the right way whenever possible." Luke watched Monique out of the corner of his eye. Clearing his throat, he said, "We need to be going now, Monique. We can drop Autumn and Hannah-Marie at the house and go back to my place." He tried to bury the order in that statement. Monique would listen to requests, most of the time, but try to order her around when you are at the same or lower level as her. Bam! Why does she have to be so stubborn?

Luckily, Autumn saved him from the humiliation that was sure to come. "Monique, go on. I'll stay here and wait. If Hannah-Marie needs to go home, I'll call. I promise. You two need to talk."

"Sure. Come on, Luke." Monique kissed Autumn and the baby and left Luke standing in front of Autumn, gaping.

"Why did you do that?" He was secretly pleased that she had stepped in.

Autumn smiled and shifted a little. "You're good for her. She needs someone in her life. She's been clinging onto Celeste because Celeste needed to cling to her, but now, Celeste has somebody else to cling to when she needs it. That's where you come in. Want a piece of advice?"

"Gladly."

"Let her have command in public, but take control in bed and privacy. But tell her first, so she doesn't go off on you the first night."

"Thanks." Dropping a quick kiss on her and Hannah, he spun and raced to catch up. "Monique! Wait! Please!" He added the last after a moment.

Monique, just about to walk in the elevator, put on a small smirk and turned when Luke called her name. "Yes."

"Autumn gave me some advice." He pushed her inside and caged her against the wall. His arms were like steel when she tried to move them.

"What is it?"

He whispered it in her ear and when he was finished, she was silent. The look she gave him said it all.

"When do you want to start? I like the idea of you being my slave." She tried to move his arms again. They still wouldn't budge.

"Tonight. Or whenever you're ready." The elevator doors slid open, but he didn't move. Waiting for her to answer.

"Let us do it." She added a kiss and dodged under his arm while he was distracted. He swore under his breath and reached for her. "What did you just say?"

"That I want you in my bed tonight?"

"No. You said I have command in public. Well," She gestured around them. "this is public. So keep your hands to yourself." He swore again and walked around her towards the door. Looking back over his shoulder, he gave her a grin and hurried out before she could catch up.

Back inside, Autumn set Hannah-Marie down to button up her shirt. came around the corner just as she finished. "Hello, Doctor. Have you held Hannah yet?" She picked her back up and held her out. Her instincts told her not to, but she needed to stay on his good side.

"How did you know it was me?" His deep voice sounded extremely tired, and frustrated. He pushed Hannah back towards Autumn. "I held her earlier when Janice brought her in. She saw me and asked me to check her over right quick. I told her she might've been hungry, but babies aren't my specialty so I wasn't sure. So, how did you know it was me?"

"My hearing is better than yours. And I noticed that there's a pattern when you walk. I just listen for that pattern and I know it's you."

"Oh. Interesting. So, is she all right?"

"Who?"

"Hannah-Marie."

"Oh. She's fine. She was hungry. I forgot to leave a bottle of milk before we left. How's Granny Clemaree doing?"

"I'm about to go check. Where'd everyone go?" He sat beside her.

Autumn resisted the urge to scoot away from him. "Charlie took Carlinya over to Ms. Scott's. Carlos and Selene went to take her home. Luke, Monique, Rafael, and Celeste all went home for the night. I'm staying."

"I don't think that's very safe, do you. I mean, someone could just snatch you up without a problem. You and/or the baby."

"In a hospital? They'd have to be suicidal to try. There are security systems and cops all over this place."

She felt his hand on her knee for a moment and almost flinched away. Come on, Autumn, you can do this. He can't have any reason to be mad at you! "If you'll excuse me, Doctor. I would like to call Janice and have her take Hannah-Marie home now that she's quieted down.''

"Sure. I'll escort you before I go in there."

"That's okay, Doctor. I remember where the phone is. You go on ahead."

"Alright. See ya' later." His footsteps echoed down the hall in the opposite direction from where he came from.

"Well, time to call somebody and have them take us home." Autumn rested a hand on the wall and walked to where she remembered the phone was. She found it without bumping into anything or anyone, which was a plus. Luckily, Granny Clemaree had used some of her donations to the hospital to get them to put brail on the phones. She dialed Janice's number first. It was turned off, so she tried Paul's. It too was turned off. She decided to try the Club. Thankfully, someone was able to hear it.

"Hello, Palm Beach Bar and Grill. Louie speaking." An Irish brogue came on over the phone.

Of course, it would be him. "Louie, it's Autumn. I'm at the hospital. Is Janice there?"

"Hey, Autumn! Sorry, Janice and Paul went home early. She was complaining about her back." He lowered his voice. "I think she was using that as an excuse to get Paul back in bed."

"Too much info, Louie. Have any of my sisters come by?"

"No, sorry. Do you want me to call 'em?"

"You're a doll, Louie."

"I am not. Keep it up and I'll come pick you up myself. And I won't be nice about it, either."

"You wouldn't. And stop flirting with me. I just had a baby and I'm very gullible."

"If having a baby is what it takes to get you to go on a date with me, then I'm gonna flirt every time."

"Louie, just because Michael was your best friend, doesn't mean you can replace him."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm not trying to. But I am better looking than him, so I think I have a fair chance."

"Shut up, you leprechaun. I've got to call someone to come and get Hannah-Marie and take me shopping."

"I'll call them and see."

"Thanks, Louie. And I might concede with you when you say you're better looking than Michael was." Autumn couldn't see any harm in flirting with him. She'd always known he liked her, and she'd always considered what it would be like to date him. Now that Michael was gone, he might have a chance.

"Sounds like there might be consequences." He sounded suspicious.

"If you take me and Hannah to the store, I might let you have a date."

The sound of choking made her grin. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Is it a deal?"

"Sure. I'll be there in ten."

"I'll be waiting."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and headed for the elevators. The hospital had also put brail on the elevators for her. She pressed the down arrow and waited. It took her a good twenty minutes to get downstairs.

By the time she got outside, Louie was waiting for her. His red-gold hair had been combed into some state of neatness, and his emerald eyes shone with laughter. He bowed and held out a hand to help her into his Ferrari. "How you always know where I am, I'll never know."

"I follow your smell. It's so horrible; I can track it miles away." She just realized a very worrisome thought. "Where am I going to put Hannah?"

Louie took the baby from her and snapped her into the booster seat in the back of his car.

"In this seat I borrowed from a friend."

"Why do you need a booster seat?"

"My cousin was supposed to come down with my niece, but we had to cancel, and I never got around to giving this back. Let's go."

"Nice. Thanks." She climbed in. "Who did you leave in charge?"

"Cole."

"Cole? Cole Smithers? Isn't he that guy with the black hair, silver highlights, gray eyes, and tattooed arm?"

"Yeah, that's him. He's also the best drummer the Club's ever had."

"He's such a lady's man. He used to hit on me all the time before Michael and I started dating."

"Question. There's a rumor that Hannah-Marie isn't Michael's kid. Is it true?" He turned the ignition on and waited till the turn before he floored it. Both Autumn and Hannah shrieked as they were tossed sideways.

"Careful, you maniac! Are all Irishman this crazy?"

"Answer the question. And yes, most are."

"No, Michael's Hannah-Marie's father. What does that have to do with this?"

"Just wandering." He made a u-turn onto the highway. "Where do you want to go?"

"Wal-mart."

"Okay."

"Rafael, let me go!" Celeste shouted, trying to run towards the bathroom. "If you don't let me go," She threatened softly.

Rafael only tightened his arms around her waist. "Well, I warned you."

"You said tonight, not today. I want to take a shower."

"You can do that later. Right now, I want you all to myself." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Flinging her on the bed, he pulled out his phone and turned it off. He did the same to hers and sent her a truly wicked grin. "Ever wrestle?"

"No." She kicked out with her foot, jumped up, and ran when he stepped back. "I can fight, though."

"I see that." Running after her, he chased her to the bathroom. She slammed the door in his face just before he could stop her. He heard the lock click into place and cursed himself for losing the key to it. Then he remembered the master key he'd saved. "Alright, Celeste. You win. But you can't stay in there forever. I'll be waiting."

Celeste leaned against the door and tried not to cry. Oh, I can't keep doing this. I have to face him eventually. Why can't I do this? She hadn't heard footsteps, which meant Rafael was still at the door. Wiping her face, she turned on the taps. Stripping out of her clothes, she stepped under the hot jets, allowing the heat to seep into her body while she cried her eyes out. She didn't remember how long she was in the shower, but by the time she stopped crying, the water had gone cold. Shivering slightly, she pulled back the curtain and was surprised to see Rafael standing there with a towel. He had stripped down to his jeans. Turning off the water, he wrapped her in the towel and lifted her into his arms.

He tried not to notice how red her eyes were. What's wrong this time. She can't possibly still be . . . He shook his head to clear his thoughts. She is not scared of what I want. She's not! Still, he had his doubts. "Celeste, I know you were crying. What's wrong?"

She didn't answer right away, burying her head into his shoulder. "Rafael, I can't do this."

"Do what? I'm not going to make you do anything."

"Rafael, I want to be what you want. To do what you want. But I don't think I can."

"Celeste, baby, you don't have to do anything you don't like. Don't start crying again. I can't take it when you cry."

"Rafael, you want, need, an adventurous woman. Someone who'll keep up with you in bed. I can't. I'll always have some setbacks."

"Baby, I don't need or want any other woman. Do you know what I saw when I first glimpsed you?"

"No."

"I saw a beautiful young woman who needed someone as much as me. I can understand the need to be alone and your fear of intimacy. You've been abused all your life. How could you possibly not be afraid of these things?" He set her down on the bed. Grabbing a shirt off the dresser, he sat next to her and tugged it over her head. "But, baby, I will never be mad at you because you can't do certain things. Besides, I have plenty of time to teach you all you need to know."

"Rafael, how can you say that?"

"Because it's true." He laid her down and covered them both up. "What did you see when you saw me?"

"I just saw another guy that I could never be with."

He put on a hurt face. They both knew it was fake. "I'm insulted. Most women see a hot guy."

"I'm not most woman."

"For which I'm incredibly grateful. Sleep."

"But it's only seven."

"But you've been awake all night. A few extra hours won't go to waste." He kissed her forehead. He heard her murmur something under her breath before he closed his eyes and slept.

CHAPTER 10

Monique laid another baby blanket in Luke's arms. "Autumn, do you think we should buy her something to swim in?"

Louie and Luke snickered at the same moment. The fact that they were twins made it less creepy. At first glance, you would have thought they were identical twins. Until you studied their eyes. Where Luke's eyes were a deep blue, Louie's eyes held more of an Irish glint. And his were an emerald-green, flecked with gold. And Luke didn't have an Irish accent. Louie took after their mother, who was an Irishwoman, when it came to his voice and eyes. Luke took after their father, an American, in those areas. Their birth land was Ireland, where their parents had met, and they'd lived there for years until their mother died. They had moved down to Florida when they were eight. That was when they had met Monique, Desari, and Autumn.

"Babies can't swim this early, can they?" She'd been holding Hannah in her arms since they'd all met at Wal-mart. Selene and Carlos were on their way, and Celeste and Rafael's phones were turned off. Charlie had immediately gone back to the hospital for Desari.

"No, they cannot swim. But they automatically hold their breath when they are submerged in water."

"Oh. Cool. Okay." Autumn wearily shifted the baby to her other arm. Louie sighed and took the baby from her arms, ignoring her resistance. "Louie, give me my baby!"

"You haven't let her down all this time we've been here. You need to take a break sometime. Now, let's go get that swimsuit." He shared a smile with Luke. They hurried around the corner, talking in Irish.

Autumn harrumphed angrily but allowed Monique to take her hand. She normally didn't like for people to try and help her around places that she knew, but she could tell Monique needed the contact more than she did. And that just scared her. Monique might stick with someone if they needed it or they asked, but she'd never been the one to stick to someone because she needed it. She'd always been the most independent of them all. Sure, she stuck to Celeste, but she started out doing that because Tempest and Mitchell had asked her to. Over time, their connection had grown, so that they genuinely wanted to be together and they enjoyed it. Autumn decided to break the ice. "Monique, are you okay? You feel tense. Did Luke do something?"

"No." Monique protested harshly. Harsher than she'd intended. "I am sorry, Autumn. I should not jump down your throat. I am just worried."

"About what?" Autumn deliberately lowered her voice. She didn't hear the boys anymore, so they must have either lost interest in talking, or they were trying to listen. She suspected the latter.

Monique caught on and lowered her voice, too. "The baby. I feel . . . strange. I nearly collapse when I try to examine it."

"Does Luke know?"

"No."

"Monique, you need to tell him. He knows about you and will understand. Besides, it's his child. He deserves to know if something's going on." She suddenly realized that Monique was hanging onto her hand tightly and leaning against her, though she tried not to. This is bad. I have to tell Luke and get help. Before she could call out, Monique stumbled and fell, pulling Autumn down with her. "Luke!" She screamed as loud as she could, not caring who heard.

"Monique!" Luke ran back around the corner and fell to his knees beside her, pushing her aside roughly. Louie opened his mouth and barely got a "watch it" out before she felt for his hand. He pressed a kiss to her palm and pulled her onto his lap. Luke wasn't paying attention. "Monique! Baby! Please don't leave me. Not now. I've only just found you. Please." His voice trembled with fear and determination. He continued to whisper words into her ear as he pulled her up against his chest.

"Luke, we need to get her to the hospital."

"No, and here I was thinking we were taking her to the Club." Sarcasm lined his voice, causing unexpected tears in her eyes. He must have noticed, because he tangled his fingers with hers for a moment before he kissed her forehead in apology. "I'm sorry."

"Are you all right?" A hand touched her shoulder. The person must have been her age. She couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl by the voice. It was neither high nor low but somewhere in between.

But, at the moment she didn't care who it was, as long as they could use a phone. "Call nine-one-one. Tell them to hurry. Louie, call Desari and let her know what's happened and where we're going. Tell her we'll be in the maternity ward." Luke raised his head to stare first at her, then back at Monique, who'd paled visibly. He and Louie shared a look over the girls' heads.

"What do you mean the maternity ward?"

"She was complaining about how she felt really strange and that when she tried to examine the baby herself, she almost collapsed. Normally, she could use her 'sixth sense' on herself without serious repercussions. But if it's making her collapse, then she's either losing energy with the pregnancy or the same thing that happened to Granny Clemaree is happening to her, just not as hard. Anyway, she needs to be checked." Autumn leaned back, expecting to feel Hannah-Marie's little body in Louie's arms. She gasped and jerked out of his arms when she realized they were empty. "Where's Hannah?"

"Calm down, Autumn. I've got her." A voice intruded her thoughts. She registered the voice as Selene.

"What are you doing here so quickly?"

"We were already on our way when you called."

"We?"

"Carlos, Carlinya, and me. Carlos took Carlinya to the bathroom. I heard your scream and ran here as fast as I could. Is she alright?" Selene laid her hand on Autumn's shoulder and squatted next to her.

"You know what happened to Granny Clemaree? We think the same thing is happening to Monique, and, because she's pregnant, her strength is more than likely being used up on that."

"Wow." Selene whistled softly and reached around Autumn to brush some hair out of Monique's face. "Is the ambulance on its way?"

"Yes. We just called. I told them to hurry." That unknown voice played through Autumn's head again. I know him. She tried to think of a reason why she called the person a guy. Whom do I know that sounds like that? She didn't need to try to remember because Selene answered her question.

"Thanks, Nicholas." Selene's voice held a lot of spite. That jogged her memories enough that she finally recognized who it was. Nicholas Daratros. He was somehow related to , though he'd never fully explained. He was also the man who had tried to force Celeste to sleep with him. When she said no, he threatened her, Autumn, Monique, Selene, and Desari. She'd almost conceded, but she was saved when Desari showed up. She got through to him the easy way; a fist in the face. He'd run away crying when she'd broken his nose. But he still held a grudge.

"Nicholas, what are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember?"

"Sorry, I just haven't heard from you in a while." She held out her hands for Hannah. As Selene handed over the baby, Carlos came up behind her carrying Carlinya.

"What happened?" His voice was calm, but it still hinted at fear. This was weird when he'd never shown any fear at all before. He was one of the calmest in desperate situations, second only to Monique.

"Monique collapsed. We're taking her to the hospital now. Call Rafael and Celeste. See if they'll answer. Help me sit her up." Luke replied, already pulling Monique back against him. He lifted her up into his arms and made his way for the entrance. "Come on!" Selene took Hannah again and raced after him, followed by Carlos and Carlinya. Louie helped Autumn to stand and led her after them. Autumn couldn't hear any other footsteps after them, so she assumed that Nicholas wasn't coming with them. Why she was glad, she had no clue. She was just glad.

"Louie, about that date." She started.

"Heck of a time to bring that up." He cut in, but she caught the smile in his voice.

"I know, but we need to settle this now."

"Well, I'm working tonight. Then I'm playing. So you can come over and sing a song or two with me and then we'll settle for a drink and dinner. Okay with you?"

"Sure, Irishman."

"If you don't stop calling me that . . .," He threatened even though he was trying not to laugh with her. Well, looks like I'm getting a chance. That's all I ever asked for, and I'm getting it ten-fold. "Hurry up. They're leaving us." He tugged on her hand and picked up his pace, forcing her to do the same.

"You're pulling my hand out the socket."

"Well, come on."

"I'm coming." She sped up a little but decided to make him pull her along. He swore under his breath.

Rafael woke up to a shrill ringing. It took him a moment to realize it was his house phone. He threw the covers off his head and groped for the bedside phone. He got it on the third attempt. "What?"

"Well, good morning to you, too." Autumn's harsh voice caused him to laugh. Then he realized what she'd said. Morning! He cast weary eyes at the clock and saw that it was nine in the morning. "You've been asleep for about twelve hours, now. Get your goofy butt up. And bring Celeste with you."

"Celeste and I need to talk. What is it?"

"Monique's at the hospital."

He sat up straighter and shook Celeste's shoulder gently. She stirred but didn't open her eyes. "What happened?" He shook her again. This time she muttered something under her breath and he got the impression she was cursing him.

"Same thing that happened to Granny Clemaree. Well, almost the same."

"We'll be there in half an hour, maybe an hour."

"What is it you two need to talk about?"

Rafael hesitated and swung his legs over the bed. He tiptoed out the room so Celeste wouldn't hear him. "She's afraid."

"Naturally. She's never been in a relationship before."

"No. It's not that. She's afraid to make love with me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I don't want to lose her, but she has this crazy idea that she's not good enough for me. I don't know what to do."

"Well, let her make the calls. Don't try to push her or put your moves on too hard. Show her you love her and you don't want just sex. If she's ready, then she'll let you know."

"Thanks, Autumn. How's Hannah?"

"She's fine. Gotta go. Take your time if you want. I'll tell the others you're busy. Which you are. Bye." She hung up before he could get a word in edgewise. Sighing, he pushed the door open and saw that Celeste had pushed the cover off her and was tangled in the sheets. He closed the door behind him and just watched as emotions flashed across her face. She had nightmares regularly when she slept. She was bound to hit her head on the headboard or fall on the floor. Their first night together, she had woken up screaming. He didn't know what to do.

He finally decided. Walking past the bed, he pulled open the closet and grabbed his guitar. It was custom made and had cost him a lot of money. He put an arm around her and pulled her back against him as he sat down. She struggled for a minute until he laid her back down. After that, he cleared his throat and played for her. He played, and sang, many songs, songs he'd written over the years. Songs of love. After the first one, she stopped moving at all and just snuggled closer to him. He sang to her for thirty minutes. She woke up then. Giving him a smile, she reached up to trace his lips with a fingertip.

"Was that you?"

"Believe it or not."

"I didn't know you could sing."

"I normally don't. I prefer to play, but I'm good at both."

"I didn't recognize any of those songs. Who wrote them?"

"I did."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really." He set the guitar down beside the bed and curled his body protectively around hers. He felt her stiffen and loosened his hold. She didn't totally relax, but she curled up against him, anyway. "About last night,"

"Last night! It's morning already!" She jumped up and almost tripped over on the sheets. Only his hand kept her from falling. She pulled his shirt over her head, grabbed his robe off the back of the door, and headed to the bathroom. She didn't look back, say something, or give any hint or sign that she wanted him to join her, so he just threw some clothes together and waited for her to get out. After a few minutes, she stuck her head out the door and hollered out to him. "Hey, are you gonna wait for the hot water to get back after I'm through, or do you want to share it with me?" Her voice held fear. But it also held love and determination.

He grinned and thanked his lucky stars his prayers had been answered. "I'm coming." He strode towards the bathroom after calling Paul and leaving a message asking him to call back later. He shut the door behind him and tried to see through the steam that was rapidly forming from the hot water Celeste liked to use. He pulled the curtain back and just stared at her. She stood up straight and adjusted the showerhead a bit. She turned to him and smiled.

"Are you just going to stand there or do you want to bathe?" She asked. She kept her arms at her sides, giving him full view of her naked body. His grin changed to a tender, reassuring smile and she ducked her head, blushing. He stepped in behind her and closed the curtain. She was as responsive as ever, but there was an enthusiasm he'd never seen in her before. And he knew she enjoyed his body and as much as he enjoyed her body.

At the hospital, Autumn flipped her phone up and nearly jumped out her skin when Louie touched her arm. "What is it, Louie?"

"I'll never know how you can distinguish who's who when you can't see them."

"I listen and smell. You have your own scent and I know your touch. Now, again, what is it?"

"Monique's awake."

"Then let's go!" She turned and nearly ran into the door before he could pull her through. She snatched her arm away but tangled her fingers with his. "Have the doctors said anything yet?"

"No, not yet. But they checked the baby and it's fine." He opened the elevator and moved her through the doors. "Monique's been asking about Celeste, though. She still doesn't like, or trust, Celeste's fiancé, Rafael."

"I don't know what she's got against him. He seems to be a good man. Far better than the men she grew up with. And he loves her. Or," She shrugged. "at least he says he does. I don't see how he could lie about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Celeste doesn't inherit any money, or own any, for that matter. All she gets is our ranch, but if something happens to her after she marries, her husband won't get it, one of us will. And she has a lot of sexual setbacks, thanks to her childhood, so she's not likely to be adventurous. The only way a man who could stay with her in a long-term relationship is if he loves her."

CHAPTER 11

Louie frowned down at Autumn while she talked about how Celeste acted around others and how she preferred solitude from any man. "Wait. You said that she doesn't like to be around men. How come she never objected to me, Luke, Charlie, Paul, Michael, Carlos?"

Autumn frowned, too. "I don't know. I guess she hid it because y'all are our friends. She's never wanted to hold us back. When she was in school, Monique was told to watch her. Celeste never liked it." She tried to walk ahead of him when the elevator doors dinged and opened.

"Hold on. You can't run into the pretty young lady, now. It wouldn't be polite." He smiled at the nurse who was getting in and grunted when Autumn hit him.

"I'm the girl who you're dating, remember?" She said, her voice just loud enough for the nurse to hear. "You don't need to think anyone else is pretty except me."

"The rule is, 'look but don't touch.' I'm looking, not touching." He followed her lead and raised his voice just enough so the nurse could hear. He shot her a wide grin. She narrowed her eyes and turned away. She got off with them. Before she left, Louie leaned over and kissed her cheek. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh caused Autumn to pause. She reached up and felt for his face. What surprised her was that he was rubbing his cheek.

"What happened? Your skills not working for ya'?" She dripped sarcasm into her voice and yelped when he pinched her bottom.

"They still don't work on you. And just for the record, my skills are in perfect condition." He put a hand on her waist and guided her to Monique's room.

She smirked at him. "That's why she slapped you when you hit on her? Mmmm. That's some way of showing gratitude when a hot guy notices you, isn't it?"

"You do think I'm hot." He didn't try to hide the surprise from his voice. "I wish I had it on tape."

She dramatically put a hand over her heart. "Be still my heart. I was being nice. I don't want you crying because you're slowly slacking in the romance section of your life."

He pinched her bottom again and pushed her through the door before she could retaliate. Carlinya, Carlos, and Selene were entertaining Hannah, Luke was sitting on the Bed with Monique, one hand holding hers, the other over her stomach. Surprisingly, Desari and Charlie were in the room, too. They both said hi when she walked into the room.

"Hey. What are you two doing here? I thought Granny Clemaree was still unconscious." She followed Selene's voice and sat down beside her. She put her hand out and tried to locate Hannah. Carlinya helped by guiding her hand. "Thanks, sweetie."

"She is," Desari answered. "When Selene called, we decided to come down here."

"I am fine, guys, really. I was just worried about the baby." She put her hand over Luke's. "Are Celeste and Rafael on their way?"

"No. He said that he's busy and they'll be here as soon as they can."

Monique closed her eyes and leaned her head against Luke's shoulder. "What could be more important than this?"

"Celeste."

At that, Monique sat up straight. "What is wrong? She is not hurt, is she?"

"No, they just need to sort some things out. It's no biggy."

"What do you mean 'no biggy'?"

Autumn relayed everything Rafael had told her and what she'd told him to do. "Celeste can't believe that he truly loves her. She's been used all her life. Whenever he says 'making love' instead of sex, her memories creep in on her and she doesn't believe him when he says he loves her. He doesn't like to say he's having sex with her."

"I was afraid of this. Why I encouraged her to try for a relationship, I have no idea."

"Because Tempest and Mitchell, our parents, asked you to. They wanted her to have a good life. They wanted all of us to get married, have kids. Besides, the will clearly states that we choose who gets the ranch when we're of age. Well, guess what. We're all of age. We all decided that Celeste would get it, but you know she doesn't want to be alone, nor does she want to keep us from living out our lives by asking us to stay with her."

Hannah's laughter carried across the room in the silence. No one spoke, knowing Autumn was right.

"We need to talk about this again. All of us."

"Why all of us?" Carlos asked. "This is between y'all. Not me, or any of the guys."

"Have you forgotten that you're engaged to Selene? That means you and her have to work out whether you'd be willing to live there with her. Same with Monique and Luke, Celeste and Rafael, Desari and Charlie, and me and whoever I choose to marry." Autumn rubbed a hand over her face tiredly. She'd been up all night. She needed to sleep.

Louie saw that and grabbed her hand. "I'm takin' you home."

"Why? And let go of my hand. I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you're not. You're about to fall asleep standing. You need to get some sleep."

"What about them." She tossed her head to indicate whom she was talking about. "They've been here as long as I have. Make them go home, too."

"First off, I can't. Second, I'm taking responsibility for your health. Third, they've slept for a few hours last night. You didn't. Don't try and deny it." He held up a hand when she would've spoken. "I paid close attention. Now, let's go before I get some back up." He winked at Desari, who winked back. He put both hands on Autumn's shoulders and moved her towards the door.

She didn't resist. She just kept her mouth shut until they got in his Ferrari. Then she started cursing him repeatedly under her breath, knowing he could hear exactly what she was saying. "So, where's my prison?"

"Prison? I wasn't thinking prison, I was thinking my mansion. Then I'll take you to dinner."

"How am I going to surprise you for the date if you're watching over me?"

"What surprise?" His tone was suspicious.

"If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. But you have to take me to my house to get it." Before he could reply, her phone rang. She couldn't see who it was, but she could tell by the ringtone that it was an unknown number. She held it out for Louie. "Who does it say?"

"It's just a number. 968-226-7464. Recognize it?"

"Yeah. I do." She flipped open the phone. "Hello, Autumn Height speaking."

"Hello, this is Honey Moon." The female voice was one she recognized immediately. "I work for Mr. and Mrs. Roland Jacobo at You-can-sing studios. They told me to call and let you know that your plane will be leaving at ten a.m. Thursday morning. Would you notify all the others?"

"Of course. Will Mr. and Mrs. Jacobo be providing transport to the airport?"

"No, but they will pay for your tickets and anything else you require on the plane. Oh, and if you need new clothing for any reason, they will gladly pay for it. And a booster seat, crib, and playpen has been purchased for your baby. I'll need a rundown of all those who will be coming, guests or band members."

"Well, there's me, my sisters, Monique, her boyfriend, Luke, Celeste, her fiancé, Rafael, Selene, her fiancé, Carlos, Desari, her boyfriend, Charlie, and my boyfriend, Louie. We're the band members. My daughter, Hannah-Marie, and Carlos's sister, Carlinya, are the only guests coming with us. Anything else?"

"Yes. Mr. Jacobo was wandering weather you have some original songs that you've written, or if they will have to find a song-writer for you."

"Celeste has written some over the years and I'm sure we can manage to write our own. That all?"

"Yes, that's all for now. We'll call you if anything comes up. Bye."

"Bye." Autumn put her phone back in her pocket.

"Why did you say I'm a band member? In fact, why did you say I was going in the first place? And I'm your boyfriend now? I thought I was just your dinner date for the night." Louie demanded as he swerved onto the street that Autumn's house was on.

"Because you," She grabbed a hold of the arm of her seat to keep from falling forwards into the dash. Should've put my damn seatbelt on. "are Charlie's second. And, yes, you're my boyfriend. Besides, with you in on it, the band will be even. And because I knew you would beg and whine if I didn't say you could."

"I don't whine."

"Yes, you do. Ask Luke. He'll back me up all the way."

"That's only because he's my little brother and he likes to tick me off."

"Little? I thought you two were twins."

"We are. I was born three minutes before him, though. So I'm older by those few minutes."

"Ah. I see. Are we close to my house?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna call and ask someone else to take my shift for our date and I'll pick you up around seven. Which means, "He glanced at his watch. "it's four-thirty now, so you have more than twelve hours to sleep and get dressed and ready before I pick you up. Okay?"

"Alright." She turned the door handle to find it was locked. "Unlock the door, Louie."

"One second. I have to do something important first." He wrapped a hand around the nape of her neck and turned her head towards his.

"What are you-" He cut her off as his lips met hers. She almost pulled away but his hand held her in place. He let her go after a long kiss. "You never thought to ask as a kid, and you still don't think to ask now." Her voice was shaky.

He smiled. "Old habits die hard. And besides, I'm just taking what's mine."

"I'm not yours." She leaned over close to him. "Yet."

"Get out of here before I decide to make you mine right here and now." He gave her a small push in the opposite direction. "Can you make it into the house?"

"Now you're insulting me." She stepped out of the car. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't get inside my own house."

Louie closed his eyes and counted to ten softly. "Go. I've got to call some friends and make arrangements for our dinner date tonight. Remember, I'll be here at seven. Be ready."

"What about Hannah? We left her at the hospital."

"I'm sure she'll be fine with Selene and Carlos. Oh, are you sure Carlinya's coming with us?" He rolled down the passenger side window when she closed the door.

"Well, Selene and Carlos are getting married, so she's their responsibility. Wouldn't you take your little sister if you were doing something like this?"

"I am doing this, remember? But, yeah, I see what you're getting at." Something let out a loud noise, causing both of them to jump. He recovered first. "It's my phone. Cole over at the Club. Gotta go. Bye." He closed the window and roared off down the street again.

"Bye." She sighed and followed the path to the front door.

CHAPTER 12

Autumn felt around for the spare under the welcome mat, muttering under her breath. She found it and reached to unlock the door. To find it was already unlocked. When she stepped over the threshold, she instantly had a feeling that she wasn't alone. She could hear footsteps and voices. Quietly, she walked to where the voices were coming from. "Hello."

Someone gasped and dropped something. "Autumn." Janice glanced over to where Paul was cleaning out the closet. "I didn't know you would be home this early. Desari called and asked us to come over and pack up some clothes for y'all." Janice dropped the shirt she was packing on the bed and led Autumn into the kitchen to get her a drink.

"I didn't know that you would be over here today. I was hoping to be here when you started to help. Did you find all the suitcases?"

"Yes. There were two in each closet, right." Janice sat her down on the couch and went to fix two drinks.

"There are more in the attic. We came here with three each, but have only used half of that since." Autumn breathed deep, trying to catch any scent of Brittany Jacobo. Janice placed a drink in her hand and sat down next to her. "Thanks. Has anyone else been in here with or before y'all?"

"No, we didn't see any sign of a break-in and the door was locked. We had to look for the key awhile, though. It wasn't under the welcome mat when we got here. It was hanging from a magnet to the air conditioner outside."

"Then how did it get back under the welcome mat?"

"We put it back. That's where Monique said it was supposed to be there, so we put it back."

"Well, someone must have moved it without telling me or Monique. Probably Desari. We used to have to get onto her for putting things where they weren't supposed to be back at the ranch."

"Ah. Where's Hannah-Marie? And why did you come home this early?"

"Hannah's back at the hospital with Selene and Carlos. Louie brought me here to catch some sleep. I didn't sleep any last night, and I have to get ready for our dinner date tonight. I can't fall asleep while we're eating, can I?" Autumn stretched out and laid her head in Janice's lap. "Janice, is it okay if I help y'all?"

"We would appreciate it, but no. Louie brought you here to get some sleep and that's what you're gonna do. Come on." Janice stood up, pulling Autumn with her. She led her to where Paul was just now packing the last of her clothes into a suitcase. "Paul, Autumn needs to rest. She has a date tonight with Louie. After, I'm going to help her dress. Are all those clothes hers?"

Paul shrugged. "No clue. There are two beds in here, so I'm guessing that she shares the room with someone."

"The clothes in the dresser on the left side of the room are mine. So are the clothes on the white hangers in the closet." Autumn sat down and pulled her favorite stuffed animal close before closing her eyes.

Louie cursed when he answered the phone. "Cole, I swear, if this is something incompetent and stupid, your butt is history."

Cole snorted loudly, causing Louie to wince. "And good morning to you. I'm calling because Paul got your message, but I think Janice is still holding him prisoner in their bedroom. He said he couldn't call you himself because he was really busy at the moment. I think Janice is trying to ignore the fact that her baby is smaller than normal by enjoying herself. He called and asked that I call and see what you wanted. Now, what is it?"

"Autumn and I have a date tonight and I was wondering whether he could find someone to take my shift for me. I'm picking her up at seven. Do you know anyone who can take my shift?"

"Well, I can. But after your good morning greeting, I don't think I can be that nice to you. I'll ask around. Are you gonna play?"

"Yeah, Autumn and I are gonna do a duet. And I'm sorry, but Autumn's annoying the heck out of me and my ego."

Cole laughed. "So you're suffering from overeager body parts?"

"You got that right. And Autumn deliberately helped it along. Man, you know I how I feel about her, Michael felt the same way, and I know she liked us both. But she chose Michael. He was my best friend, and he fathered a child who could've been mine. I hate him for it, but I'm also happy for him. And I always doubted that she'd ever give me the chance, and now that she's giving it to me, I can't help but believe that she's going disappear and run to another guy."

"Louie, I'm startin' to believe that what you said about Irishman havin' intellect and brains is bull. I once heard her talking to Janice about how she felt about you and Michael. She also said why she chose Michael, not you."

"Why?"

"Because she was afraid for you."

Louie frowned. "Afraid for me?"

"She was scared of her feelings for you and didn't want you to be hurt for loving her."

"What?"

"Think about it. She's blind and it took her years before she could depend on herself enough to get around on her own. Think about what it would be like in the bedroom. I'm sure she's afraid of disappointing you with her handicap. Give her time. She'll come around."

"Thanks, Cole. So are you gonna double for me tonight?"

"I must be the biggest idiot in the world. I'll do it. But only for tonight. Every other date, it's all up to you unless you find someone yourself." He paused for a moment and Louie heard the sound of giggling. "Sorry, gotta go. Kylee came home yesterday and has been sleeping since getting back from her mom's house. She promised that after she woke up I would get the rest of the day and I fully intend to take advantage of it. Bye."

"Bye." Louie sighed and raked a hand through his hair. What am I going to wear? He thought about it for a long time, but was forced to wait before deciding when he parked by the hospital entrance. He thought about it some more on the way up to Monique's room. He still hadn't decided when he walked in.

Desari looked up as he entered. "What is it?"

Louie shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on Desari. "Nothing."

"I know you're lying, leprechaun. What's wrong?"

"Nothing serious. I'm just trying to decide what to wear to our date tonight."

"Our date? Who do you mean by our?" Desari raised an eyebrow at him.

"Me and Autumn." Luke snorted aloud, quickly muffled by his hand. Louie glared at him. "Autumn asked me out on a dinner date tonight. I'm picking her up at seven."

Charlie frowned. "But, it's your shift tonight, isn't it? And we were gonna play, too. How can you work, play, and court Autumn at the same time?"

"Easily fixed. Cole said he would take my shift, Autumn mentioned something about us doing a duet, and I'll just use my Irish charm." Everyone had to cover his or her mouths to keep from laughing. He gave them all the 'look'. "What?"

Luke recovered first. "Sorry to say this, bro, but your Irish charms are slowly losing their pizzazz when it comes to the ladies."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what? Your accent, eyes, or the way you put your foot in your mouth at every opportunity?" That got another laugh out of everyone, and no one tried to hide it.

"I do not put my foot in my mouth at every opportunity."

"Yeah you do, Louie. But don't worry, Autumn learned a long time ago how to put up with arrogant know-it-alls like you." Selene said.

"I'm not a know-it-all. Anyway, Luke can I borrow some clothes?"

"Why do you need my clothes?"

"You know good and well that all my clothes are old and worn-out. Your clothes are new and good. They're also in-style. Now, again, can I borrow some clothes?"

"What do you plan on wearing?"

"I don't know. I was gonna look through yours and mine and put something together. Why? Are you offering help?"

"Why should I? You've never needed it before, why now? Isn't Autumn just like the other girls?"

"No, she's not. She's more important than the others."

"How can she be?"

"Because I really like her."

Luke laughed. "Finally, I get you to say it! It took me years to get you to say it, but I did!"

"What are you talking about?" Louie knew exactly what he was talking about. His face was growing hot and he was sure it was red. "What did I say?"

"That you love Autumn. You didn't say the exact words, but it was close enough." Everyone gaped at him when his face grew redder.

Carlos stood up and sided with Louie. "Think of a come-back, fast. If you don't, he'll hold this against you for a long time."

"Why should I?" Louie hissed back.

"Because what he's saying is a lie, right? You can't have that getting out."

"When did I say it was a lie?" Louie glanced at him in time to catch a look of disbelief cross his face. "What?"

"You're hopeless, bro. You can't go around saying you love her this soon. There's already a rumor that Hannah-Marie might not be Michael's. If you start declaring stuff like that, people will think that she's your kid. Then Autumn will think you started it, and then she'll be p.o., then you'll lose her forever. Everyone knows you've had a crush on her for years. Nicolas likes her, too. And he sure ain't happy about having Desari break his nose. He started this rumor after he heard that Autumn was pregnant. Don't know how he found out, but he found out. You get me?"

Louie turned his statements over in his head, thinking it through. "Your right, partly. But I do love her. I know I do. How can I think of a comeback to deny something that's been true for a long time? I can better battle something that's not true than something that's been true for a few years." He shook his head again.

"Luke, could you excuse us for a moment please?" Desari asked. Luke raised his eyebrow, but reluctantly nodded. Desari took Louie by the arm and lead him outside. Charlie glanced at Carlos, who shrugged and looked at Luke, who was smiling to himself.

Louie shook Desari off. "What is it, now, Desari?"

"Louie, you don't really love Autumn, do you?"

"You sound like that's a fate worse than death. Why should it scare you that I might love her?"

"To me it is. I have nothing against you, Louie. I honestly don't. But if you go and say you love her to her, people are gonna hear. You and I both know Nicolas is has a grudge against her and me. If he hears you say that, he'll start another lie about Autumn sleeping with you. And that will lead along to her sleeping with both of you, then who knows where it'll lead next?" Desari held his gaze firmly, if not entirely sure. "I just want what's best for her and Hannah-Marie. She could put up with people saying stuff about her, but if someone says something about someone she cares about, she tries to defend that person, and if she can't, she breaks down and feels sorry for herself. If Nicolas starts selling tells about her first and only child and daughter, she won't know what to do. You know what I say is true."

"Desari, you really are a fool if you think that I would willingly put Autumn in a situation she can't handle. I can take care of anyone who threatens or talks about me or mine, if they're lying. If it's true, I see no reason to deny it. But I would never intentionally do that to Autumn, or anyone else I care about."

She nodded. "I believe you. But know this. If you break her heart, or anything else, I'll be forced to do something I would rather not. In other words, you break her heart, I break your neck. Or whatever other body part I wish."

Louie visibly flinched. He knew exactly what body part she meant. And it was something he would very much like to keep. "Warning heeded. Now can I go back inside?"

"Go on in, Louie." Charlie's voice caused them both to jump. "I'm takin' Desari home to sleep." Louie looked from him to Desari, who was wringing her hands together, again. She did that whenever he was around. He kissed her forehead quickly and walked past Charlie back into the room. Charlie held out his hand and waited for her to take it. "Let's go."

"Charlie, I can't go to your house. Janice and Paul are supposed to come over today and help us pack. I have to be there to help." She protested, even though she allowed him to pull her to the elevator.

"I wasn't talking about my house. I was talking about your house." He took a deep breath and waited until they were in the elevator before continuing. "Desari, why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Your hands. Whenever I get near you, you wring your hands together. Why?"

"Charlie, it's not you, it's-" She broke off. She didn't know who or what it was. "I'm so confused right now, Charlie. I can't think straight anymore. I don't know what to do."

"This doesn't have anything to do with what's happened between us, does it?"

"No." She burst out crying and covered her face with her hands. He pulled her into his arms and held her against him, letting his heat soak into her trembling body. She managed to catch her breath after her shoulders stopped shaking hard. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually this whiny."

"Desari, I don't hate you, or anything."

"It's not that I think you do, Charlie. Did you mean what you said?"

"When? Just now? Yes."

"No . . . when I asked you out." Her voice had lowered so he had to strain to hear her.

"What does that have to do with this?" He backed her up until he could look into her eyes. When she didn't give, he sighed. "No. I lied. About everything. About, about how I just wanted to stay friends, everything. But, what does that have to do with this?"

"I really like you Charlie. I've liked you for a long time. When you walked the other way, you took my heart with you." She lowered her head.

"But you could have any guy you want. Any would be willing. You deserve better than me. And you can have that. I just . . ." He trailed off and raked a hand through his chestnut hair. "Desari, I never meant to hurt you. I thought someone had told you that I liked you and you were just asking me out because they told you to. I had no idea that you liked me."

"I had no idea that you liked me. I just thought . . ." She turned away from him. "I thought . . . I don't know what I thought."

"Desari, ma cherie, please, don't do that. Don't be scared." He reached for her.

"I'm not scared, Charlie. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not noticing you. For not realizing sooner how I felt about you and how you felt about me. I never thought to look."

"What about Barry? You were flirting with him all the time; I thought you were secretly with him or something."

"Barry's nice and all, but he doesn't have everything I want."

"What do you want?"

Desari thought about it for a moment. "I want a smart, good-looking musician. Oh, and a good kisser."

"Do I fit?"

"Well, you know Geometry, so you're smart, you're pretty cute, and you play the guitar and sing. I don't know about the kissing part." She added the last to tease him, but he took it seriously. He pulled her close and brought his head to hers. He kissed her long and thoroughly. Kissed her until she was kissing him back.

He broke off and leaned his forehead against hers. His breathing was as fast as hers was.

"Well, I think you pass with flying colors in kissing." She stepped away from him to exit the elevator. He followed. "Give me the keys."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm driving. Hand 'em over." She held out her hand and grinned when he handed over the keys to his precious BMW. He'd only had it for a few months and it was the most brilliant shade of blue she had ever seen. And she'd been dying to take it for a test drive ever since he'd gotten it. "I'll be really careful. I promise." She gave him her most wicked grin and ran off ahead of him to the car. She pulled up in front of him when he made it to the door. He sighed and was barely in the seat before she made a sharp turn onto the main road.

CHAPTER 13

"Desari, slow down. You're gonna get me a ticket." Charlie grabbed hold of the seat as hard as he could while Desari took his brand-new BMW for its first test drive. He was afraid she would either get them killed, have a cop stop them, or both.

Desari only laughed. "Be quiet, ya' big baby. This car is made for speed. It's sad when it isn't zooming down the highway at top-speed. Besides, I'm following the speed limit. It says fifty miles an hour. Everyone else is going less than twenty. I'm going forty-nine. We won't get in trouble. Trust me." To prove her point, instead of slowing down when the light turned yellow, she sped up and drove under it right before it turned red.

"Desari, where are we goin'?"

"Your house. Why?"

"I thought you said you needed to be at your house to help Janice and Paul."

"This is more important. We need to talk. Now, let's see if this hotshot's up to the challenge." She smiled as another car; a black Jaguar with yellow and orange flames on the sides pulled up beside her and revved its engine. She rolled down her window to look closer at the driver. It was a teenage boy, with black hair and red highlights, green eyes, and tattoos up his arms. He gave her a smirk and took the time to look the car up and down. He stopped on her and she could tell he noticed what she was wearing because his smirk became a grin. He gestured with his finger for her to come here and she shook her head and pretended to gag.

"Stop flirting with him. He's probably only sixteen." Charlie turned away to hide his smile. Desari would eat a boy like him and spit him out. In pieces.

"He's not worth it. He has a black widow tattoo on his arm and a leather jacket. He thinks he's all that." She smiled when the boy frowned and revved his engine again. "If he wants a race, he'll get a race."

"Desari, please, don't. You'll get both of us in trouble, and I'll get my car taken away."

"You're an adult. And why would you have your car taken away?"

"My mom's a cop, remember? She warned me when she gave me this car that if I got pulled over or hurt it in anyway, she'd confiscate it."

"She can't do that without a reason."

"How many cars have I wrecked these past few years?"

"Well, let's see. There was the fender-bender in your dad's old Jeep. And you ran into that tree down by the creek in the pickup you got on your sixteenth birthday, plus Mr. Martin's brand-new SVU, along with your mom's expensive cop car."

"Hey, the cop car wasn't my fault. Some idiot ran into me when I started to pull into Hardees. And my dad's old Jeep was messed up anyway, and it was supposed to be designed for off-roading. How was I supposed to know it wouldn't be able to make that turn?"

"Yeah, but what about the other four?"

"I wasn't driving when those happened."

"So if I wreck this car, or get us pulled over, you'll lose the car for how long?"

Charlie shrugged. "Don't know. Mom never told me. That boy still doesn't get the message." He nodded his head towards the Jaguar's driver, who was holding up a small piece of paper. "Apparently he thinks your his age, or a little older. Read that note."

"I lost my number, can I have yours?" She read it aloud and sighed. "It's always the idiots who think they can get my attention. You got a pen?" She reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a small piece of paper. She took the pen he handed her and waited until the next red light before writing something down. "Sorry. I don't do tattoos, leather, or dumb-bells who think they're all that." She held it up against the window for him to see and pressed down on the gas pedal before she could see his reaction. She drifted around the next turn, throwing Charlie into the door. She didn't even slow down until his driveway came into sight. She pulled into the driveway and rushed out before Charlie had even unbuckled. She threw him the keys over her shoulder and waited till he unlocked the door before she started twisting her hands.

"Desari, you're wringing your hands together again. Stop." He came up behind her and took her hands in his. She stiffened but didn't pull away. "Desari, I'm really sorry I hurt you. Barry was spreading tales that you and him were, well, close. Closer than regular friends. And his friend backed him up. What was I supposed to think? I talked to Paul about it once. Barry must have been eavesdropping. He started saying that you were too far out of my league. He also said something about . . . getting into your bed. And after you asked me out, he said that he'd dared you to ask me out and that you would never stoop so low to reach my level. I didn't believe him when he said he'd slept with you, I knew you would never let him touch you, but everything else, I had my doubts."

"He said that, did he? I must have been drunk and unconscious when it happened because I can't recall ever bringing him into my house, much less my bed." She growled. She looked out the kitchen window and stared at his in-ground pool. "Let's go swimming. We can talk then."

"Desari, you don't have a bathing suit here with you."

"Then let me go get mine from the beach." She turned and snagged the keys back off the hook and headed for the car.

"The beach?"

"We went swimming a few days ago. We left ours down at Paul's house. They were hanging on the porch railing when we left. Come on." She tugged on his hand and drove them down to the beach where she picked up Rafael sat back on the bed and watched Celeste pace around.

"Rafael, when do you think we can move to Tulsa?"

He frowned. "What about Brittany Jacobo?"

"I'm not sure about her. My gut is telling me something's not right and that I shouldn't do this, but Autumn and Desari and everyone one else will be disappointed. I don't want to disappoint them."

"This doesn't have any relation to our conversation in the shower, does it?"

She grinned shyly and blushed slightly. "Well, I'm scared to disappoint anyone, but you're a little more important. So, maybe."

"Celeste, don't worry about disappointing me. You did really well the first time we made love."

"Maybe, but then you were being careful and restrained. I don't want you to have to hold back every time we make love. You're a very . . ." She waved her hand around, searching for a word. " . . . adventurous man. You like to try everything. I'm not like that at all."

"But you can be." He stood and pulled her around so she could see herself in the full-length mirror. "You may not be adventurous, but you are a beautiful, young woman, who has a patient, young man for a teacher. And you did fantastic in the shower."

"Rafael, I'm not beautiful. My breasts are small, my hair's lifeless. I have so many flaws."

"Who have you been talking to?"

"Well, Monique says I'm beautiful, but she could find a compliment about a monster."

"Your breasts aren't too small; they're not too big, either. And your hair is fine. Any other flaws?"

"My stomach?"

"What about it?"

"It's not flat and small."

"Well, you could be pregnant." She glared at him. "Or not. Celeste, I don't want you to starve yourself just because you think you're overweight. You automatically suck in when you stand, so it looks flat. And besides, I don't care about that."

"My . . ." She closed her eyes. "scars."

"What scars?" He ran a finger over one of the scars on her arms. It was shaped like a star. "These. Your scars are barely visible. From a distance, you can't see any trace. Up close, you'd only notice them if you knew they were there. And I don't think they're scars. I think they're badges. You survived what most wouldn't have."

"Rafael, can we do something? Just the two of us?"

"Shoot."

"Come with me." She took his hand and led him to his car. She drove them to a secluded area of the beach where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Rafael climbed out of his car and stared in awe at his surroundings. "What is this place?"

Celeste smiled. "My oasis. People don't come here anymore since they built a new beach area on the other end." She raised her arms to encompass the water, sun, and calm breeze.

Monique closed her eyes and tried to drift off a bit. Luke's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Monique, I have to go."

Her eyes snapped open and she regarded him with scared eyes. "Why?"

He leaned his cheek on the top of her head. "The Club. I have a job and I've already neglected it enough. Paul has a strict rule. If we don't work, we don't get paid."

"But-"

"No buts. I have to keep this job until we leave with Brittany Jacobo." He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "I'll be back as soon as I'm able. I promise."

"Alright. Hurry back, Luke." She glanced at Selene and Carlos with Hannah-Marie. Lowering her voice, she confessed what was troubling her. "I am really scared this time, Luke. I can feel the baby inside me, but I cannot see her or anything."

"You're sure it's a girl?"

She nodded. "I have a . . . connection, if you will, with her. I cannot see her, but I can sense her."

"I believe ya'. Well, if you're really sure, what are we gonna name her?"

"I do not know."

"You could be carrying twins."

"Or I could be wrong about it being a girl."

"I doubt it, but just in case, let's call it Skyler."

"Skyler?"

"Yeah. Skyler's reversible. It's for boys or girls. That way, if you're wrong, we don't have to worry about it."

"Don't twins run in your family?"

"Yes, but they're supposed to skip generations. Although, there have been occurrences where one set of twins each gave births to twins. They and their children were identical. So, it's possible."

She groaned, turning Selene's attention to her for a minute. She smiled to let her know she was okay and turned back to see Luke smiling. She eventually smiled, too. "Luke, go. I'll be fine. And don't tell the twin thing to anybody. At least not until we're positive."

His smile slipped and was replaced by a frown. "I won't. Promise. Try to get some sleep. I'll be back around five. No later." He kissed her gently then stood and wrapped his jacket around himself before walking out.

"Well, you heard him, Monique. Close your eyes and sleep. We'll wake you up if anything important happens." Selene handed her the CD player and headphones. She turned it up loud enough so she wouldn't be disturbed and that was the last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep.

"Selene, Hannah-Marie's hungry." Carlos lifted the baby into his arms and rocked her back and forth while she cried softly.

Selene strode over to the bedside table where the baby bag was. She reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle. She handed it to Carlos and watched, fascinated, as he sat down and held the bottle to Hannah-Marie's mouth. "I never knew you knew how to feed a baby."

He smiled. "Not many do. I learned from havin' to feed Carlinya as a baby. I also learned how to change diapers and rock a baby to sleep."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well," She looked away, embarrassed. "I have no clue how to do it."

He stared at her, his mouth hanging open. "Are you for real?"

Her face reddened further. "Yes. I've never held a baby before Hannah-Marie, and you notice how little I do. I've never changed a diaper or anything."

"Don't worry, I'll help." He focused back on Hannah as the bottle slipped from her mouth. "Selene, do you want children?"

"What? Of course I do. Every woman does."

"Honestly?"

"Carlos, I am-" She stopped when he looked back at her. He had the look in his eyes that made you think he could see into your soul. He would know if she was telling the truth or not. "I don't know. At first, I wanted kids with all my heart. But after I thought about it, I wasn't so sure. I mean, I have no idea how to care for a baby. And besides, I don't want to give birth to a child when I don't even have a permanent home."

"What do you mean you don't have a permanent home?"

"Well, we'll be leaving in a few days, then we'll stay on the road for a while, touring if this thing goes big. Do you want to think of a trailer as a home?"

"I see what you mean. That reminds me. Charlie said something about a band name. He said we should get together and discuss what we should call ourselves." He set the bottle down beside him and lifted Hannah up over his shoulder. He patted her on the back until she burped. Selene raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him when he did that. He grinned. "I said I could teach you what you need to know about motherhood. When you're ready."

"Speaking of motherhood, what about Carlinya?"

Carlos reached out to brush a lock of hair out of Carlinya's forehead. She'd fallen asleep curled up in the chair. "What about her?"

"Am I going to be a sister or a mother to her?"

He shrugged. "Both. I do both all the time. I remind that I'm her brother, not her father, but I take care of her as any father would. You should do the same."

"Alright. We need to take her home."

"Yeah, I know. But someone needs to stay with Monique."

Selene sighed and reached to pick the little girl up. "Let's leave her a note. She won't wake up alone. Louie's in the bathroom, remember. You can go in and tell him where we're going." Carlinya shifted slightly as Selene picked her up but didn't wake. A sound escaped her throat. Selene looked up at Carlos. His face had paled. "Stay and wait for Louie. I'll take her down to the car." She pushed the door open with her foot and walked towards the elevator. The sounds coming from Carlinya had stopped, but expressions crossed her face anyway. Selene's mind raced to think of a way to stop her bad dream from intruding. She came up with only one option. Waiting until she got in the car, she racked her brain for a certain lullaby that her sister had sung to her as a baby and toddler, in the hopes that it would distance her from her parents' actions. By the time she got outside, she had remembered the entire lullaby. Buckling Carlinya in the back seat, she glanced around to make Carlos wasn't close yet. When she was sure she was alone, she pulled Carlinya's head into her lap and leaned down to her ear. As she sang, she forgot where she was. She closed her eyes after a while and didn't open them until Carlos plopped himself down in the driver's seat.

"Selene! What are you doing?"

Selene looked up. "I'm . . . I'm . . ."

"What were you singing?"

"It's, well, it's a lullaby that my sister, Selena, sang to me when I was really little. It stopped my bad dreams."

His eyebrow raised in an obnoxious way. "Really?"

She snapped her teeth at him. "Really. Look." She nodded down at Carlinya. Her face was soft and still. "See?"

"Wow. What's the name?"

"Well, she never told me that. I think it was one she made up. She had a talent for writing. In school, she would enter poetry and essay contests. She won a lot of money and prizes. Most of the prizes she pawned for college money."

"What happened to her?"

"She died in a car crash when I was twelve. She was nine years older than I was but hadn't managed to get out of the house. She was saving up to go live with her boyfriend. She was driving home from the hospital, she'd been sick all that week, and her car started to spin out and ran into a tree. Mom and dad didn't care, but I had snuck out. She never got to talk to me before she died. She was in the operating room for a few hours. I was the only one there. She died in the operating room. Her and the baby." She closed her eyes against the tears in them. Carlos reached back and took her hand. "She and her boyfriend were actually fiancés. They didn't want to tell our parents, but they weren't going to marry until I was out of school so I could come live with them. They were sleeping together and didn't think about pregnancy or diseases.

"After she died, mom and dad got more violent. I ran away on my thirteenth birthday. I had to drug them with some sleeping pills, but I didn't hurt them. I read Selena's diary, got her account number, and got all her money out the bank. I put it in a safe place back in Tulsa and haven't been able to go back and get it since we moved here."

"Come on up here. Carlinya's asleep and if she starts to wake you can sing to her again. But I have one question. Do you want to move back to Tulsa someday?"

CHAPTER 14

Selene crawled carefully from the back seat of Carlos's car to the front passenger seat. She stared at him, perplexed. "What do you mean? Why would you care about that right now?"

"Because what's important to you is important to me. If you want to live in Tulsa, fine by me."

"Carlos, even if I did want to live in Tulsa, the ranch goes to Celeste. And it doesn't look like she's gonna turn it down now that she's engaged to Rafael. Where would we live?"

"Wherever we choose. Selene, even if we don't live in Tulsa, we would still have to buy a house and land to live there. We have an advantage because you know people there who might help." Carlos let go of her hand and started the car. He waited until she was situated before putting it in gear and leaving the hospital parking lot. "Why do you think Brittany Jacobo is interested in us?"

Selene shrugged. "Because she thinks we're good enough to be a famous band?"

Carlos glared at her, his face serious. "I'm not kidding. Why would she be interested in us when she could ask any other major singers that are already known? And why would she even be here in Florida? It just seems like too much of a coincidence to me."

"Well, coincidences like that do tend to happen a lot."

He smirked at her. "Give me proof and I might believe you."

"Have you forgotten Autumn, Monique, Celeste and me?"

"What about y'all?"

"Autumn was sent to an orphanage, and Tempest just happened to be sent to that same one, and she just happened to talk to Autumn. That's one." She held up her index finger. "And Tempest just happened to nearly hit Monique on the interstate and was able to stop and pick her up. Two." She held up another finger. "And Granny Clemaree just happened to come across me and Celeste when we needed help. Three and four." She held all fingers except her thumb. "And it just so happens that you, Charlie, Louie, Rafael, and Luke decided to come down and live here at the same time we did. That's," she counted them off in her head. "nine total. There's your proof."

"I never knew that you had a sarcastic side to you." He glanced back at Carlinya. She was sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at him in the rearview mirror.

"Carlos, where are we going?"

"We're heading home so we can catch some sleep, a shower, and a change of clothes."

She looked concerned and worried after he spoke. "We didn't leave Hannah-Marie and Monique alone, did we?" Her voice shook slightly.

Selene's eyes widened in shock and she looked at Carlos. He was smiling.

"Carlinya, Hannah-Marie's fine. Louie was using the bathroom when I went to get him. I told him where we're going and that Hannah was sound asleep again, so he wouldn't have to worry, unless she woke up. And I gave him all the details about feeding and changing her."

"Very thoughtful of you, but we're not married yet and I want to sleep."

His gaze shifted from her to Carlinya and back again. "We'll discuss this at my house," He mumbled, his voice just loud enough for her to hear. Her forehead creased, her eyes narrowed, and she muttered something under her breath. Carlos smiled slightly and cast a glance at Carlinya. "Carlinya, darlin', Selene and I have been thinking about moving to Tulsa, so she can be close to her parents' graves and their ranch. But it's all up to you. We won't leave if you don't want to. What do you say?"

Carlinya leaned forward so she could look out the windshield, too. "What's it like?"

"Well, we won't live on the ranch, Celeste will be living there with Rafael, but we can find a house close so we can visit them." Selene answered for him.

"Is it a real ranch? With real horses and ponies and cows?"

Both Selene and Carlos laughed. Selene recovered first. "Yes, it's a real ranch. We only have horses, though. But if you want a pet, you can have one."

"Can I learn to ride and become a cowgirl?" She was excited, now. She'd always watched the rodeos and horse shows on TV and had always wished she could be in one.

Carlos took over then. "That depends on whether we'll have time. We'll have to work and we might be moving around a lot, but if we ever settle down, I'm sure Selene can teach you."

"Yes, I can. So can Celeste, Autumn, Desari, and Monique. Our parents used to breed and train horses. I'm sure Celeste will take up after them. But, Carlinya, remember, this is up to you. If you want to stay here, it's okay."

Carlinya's face split into a wide grin. "Why would I want to stay here? I haven't started school and I won't for another month and a half. We have plenty of time to move over there and get me enrolled in a school there. And how could I pass up the chance to be a cowgirl? When can we go?"

"Well, we're going with Brittany Jacobo, you know, the woman I told you about, and I'll have to bring you with me, so it might be awhile. But we'll move a.s.a.p., okay?"

"Okay, Carlos." She bit her lip. "Carlos, Selene, are you gonna, um," Her face darkened.

Selene raised an eyebrow at her. "Are we gonna what, sweetheart?"

"Well, I know about the baby stork and all, and I know it's not true, so I can't really ask my question."

"Give us a hint and we might figure it out for you."

"Well, I've already asked where babies really come from, and Carlos said I was too young, so I'm not sure how to ask."

"Carlinya, are you trying to ask if we're gonna be makin' babies anytime soon?" Carlos couldn't keep a strict look on his face when he really wanted to laugh.

Carlinya fidgeted uncomfortably and leaned back against the seat. "Yeah, sorta. Like I said, I don't know how it happens so I can't really ask questions."

Selene reached back and brushed the hair out of her face. "Carlinya, you are too young to know things like that, right now. But to answer you, we're not entirely sure."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a mother, and there's you to think about. We'll all have to make a few changes when Carlos and I get married and it might be better to wait until we actually settle down."

Carlos saw the distress etched into her face and grabbed her hand. Raising it up to his mouth, he kissed each of her fingertips and finished for her. "We just need a little time to get resituated and comfortable. But I promise, someday you'll be an aunt. Until then, we'll be trying not to get pregnant."

Carlinya frowned. "How can you stop it if y'all are sleeping together?"

"There are ways to keep me from getting pregnant, honey, but you're too young to know about them, too. And what makes you think we'll be sleeping together?"

"Well, you two are engaged now and Carlos has talked about you moving in with us, so I automatically thought," She trailed off.

"Carlinya, hush up, now. We're almost there and I intend for you to sleep a little bit before we go back." That cut an end to the conversation.

By the time they got to his house, five minutes had passed and Carlinya was falling asleep again, thanks to Selene's lullaby. He carried her through the house to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Backing out of the room, he caught Selene. He pulled her by the hand to his bedroom, turning off the lights as he entered. He gently undressed her before pulling off his own clothes. Knowing she was a virgin, he took her slowly and tenderly. She cried when he broke through her barrier, and again when his climax had finally come and gone, after her many intense climaxes. They held each other for a long time before finally falling asleep.

Louie paced from side to side in the large hospital room that Monique had been admitted to, just waiting for Hannah-Marie to just wake and start crying. He didn't know why Selene and Carlos had left him alone with Monique and the baby girl. Monique was still sleeping, along with Hannah. He had absolutely no clue as to how to take care of a baby, even for a short period. His gaze rose sharply when the door opened.

Rafael walked in first, followed swiftly by Celeste. She took one glance at Monique, another at Hannah, where she lay wrapped up in her carry-round car seat, and a last at Louie. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, I took Autumn home so she could get some sleep. Luke went to work, Selene and Carlos took Carlinya with them to wash up and rest, and they all left me here with Monique and Hannah. Which might not've been a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well," He turned away to hide his expression. "I'm not much of a babysitter. I haven't spent a lot of time around little kids and babies."

"Didn't Louie explain it to you before he left?" Rafael let go of Celeste's hand to stare out the window.

"Yes, but he came in on me while I was in the bathroom so I didn't really memorize what he said."

Rafael rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Carlos needs to learn some manners. What does Selene see in him?"

"He's funny, smart, musical, and cute." Celeste answered.

"You don't need to be thinking anyone's cute but me." He entwined their fingers and pulled her down onto his lap as he sat beside the bed. She pressed a hand to her stomach and swallowed heavily. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" Rafael drew her back so he could feel her forehead. "You're not warm."

Celeste swatted his hand away as he felt her temperature. "I'm fine. My stomach is on the fritz. It's been like this since yesterday. I'm surprised I was able to eat anything at all. I think it was something I ate."

"Maybe we should ask Monique to look at you when she wakes up." Rafael suggested.

Celeste smiled. "Maybe." She put a hand over his mouth when he would have protested.

Louie couldn't stand to see the intimacy between them. He was happy for them, how could he not be, but watching them reminded him of what he might never share with the woman he loved. "Guys, could you have this conversation later? I need to go get some things packed. Autumn included me when Brittany Jacobo's secretary called and asked about who was going. I'm officially a part of the band, thanks to her."

"She did? She never mentioned that to any of us." Celeste repositioned herself so she could look up at his face. She was in love with him, she was sure of that, but when it came to him loving her, she wasn't sure. She had no money or fortune that he could have at her death, the ranch would automatically go to one of her sisters if something happened to her so that was out, and most men would feel frustrated with her sexual setbacks, but he wasn't. The only reason she could think of to explain why he wanted to marry her was that he loved her. "Louie, do you love Autumn?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know."

"What if I do?"

Celeste smiled. "Then I would give you my full support and blessings and help out in any way I can."

Louie hadn't realized he was holding his breath until then. He let it out slowly. "That was unexpected. Desari had the exact opposite reaction. I don't know why she would, but she seems to think that I might hurt Autumn."

"What do you expect? Autumn and she have a special bond. They would tell each other everything. Desari told Autumn when she started having sex, when she first kissed a boy, and other things she wouldn't have told anyone else. She told Autumn things before Tempest. And it was the same with Autumn. But Michael was her first boyfriend, and yet she didn't tell Desari when they first had sex. You can't imagine how much that had to hurt Desari. Autumn saw the doctor as soon as her cycles started, to see what the antibiotic had done to her body. We were all told that her chances of something going wrong with the pregnancy and/or birth were extremely high, so Desari strongly advised her not to take the chance of getting pregnant. That's why Autumn didn't tell her. She knew she would do everything in her power to keep her and Michael apart.

"And now Michael's dead, and Autumn has their daughter to take care of. Then you come along, claiming you love her, Desari can't help but want to protect her and the baby. Autumn's known that you love her all these years. She loved both you and Michael, but it tore her apart when she chose between the two of you. She chose Michael because she didn't want you to get hurt. And she thought that you would be hurt if she dated you. And it wouldn't have been an outsider of friend or family who did it. It would be her. She has as many sexual setbacks as I do because of her blindness. She didn't want you to have to put up with them."

Louie didn't answer that. Instead, he turned towards the door as Dr. Daratros walked in. He seemed surprised for a minute, but then gathered his composure.

"Louie, Celeste, Rafael." He said Rafael's name with a bit of spite. He dropped his glare to Celeste. She held his gaze for a moment then buried her head in Rafael's shoulder with a small whimper. Rafael dropped his head protectively over hers. Dr. Daratros turned and walked over to the bed and pulled Monique's headphones off. He shut off the CD player and reached to shake her awake. Her eyes opened so quick that Rafael was sure that she hadn't really been asleep. smiled. "You're free to go, Monique. The tests show you're perfectly fine. You probably just ran yourself into the ground. Women do that all the time when they're pregnant. Oh, and Granny Clemaree is awake and ready to go, too. She can leave with you."

"Granny's okay? What was wrong with her?" Celeste asked, without raising her head.

"Same thing that was wrong with Monique. She overworked herself. But they're both fine and they can leave today."

"I'll call Desari. She'll want to come and pick her up herself." Rafael reached into his pocket with some difficulty and grabbed his phone. He flipped it open and speed dialed Desari's phone.

CHAPTER 15

Desari surfaced close to the shallows but kept her distance. Charlie sat on what she called Pride Rock, because it towered over the water and all the other rocks around. He grinned at her, clearly understanding what she was trying to do. He knew eventually she would get out and accept the lemonade he had brought to the beach with them. And she hadn't known about it until after she was in the water.

"Running won't do you any good. I intend to make up for those years you put me through." Charlie put the glass to his lips and sipped some of the lemonade, fully aware of her gaze. "You might as well come out on your own free will. I would hate to have to drag you."

Desari shook her head, flinging water everywhere. "You're not playing fair. You know I'm addicted to that lemonade."

Before Charlie could answer, Desari's phone rang. He reached down and pulled it out of her jeans pocket. He flipped it open. "Hello." His eyebrows rose and he grinned wickedly. "Here she is. It's for you, cherie." He held it out for her.

"Who is it?" She took a few sluggish steps forward.

"Celeste."

Desari stepped the rest of the way out of the water and took the phone. "Celeste. What is it?" A smile split her face and she almost dropped the phone. "Oh, that's great! I'm on my way."

"What is it?" Charlie took the phone from her after she hung up.

Desari stepped by him and pulled on her jeans. "It's Granny Clemaree. She's awake and we can take her home today. Monique's free, too. Celeste wanted to know if I wanted to take her home." She slipped her shirt over her head and smiled at him. "Are you gonna get dressed or parade around in your swim trunks?" She grabbed her shoes and ran for the car.

Charlie grabbed his clothes and followed her to the car. He had just enough time to pull his pants on before she was in the driver's seat and had started the car. He plopped himself down in the passenger seat and put his arms through his shirtsleeves. As he buttoned up his shirt, he was nearly thrown out of the seat when Desari made a sharp turn onto the main road. "How did you come by this place?"

She shrugged. "Most people don't come down there because of the rocks and the currents. But during certain seasons the water's pretty calm. We found it by accident the first time we came here. We haven't brought anyone else down here before." She added the last without thought.

Charlie tightened his seatbelt to ensure he wouldn't be thrown out the window and buckled up. "I'm honored. Now, how many rumors about you are true?"

"Which rumors?" She asked absently, her mind only on reaching the hospital in the quickest way without being pulled over.

"The ones about you and your boyfriends."

"I haven't heard any about that."

This caused him to laugh. "I don't think anyone in their right minds would say things about you to your face. Most of them say that you seduce unsuspecting idiots, give him the night of his life, and then walk out on him in the morning. Others say that you like to throw wild parties where everybody gets laid."

"And who, might I ask, started those rumors?"

"Barry and his gang, I think."

"Of course. Hold on." She warned him as the light turned yellow and she sped up, dangerously close to breaking the speed limit. She made it past just as the light turned red. She grinned at him and slowed down some.

Autumn tried to sleep but her dreams were plagued by nightmarish images. Most of them were about Louie. She could still here Janice and Paul talking in the living room. Janice is going through my clothes, trying to find something for me to wear. She sighed and threw the covers back. She gasped when she realized she was naked. She must have stripped me for bed without waking me. She dropped her feet to the floor and felt around for her robe. Thankfully, Janice had left at the foot of the bed. She slipped it on and tied it before opening the door. The voices were louder now, and more distinguishable. The words "baby" and "daughter" came up more than once. She guessed they were talking about Janice's baby, still in the protection of her womb. Until she heard another voice. One that put her on guard as she entered the living room.

"Let me talk to her. I'm sure she will understand why I'm saying this." Brittany Jacobo held a tight rein on her temper but her fists still clenched at her sides.

Janice held her ground. "She's sleeping and needs her rest. If you'll tell me why you must talk to her, I'll have her call you when she wakes."

Paul came up behind Autumn and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Not anymore."

Janice turned to face her, surprised to see her up and about so soon. "Autumn, I didn't know you were awake. We didn't wake you, did we?" She took her hand and led her to the couch.

"No, I was having trouble sleeping anyway. But I'm more interested in why you're here, Brittany. Thursday is some days off. Have you gotten everything we will need?"

Brittany remained standing. "No, and that is why I am here. There has been a change in plans. We have to move the schedule up."

"I don't understand. What does that mean?"

"It means we will have to leave sooner. Maybe even as soon as tomorrow."

"But we're not ready!"

"True, but you will not need much. We will provide whatever you cannot afford yourself."

"Why?"

"We need to get you to our studio before Thursday. It'll be a three-hour flight to Memphis."

"Why aren't you going with him?"

"Because his parents do not approve of our marriage. They think I put the notion of being a producer into his head. And being a producer, to them, is one of the most unworthy things to do. And they think we were too young and just rushed into things without thinking. We were engaged when we were nineteen, went to college together, shared a room as roommates, and we married and graduated on the same day. Then he got a job as a producer and I'm a songwriter. He stays at the studio and I roam the country looking for new talent. But I go back for holidays and every other month."

Autumn frowned. "And you've been married how long?"

"Eight years."

"And he's been loyal this entire time? Even with you being gone half the time?"

"I trust him, and he's never broken that trust."

"How do you know?"

"My father is an inventor. He supplied me with the technology to keep an eye on him. He's never betrayed me, or given any sign that he would."

"That doesn't sound like trust to me." Janice muttered. She set Autumn down sideways and deftly braided her hair. "If you trust him, then you shouldn't spy on him."

"I only spied on him for the first three years of marriage. He found out one night when my niece was staying over. She wanted to watch TV but her brother was watching something she didn't like and wouldn't change the channel, so he said she could watch TV in our room. She accidentally played one of my recordings of him and called out to him. He was furious with me when I got back. Since then I haven't bothered with it. I trust him.

"Back on subject. I understand why you would be apprehensive about moving so early, especially with a newborn to take care of, but I can assure you, we will do whatever we can to make you and the baby comfortable. Now, do we have a deal?" Brittany patted Autumn's hand then held it out to shake.

"Let me call the others and see what they think. Janice, are all our clothes ready?"

"Yes, and I asked some friends to help pack up the boys' clothes. I'll call and see if they're done. Autumn, you call the girls. Paul, you call the boys for her."

Autumn got up and walked back to her room. "Janice, where are my clothes?" She shouted.

"In the clothes basket!"

Autumn felt her way to the clothesbasket she kept in her room. She flipped the lid open and ran her fingers over the top. Feeling the slight bulge in her jeans pocket, she pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed Celeste's number.

Celeste pulled herself out of Granny Clemaree's arms to answer her phone. Wiping the tears out of her eyes, she held it up to her ear. "Hello."

"Celeste, it's Autumn. Guess what. Brittany is here, saying we have to move ahead of schedule because her husband is leaving and she can't do this without him there to sign the paperwork. She says he's leaving Thursday and we have to leave early, tomorrow."

Celeste waved Rafael away as he rushed toward her side. "T . . . tomorrow. But, we're not ready. Rafael and the boys haven't packed."

"That's okay, Janice asked someone to go to their houses and pack up all their clothes for them. She's calling them now. Hold on." Autumn held her hand over the mouthpiece of the receiver as Janice whispered in her ear. "They're done. The boys can come and pick up their clothes. She got all our clothes, too. And she picked out an outfit for me to dinner tonight with Louie. How's Hannah?"

Celeste looked over to see Rafael take the baby girl from Louie. He held her so gently; she felt the tears return to her eyes. I have to tell him soon. He knows something's wrong. Eventually he's going to confront me. But, what if I'm not? Maybe I'm just a little nervous. She sighed. "She's fine, Autumn. I've got to go, now. Monique wants to go home. She wants to surprise Luke at the Club when his shift ends. We'll see you soon. And we'll bring Hannah with us. Bye." She hung up and repeatedly blinked. What am I saying? Of course, I'm pregnant! He's gonna notice my period. It's the end of the month. He's got enough common sense to know I should be starting soon. And when I don't he's gonna figure it out. I have to tell him. Besides, she thought with an inward laugh, Monique will sense it when we get in the car. Finally, she decided. "Rafael, Brittany says we have to leave tomorrow. Janice has all our clothes packed up and Autumn's waiting for Monique and Hannah. Come on. Bye, Granny. Desari will be here soon to take you home." Granny squeezed her hand then let her go. "We'll wait outside while Monique gets her things." She grabbed his hand and led him out to the parking lot. He had just enough time to hand the baby back to Louie. When they made it to his car, she stopped, just then thinking about what she was going to say. "Rafael, do you want to have a baby?"

He frowned. "Yes. I already told you. Someday. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy, Celeste. If you want kids, I'll try. If you don't, then that's okay."

"What if, hypothetically, you didn't have to wait until someday? What if you didn't have to wait at all? What if I told you that we're going to be parents in nine months?" She finished in a hurry. She avoided his eyes.

Rafael lifted her chin with two fingers. Her eyes held fear. Doubt. Love. "Celeste, I would be happy, very happy. But there's no need to worry about making me happy. If you're happy, I'm happy." He pulled her head into his chest.

"Rafael, I'm pregnant." She whispered, borrowing his strength for just one moment.

"I know. I just wanted you to tell me. I knew you would, once you got over your fear. And you honestly have no reason to be afraid. Now come on. Monique, Louie and Hannah are coming this way." He opened her door and helped her buckle up before shutting it. Then he stretched and helped Monique into the back seat. "Louie, are you coming?"

Louie shook his head. "No, I've got to go home. Luke said I could borrow some of his clothes so I need to find something to wear. Here, take her and I'll get the car seat." He laid Hannah in his arms and hurried back to his car.

Staring down at the little girl's face brought a sense of peace to Rafael. In a few months, I'll be holding my child like this. I can't believe it. No, I can believe that. I can't believe how lucky I am to be with a girl as good as Celeste. Louie nearly ran into him, hurrying to put the car seat in next to Monique. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at Celeste. Slowly she smiled. Smiled bigger than he'd ever seen her. Understanding showed bright in her eyes as she rested her gaze on him. She blinked rapidly and he thought he saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes. She nodded once and he knew that she knew.

"Rafael? Rafael. Rafael!" Louie gripped his shoulder and shook him hard.

"What?" He snapped, shrugging to loosen Louie's grip.

"Nothing, except the car seat's ready. I'll see you later, Rafael." He let go and walked back to his car.

Rafael slid into the driver's seat and took Celeste's hand briefly. She smiled. He smiled back. Digging through his pocket, he avoided Monique's gaze in the rear view mirror. "Ah ha!" He cried. Starting the car, he finally looked back at Monique. She raised an eyebrow and nodded toward Celeste. He shook his head slightly. She nodded again and settled back. She understood not to tell anyone.

"Rafael, just drop me off at my house and I will take Hannah-Marie in with me. Autumn has a date tonight and I am going to see Luke. Hey! Do you want to come, too? We can triple! Or maybe everyone can come! It will be a quintuple date! What do you think?"

Celeste looked at him expectedly. He raised an eyebrow. "It's up to you, baby."

"I guess it could work, Monique. I'll call Desari and Selene and see."

CHAPTER 16

"Okay, Celeste. What will you wear? All your clothes are in suitcases."

She shrugged carelessly. "I don't know. Desari and Selene will have to come here anyway if they decide to go, so why don't we wait and see. That way we can each wear something different. Oh, and Rafael, you and the guys will have to be sure we match, so you ask the guys to come. Monique, can you sense anything different about me?" She asked casually.

"No, why would I?" Monique knew what Rafael had meant and she intended to leave her alone.

"No reason."

"We're here." Rafael pulled into their driveway. Climbing out, he kept an eye on Celeste.

"Hannah, sweetie, wake up. We are going to see mommy." Monique unbuckled the baby and gently lifted her. She held her out to Rafael. He got the message. He cradled the baby against his chest while Celeste watched. He had to find a way to ease her fears, and taking care of Hannah might be just the thing.

Autumn appeared in the front door, accompanied by Janice, fussing over her hair, which she had swept up into a ponytail and pinned in to her head so that it fell backward, making it look like a fountain. She smiled and held out a hand. Monique took it and hugged her hard. Monique stepped back to allow Celeste to hug her. She smiled.

"Okay, baby girl, okay, here she is. Here's mommy." Rafael came up behind them and handed her to Autumn. She cried aloud and ran her fingers lightly over Hannah's head and face.

"Hey there, baby, how you doing?" She ignored Janice and turned back into the house. "Come on."

Celeste took Rafael's hand and didn't let go until she realized that Brittany had gone. She relaxed and flashed him a small smile. "Autumn, how would you feel about having a quintuplet date with me, Rafael, Monique, Luke, Desari, Charlie, Selene, and Carlos?"

"That's great! Come on. I'll show what I'm wearing." She led the way to her bedroom and gestured towards the bed. Celeste gasped. "What do you think?"

Lying on the bed was a knee-length, strapless dress that flared at the thighs with a tiny flame in the middle, with colors that covered the entire dress, making it look like one big flame. No one had ever seen the dress before.

Monique said, "Well, Janice, could you find me something to wear. And Celeste, too? We're quintupling with the rest of the band. We need something to wear."

Janice smiled and lead the way to the living room and the suitcases, which were already open. She rummaged around for a few minutes. "Here we are." She held up a light blue calf-length wrap-around skirt with a navy-blue halter-top with an open back and ties at the back.

Monique looked it up and down. "That's great, Janice. Thanks. And for you, Celeste." She bent back down. "How's this?" She straightened and held out a violet knee-length dress with one strap and one three-quarter length sleeve. It flared out at the hips and allowed a lot of movement.

Celeste bit her lip, liking it, but never wearing anything like it. "I don't think I'd like that, Monique. I'll find me something to wear on my own, thanks. If you'll excuse me, I'll call Desari and Selene." She hurried down the hallway to her room, seeking comfort in the familiar walls.

"What's wrong?" Rafael's voice cut through the silence. She jerked her head up to look at him. She wiped her eyes furiously with the back of her hand.

"Rafael, I didn't hear you. What's wrong?"

"That's exactly what I asked you. Celeste," He took her hands in his and brushed her hair out of her face. "Baby, this has to stop. Now. You can't keep doing this."

"What? What am I doing other staying within my comfort zone and living my life the way I always have?"

"That's what I'm talking about. Your comfort zone isn't always the best place to be. You need to learn to state your own opinions. Living in your comfort zone isn't helping you in the real world. You've got to let go."

"That's easy for you to say. You've haven't been raped, used, and abused all your childhood."

"Actually, I have."

"What?" Celeste lifted her eyes enough to see him lower his face, his eyes closed tightly. She reached out and traced his lips with a fingertip. "Rafael, what happened? Tell me."

"I don't want you to pity me," he spat the word out.

"I won't. Rafael, I swear to you, I will never pity you. Tell me."

"When I was little, a man claiming to be my father came by. He asked for a DNA test. Turns out, he was my father. So I was sent to live with him. I was five. He did the same thing to me that your stepfather did to you. He used me."

"How long?" She reached to turn his head up, but instead just held his hands. "Rafael, how long?"

"Until I was a teenager. He died of an overdose so they sent me to my grandmother. That's where I got the picture of my mom."

"So you lied." The accusation in her voice made him flinch.

"I'm sorry, Celeste. I never thought I'd meet someone who had gone through what I went through so I didn't think anyone would understand. That's why I lied. I didn't expect that you would need me as much as I need you. And I do need you, Celeste. You're the only one who I feel comfortable with. I know I don't look it, but I'm not comfortable being in a crowd. But you," He raised his head and ran a finger down her cheek to her lips. "You make it all worthwhile."

She didn't say anything, just closed her eyes against the memories his confession brought.

"Celeste, you're not angry, are you?"

"No, I'm not angry, Rafael. I'm hurt, and disappointed, but I will never be angry with you. How could I be? I understand why you felt you needed to lie. I always thought about lying to Tempest and Mitchell when they first took me in, but I never did." She pulled him up beside her on the bed and wrapped her arms around him tight. "Do you like the dress Janice picked out?"

"Yes, it suits you. And I have something to wear with it. A black silk T-shirt and a pair of jeans."

"I like that." She smiled.

Autumn set Hannah down in her cradle. "Janice, I'm almost ready." She turned and heard Monique slipping on the wrap-around skirt she was wearing. Her hair had been made into a French braid, courtesy of Janice. She slipped her shoes on, one-inch, red heels with straps around the ankles. Monique sat on the edge of the desk and pulled her shoes on, too, a pair of thick, one-inch, black heels.

"I called Desari and Selene. Carlos and Charlie are going to bring them and they will wait until they pick out an outfit before they go get dressed. And I called Louie to tell him what you will be wearing, Autumn. They will be here soon. Desari and Charlie are bringing Granny Clemaree with them. She can do the most amazing hair-dos. No offense, Janice."

Janice looked up from where she was fixing Celeste's hair into a bun at the top of her head. "None taken, Monique."

"We're here!" Desari stepped into the room, holding onto Granny Clemaree's arm. Charlie had her other arm. She waved them away and critically eyed Autumn, Monique, and Celeste. She must have seen something she liked because she smiled.

"Granny, I did not here you come in." Monique stood up and hugged her. "What do you think?" She twirled, sending the skirt out in every direction.

"I love it. And yours, too, Autumn. And I especially like yours, Celeste."

Celeste blushed. "Thank you, Granny. Rafael liked it, too. He went home to change. Did Monique tell you we must leave tomorrow?"

"No, she didn't. Why?"

"Apparently, Mr. Jacobo's going out of town Thursday and we need him to get everything up and running. So we're packing up and leaving tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I understand. Just make sure you make the most of this night together. It may be the only one you get for a long time." Granny wrapped her arms under her breasts and walked out.

Monique stood up and glanced at her watch. "It is almost four-thirty. We need to get dressed now. And we need to call the boys and tell them what we are wearing." She picked up her cell phone and tossed it to Desari. Desari caught it and snapped it open.

"Charlie, I'm wearing a black mini-skirt with a magenta tube-top, with a pair of knee-high, high-heeled black boots. Find something to match. Oh, and ask your mom if you can borrow her SVU." She hung up before he could answer and gave the phone to Selene.

"Carlos, I'm wearing a white tank-top dress with a turquoise, bead belt and turquoise heels. And Carlinya can come, too." She also hung before Carlos could answer. She reached for her dress off the back of the desk chair. She pulled off her shirt and put on the dress. Smoothing it down, she slipped her feet into her shoes. Janice handed her the belt and helped her clip it around her waist. "Janice, if you don't mind, could you do my hair, too? I'm not that good at it."

Janice looked up from Hannah's cradle and grinned. "Of course. Did you know I went to school to become a cosmetologist? That's where Paul and I met. I was working part-time at a salon and he came in wanting a simple haircut. We hit it off just like that," She snapped her fingers in the air. "And we ended up dating, engaged, married, and now we're pregnant again and it looks like there's a good chance that this one will survive. We've had a good life together."

"Why did you move here instead of staying and going for your dream?" Celeste asked. She applied a light touch of mascara and covered her eyelid with a natural color that was slightly lighter than her skin, and put on a little lip-gloss that tasted like grapes. The final addition was the jewelry. She wore a pair of gold hearts with a ribbon wrapped around them on her earlobes. A matching choker wrapped around her neck twice. "I would have felt much better staying where I felt most comfortable."

"I thought about staying there but I loved him and his heart told him this is where he needed to be and my heart said I needed to be with him. So I packed my bags and followed him here. I haven't regretted it once since I've lived here. And none of you should ever regret doing what your heart tells you. You all have fine young men who love you and want to make you happy. But remember, it's not all about the man making the women happy. It has to go the other way around sometimes. You girls will learn soon enough that your heart will let you know when it's time to return the favor. Now, come here, Selene. How do you want your hair?"

Celeste added a touch of blush before stepping out and down the hall to her bedroom. Picking up Rafael's picture he'd given her a few days earlier, she dropped down on the bed. She rubbed the pad of her thumb across his face, thinking about what Janice had just said. My head tells me to stay within my comfort zone where I feel safe. But my heart says to take a chance and go with Rafael. He did it, why can't I? He may have been lying about that, too. No! He lied the first time out of fear, but he wouldn't lie to get me to open up. He told me the truth, expecting, hoping, it would help me. He wouldn't lie to me without a good reason. "Okay, Rafael, I'll do it. But I need room to make some mistakes." She put the picture back down. Rubbing her stomach soothingly, she made her way back to the living room.

Rafael buttoned up his shirt slowly, contemplating whether telling Celeste the truth was a good idea. His phone rang just as he finished, leaving the collar open. He snatched it up and held it against his ear, pulling his shoes on one handed. "Yeah."

"Rafael, we're done dressing. We'll be waiting out on the front porch. Desari asked Charlie to bring his mom's SVU, so you might have to leave your car here." Celeste's voice quivered and he heard someone in the background say something that sounded like "baby".

"Did you tell them?" He guessed. He turned on the phone onto speakerphone and dropped it back on the bed.

She sniffed and choked out a laugh through her tears. "Yes. They're all so happy, Rafael. And, I've thought about what you said. And I'm going to say something that might cause a little trouble."

"What's that?"

"Well, remember how I told you that Brittany makes me feel weird?"

"Yeah." He finished lacing his shoes and turned the speakerphone off. Grabbing his keys off the bedside table, he held the phone back to his ear.

"Well, Janice just said something about following your heart, and that got me thinking that maybe it's my heart telling me something. Maybe I'm not meant to do this. Maybe this isn't where my heart wants to be."

"Why are you telling me this and not the others? And I know you walked away from the others so they couldn't hear you."

Celeste sighed and sniffed again. "Because I want your opinion more than I want theirs. I know how much you must want this. This would be the chance of a lifetime for you. I just wanted to know if what Janice said is true."

"What did she say?" He leaned down into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. He started the car and waited until she answered before backing out of the driveway.

"She said that when a man loves a woman, he's supposed to put her first. But there are times where she must put him first and return the favor. I want to know if you would rather do this and have me there with you or if you would stay here with me and go to Tulsa some day."

"Celeste, I want you to be happy. If you don't feel right doing this, then I'm fine with that. I'll always be happy if you're happy. Now, answer this. Do you or do you not want to do this?"

"Honestly, I don't. But I don't want to be left behind if they go."

"Baby, you won't be left behind. I'll be with you wherever you go. If you want to go to Tulsa instead then let's go. All we have to do is buy tickets. You've already said the ranch is yours. Are you gonna tell them?"

"Yes, tonight. I don't want to spoil our night out, but I don't have any more time. Anyway, you need to get here soon. I think I here Monique calling me. Bye."

"Love you, baby."

"Love you, too, Rafael." She flipped her phone shut and headed back to the living room.

"Monique? What are you doing? I thought you were sleeping." Luke put down the bottle he was holding and jumped over the bar. He pulled Monique tight against him and kissed her. He let her go and bent down to kiss her stomach. "How is it? Are you okay?"

Monique pulled him up. "We are fine. We wanted to surprise you. So we set up a quintuple date. This is our last night together. We leave tomorrow. Do not worry. Janice has all your clothes packed up. We will be ready to leave in the morning. Come on. It is five after five. Your shift ended five minutes. Let's dance." She took his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Selene and Carlos followed next, Carlinya trailing after them, holding their hands and laughing. Carlos was wearing navy-blue T-shirt and blue jeans.

Celeste followed Rafael through the crowd after them. She felt a little scared to have people staring at her, as she knew they were. But Rafael didn't care. He deliberately brought her into the middle where everyone could see. He was trying to tell her not so subtly that this was good for her. She nodded when he brought her arms around his neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. He turned her slowly, a dance not suited for fast music. Once again, he didn't care.

Autumn felt Louie's hand on her back propelling her forward. He started at the edge of the crowd and danced her to the middle. She couldn't see them, but she could hear them. Celeste and Rafael's whispered words, Carlos and Selene holding Carlinya between them as they danced, their laughter at Carlinya's squealing. Monique and Luke talking about the baby. But she didn't hear Desari and Charlie. Turning her head from side to side, she strained her ears. Finally she caught it. Desari's crying. She stepped out Louie's arms and walked toward the sound. She found her over by the stage. She never noticed that the music and dancing had stopped until she heard Charlie speak.

"Excuse me. Could I have your attention for a moment? Thanks." His voice rang loud and clear.

Louie took Autumn's hand and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "They're up on stage. Desari's crying, but she's also smiling. Charlie looks like he's holding something in his hand." He described.

"I would like everyone's opinion over whether diamond is better than a woman's birthstone. Raise your hand for the diamond." Half the people raised their hands. "And for the birthstone." The other half's hands went up. "Thank you. Then I guess there's no way I can go wrong with this." He brought his hand from behind his back.

"It's a ring box. He's getting down on one knee."

"Desari, I know we haven't been together before, we're not really dating now, but I love you. I know I do. I just don't know if you love me back. Do you?" He handed the box to her.

"Charlie, I know I love you. And you should know it, too." She opened the box. "Emerald! Oh, Charlie, it's beautiful! I don't know what to say!" She attempted to slip it onto her finger, but he took it from her hand and did it for her.

"Say you'll marry me." His voice was still loud and clear, making sure everybody heard. Everyone held his or her breath, waiting for her answer.

Someone at the bar stood up and hollered out, "You're nothing but a loser! There's no way she could ever actually want you! You should know that by now!"

Desari's eyes widened. She turned to face the guy who had spoken. "I turned you down and gave you a bloody nose for threatening me and my sisters after Autumn turned you down and now you're threatening my fiancée, which must mean something along the lines of you want another go at me, right. I'll be easy on ya'. And I'll let you take me out back so they can't see you get your butt kicked by a girl again, if you like, Nicholas." Many people on the floor laughed at him as he sat down.

Charlie stared at her with his mouth open.

"Close your mouth, Frenchman, you're catching flies."

"You'll marry me? Really?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she pulled him to his feet. "Yes, I'll marry you. Try to keep up. You speak French. You can follow English. Now come on. I want to dance." She dragged him out into the crowd, which had stopped laughing and started clapping.

"Come on. I want to finish our dance." Louie walked her back onto the floor.

Celeste clapped along with everybody else. They danced and talked with everyone for two hours. They were in the middle of a fast paced dance when suddenly her stomach knotted up, causing her to gasp and bend over. Rafael grabbed her quickly and led her over to a bar stool where Paul was pouring a drink for Nicholas. He sniffed as Celeste sat down and opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't say a word. Desari and every other person here might have some patience for bums who prefer to beat a woman when they don't get their way. But I don't. You say anything to my woman or those we care about again and you will find yourself on the ground in front of your friends and your no-good father. And you can carry on this message to him, too. Now shut it or get out." Rafael's voice was soft but carried the threat well. Nicholas swallowed loudly and hurriedly got up and walked to the other side of the room.

"Thanks." Celeste whispered as he sat down and ordered a beer and water. "And why do I get water while you get beer?"

"Because you're pregnant and alcohol isn't good for the baby. As long as you carry my child, you will do whatever you have to make sure it's healthy. Understand?" He passed her the water and popped open his beer. Taking a swig of it, he kept his eyes on her until she took a sip of the water.

"You're pregnant, Celeste? Congratulations! Have you told the others?" Paul leaned his elbows over the top of the bar.

"Thank you. I told them today but I haven't told anyone else. We were going to tell them on the plane when we left tomorrow but Rafael and I aren't going. We're going to ask Brittany to give us the money for plane tickets to Tulsa. We hope to live on the ranch."

"Good luck to y'all then. You will visit, right?"

"Of course, Paul. We'll visit whenever we get the chance." Rafael answered. "Come on, baby. We need to get some sleep. Even if Brittany won't help us, I've got the money." He took her hand and walked with her to the door.

"Wait." Celeste pulled her hand free and turned back to find the others. She found them all in the center of the dance floor. "Guys, we're going. Rafael's going to get us plane tickets tomorrow so we can go to Tulsa. We won't be going with you. I'm sorry, but my heart tells me to go back to the ranch, and Janice said to follow my heart. Rafael's heart's with me, so I won't be alone. I hope y'all make it good. Goodbye." She hugged them all. Each of them whispered words of encouragement in her ear before letting her go. After the hugs were through, she followed Rafael out to the sidewalk and walked to his car to head home.

Monique wiped her eyes as tears formed. "I hope she finds what she is looking for"

"She will. Rafael is good for her. We need to go, too. Come on." Luke put an arm around her waist and led her through the door next.

"Carlos, I'm tired." Carlinya stirred in Selene's arms.

Selene shifted her from one hip to the other. "We know, sweetie. We're heading home now." She allowed Carlos to take the little girl's body into his arms and they walked side-by-side together out the door.

Charlie, Desari, Autumn and Louie were the only ones left. They looked at each other a long time. Finally, they, too, said their goodbyes and each went their own way into the night.

CHAPTER 17

"Charlie, where are we going?" Desari asked breathlessly. Everyone else had gotten their own ride home, giving her and Charlie the privacy they wanted. Charlie hadn't let go of her hand since they'd gotten into his SUV.

"To my house, where else? Desari, I've been thinking. Maybe this isn't such a good idea." He said, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"What?"

"Leaving so soon. Would it be so bad to stay here and perform in the Club? Less hassle and moving around." He raised her hand and kissed her fingertips as he pulled into his driveway. They didn't say anything until they were in the living room. Charlie pulled her against him and bent his head to hers. She kissed him back eagerly, her arms hesitantly wrapping around his neck. Without breaking the kiss, he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He followed her down onto the bed, breaking off long enough to pull his shirt off.

"Charlie, wait. Stop for a second." She murmured against his lips. She pushed on his chest with her palms. It was enough to make him pull away some.

"What?" His voice was gruffer than he intended and she flinched. "I'm sorry. What's wrong, baby?"

"Charlie, despite all rumors about me, I've never actually . . . been . . . with a guy . . . before." She confessed slowly. Charlie stared, amazed for a moment. Then he grinned.

"That's great!"

She frowned. "It is? You don't want someone more . . . experienced?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I think I've gained enough experience for the both of us all those years I was waiting for you."

She opened her mouth to say more but he stopped her with a kiss. After he'd undressed her, he let her undress him. And although she had no experience, she made him lose his mind more than once before he made her scream. Later, just before she fell asleep, she gathered just enough energy to kiss him goodnight.

Carlos tucked Carlinya into her bed while Selene locked all the doors and turned everything off. In the bedroom, she turned on the lamps next to the bed, giving the room a nice, soft glow. She stripped quickly and slipped her favorite T-shirt on, unaware Carlos was watching her from the doorway. After she had crawled underneath the thick comforter, he closed the door behind him and tugged his shirt off. Selene watched him through half-closed eyes. He gave an amazing strip tease without trying. He climbed into bed completely naked.

"Carlos, I've been thinking." She said as he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him.

"About what?" He asked, distracted.

"Whether or not it's a good idea to go through with this. I mean, you have to go to court in a few months, and we have to think about Carlinya here. I don't think it's right for us to do this to her. She's going into kindergarten this year. It's not fair for us to decide to move now. Maybe in a few months, after we've had time to think this all through." She rested her head in her hand and looked down at him.

He frowned, thinking it over. "You're right. I didn't think about that at all. So you're saying we shouldn't go tomorrow."

She nodded. "Exactly. I say we wait until we've had some time to talk things through before we do anything rash."

He nodded again, completely agreeing with her. "I guess we'll tell everyone tomorrow than."

"It's too late to bother them tonight." She kissed him and rolled off him onto her side. He rolled over, too, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the nape of her neck. She shivered in response and tried to scoot away. Carlos laughed and pulled her even closer. "Carlos, quit it. We have to get up early tomorrow and get to work. You know that." She tried to scoot away again.

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't have any fun till you fall asleep." His hands slipped beneath her shirt and caressed her body lovingly.

"Carlos, I mean it." She pulled away half-heartedly. Suddenly, a loud scream interrupted their fun. They both stared at the door before looking at one another. Carlos jumped out of bed and pulled his pants on while Selene rushed towards the sound. She found Carlinya curled up in a ball, whimpering helplessly. Selene started to wake her, but she heard Carlos come up behind her. She looked back at him and stepped out of his way. He nodded gratefully. He slowly sat down on the bed. He carefully pulled Carlinya onto his lap, rocking back and forth. She came awake instantly, struggling until she realized where she was. When she did, she started crying even more. Selene finally came forward, took Carlinya into her arms, and lay down. Carlos laid on the other side and wrapped his arms around both of them. They all fell asleep that way, and Carlinya didn't have any more bad dreams that night.

Monique and Luke went immediately to bed when they got to his house. Not to sleep, just to bed. They stayed awake and talked some. Finally, when they were both sleepy, Monique started thinking.

"Luke, do you think it is a good idea for us to have our baby on the road?" She asked, looking up at him.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. "I hadn't thought of that. You're right. Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Oh, what will we tell everyone?" She moaned helplessly.

"We tell them we want to wait for the baby before we make a decision." He kissed her cheek and rolled over. Monique did the same and wrapped her arms around his waist. She nuzzled his back. "Go to sleep, Monique. You need your rest. We'll worry about that in the morning." He kissed her knuckles. "Goodnight, Monique."

"Goodnight, Luke."

Autumn and Louie stopped by their house long enough to check on Granny Clemaree and Hannah-Marie. Assured they were alright, she went with Louie to his house. She had never been inside his house before so she had no choice but to rely in him.

"Autumn, if you want, I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my room." He offered, holding onto her elbow.

"That's alright, Louie. I don't want to intrude. This is your house. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Well, I was sorta hoping you might . . . I don't know . . . wanna sleep . . . with me. I won't try anything, I promise." Even though she couldn't see him she could feel him in front of her. She reached up and lightly traced his face with her fingertips. He didn't say anything, enjoying it as much as she was.

"You were right." She murmured when she was through.

"About what?" He took her hands and brought them to his chest.

"You are better looking than Michael." She stepped closer buried her head against his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Autumn, I wasn't serious when I said that. I know I can't replace him. And I'm not gonna try." He ran his fingers through her hair. He was amazed at how red it was. It was even redder than his. He crushed the strands in his fist and brought them to his mouth. Autumn lifted her head and stared sightlessly at him. "I've always loved your eyes." He said. She blushed and lowered her head. "You're so beautiful, Autumn."

"I'm not but thanks for saying so." She laced her fingers around his neck and pulled his head down. He complied eagerly, kissing her long and hard. When he finally pulled back to catch his breath, she touched her hand to her lips.

"What color are your eyes?" The question wasn't what he'd expected.

"Green. I've got my mother's eyes." He lowered his head again but she shook her head.

"Let's go to your room." She suggested. His breath caught in his throat.

"Are you sure, Autumn?" He asked the question as he led her to his room. He pulled her onto the bed and looked down at her. "Why?"

"Why what?" Her eyes were half-closed and she kept reaching up to trace his face again.

"Why now? After all this time, why are just now choosing me?" He held her hand against his lips and kissed her palm.

"Louie, I'm really sorry about what I said when I chose Michael. Please, just forget about it."

"Tell me. You've admitted you liked me more than Michael. Why did you choose him?"

"Louie, it's complicated." She tried to turn away from him but he held her head still.

"Please, tell me. I have a feeling I won't like the answer, but I need to know."

She sighed and closed her eyes against sudden tears. "I've only had sex once, and that was with Michael. I'm like Celeste, Louie. I wasn't raped or abused, but I'm very self-conscious because I can't see what I look like. You have no idea how many times Michael had to stop and start over before I'd let him go all the way." She rested her hand on his cheek. "I didn't want to do that to you. I didn't want to let you get that far and then freak out and say no to you. Yes, I loved Michael. But I loved you more, and I didn't think it'd be fair for me to do that to you. I'm still not sure about myself sexually. I won't be for a long time. It's hard to hear someone say something good about your body when you can't see it yourself. It makes you wary of people and what they say. I didn't want you to have to go through that." She blinked and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Autumn, that's easily dealt with." He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, and the tip of her nose, her cheeks, and the corners of her mouth. "Just tell me no, Autumn, and I'll stop. All you have to do is say no." He kissed her again, long drugging kisses designed to drive her out of her mind. He slowly rolled on top of her, spreading her legs to accommodate him. He moved from her mouth to chin to her neck, little kisses and bites. When his hand touched her through her dress, she stiffened. He felt it and framed her face with his hands. "Look at me, Autumn."

She shook her head. "I can't, Louie. I wish I could, but I can't."

"Yes you can." He brought her hand to his cheek. "Focus on my voice. Focus on me. You'd know me anywhere. Focus only on me." She gulped. Using her hands, she tried to find his eyes. When she did, she focused on that spot. He knew she wasn't really seeing anything, but it felt like she was really seeing him. He framed her face again. "Trust me, Autumn. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you, Louie. I just don't trust my body."

He smiled. "Then trust me." His hands slowly moved around to the zipper of her dress. She inhaled but let him pull the dress off or her. She really wished she could see what she looked like now. "How long do we have to wait?"

"Another five weeks." She replied breathlessly. She hadn't expected him to stop. She felt him sigh and roll over. Feeling shy and uneasy, she dragged the comforter up to her chin and rolled away from him.

"Autumn, do you really think it's a good idea to leave with Hannah-Marie?" He asked suddenly, still staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, I can't leave her here. Can I?"

He shook his head. "Maybe not, but why can't you stay here?"

She frowned, lifting her head. "I thought you wanted to go."

He rolled onto his side. "I do. But I've been thinking. Maybe we should wait and think about this further. It was sorta a spur-of-the-moment decision. We really didn't think this through."

Her frown deepened and he knew she was thinking hard. Finally, she nodded. "You're right, again. I'll tell everyone tomorrow. Right now, I just want to sleep." She dropped her head back onto the pillow. He smiled and curved his body around hers. They stayed awake awhile later, whispering nonsense to each other until they drifted off to sleep.

"Celeste, babe, are you alright?" Rafael asked worriedly, cradling Celeste in his lap. "Celeste, baby, answer me."

"I'm alright." She mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. She opened her eyes into slits and smiled up at him.

"What happened?" He gently wiped the blood from the small scratch on her forehead.

"I stumbled and hit the edge of the door. I'm fine, really. Just a small scratch and a killer headache. I need to lie down." She hated lying to him, but if he knew the truth he'd freak.

"I know you're not telling the truth, Celeste. Come on. I'll carry you to bed, get you some aspirin and a drink, and you're going to tell me what really happened." He lifted her into his arms easily. She curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed and waited. When he came back he handed her the pills and a glass of water. After she swallowed the pills and drained the glass she laid back down. Rafael sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

"I went outside to get my purse. I heard someone walking down the sidewalk and looked to see who it was. It was Nicholas and his friends. I tried to get inside but they saw me. They called out and I tried to get away, but they caught up and grabbed my arm. I shook them off and ran. They got angry and started throwing rocks. I realized I was running the wrong way and started to turn around. When I did, one of the rocks hit my head. You must've heard me cry out. When I did, they ran off." She pressed her face into the pillow as the tears escaped unchecked. Rafael couldn't comfort her when he had to rein in his anger.

"Celeste, do you think we should press charges?" He asked when he was no longer shaking with rage. He firmly but gently tugged on her hair until she turned over and faced him.

She shook her head. "No one would believe me. People around here are really judgmental and prejudiced. Many people don't like me just because I'm black and I don't like to be around people." She looked down at her dress. "Well, this dress is ruined. I really liked it."

He shook his head. "Maybe we should talk to your sisters and see what they think." He stretched out beside her but let her have her space. She gave him a grateful glance and got up, heading for the bathroom. She came back out with a Band-Aid on her forehead. She slowly pulled the dress off, bravely keeping her gaze square with his. When she was down to her underwear, she crawled onto the bed and straddled him. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He grabbed her wrists when she finished with the top button. "Celeste, baby, we don't have to do this. I know you're head must hurt a lot. I just want to hold you." He pulled her down and kissed her forehead.

She shook her head. "I want to do this, Rafael. You've always been so careful with me, doing everything I want, but you don't do anything you want. Well," She grinned wickedly. "I want to do this." She leaned down and kissed him, her hands running over his chest. "You always make me scream, Rafael. Now, I want to make sure you scream." She murmured, slipping lower to undo his pants. She didn't make him scream, but she came close.

"Come up here, woman." He said when he got his breath back. She smiled and stretched out on top of him.

"Did you like it?" She asked, suddenly worried. She bit her lip.

"I loved it. I had to clench my teeth to keep from screaming." He gently bit her bottom lip. "Quit that. Are you feeling any better?"

She smiled. "Much, thanks. I think I'll go to sleep now." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and covered them both up, not bothering with his clothes. They were asleep within minutes.

CHAPTER 18

The next morning, everyone met at the airport at eight. No one had their suitcases with them. They all looked at each questioningly.

"Well, seems everyone had the same idea last night." Desari joked, laughing. "What brought around this change of mind?"

Selene and Carlos looked at each other before she answered. "Carlinya had a nightmare last night. I guess that reminded us about the court date and how she's starting kindergarten this year. It wouldn't be fair to just up and leave like this."

"Luke and I think it would not be good to have our baby on the road. We wish to wait until the baby is born before we fully entertain the idea." Monique replied, linking her hands with Luke's as they rested on her stomach.

"Rafael and I only came to say goodbye." Celeste said when they looked at her.

"Autumn and I agreed that we should wait until Hannah's a little older. How about y'all?"

"We think it might be more fun performing at the Club. Besides, I'd much rather get married here than on the road. And I'd like for y'all to be there for it." Desari said, taking Charlie's hand.

Celeste smiled. "Why don't plan one big wedding and get married at the same time?"

Rafael frowned. "Are you sure, honey? I thought you'd want something a little more private." He grimaced openly.

She laughed. "Maybe you do, but I think a big wedding would be great. We can invite all our relatives in Tulsa." Everyone stared at her while she quickly outlined her plans for the wedding. Eventually, Selene, Desari, and Autumn got into it and they were soon all discussing and planning. Monique pulled Rafael slightly away from everyone.

"I know I have not been very hospitable towards you, and for that I apologize. I just worry about Celeste. But I can see now that you are good for her. She would never have stated her opinion so openly like this before she met you. Thank you." She stretched onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. She turned and hurried back to the group when someone called her name. Rafael was still stunned when Celeste came up to him and circled his waist with her arms.

"Did she apologize?" She asked.

"Yeah. And she kissed me." He wiped his cheek. "Do you really want a big wedding, Celeste?"

"Well, maybe not as big as I made it sound, but I want us all to get married together. It'll be the last thing we do together, as a family, before we each go our separate ways." She vaguely heard the announcement for the flight they should've been getting on. "There goes our plane." She turned to look out the window at it as it flew off. The others soon came to stand beside them and watch, too. "Did anyone call Brittany and let her know we weren't going?" She asked suddenly.

"I called her this morning and told her we weren't going and to call me back." Desari said.

"I said the same thing." Selene chuckled.

"Me, too." Luke and Louie said at the same time.

"We called her last night and let her know." Rafael said. He coughed warningly but Celeste didn't understand soon enough, continuing to pull her hair up into a ponytail. Her forehead was fully exposed now. Monique was the first to notice the Band-Aid.

"Celeste! What happened to you?" She asked, stepping closer and laying a hand on her shoulder. They all knew what she was doing. "What happened?"

Before she could answer herself, Rafael took over. "She tripped and hit the corner of my coffee table." He pulled her close and kissed the Band-Aid. "She had a killer head-ache afterwards but nothing serious."

"Celeste, you must learn to be more careful." Monique scolded gently. "Well, maybe we should stop by the Club and see if Paul is still willing to hire us." Everyone brightened at that and they made their way back outside. They each had come a different way.

"I've got to stop and let Carlinya know where I'll be." He pulled Selene towards his car. She waved over her shoulder at them.

"Do you think Brittany will mind?" Autumn asked suddenly.

"Even if she does, what can she do? She'll get over it. Besides, we didn't say no. We said not right now. She can always come back." Luke replied.

"We'll worry about it when it comes time. Until then, let's go. I don't think the girls will be much help behind the bar, since they don't have any experience bartending." Rafael said. He wrapped his arm around Celeste and pulled her with him to his car.

"Um, I hate to burst your bubble, Rafael, but I can bartend." Celeste confessed. "I watched Coyote Ugly as a kid and I wanted to learn how to be a coyote. So Tempest and Mitchell arranged for me to have private dance and bartending lessons. I could already sing pretty good."

Rafael glared down at her. "There's no way you're bartending for a bunch hopeful horny teenagers. Things will go to hell very fast."

"I'm siding with Rafael on this one, Celeste. All it takes is one really drunk cowboy to send things down the drain." Autumn said, worried. They all knew many people didn't like Celeste because she was black. She had no idea how people would take to her working at the Club. "Besides, I don't think Paul would like for us to turn his beloved restaurant into a night club."

"Maybe we can talk him into a ladies' night. A night full of fun stuff for and about women. We could dance on the bar and everything." Desari added, excited. Her eyes positively glowed with anxiety. "I'm sure Janice will agree with us. That place has been all about the guys for too long. I'm pretty sure some of the guys would enjoy seeing women dancing on the bar." Her eyes caught Charlie's and she grinned wickedly.

"Desari, calm down before you make a fool of yourself. We still have to ensure our job positions at the Club." Luke said matter-a-factly. "Although, maybe we could talk some other women into dancing on the bar, possibly?" He asked, frowning. "I couldn't stand the thought of you dancing like that in front of other men." He admitted, talking only to Monique.

She smiled. "Baby. Do not worry. If Paul will allow it, I will only be dancing for you. Let us get going." She climbed into the front passenger seat of his old car. Everyone else took the cue and climbed into their own vehicles. The Club wasn't as packed as it usually was. Not surprising when it was a weekday and it was early in the morning. Most of the usual customers were either at school, work, or still asleep. But there were still a few people inside. Paul was at the bar, talking with someone they all knew. Dr. Daratros sat at the bar, laughing and sipping a tall glass of milk. Rafael stepped forward threateningly. Celeste gripped his arm and shook her head, her eyes pleading with him.

"Rafael, don't. Please. I don't want any trouble over this. It's just a little scratch. Nothing to worry about. It'll heal." She begged.

"Celeste, he needs to be taught a lesson. If he lays one more hand on you I'll kill him myself." He shrugged her off and kept walking. She exhaled heavily and jumped in front of him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Big shot. But this is my problem to deal with, not yours. If I want you to try to beat him to a bloody pulp, I'll let you know. Until then, leave him alone. If you mess with him, you'll be spending the night in jail." She enunciated the word 'jail.' He raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you don't handle him, I will." Everyone stared at how rough he was being. Monique actually tried to step in between them but Luke grabbed her arm, shaking his head.

"I'll handle him my way, on my time." She was determined to stare him down and she did. After what seemed an eternity, he looked away.

"Celeste? Rafael? What is going on?" Monique demanded.

"Nothing we can't handle, Monique." Celeste said, still staring at Rafael. He was alternating between glaring at Dr. Daratros and looking at her. Finally, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Y'all secure our jobs here, if you don't mind. I'd like to have a talk with Granny Clemaree. Come on, Celeste." He took her arm a bit roughly, but no one commented as he pulled Celeste out into the parking lot.

"Does anyone have any idea what he's talking about?" Autumn asked.

"I ain't got a clue. come on. Let's talk to Paul." Louie gently grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bar. They all followed slowly. Paul looked up from the glass of beer he was serving to Dr. Daratros.

"Hey, guys. What brings you here? I thought y'all were on a plane heading out." He uncharacteristically swallowed. When they asked for their drinks, it took him a total of three tries to everyone's right.

"We each decided not to, for different reasons. How's Janice?" Louie asked, carefully putting himself between Autumn and Dr. Daratros.

"She's fine. We're expecting the baby any day now." Paul licked his lips and sort of nodded his head towards the slightly drunk doctor. "Are y'all still interested in those jobs?"

Autumn nodded, sipping on her Coke. "It's something we all want to do. And we have some plans that Janice and all your other female employees and customers."

"Oh." Paul's eyebrows rose. "What is it?"

"Ladies' Night." Monique said, smiling. "A night when all the guys get a good show and the ladies get the chance to party. What do you say?"

Paul scratched his chin. "Well, it sounds like a good idea, but first we'll have to discuss the terms and rules first. We can't have women throwing their bras around." He watched with wary eyes as Dr. Daratros stood up, threw some money on the bar, and walked on wobbly legs out the door. "I hope he doesn't run into Rafael out there. He's drunk enough to say something to get his head bashed in."

"What did he say?" Monique asked.

Paul sighed. "He was bragging about something his nephew did last night. According to him, his nephew and some of his friends were drunk. They were walking home and they walked by Rafael's house. Celeste was outside in the driveway getting something. They called out to her but she ignored them. They got mad and starting throwing rocks. One hit her on the forehead. She saw them coming up the drive and tried to get inside. She slipped and fell. When Rafael came outside they ran."

"No wonder Rafael was acting the way he did." Luke said, pulled Monique closer to him.

"We've got to get out there!" Autumn said, hopping off the barstool. Louie followed her as she rushed towards the door. But Selene and Carlos, carrying Carlinya, came in.

"Rafael and Dr. Daratros are at it! Hurry and get out there!" She cried. She turned around and ran back out the door with everyone on her heels. Sure enough, Rafael and Dr. Daratros were hitting and kicking each other. Rafael appeared to be winning. Dr. Daratros was old, but he also knew karate. But whatever Rafael had learned on the streets was helping him. He dodged and blocked Dr. Daratros easily and then giving him a punch or a kick. Finally, the doctor was on the ground with Rafael's foot planted on his chest.

Celeste picked herself up from the ground and hurried over to Rafael. She inspected him closely for injuries. When she was satisfied he was unhurt, she threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What happened?" Luke asked, watching Dr. Daratros stand up with a smirk. He stepped in front of Monique, a blatant warning.

"Rafael and I were talking. Dr. Daratros came out and called me a nigger and a lot of other vulgar names. When Rafael moved towards him I pulled him back and tried to pull inside. I got to close to Dr. Daratros and he pushed me. I didn't see who started the fight. When I looked up they were at it." Celeste's response was muffled by Rafael's shirt.

"He started it." Rafael said. "I told him to keep his hands off of her and he pushed me. so I retaliated. Self-defense."

Dr. Daratros cursed. "You lying nigger. Someone needs to put you in your place. You and that nigger bitch, too." He spit and blood dribbled from his lip. He wiped it away and took a threatening step towards them.

"I don't think so." Paul's hand clamped down on his shoulder and pulled him back. He roughly through him towards his car. "As long as you're on my property, you'll abide my rules. And I say you're banned from my bar. Now get out. And tell you nephew the same goes for him."

"You can't do that." Dr. Daratros protested.

"I can and I did. You don't like it, too bad. That's not my problem. I won't have fighting going on here. Now get."

Dr. Daratros started cursing under his breath but obediently climbed into his car and drove off.

Everyone breathed easier knowing he was gone. Paul sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "This is too much excitement for this time of morning. Come on in and cool off, everybody."

Once everyone as back inside, Paul passed out another round of drinks along with a plate of food. Rafael pulled Celeste onto his lap and proceeded to feed her himself.

"Well, you don't think he'll press charges, do you?" Selene asked. She held Carlinya while she ate.

"No. I highly doubt it. You all heard him call us names. He knows if he tries to press charges, we could throw plenty of dirt back in his face. I know some lawyers close by who owe me a favor." Rafael said. He fed Celeste another spoonful of grits, ignoring her pout at having to be fed like a baby. "So, have we reached our decision about Ladies' Night?"

Paul shrugged. "First, let's set up the ground rules." He pulled out a notepad from under the bar and a pen from his shirt pocket.

"No stripping." Louie said.

"No vulgarity." Monique said.

"No nudity." Luke said.

"Only girls work the bar." Selene said.

"Only girls get to entertain." Celeste said.

"Must be eighteen years or older to qualify for Ladies' Night." Charlie said.

"No all out drinking." Rafael said.

Paul nodded, copying it all down fast. "Okay. Now, the entertainment."

"Any girl that wants to get up and dance or sing can." Autumn said.

"We should have an auction. Single women only. And only single men can bid. The reward is a free dinner and dance on some other day." Carlos said.

"Sounds good. We can make the rest up as we go along. For now, I'll talk to Janice about it." Paul folded the paper and put it in his back pocket.

"How is she doing?" Rafael asked. He grabbed his wrist and rested his hands over Celeste's stomach. Celeste in turn put her hands on top of his.

"She's fine. She's due any day now. I told her to stay home and rest. She's probably going through her forms again." Paul replied, refilling Celeste's glass of milk.

"Forms?" Carlinya asked through a mouthful of eggs.

Carlos wiped her shin and mouth, smiling. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"When we found out she was pregnant again, she decided to start belly dancing. It's supposedly good for pregnant women. It seems to have helped her a lot. She does her breathing exercises with it." Paul took away the empty plates. He leaned against the bar and regarded them all with a serious look. "I don't know what Janice will do if we lose this baby."

Monique frowned. "What do you mean, Paul?"

Paul shrugged and licked his lips. "I mean what I said. We've lost so many already. I don't think she could stand to lose another one. I couldn't stand it either."

Monique reached out to him. "Oh, Paul, she'll be fine. I'm sure of it. And the baby will fine, too."

Paul shook his head. "You don't know what it's like. To go through hour after hour of pain and labor and then when it's finally over and you think you can be proud that you brought something wonderful into the world, you realize that there's one thing missing. Crying. Your newborn baby should be blowing your eardrums with its cries. But it's not. And why? Because it's dead. For no apparent reason. It simply didn't survive." Tears glittered in Paul's eyes. "That was what happened with our first. She was in labor for nineteen hours. She'd been pregnant for forty weeks. The baby was big. When the baby slipped out of her body into the doctor's hands she started crying. We were so happy. Until the doctor said it wasn't crying. The doctor tried, over and over to get a response but nothing happened. It was stillborn. And we never got an answer as to what happened. And ever since, she's never made it past the second trimester. She always miscarried sometime within the twenty-fourth week. Until you understand that, don't say she'll be fine. One stillborn, too many miscarriages to count, and so many crapshoots for pregnancy. Don't tell me she'll be fine."

No one had a response to that. Celeste and Monique caught each other's eyes and neither were surprised to see tears. Rafael bent his head and kissed the corner of Celeste's eye. "Don't worry. Everything'll be fine. I promise." He whispered in her ear. She gulped and nodded slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Paul." Monique said softly. She gripped Luke's hands tight. She abruptly stood and ran out of the bar. Luke followed at a slower pace.

Selene cradled Carlinya close to her chest. She met Carlos's eyes and nodded. Together, they stood and bid everyone goodbye. Next to go was Autumn and Louie. Charlie and Desari waited a little while before they left, too.

"I'm sorry, Celeste. I didn't mean to upset you." Paul said, handing her a small shot glass of a red liquid. He smiled at Rafael's look. He winked at him. "It's juice, but pretend. It'll make you feel better."

Celeste smiled weakly and downed the juice. "That's okay. I know you didn't mean to. Was that really what happened?"

He nodded sadly. "Yes. I kind of exaggerated a little, though. We've gotten so many answers as to what could've happened to the baby that we don't know what to believe." He poured himself a shot of gin and poured another one for Rafael. "I'm sure you won't have problems, Celeste. There's no need to worry."

She smiled at his attempt to comfort her. "Thank you, Paul. I'll remember that."

CHAPTER 19

Luke drove Monique and himself to his place quickly. As soon as they were inside the house, she threw herself into his arms and starting crying. He rubbed her back and kissed her head comfortingly. When he thought she was through, he lifted her and carried her to the bathroom. He stripped her down while the water heated up. She stared blindly at the wall while he took off his own clothes. He pulled her into the shower stall and turned her so that the warm water hit her completely.

"Baby?" He asked, rubbing her arms to warm her. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I should've felt it." She mumbled, too low for him to hear. He bent his head closer.

"Speak up, baby."

"I should've felt it. Whatever's wrong with Janice-Anne. I should've felt it, sensed it somehow. But I never once got a inkling around her. What does that mean?" She wondered hopelessly.

"Maybe there's nothing wrong with her?" He suggested, knowing deep down that it was futile.

She shook her head. "If there was something wrong with the baby, or babies, I would've felt that, too. Why didn't I? Something must be wrong with me?"

He shook her gently. "Nothing's wrong with you. You're not supposed to be using your talent while you're pregnant, remember. You promised. Now, maybe you just weren't paying attention and didn't feel it, okay. Most of what Paul said happened when you guys were in Tulsa." He kissed her forehead. He squirted shampoo into his hand and rubbed it all over both his hands. He massaged it into her hair and turned her so that he could rinse it out. He conditioned her hair next and after he rinsed it out she smelled like apples.

She did the same to him in turn. Then the bathed each other. By the time they turned off the water it was cold. They dressed again and while she wandered around the house, Luke made lunch. Grilled cheese sandwiches and French fries. They ate outside by his backyard pool.

"Luke, do you think Celeste and Rafael will be alright together?" She asked.

He chewed and swallowed his mouthful of fries before answering. "I think they'll be happy together. Why do you keep worrying about it? He's a good man. He won't hurt her."

"I know that. But I have been taking care of for years and it is hard to just suddenly stop on a dime." She finished her sandwich and set the plate aside. She stood and walked to the edge of the pool. She rolled up her jeans and dropped her feet into the cool water. Luke followed and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Did we bring my bathing suit?"

He nodded. "But I think it might be more fun to go without, don't you think? There's a ten-foot high fence surrounding my backyard so no one will see us. Come on." He pulled his shirt off and stood to pull his pants off. She watched him dive into the pool before copying him.

Instead of going home, Carlos and Selene decided to take Carlinya to the park. She immediately ran for the swings. Selene sat down in the swing next to her and let Carlos push her and Carlinya together.

"Higher, Carlos! Higher!" Carlinya yelled with glee. Carlos obediently pushed her higher.

Selene swung her legs to keep herself swinging while Carlos devoted himself completely to pushing his little sister. After a few minutes, Carlinya got tired of the swings and jumped off. Next, they chased her to the tire swing. She played on it by herself for a few minutes until she pulled Selene and Carlos onto it with her. It was a tight fit, but they managed. Next was the slide. Carlinya went off on her own on that one. Selene and Carlos sat not far away on a bench, watching her play.

"I can't wait until I'll be here with my daughter, not my sister." Carlos whispered in her ear. He gripped her hands tightly.

"You mean our daughter," she corrected. She kissed his knuckles and rubbed his hand with her cheek. He smiled down at her lovingly. He jerked his head up when Carlinya started crying. He was by her side within moments.

"What happened, Carlinya?" He asked, dropping to her level.

She sniffed and pointed to her bleeding knee. "I fell."

"Oh, well, it doesn't look too bad. A little Neosporin and a band-aid will fix it right up," Selene said, lifting her knee so she could get a closer look. It really wasn't too bad. But it could get infected. She picked the little girl up and carried her back to the car. Carlos started the engine and after Selene and Carlinya were buckled up he put it in gear and backed out of the parking space.

When they got to the house, Carlinya was no longer crying. Instead, she seemed entirely focused on her scraped knee. She poked and prodded it in every way possible. At the house, she demanded she put the Neosporin on herself. But she let Carlos put the band-aid on.

"There. All better." Carlos kissed her forehead and put her back on the floor. She raced through the house to the living room. She hopped up on the couch and grabbed the remote. She flipped through channel after channel until she reached a cartoon she liked. She spread out on her stomach. Selene and Carlos slipped out of the house through the back door. They sat down together in the swing. She twisted sideways, hanging her legs over the arm of the swing, and rested her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair.

"You know, sooner or later, we will have to actually go to work. I only have so much money saved up." Carlos said, chuckling.

"I know. I'll call Paul and let him know we'll start work tomorrow. But we need to start thinking about a theme for our wedding." She pointed out smugly. She turned her head just in time to see his horrified expression. "What's the matter?"

"That's not something I'm dumb enough to get into. I'm sure between the five of you, y'all can handle it without us guys."

She laughed and snuggled against his chest. "It's not gonna work that way. You guys have to give your opinion, too. This isn't just our job. And before any of you decide on a bachelor party, you'd better clear it with us first."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "It won't be much of a bachelor party. There aren't any cheap strip clubs nearby. But we could incorporate the bachelor and bachelorette party. You be our strippers one day. We'll be your strippers the next. How's that sound?" He kissed her forehead again. "We should go back inside and keep an eye on Carlinya. She doesn't sit still for long. If you aren't there to supervise her she's likely to get into trouble. Last time I left her alone was for ten minutes, she managed to knock over the big jar of cookies we kept on the top of the fridge. We never figured out how she got up there, but she did. She was only four. I've never left her alone for too long since."

They got up and hurried back into the house. Fortunately, Carlinya was still on the couch watching TV. They pushed her aside and settled down on either side of her. She stretched out with her head in his lap and her feet in Selene's lap.

"Autumn, are we going to stop and get Hannah-Marie?" Louie asked, gunning the engine.

She shook her head, resolved to silence. She turned her head towards the window. No one understood why she even liked windows. She was blind. She couldn't see anything. What was the point? "Sunshine." She murmured, thinking out loud.

"What?"

"Thinking out loud. Sorry."

"Well, keep thinking. I like to hear you talk. Your voice is more expressive than your face. It's weird. But, in a good way." He picked up her hand and kissed her palm.

"People always used to ask me why I like windows. I can't see anything through them. But they don't realize that you don't have to look through a window. You don't have to see anything to enjoy them. I love the feeling of the sun. It's warm and pure and it takes the place of what I can't see. People with sight use their eyes more than their other four senses. And because of this, they miss out on so much. People think I miss out because I can't see. I don't. I feel and hear and taste and smell the same as they do, probably more than they do." She explained.

"That makes sense to me." He said.

She smiled. "No it doesn't. You only understand half of what I said. That's okay. I've gotten used to being misunderstood. People with sight can't understood what they haven't experienced. It's okay." She leaned over and traced his face. After she had his face mapped, she kissed his cheek. "I want to spend an afternoon with you. Tomorrow we have to start working at the Club." She kissed his cheek again.

"Cool. What do we want to do this afternoon?" He held onto her hand.

"I don't know. Maybe we could just go crazy." She suggested.

He nodded, thinking. After a minute, he grinned wickedly. "Or we could make use of the empty house."

"What are thinking, Louie?"

"I'm thinking we make love in every position in every place as much as possible before we go back to being parents." She smiled and kissed his knuckles.

Charlie waited while Desari slowly and carefully finished unpacking her things. He'd cleared out half the dressers and closets in the house for her stuff. He wisely stayed out of her way, knowing she needed time to recover. Paul's story hadn't done any of them any good. When his patience ran out, he went into the living room and plopped down in his recliner. He stretched out and closed his eyes. He needed to recover after the night before. He smiled at the memory.

Desari found him asleep about half an hour later. She smiled. "I must've done a good job last night if he's this worn out." She murmured to herself. Instead of waking him, she carefully crawled into the chair and curled up in his lap. He muttered something indistinct. His arms moved until they surrounded her and pulled her close. "I love you, Charlie."

"I love you, too, Desari." He whispered near her ear. She felt him kiss her hair. "I take it we won't be worrying about protection anytime, soon, right?"

She giggled. She giggled even harder when Charlie's chest shook as he laughed. "No. not anytime, soon. Hopefully never. I want a bunch of kids running around." She pressed her face into his chest and took a deep breath. She loved the way he smelled. He used a shampoo and soap that smelled like peaches. Her favorite fruit. She was sure he'd hadn't used it while she was living in Tulsa. "You started using peach shampoo when I moved down here, didn't you?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "No. I was at a friend's house and all he had was this peach stuff. I decided I liked it so I started using it. It had nothing to do with you. Promise."

She chuckled. "Alright. What friend?"

He shifted and bit his lip. "No one you know."

"Yeah, right. Because you're lying." She hit him on the chest with her fist. He didn't even flinch. She hit him again. He only grunted. She waited for her hand to stop stinging. "Tell me the truth."

"I don't want you to think I'm weird." He said.

She lifted herself up and stared into his eyes. "What if I already think you're weird?" His face dropped and she laughed. "I don't think you're weird, Charlie. I love you. I'll always love you. Now tell me the truth."

"Yes. I talked to Granny Clemaree when you first arrived here. Even then I was slightly in love with you. She told me everything I needed to know about you. Including your favorite things. After you turned me down, I stopped trying to get your attention. But by then I had started to like the smell of peaches so I kept using it." He picked up her hand and kissed her sore knuckles. "I'll remember next time you hit me to say ow."

"You jerk." She tried to sit up but he held her down easily. She glared at him for a moment before she crossed her arms and pouted. He chuckled and kissed her nose.

"You're cute when you pout. And when you're furious. I'll make you mad more often."

She struggled not to laugh but her smile slipped. "You are an utter idiot, you know that, right?"

He laughed harder. She tried to his him again but he caught her wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I think you're hand is still sore."

She lovingly traced his chest with her fingertips. He had defined muscles from working out and playing sports. She wiggled and he dropped his arms. She crawled off of him and grabbed his wrists. She pulled him to his feet and into the bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and straddled his waist. She crossed her arms and pulled her shirt off. "Let's make use of this time." He smiled and pulled her down to kiss her.

"So, when do we need to start work?" Rafael asked, stroking Celeste's hair.

"Tomorrow would be fine. Y'all already know what to do around here. This'll give everyone who already works here a break." Paul froze as his cell phone rang. "It's Janice." He opened it up. "Hey, baby. What's up? What? Hold on. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll call the ambulance right now. Just breath and relax. Everything's going to be fine. Trust me. I love you." He hung up and dialed 9-1-1. "Janice is in labor. I've got to go to her." He jumped over the bar and ran towards the door, talking to the 9-1-1 operator.

Rafael sighed. "Well, he needs someone to watch this place. I don't think they need someone to crowd her room. Call everyone else and have them get their butts down here." He went behind the bar and watched Celeste call everyone. After she had informed everyone of the situation, she joined him behind the bar.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" She asked softly. The only man in the bar stood up and dropped some money on his table. After he left, the bar was empty except for them. She lifted herself up onto the bar and leaned back. Rafael leaned back against the bar. He rested his hand on her shoulder and rubbed soothingly.

"She'll be fine. How are you?" He placed his hand on her stomach. She smiled and patted his hand.

"We're fine. We need to start thinking of names soon. And we need to go shopping for a crib, clothes, toys, and stuff."

"Well, first, we need to set up some doctor appointments. And not with that jerk Daratros. What do you think it is?" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers one by one.

She shrugged. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she slowly inspected every inch of the bar. "Do you ever psychoanalyze life?"

He seemed confused for a moment but he quickly recovered. "Not really. Why?"

She shrugged again. "Sometimes my mind really wanders and I just start thinking about things differently. Like I remember I used to start thinking about what it felt like to be dead. I'd think about it so much that I had nightmares and I was afraid to go to sleep. Until my mom died. After that, I just accepted it and moved on. I felt that at least in heaven, she wasn't being raped or abused."

"That's good thinking. The others should be here sometime soon." He absently rubbed her stomach, moving his hand in small circles. Celeste closed her eyes and relaxed under his massage. She'd noticed he had a tendency to do that when he was thinking about something or someone. "My grandmother."

"Huh?"

"My grandmother was the only person I know ever loved me. She used to say that all the stars in the night sky added together couldn't make up half of how much she loved me." He nuzzled her hair with his cheek.

"She sounds she was a wonderful person."

"She was. I only knew for a few years before she died, but in those few years, she taught me everything I needed to know about love. It hurt worse than anything I've ever felt when she died. I found my birthday present from her the day after. She'd made me a leather jacket, real leather. Her hands had permanent scars from making it." He would've said more but the door opened and her sisters and their men walked in.

CHAPTER 20

Monique practically ran behind the bar to get to Celeste. She disentangled Celeste and Rafael and hugged Celeste tight. "Hey!"

"Hey, guys. Monique, you can let me go, now. Thank you." Celeste straightened her clothes as Monique stepped back. Luke pulled her back against him. "Paul's on his way to the hospital with Janice. We're supposed to stay here and mind the bar until it's all over. I suggest everyone just take a seat and wait for the customers to arrive." She lifted herself up onto the bar again. Rafael pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her. She caressed his hair lovingly.

"I think you two had better start explaining what's going on between you two and Dr. Daratros." Autumn said, letting Louie pull her into his lap.

Everyone turned expectant eyes onto them. Celeste bit her lip and looked down at Rafael. He nodded. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It all started the first time I ever came down her to visit. I had been with y'all for a year. I had sprained my ankle playing. Mom drove me to the hospital but decided to wait outside for me. Y'all remember how strong smells made her sick. Well, Dr. Daratros was the doctor to examine me. He made me strip down completely. He didn't even offer me a gown. He gave me a full physical. Said it was all part of the proper procedure.

"While he was examining me, he touched me. Everywhere possible. And he kept making perverted remarks about me and him together. After that he made me lay down on the bed and spread my legs for a vaginal exam. Finally, after he had completed my body to memory, he let me go. I got dressed and left. I never told anyone." Rafael stiffened. She twisted his hair threateningly. He relaxed again.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Monique asked.

"Because there was nothing anyone could do. There weren't any witnesses to it. He'd just say that it was a proper exam and that I was making a big deal out of nothing."

"How many times did this happen?" Desari asked, trying not to let her horror show.

"Every time I went to the hospital." Celeste replied, avoiding their eyes. She didn't want to see their pity or anger. She needed to stay clear-headed about it. Especially so that they would in turn stay clear-headed.

"And you never reported it?" Autumn dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. Louie took it from her and gently wiped her eyes.

Celeste shrugged. "As I said, there wasn't any point. He's got a lot of power and money. I knew it would be hopeless to try and win a lawsuit with him." She pulled Rafael to his feet. "Well, come on. Let's get to work. I'm sure there's plenty of things that need to be done. I remember hearing Paul mention that he always kept a To-Do list somewhere."

Selene pulled a slip of paper off the wall behind her. "This looks like it. You're right. This is a long list. I think we'd better divide them up." She passed it around to them all. "Some of those are fairly easy. Like cleaning the kitchen thoroughly. We can do that. But fixing the stage steps will require you guys."

"Let's just take it one at a time, all of us." Carlos suggested.

"Well, some of these we can't do without Paul's input. Redecorate the place will take a long time and a lot of work." Desari said. "But we can do all the easy stuff without him. How 'bout we start with cleaning the place up?" She hopped off the stool and searched through the bar until she found a pen. She leaned on the bar and slowly added stars beside all the ones that they could do. "Let's get started." She led the way to the kitchen. Unlike most restaurants, Paul didn't have menus. Most everyone who came in there were people they'd known for years. All you had to do was just say what you wanted and it would be served. Nor did he hire professional cooks. Everybody who worked there would help out wherever they were needed. Including cooking.

It took them a few hours to get the kitchen spotless. In that time, no one came in. Celeste wiped her forehead on her sleeve and smiled. "Well, it's spotless. Since Paul hasn't called, I guess we can assume that Janice is still in labor. What do y'all wanna do next?"

Charlie crossed "clean the kitchen" off the list. "Clean the dance floor and stage."

"What does that entail to?" Rafael asked. "Cause I'm about wiped out." He leaned against Celeste and playfully pretended to sag with weariness. They all laughed and put away their brooms and cleaners.

"It's actually pretty easy. The dance floor has to be swept, mopped, and waxed. Waxing is pretty easy. All we do is wax it the same way you mop. We've got enough poles to go around." Luke explained.

Brittany Jacobo paced restlessly back and forth in her hotel room. Her husband, Roland, watched her with worried eyes. "Roland, what are we going to do now? We almost had them. what are we going to tell Daratros?"

Roland shrugged. "Honey, I'm sure there are ways we can get the money."

She shook her head. "It was so easy, though. All we had to do was get them out of the way and then he would pay us. How hard was that? But no. They had to go and change their minds. Now how are we going to save this place?" She propped herself on her desk facing him. He met her gaze levelly. He smiled and took her hands in his. He kissed each of her knuckles.

"We'll get the money. Don't worry." He pulled her down to his level and kissed her gently.

They jumped apart when the door burst open. Four men entered the room. They all had on black masks, making it impossible to tell who it was. The leader stepped forward and studied the room. He grinned evilly at her. He snapped his fingers and his three companions rushed into the room. He closed and locked the door. Two men grabbed Roland and the third grabbed Brittany.

"Who the fuck are you? Get your hands off of me!" Roland shouted. They put a strip of duck tape over his mouth. They tied his hand behind his back and threw him onto the bed. They had done the same to Brittany. He didn't get to see anymore after they started hitting him repeatedly. But he heard her muffled screams and the sound of clothes ripping. He finally got the chance to see what was happening through his swollen eyes. what he saw would haunt him forever.

The leader was on top of Brittany, in her, while his friend held her down. She screamed and struggled but she wasn't strong enough. Each of the men got a chance to rape her and they made sure that they didn't hurt him so much that he couldn't see what they were doing to her. After the second guy was finished she had stopped fighting completely. But he could see she was still awake.

Before they left, they cut Roland's shirt off with a knife. He had no idea what they cut into his skin, he only felt the searing pain as the blade passed through his skin. They did the same to Brittany. That's what finally caused her to pass out. They untied him as soon as they were done and left. He weakly got up and untied Brittany. She was still out of it. He held her tight, ignoring the blood and semen that was all over her. It was an hour before she woke up. And another two hours before they both stopped crying.

When Luke finally got the call form Paul, they had cleaned the entire restaurant and the place looked brilliant. He opened his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Luke?" Paul's voice didn't sound good.

Luke swallowed, afraid of the news. "Yeah."

"Hey, dude! Guess what! I'm a dad!"

Luke grinned. "That's great! Hold on." He put the phone on speakerphone. "Okay. Everyone can hear you now." Everyone gathered around the phone, waiting anxiously for the news.

"Hey, guys. Janice Anne had a healthy baby girl, six pounds five ounces. She had curly brown hair, pale skin, and the cutest blue eyes I've ever seen. And even better, she has all twenty-four toes, fingers, eyes, and ears. The doctor says she's perfectly fine, despite her small size."

"Congratulations, Paul!" Desari said.

"What's her name?" Louie asked.

"Paula Marie."

"How is Janice Anne?" Monique asked, smiling through her tears.

"Janice is fine. She's sleeping right now. The birth was long, but it wasn't hard. But the doc says she needs to rest. Oh, I've got to go now. I'll call y'all as soon as she wakes up. Bye."

Everyone said bye and Luke put his phone back in his pocket. He pulled Monique into his arms and kissed her neck. Celeste and Rafael were cuddling together, whispering about their own baby. Charlie and Desari were simply smiling at each other and holding hands. Autumn and Louie were simply standing together. Everyone was happy.

The silence was peaceful until Autumn's phone went off. She pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Autumn?" Brittany's voice shook as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Brittany? What's wrong?" Autumn quickly put her phone on speakerphone.

"Autumn. I've been . . . I've been . . . raped." Everyone froze. Celeste lifted her head and hurried to the phone.

"Brittany, it's Celeste. Where are you?" Celeste easily took control of the situation. Rafael was already heading outside with keys in hand.

"I'm at the Holiday Inn about fifty miles south of the bar. Please hurry. They . . . they beat up Roland." Her voice broke on the last word.

"Okay. I'm on my way. Stay there. Who's Roland?"

"My husband. We were just sitting in our room and they came in and . . . and they tied our hands together and duct taped our mouths and . . . they raped me, one at a time, while the others beat up Roland."

Celeste pointed at Monique and Luke and they followed her outside. They all jumped into Rafael's vehicle while Autumn, Louie, Carlos, Selene, Desari, and Charlie stayed behind. "How many were there, Brittany?"

"Four. I recognized the voice of the leader while he was raping me. I have no idea who the others are."

"Who was it, Brittany? Do you know his name?"

"I think his name is Nicolas. I know he's Dr. Daratros's nephew. Please hurry."

"I'm on my way. Have you called the police?"

"No. Before they left, they cut something into our chests. We haven't looked at it."

Celeste stayed on the phone with her all the way until they reached the hotel. Rafael used his own phone to call the police and the hospital. They managed to get up to Brittany's room without any trouble. What they found inside was shocking. Brittany and Roland were sitting in the middle of one of the bed's, huddling together. The sheets were stained with blood, semen, vaginal fluid, and sweat. Brittany was covered in it, Roland only covered in blood and sweat.

Roland looked up as they came in. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He whispered. He carefully pulled Brittany into his arms and turned her towards them. "I think she's out of shock. Honey. Honey, Celeste is here."

Brittany lifted her head weakly. She swallowed. "Did you call the police?"

Rafael nodded. He started to enter the room further but Celeste stopped him. She nodded at Luke and gestured pointedly at the hall. He nodded. He grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him out of the room. Celeste closed the door behind them.

Monique was already inspecting Brittany before Celeste could stop her. "Monique! I brought you here because I know you know how to deal with this. Not so you could heal her." Celeste forcibly pulled her away from Brittany. "You can't endanger the babies. If you don't stop, I'll call Luke and he'll take you outta here."

Monique nodded and stepped back. Celeste thoroughly searched the room, careful not to touch anything that could be evidence. The cops arrived thirty minutes later. Thankfully, both detectives were women. Brittany related her tail to them while Roland talked to a male detective. Brittany wouldn't go anywhere without Celeste, though. Rafael followed the ambulance Celeste and Brittany were in to the hospital.

"Who's the doctor here?" Celeste asked the nurses as they wheeled Brittany into her room.

"Dr. Daratros and Dr. Haggard." The nurse replied.

"Make sure it's Dr. Haggard." Celeste said forcefully. She knew Dr. Haggard was a women, and she knew Brittany wouldn't be afraid of her.

The nurse frowned. "Ma'am, you'll get the doctor that's available."

Celeste rose up to her full height and fearlessly faced the nurse. "Dr. Daratros may be involved in this rape. If he comes anywhere near this woman, he'll be charged with whatever I can throw at him. And I can throw a lot. Now this woman has been raped and her husband has been beaten near to death. You make sure no man but someone we trust comes inside this room. Now get Dr. Haggard in here A..S.A.P." The nurse swallowed, nodded, and hurried out. Brittany chuckled softly from the bed.

"Thank you for everything you're doing, Celeste. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you would help us."

Celeste sat down by the bed. She took Brittany's hand in hers. Brittany's fingernails and knuckles were bloody. she knew the detectives could get evidence from under her fingernails. "It's a good thing you didn't jump in the shower."

Brittany smiled. "I think I tried. I always shower after I have sex. The feeling of being dirty only made the impulse worse. But Roland wouldn't let me. He made sure I stayed put so I wouldn't disrupt any evidence. Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. You just focus on you right now. Do you think you can tell me what happened again. The detectives will be here as soon as they can. I won't leave you no matter what. And the two detectives are women so you don't need to be afraid."

"What about the doctor?" Brittany asked fearfully. "I know he's involved."

"I made sure you're doctor is a woman, a good one you can trust."

"Celeste I have to tell you. I need to tell you the truth. Dr. Daratros offered me a lot of money if I did something for him." Brittany said.

Celeste frowned. "Don't worry about that. We can talk about it later."

"No. It has to be now. Dr. Daratros told Roland and me that if we got you out of town we'd get fifty thousand each. I don't know where he got the money, but he promised to pay us as soon as you all were gone." Brittany admitted in a rush.

Celeste didn't know what to say. It took her a moment to find her voice. "What do you mean, get us out of town?"

"We weren't going to hurt anyone. We were just supposed to convince you to leave. But a few nights ago, I was going to meet Daratros when I heard him talking to his nephew. They said that once you all were gone that their friends could have their way with you. I wasn't sure what he meant, but I figured that if I got you to my studio we could protect you all."

"But you were still going to take the money, weren't you?" Celeste's voice was unusually calm.

Brittany nodded, tearing up. "We need the money bad. We weren't really sure if you guys would hit it off, but we wanted to get some money out of it, on the off chance we didn't get any outta y'all. We want to get out of the music business, but we don't want to have to sell our studio. It's our home. We want to redecorate it. but we need a lot of money. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Brittany's tears overflowed against her will. Celeste murmured to her soothingly until she stopped.

"I'm not mad. We can figure it out later. Right now, we just need to worry about putting those bastards in jail."

"But Dr. Daratros didn't do anything to us."

Celeste smiled sadly. "No, but he was involved in some way. And even if he wasn't, it's time I face up to what he did to me. Either way, they're going to jail."

The detectives were very understanding of Brittany's emotional state as they questioned her. One of them wrote down everything she said and the other asked the questions. They talked for about half an hour and then the detectives left. Dr. Haggard came in to do the rape kit. She did it quickly and efficiently, explaining every step to Brittany. Finally, after another half hour, everything was done. Brittany turned down the morning after pill the doctor offered her.

"You don't want the morning after pill?" Celeste asked.

Brittany shook her head. "I use birth control. I take all my pills on time."

Celeste called Desari to explain the situation to them so they wouldn't worry. They said they were still working on the bar. She said okay, bade them goodbye, and closed her phone. Rafael knocked on the door shortly after. Brittany called him inside and said he was okay. Rafael was careful not to make any fast moves around Brittany. He'd spent enough time in Celeste's presence to know how to act around a rape victim.

"Roland's room is about ten doors down, but I think they're going to move him closer to you. He's really worried about you." Rafael informed them.

Brittany's face lit up. "Really. That's good."

"The police are looking for the guys who did this to you. They got plenty of evidence off the bed and I'm sure your rape kit will help, too. They're gonna catch the sons of bitches, Brittany. Don't you worry about it."

"What does my chest say?" Brittany asked, her eyes flashing between the two of them. "I wanna see it. Please."

Celeste looked at Rafael, not sure what to do. He nodded. He got up and left the room, closing the door behind him, giving them privacy. Celeste found a handheld mirror in the bathroom and brought it to Brittany. Brittany sat up, grimacing at the bruises, and waited for Celeste to untie the gown. When she did, Brittany slid the sleeves off and uncovered her chest completely. The cuts were still red but the bleeding had stopped and they were already beginning to heal nicely.

"What does it say?"

Celeste gulped, afraid to answer her. "It says 'slut'."

Brittany gasped and held the mirror arms length away from her. Then she could see it fully. She choked back a sob and dropped the mirror. Celeste barely managed to catch it before it could hit the floor and shatter. She set it on the nightstand and tied Brittany's gown. Then she wrapped her arms around Brittany and let her cry again.

Nicolas Daratros and his three friends, Bart Seymour, Georgie Smithers, and Geoffrey Hobbs, were relaxing at his house when the police burst in and ruined the party. All four were arrested for rape and assault. Dr. Daratros was also arrested when Nicolas got scared and threw his name in the mix. The court date was scheduled the next week.

At the hospital, Janice Anne and Paula Marie were the center of attention. Granny Clemaree visited every day to check on them. And Paul hadn't left her side. They were supposed to be going home sometime soon. Brittany and Roland were sharing a room together and both seemed to be recovering from their ordeal well enough. They were both waiting anxiously for the trial to be over.

Rafael dipped Celeste as the song ended. They were in the spotlight in the middle of the dance floor. When she straightened, he kissed her nose and cheeks. He heard the women around them sigh. "I think that's enough of a show for them." He whispered in her ear. She giggled and nodded. They left the dance floor as a new song started and took their place behind the bar. Monique waved at them from across the room where she was taking orders from an elderly couple. Selene and Desari were in the kitchen with the usual cook, Sam Marcus. The boys were on stage playing while Autumn took her turn singing.

Barry Barns waved his hand, drawing Celeste's attention. "I'll have a Miller Lite." She nodded and pulled one from the cooler. She popped the top off and handed it to him.

"Dollar fifty." She held out her hand. He handed her two dollars and took the two quarters she gave him for change. When she caught Rafael's look, she sighed, rolled her eyes, and stepped away from Barry. She stopped in front of one of the detectives working on Brittany's case. "Hey. What can I getcha?"

The detective smiled, brushed her long blonde hair out of her face, and shrugged. "Not really sure. What's good?"

Celeste smiled back. "Are you talking alcohol or food?"

"Both."

"Well, everyone seems to like our beer and our fried chicken."

"Then get me a beer and a plate of fried chicken. With fries, please."

Celeste nodded, writing the order on a slip of paper. She handed the paper to Desari and then gave the detective her beer. The chicken was done in minutes. She set the plate in front of the detective with a bottle of ketchup. The detective thanked her and started eating.

CHAPTER 21

"Desari, pull the fries out," Sam said, deftly flipping a grilled cheese sandwich. Desari checked the fry daddy and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." She pulled the fries up, shook 'em to get the grease off, and dumped them in a big bowl. Selene came up behind her and loaded a few handfuls on a plate. Sam took the plate from her and put two grilled cheese sandwiches on it. Monique appeared just as they were filling a glass with ice and sweet tea. She smiled and took the plate.

"Desari! It's your turn." Autumn said, entering the kitchen through the bar area. She rushed past everyone to the corner of the room where Hannah-Marie was sitting in her car seat. She had fallen asleep despite the noisy kitchen. She stirred when Autumn carefully traced her face and head. She opened her eyes and gurgled happily. She reached up and gripped Autumn's hand in her two. She stuck Autumn's fingers in her mouth, biting gently.

"Can you two manage without me?" Desari asked, throwing her apron off. Selene nodded absently, focused on flipping a juicy steak.

"Autumn?" Louie jumped out of Desari's way before he came in. He sighed when he saw Autumn was with Hannah. He moved up behind her and looked down at Hannah over her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Autumn turned her head and smiled at him. "I'm perfectly fine." She kissed his cheek.

He pulled her back against him, inhaling her sweet apple smell. "I'm taking a small break. Wanna dance for a little bit?" She nodded, bending to kiss Hannah goodbye. She followed Louie out onto the dance floor. She paused to listen to Desari's voice. Louie pulled her in close and stepped out into the middle of the dance floor. All the other couples moved out of the way, forming a circle around them.

Monique wiped her forehead with her hand, amazed at how sweaty she was. Cole came up behind her and touched her shoulder. "Monique? Why don't you take your break. Abby, Joni, and I can handle it for now." Monique nodded and handed him her notepad and apron. She made it to the bathroom in time. She spent the next ten minutes puking her guts out in the toilet. She was rinsing her mouth out when Celeste came in.

"Are you alright?" Celeste asked, feeling her forehead. "You're a little warm."

Monique smiled. "I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little under the weather and I just had my first bout of night sickness. It's nothing to worry about. Is Luke worried?"

"He was ready to come in here himself but Rafael talked him out of it. Why don't you go home? We've got enough help here that we don't really need you." Celeste grabbed her hand and together they walked out of the bathroom. Luke was waiting on the other side of the door for them. He pushed Celeste away gently and enfolded Monique against his chest.

"Are you okay, honey?" He asked worriedly. He examined her critically, ignoring everything else. When he was sure she was okay he let her go. "We're going home. You need to rest. Tell everyone goodbye."

"Are you going to be at the trial tomorrow?" Rafael asked.

Monique nodded. She hugged Celeste and Rafael and then she and Luke left.

Rafael caught Celeste before she could follow them out. He nuzzled her ear, smiling when she giggled. "Tickle?"

She squirmed, trying to get away. "You know it does. Stop it!" She pulled away from him and playfully tried to tickle him in return. When nothing happened, she stopped. She frowned at him. "You're not ticklish?" She couldn't contain her note of disappointment. He smiled and raised her chin with two fingers.

"I'll pretend if you want." He suggested. He stroked her hair tenderly to ease her disappointment. "Besides, there are other ways to torture me. I'm sure I don't have to explain." He wiggled his eyebrows at her wickedly.

"You are so bad. Come on. We have to get back out there." She laced their fingers and walked out of the bathrooms. Thankfully, Cole had handled things at the bar while they were gone. She saw Monique and Luke go out the door. "Hey, Cole. Thanks for takin' over for me. You can go back to work." She patted Cole on the back and sent him on his way. He smiled and picked up a tray before heading for all the empty tables.

"Excuse me." A skinny blonde chick at the end of the bar waved her hand eagerly, her skimpy, low-cut top showing more cleavage than a hooters waitress. She smiled engagingly at Rafael and when Celeste started for her she scoffed and shook her head. "Not you. I was talking to the buff stud behind you."

Rafael sighed and carefully edged around Celeste. He gave her a comforting smile and dropped a kiss on her head before obliging the blonde. "What can I get ya'?"

The blonde smiled seductively. "Your number."

Rafael smiled at her kindly. "That's not information I give out readily. My lady doesn't really like it. I'm sure you understand."

The blonde scoffed again, casting arrogant glances at Celeste, who was serving another customer. "Her? What, did you lose a bet or something?"

Rafael's smile disappeared. "Actually, she's my fiancée." He caught Celeste's eye and held up his left hand. She understood, holding up her own hand so that the engagement ring was clearly visible.

The blonde harrumphed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "That doesn't mean anything. Come on. What's one little fling? It'll remind you what you're missing. I promise you won't regret it." She reached for his arm. He jerked away calmly. "You're not serious? Oh, come on. Look at her. Drab and boring. And then look at me. Fun and full of life."

Rafael did look at Celeste. She smiled shyly when she saw him watching her. He smiled back and she blushed. "I see the love of my life. And when I look at you, I see a horny slut who's just looking for a quick fuck. Well, too bad for you, lady. I'm not into quick fucks." He leaned forward over the bar, smiling. The blonde was too shocked to say anything. Her mouth was open wide enough to make her look like a fish. "And personally, I'm not into double D blondes. Now, what can I get ya'?"

She gawked at him for a heartbeat before she snapped her mouth closed and stalked off. Rafael chuckled and turned to the next customer. This one he recognized as the woman who owned the local grocery store. "Hey, Madeline. How's things at the store?"

Madeline, a sweet woman in her early forties, looked up and threw her long braid back over her shoulder. "Hello, Rafael. Actually, I was waiting for someone."

"Oh? Who?" He leaned on the bar, watching Celeste out of the corner of his eye. She was serving a group of men a little older than him. He realized it was Barry Barns and his group and almost decided to go all he-man over Celeste. But he managed not to, turning instead to Madeline again.

"Have you met the nice gentleman down at the pier? Morgan Ross?" She asked.

He frowned, searching his memory. "I don't think so."

"Well, I was down at the beach last week and we bumped into each other. We said we'd meet here tonight." She turned around on her stool, scanning the crowd. "He's not here yet, I guess."

"Well, I hope it all goes well with you two. Can I get you anything?"

"Just a glass of ice water, please." She pulled her braid over her shoulder and fiddled with the end, the habit betraying her nervousness.

"Hold on a minute and I'll get it." He slid by Celeste, pausing to pinch her bottom as he passed. She jumped and almost spilled the two vodkas in her hand. She glared at him, trying not to smile. He greeted Sam, Selene, and Desari, who were busy cooking. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it halfway with ice and then filled completely with water from a jug. When he went to give it to Madeline, he wasn't surprised to see her sitting with someone. The man she'd spoken of was very striking, even though he was around Madeline's age. Studying the man, Rafael realized he did know the man. He'd been one of the first people to introduce himself when Rafael first arrived.

"Hello, Mr. Ross. What can I getcha?" Rafael asked, handing Madeline her drink. She took it, smiling shyly. When Morgan turned his eyes back on her she blushed and hid her face in her drink.

"Hello, Rafael. I'll take a Miller, thanks." Madeline's eyes widened and she gasped softly. Morgan looked at her and frowned. "Does it bother you, Madeline?"

She shook her head, forcing a smile. "No, of course not." But Morgan saw through it. He smiled a crooked smile and changed his order to a glass of water. He smiled even bigger when Madeline's face lit up. Rafael rushed back to the kitchen and was back with his drink in a minute. He was glad to see the two were hitting it off. When he saw no one else needed him, he relaxed against the wall.

Autumn laughed, fighting the dizzy feeling she got from being twirled by Louie a bunch of times. But she was having fun and she wasn't going to let anything spoil it. Finally, the song ended and Louie led her off the dance floor to a table. He sat across from her and took her hand over the table. Joni didn't want to intrude but she knew she was supposed to. So she quietly slid up behind them and gently tapped Louie on the shoulder. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"What would you guys like?" She asked, pen poised to write.

"I'd like a thick juicy steak. Medium rare. No sauce or anything. Only ketchup. And I'd also like some rice, corn, black-eyed peas, and lima beans, layered in that order. And a Pepsi." Autumn said, leaning back in her chair.

"I'll have the same, only replace the veggies with some fries and the Pepsi with a Dr. Pepper." Louie said, dropping Autumn's hand. Joni finished writing it down and smiled at them before running off to the kitchen. "Are you okay, Autumn? You've been acting a little strange lately."

Autumn smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. This trial just has me a little worried."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "They have more than enough evidence to convict Nicolas and his gang. I don't see why we have to go to court over it. It's stupid."

"Maybe so." Louie picked up her hand again, caressed her skin tenderly. She smiled and blushed. He grinned shamelessly. "But that's the way it has to be. Don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy tonight. You know we've only got another two hours before we have to take Hannah home."

"And where might home be?" Autumn asked.

Louie frowned. "Well, where do you want it to be? My house or yours?"

"Well, I've already adjusted to living in my house. And my house is bigger. But Desari and Charlie mentioned that they were going to let Granny move in with them, so they might want the house. We haven't really discussed it yet. Right now, it's your house." She pulled her hand back as Joni showed up with their food. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet smells.

Louie smiled. "It looks like Joni mentioned that this was for you, because your food is neatly separated. Your steak is to your left and your veggies are to your right. And your drink is right in front of you." He said, guiding her hand to each. He wasn't surprised when she picked up her knife and fork and cut her meat herself. She'd certainly learned how to take care of herself over the years.

Selene paused as Carlos's cell phone went off in her pocket. He'd given it to her because he was on stage playing and couldn't be interrupted. She pulled it out and looked at the number. It wasn't one she recognized. "Hey, Sam. I'm taking a break." Sam nodded absently, focused on a thick pork chop. Selene answered it once she was in the bathroom. "Hello."

"May I speak to Carlos Rivero." The voice was obviously a woman but she had no idea who it was.

"This is his fiancée. Who is this?"

"I am, was, his mother's attorney. I'm afraid I have some bad news for Mr. Rivero."

"Well, I'm sorry. But he's busy right now. If you could just hold for a few minutes, I'll get him."

"Thank you very much."

Selene put her hand over the phone and walked out to the edge of the dance floor. Carlos saw her and smiled. He waved. She pointed to the phone and mouthed the words "mother" to him. He frowned. She shrugged. He leaned over and whispered to Charlie. He nodded and took over for Carlos's part. Selene was already back in the bathroom. He met her outside the door.

"Who is it?" He asked, taking the phone.

"It's your mother's lawyer." Selene leaned against the wall and rubbed her arms.

Carlos frowned but put the phone to his ear. "Hello? This is he. Yes. yes. Really?" He looked at her and his face broke out in a grin. She smiled back uncertainly. He held his hand out and she hesitantly grabbed it. He pulled her in tight to him and wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her there. "Of course. No, we'll be fine. Thank you, no. I don't want anything of hers. Yes. Yes. I understand. Thank you. Goodbye." He hung up, put the phone in his pocket. Before she could ask, he picked her up and spun around with her. She gasped, clutching his arm tightly. When he let her down she was slightly dizzy.

"What's with all this?" She tried not to sound breathless.

"My mom's dead. That means we don't have to go to court. That means I get to keep Carlinya. Isn't it great?" He grabbed the nape of her neck and held her still for his kiss. She melted into him easily and quickly. He broke it off once he came to his senses. He rested his forehead against hers as he tried to control his heart. "We should celebrate."

"How 'bout a dance?" she suggested.

His grin turned wicked. "Or how 'bout we go home and make use of the time we have before we have to pick Carlinya up from Mrs. Horton?"

"You're right. Your idea is much better than mine. Let's go." He draped his arm around her shoulder. They didn't bother telling anyone goodbye. They just slipped out the backdoor and were out of the parking lot before anyone knew they were gone.

"Sam, where's Selene?" Desari asked. She wiped her hands off on her apron. She'd looked all over for Selene and couldn't find her. "Carlos is gone, too."

"Well, they probably went home early. You know how they are. They're always making eyes at each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they went home to get some alone time before they had to pick his sister up." Sam rationed easily. "It's already nine-thirty. This place will be slowing down within the next half hour, it being a Monday and all. I'm sure we'll manage without her. Come on. Get back to work. I need some more vegetables."

Desari smiled. Sam wasn't an easy woman to work with. She easily took the lead no matter what and she didn't argue. If you didn't agree with her, you either went along with it, or you left. But she was a good person and an even better friend to have on your side. Desari obediently started the vegetables.

"Has anyone seen Selene and Carlos?" Celeste asked, coming in with another order. Sam took it, looked at it fast, then crumpled it up. She had a photographic memory.

Abby shyly raised her hand as she came out of the bathroom. "I just heard them talking in the bathrooms. Carlos said that his mother was dead and that he could keep Carlinya. Then I think they went home."

Celeste smiled sweetly at the young girl. If she remembered right, Abby was only seventeen. Her brother was over in another country with the military and her mother was currently recovering from the same accident that had killed Michael Fox. "Thank you, Abby."

"Your welcome, Celeste." Abby muttered as she moved through them and out the door.

Sam chuckled. "That girl is too sweet for her own good."

"What do you mean?" Celeste asked. "She seems alright to me."

"Oh, she's a good girl, alright. But she's not tough enough for some the things that could happen to her. Sooner or later, unless she toughens up, she's gonna get hurt. And I really don't want that to happen. She ain't got no one to watch over her now that her brother is gone and she needs to learn how to take care of herself." Sam slapped a slab of meat onto the cutting board and started to cut the meat into sections, vigorously. Desari and Celeste smiled at each other and chuckled. Celeste backed out of the kitchen just in time to the detective pull out her pager.

The detective hopped off the stool, and threw a twenty on the half-empty plate. "Keep the change, Celeste." She said, catching sight of Celeste watching her. "I've got to go." Celeste nodded. She picked up the twenty and put it in the cash register. She picked up the plate and the glass and set them inside the kitchen.

CHAPTER 22

Charlie stepped to the front of the stage for his guitar solo. Even with his eyes closed, he knew most of the single women in the club would be sighing and throwing themselves at him, regardless of the fact that he had publicly proposed to Desari. He opened his eyes in time to see a pretty blonde girl throw a silk thong at him. Unfortunately, she had good aim and the thong landed on the neck of his guitar. He couldn't stop and take it off so he ignored it. Finally, the song ended and he could get rid of the thong.

He picked it up with two fingers, holding it away from him as if he were disgusted with it. The blonde was waiting by the steps for him. She licked her lips sensually. He smirked at her. "I believe this is yours." He handed her the thong.

She took it with a smile. "Wanna see the matching bra?"

"No thank you. As I'm sure you've heard, I'm engaged to a beautiful woman. But if you like, I know a few guys looking for a slutty blonde for a night or two." He offered smugly. The blonde scoffed, her eyes disbelieving. When neither one said anything, she turned and stalked off through the crowd. Charlie sighed and rubbed his neck. He looked over at the kitchen, hoping Desari hadn't been watching. His luck wasn't with him.

Desari had been coming out to ask him to dance while Joni took over for her when she saw the blonde throw the thong on his guitar. She'd halted, waiting, holding her breath to see what he'd do. She almost ran back into the kitchen when she saw him talking to the blonde. But she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when she saw the blonde walk off angrily. She hadn't been prepared for that.

"Baby, are you okay?" Charlie asked when he was within earshot. He caught her hand in his and pulled her against him. She struggled for a moment before she relaxed against him. "Babe, the blonde's a slut. Not at all my type."

"Oh yeah. Sure. Like you could resist her double Ds and her slutty thong for more than a minute."

He laughed. "Honestly, I much prefer your Cs and sexy G-string." He whispered in her ear. She giggled and nuzzled his chest. He groaned exaggeratingly. She giggled again. He walked her onto the dance floor. He knew many dances, from ballroom to street. And he knew she knew them, too. They'd taken some classes together in the many visits she'd taken. But he didn't feel like showing off. He felt like seducing his lady. And that's what he was gonna do.

He put his hands on her waist and held her close. She moved with him, against him, her hips and body moving rhythmically to the music. He knew she was doing it on purpose and he knew exactly how to get her back. When he was sure no one was looking, he slid his hands lower, brushing her butt. She gasped, her eyes flying to his face. He smiled innocently. She narrowed her eyes. Next, he slid his hands upward. His fingers hit the sides of her breasts and she gasped.

She stretched up on her toes. "Stop it. We're in public." But she contradicted her tone when she blew air in his ear and nibbled on his earlobe. "I think we need to go home. Now."

"We can't. The nightshift isn't here yet." he replied. He glanced at his watch. "It's only nine-forty-five. It's gonna be another fifteen minutes before anyone gets here. Let's just enjoy this while we can."

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. He continued to caress her, to stroke her, while they danced. She absorbed it all with her eyes closed. She'd never had a guy treat her like that before. Never. And she found she enjoyed the feeling.

Monique was barely able to hold her stomach on the way to Luke's house. But she managed hold it in until she was in the bathroom. Luke followed slowly. He handed her a wet rag and held her hair back while she puked her guts out again. When she was sure she was finished, she turned to the tub and rinsed her mouth out. She splashed cold water in her face and stood up, her legs weak. Luke held her steady until they reached the bedroom. Once there, he made her lie down on the bed while he stripped her. He slipped one of his button-up shirts onto her and buttoned it up.

When she was comfortable, he turned off the lights and changed into a pair of sweatpants. He slid in under the covers next to her and curled up. He didn't know if he should touch her or not.

"I'm alright now," she murmured, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you sure? I mean, I thought you weren't going to have to worry about this."

She smiled. "I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. It's nothing to worry about, Luke."

"I'm going to worry no matter what, baby." He rolled onto his side and put his hand on her stomach. He knew in his head that he wouldn't be able to feel his children move for a while yet. She wasn't that far along. But he knew in his heart that his children could hear him already. Even if they didn't have ears yet.

"When should they start moving?" he asked, rubbing her stomach. She picked his hand up and kissed it.

"At the four month mark." She closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep. She managed to for a little bit, but her cell phone woke her up. Luke grabbed before she could. "Who is it?"

"Celeste." Luke sat up and set the phone on speakerphone. "What's up, Celeste?"

"I just found out that Dr. Daratros has been arrested."

"What?" Monique asked, wide-awake. "Why?"

"Apparently, he was allowed to go back to work since they didn't really have anything but Nicolas's word that he was involved, but he was told that he was not allowed to go anywhere near Brittany or Roland. According to the police, he was seen coming out of their room about half an hour ago. Dr. Haggard called the police before she went in to check on them. When she did, she found them both unconsciousness and if she hadn't found them sooner they would've died. Right now both Brittany and Roland are still unconscious but they should be okay once it wears off."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the club. The nightshift just arrived and we're about to leave. It's too late to go to the hospital now. Rafael and I are gonna stop by the house and pick up the rest of my things. I think Desari and Autumn are, too. Has Desari said anything about keeping the house?"

Monique laid back down. "I think she said she wants to keep the house. No one else wants it."

"Rafael and I are going back to Tulsa as soon as possible. Oh, I gotta go. I'll talk to y'all later. Goodbye." Celeste hung up. Luke set the phone down.

"Well, I don't know if that's good news or not. But we'll deal with it tomorrow."

Autumn gently set Hannah-Marie down in her brand new crib. She tucked the same blanket that Tempest had made for Autumn when she first joined the family around her infant daughter. Louie bent over the bars and kissed Hannah's forehead. She gurgled sleepily. He smiled down at her. "She has your eyes. She looks more like you than Michael."

Autumn's smile slipped. She turned her head towards him. "What are we going to tell her? About her father?"

He considered the possibilities for a moment. "We aren't going to lie to her. Let's just take it slow. We've got a long time to worry about that. Come on. Let's go to bed." He had taken only one-step when her cell phone rang. She moved away from the crib so she didn't wake Hannah. "Who is it?"

"Hi, Celeste. What? What happened? Is she okay?" Autumn looked towards him, her eyes wide. "Yeah, sure. See ya' tomorrow. Bye."

"What happened?" Louie reached for her.

"Dr. Daratros was arrested a little while ago. Dr. Haggard saw him walk out of Brittany's room and called the police. She found Brittany and Roland unconscious in their room. They're fine, but they won't wake up for a long while."

Louie shrugged. "Well, there's nothing you can do. Let's get some sleep."

She followed him to the bedroom. She confidently moved around the room to the bathroom. She stripped and turned the showerhead on. She waited for the water to warm up while Louie undressed himself. He reached around her to test the water. When it was warm enough he pushed her into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. He squirted some shampoo into his hand and massaged it into her hair. She sighed and leaned into his touch contentedly. They bathed each other, enjoying the simple act. They didn't go to bed until around midnight.

Selene and Carlos were in the kitchen when Celeste called. Carlos lifted his head weakly. When he realized it was his cell he dropped his head and rested it between Selene's breasts. She laughed softly, not wanting to move either. When neither of them answered, Celeste left a message, telling them everything. They were surprised by what she had to say.

"We're sticky." Selene commented. She pushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Well, you were the one that pulled out the chocolate syrup and strawberries. Are there any left? Carlinya loves chocolate covered strawberries."

Selene laughed. "I hope she never learns of the interesting things that can be done with them. I wanna tell her on her wedding night. I think there are enough for her."

Carlos stepped away from her and buttoned up his jeans. He helped Selene off the counter and back into her clothes. He suddenly remembered that he had to pick up Carlinya. He cursed and grimaced. "Do you think Mrs. Horton would mind dropping Carlinya off?" Even as he said it, his doorbell rang. He walked to the front door, Selene not far behind, straightening her clothes. He was surprised to see Mrs. Horton outside his door with Carlinya in her arms. "Mrs. Horton? What?"

"I thought you might like for me to drop her off. She fell asleep on the way over." Mrs. Horton handed Carlinya to Selene. "I'll see you guys later. Bye." She turned and hurried back to her car.

"Well, now you don't have to worry about it. Let's get her to bed." Selene carried the girl to the her bedroom. She set her down and covered her up. She kissed her forehead and closed the door behind her. Carlos was already undressed down to his boxers. He was laying on his back, watching her as she entered the room. She blushed and headed for the closet to change in piece. He cleared his throat pointedly. She swallowed and stepped back into the middle of the room. She slowly undressed for him, careful to avoid eye contact.

"After the little adventure we had in the kitchen, you're still shy around me?" Carlos flicked off his bedside light. The darkness gave her more confidence. She finished her strip tease with more vigor and much more seduction. She felt she did a good job. They didn't go to sleep for another few hours after.

Celeste wanted to go to the hospital that night, but Rafael put his foot down. So they went home instead. She called everyone on the way. She wasn't surprised when neither Carlos nor Selene answered. She was glad when they got to Rafael's house. He tossed the keys to her so she could unlock the front door. She unhurriedly put her phone on charge and then went through the house, not bothering to turn on any lights. She moved towards the bedroom, hand running along the wall. She heard Rafael behind her. She moved faster, knowing he could get to the bedroom quicker than she could. That couldn't happen. She had a special surprise for him.

She closed the bedroom door behind her and ran for the closet. She locked the door and turned on the light. She grinned as she searched the closet for her secret hiding place.

"Celeste? What are you doing?" Rafael asked through the door.

"I've got a surprise for you. Go lay down on the bed. You'll enjoy this. I promise." She smiled as she pulled the black bag out from under her suitcase. She pulled out the long silk robe and her new red lingerie set. She pulled on the lacey bra and matching thong. She'd shaved that morning in preparation for this. She slipped on the red garter belt and black stockings. She put the robe on over it all, effectively hiding it. And to complete the ensemble, she put on a pair of black high heels.

When she finally came out of the closet, Rafael was waiting on the bed. He looked at her and his eyes widened. "What? Where did you get that?"

"I have connections." She dropped the beg beside the bag and pulled out two sets of handcuffs. She reached for his arm and pulled it to the bedpost. When he realized what she wanted, he stiffened and pulled his arm away.

"No." He tried to sit up.

She pushed him down. She held his arm against her chest. "Please?" When he wasn't convinced, she gently nibbled on his thumb. His eyes glazed over and he relaxed. He nodded. He let her handcuff his wrists to the bedposts. When she was sure he was as secure as she could make him, she straddled his waist. When she did, the robe fell open, revealing small glimpses of the red lingerie. She leaned down and kissed him tenderly. His arms started to reach for her. When she heard the handcuffs rattle she pulled back and frowned at him.

He smiled sheepishly and settled back down. She smiled wickedly. She bent down and picked up the can of whipped cream and the bottle of honey from the bag. He frowned. "When did you have time to prepare all this?"

She kissed him again. "I found time. Now be quiet. I have work to do."

CHAPTER 23

Brittany wasn't surprised when Celeste and Rafael showed up outside her hospital room an hour before the trial. Celeste had dressed with care, wearing a simple sleeveless dress. The dress was designed to look like a shirt and a skirt combo. The shirt part was dark blue and the skirt was grayish-blue. The dress also had a grayish-blue belt that went around her right under her breasts. The belt had a small red bow in the middle. Rafael wore simple black slacks and a dark blue button-up shirt.

"Hey." Brittany said, sitting up. Roland smiled but didn't bother sitting up. His face was still bruised from the attack, but the swelling had gone down considerably. "Are you here to help us get ready? Dr. Haggard says we're well enough to go to the trial."

Celeste held up the big black bag she'd carried in. "I had the outfit you wanted dry-cleaned. Roland's suit is in here, too."

Rafael pulled the curtain closed between the two beds. He set the suit onto the bed and helped Roland to sit up. "So, you sure you're up to this?"

Roland nodded, pulling the gown off. "The doc says we're good to go."

"You know that's not what I meant." Rafael steadied him while he put the slacks on.

"I can handle it." Roland absently traced the cuts on his chest. "They wrote 'slut' on her. I haven't even looked at what they wrote on me. Could you tell me?"

Rafael looked down at Roland's chest. "Fucker."

Roland nodded. "I figured. Well, let's not ponder what's not important right now."

Celeste pulled the black bag off the hanger, revealing the knee-length dress. It had a plaid pattern, with a different color for each different direction stripes and a thick belt wrapping around the waist. "You'll look wonderful in this. It's a good thing you and I are about the same size."

Brittany nodded, moving stiffly still because of her attack. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me borrow it." She pulled the dress on over her head and slipped her arms into the sleeves. Celeste zipped it up in the back.

"Are you okay? You don't sound very happy."

"I miscarried last night. I didn't know if I was pregnant for sure. That drug Dr. Daratros gave me caused it. I almost bled out while I was knocked out." Her voice spoke more about her pain than words could express. She sniffed back tears. Celeste winced in sympathy. She couldn't stand the thought of something happening to her unborn child.

"I'm so sorry. But don't worry. We'll get him back. he's going to jail for sure." Celeste picked up the brush and started to tame the tangled mess of hair on Brittany's head. "How do want to wear your hair?"

"How 'bout a French braid?"

Celeste smiled. "I haven't done one in a long time, but I'll try." She found that once her fingers started the task, they remembered how to do it. She braided Brittany's hair while Brittany applied a small amount of mascara, eyeliner, blush, eye shadow, and lipstick. They were ready to go once Brittany pulled on a pair of stockings and her simple black pumps. They pulled back the curtain. Roland immediately pulled Brittany into his arms.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her cheek. Two nurses were waiting outside the room with two wheelchairs. Celeste and Rafael pushed them out of the hospital to the front entrance.

Autumn sighed as she brushed her hair out. She had found an old dress in her suitcase. The bodice part was magenta and from then on it was lime green. The dress, without the magenta ruffles at the bottom, reached her knees. The short sleeves were lime green. The sleeves also had magenta ruffles. She neckline went from shoulder to shoulder and the lime green straps gave it extra support. She sighed again and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Louie came up behind her and tugged on her hair playfully. She couldn't see what he was wearing, but he had told her he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark green dress shirt, covered by a black jacket.

"Mrs. Horton said she'd be willing to watch Hannah-Marie until the trial is over." He leaned against the sink. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's almost time to go. Let's go drop her off and get over there." Autumn left him in the bathroom and went into Hannah's room. She picked the baby up out of her playpen and went into the living room. Louie frowned but didn't ask. He walked Autumn out to his car and buckled Hannah in her car seat. Autumn climbed into the front seat and turned her face away from him when he got in.

They made the thirty minute drive to Mrs. Horton's modest house in twenty minutes. Mrs. Horton was outside with her five children when they arrived. The children, three girls and two boys, swarmed around the car. Autumn laughed as she opened the door. The kids immediately stepped back, aware of her blindness. She reached out and ruffled each of their hair playfully.

"Hi, Autumn. Is Hannah-Marie staying with us again?" Mary, the oldest, asked, her red pigtails swinging. Her brown eyes sparkled as she grabbed Autumn's hand.

"Hi, Autumn." Marian, the second oldest, said. He was a smaller version of his sister, with the same red hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Autumn. You look really pretty today." Maryanne, the third oldest, was always honest no matter what. It wasn't in her to lie about anything. She looked like her father, with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello, Autumn." Marie and Mario said in unison. Fraternal twins that looked identical despite the difference in sex. They both had the same blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hi, everyone. Back up now, and I'll get her out of the car." The children backed up until they were grouped around their mother again. Autumn opened the door and unbuckled Hannah. Louie closed the trunk and carried the big diaper bag full of Hannah's things onto the front porch. Autumn carried Hannah to Mrs. Horton. "We fed her breakfast about an hour ago, bathed and changed her, and she should be getting sleepy in a little while."

Mrs. Horton smiled and took the infant. "I'll take good care of her. You just be careful at the trial."

"We will, Mrs. Horton. Thank you for watching her. We'll pick her up later today. Bye." Autumn kissed each of the children and then Hannah before getting back in the car. Louie got in a second later. She felt his gaze but refused to give into it. He started the car and drove them to the courthouse. Neither one said anything during the forty-five minute drive. When they saw they were the first ones there, they waited in the car.

The shrill ringing of an alarm woke Monique. She reached over and turned off the alarm. She waited a few minutes before she looked at the clock. When she did, she cursed and sat up straight. She threw the covers off of her and raced for the bathroom. She turned the shower on and went to wake Luke up. It took her a few tries to wake him up, but once he did, he wasted no time.

They showered together and dried off in record time. Monique was finished dressing before he was and she took the time to apply her makeup carefully. She applied a light touch of mascara, eyeliner, lip-gloss, and blush. She blow-dried her hair, fluffing it up to give it some bounce. When it was completely dry, she put it in a ponytail and twisted it into a bun. She added a circular clamp to hold the bun in place and she was done.

Monique studied herself in the mirror while Luke dressed. Luke had picked out the dress he wanted her to wear. It was sleeveless, black with silver dots, and a thin red belt around her hips. It reached her knees and flowed out when she walked. Luke was wearing black slacks and a black dress shirt. His leather jacket was also black and reached his knees. He shrugged it on and carefully touched her shoulder. She jerked slightly but she smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and turned off the bathroom lights. She grabbed the unopened bag of mini chocolate doughnuts and he grabbed the two unopened bottles of chocolate milk. They ate and drank breakfast on the way. They parked next to Louie and Autumn, who appeared to be having a little fight.

Selene poured herself a glass of milk while her toast was cooking. Carlinya was munching happily on her cereal. "Watch it, Carlinya. You're going to spill your cereal everywhere."

"Yeah. That would be bad. We can't have you wearing milk to court today." Carlos teased as he came into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Carlinya at the table. "Now remember, Carlinya, when you go into the courthouse, you have to be quiet. You stand when you're told and keep quiet during the trial. Understand?"

"Yes, Carlos. I'll be good. I'd much rather be there than be with Mrs. Horton. Mario and Marian always pick on me. Selene, aren't you going to change now?" Carlinya poured some more cereal into her bowl.

Selene smiled. The toaster dinged and she put her toast on a plate. "I will once I've eaten my breakfast." She buttered one piece and ate it before she buttered the next piece. When she had eaten all four pieces she rinsed the plate off in the sink. "I'll be back in a bit." She ran down the hall to the bedroom. Her dress was laid out on the bed. She jumped in the shower and was out in five minutes. She combed her hair out and put a headband on to hold her bangs back.

Her make-up was simply mascara and eyeliner. She hated using anything else unless she had to. Her dress reached her knees and the sleeves reached her elbows. It had a black line going down the middle of the front and the back. It also had two black lines going around. The squares were colored red and red-violet alternating going vertical and horizontal. She pulled it up over her hips and zipped the side zipper. She pulled on a pair of black high heels over her black stockings.

Carlos was showing off, throwing cereal pieces up in the air and catching them in his mouth. Carlinya laughed and tried but the cereal ended up all over the table. She came up behind her and tickled her neck. Carlinya giggled and almost fell off the chair but Selene caught her. "Let's finish up breakfast and go." She seated herself and gulped down her milk. Carlos took her glass and put it in the sink along with his coffee mug.

"Come on, Carlinya. We have to go now. We can practice later." Carlos pulled Carlinya into his arms. Selene rinsed out her dishes and followed them out to the driveway. Carlos put Carlinya in the back seat. Selene settled herself in the front seat. Carlos climbed in and started the engine. They had a forty-minute drive to make. But Carlinya made it fun. She sang along with every song she knew that came on the radio. They were surprised that they weren't the last ones there.

Desari and Charlie woke hours before they needed to be. They laid in bed for about an hour, just holding each other and cuddling. Finally, they decided to get up. Desari took one look at her reflection in the mirror and gasped. "Oh my God! That's it! No more sex without showering afterwards."

Charlie lifted up onto his elbows on the bed. "What?"

Desari sighed, picked up the brush, and tried to tame her wild hair before she got in the shower. "Look at my hair. This is what happens when I don't take a shower after I do anything that involves sweat and energy. Whatever you do, after we have sex, you make me jump in the shower, Charlie. Promise me." She moved to the doorway and leaned against the doorframe.

He smiled, stretched his stiff muscles. He stood up and walked to her. She looked up at him and smiled back. "I promise that I'll make sure. And if I have to, I'll make sure the water is cold so that you wake right up." He gripped her arms and pulled her to him. She leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. "Wanna go another round before we have to leave?"

She chuckled, her breath warm on his skin. "How many rounds have we gone already in one night?"

"Well, we went once in the living room, once in the hallway, twice in the bathroom, and three times in the bed. So, seven times altogether. Wanna go for eight? I think I'm up to it." He nibbled on her ear, one of the many hotspots that he liked to play with. She giggled and pushed away from him. He let her go, his gaze running up and down her body appreciatively. She blushed and turned away from him. She turned on the showerhead and stepped up under the water, gasping at the cold water. It took a moment for the water to heat up.

Charlie watched her as she showered. He turned back to the bedroom and turned on the lights. He fished his one and only pair of brown slacks and his white dress shirt out of the closet. He spread them out on the bed. Next, he searched through Desari's suitcase for an outfit he liked. He finally ended up picking a sexy red tube dress. It looked like it would reach her knees and it had a long pink shawl slash scarf that she could use to cover herself. He also laid out a pretty pink pair of heels for her.

"Hey, don't use up the hot water." He opened the shower door and squeezed himself in with her. She glared at him for a second but closed her eyes to rinse out the conditioner in her hair. He pushed her hands away and gently ran his fingers through her hair, untangling the thick strands. When he was sure he had gotten out all the conditioner, he wrung out her hair and turned her around to face him. "I love your hair. It always smells so nice and clean. It's so soft and silky smooth."

"Thank you. Now bend down and let me wash your hair." She grabbed his neck and pulled his head down to her level. She squirted shampoo into her hand and rubbed her hands together. She rinsed his hair out and then conditioned it. When she had rinsed his hair out again it was as smooth as hers. They bathed each other at the same time. The water was cold when they turned it off. They dried off and went back into the bedroom. She gaped at the dress he'd laid out for her.

"I'm wearing that, huh?"

He grinned. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. I just figured I'd save you some time and pick one out for you. I like it." He crossed the room to his dresser and started dressing. She watched him put on the slacks and then backed into the bathroom again. She towel dried her hair until it was damp and then pulled her hair up on top of her head. After she had put it in a ponytail, she inverted it. She donned her favorite strapless bra and string bikini underwear, both a pale pink color that couldn't be seen through the dress.

Charlie pulled the dress on over her head and zipped it up in the back. She adjusted it until it was comfortable. She flashed him a smile over her shoulder before turning back to the mirror. She debated whether to do full make-up or not. She compromised on eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss. She pulled on a pair of stockings while Charlie pulled on a pair of socks. They put their shoes on and went to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast? We've got enough time to eat a full meal before we leave." Desari scanned the fridge for something to eat. She pulled out a pack of bacon, a pack of sausage, the egg carton, butter, and the milk jug. Charlie stepped around her to the stove. He pulled flour, a box of grits, and bread from the cabinets.

"Hand me that apron over there. I can't afford to get this shirt messed up. and you won't be cooking anything in that dress. Just go sit down and I'll call you when it's done." He kissed her cheek and hustled her out of the kitchen. She smiled and went to the living room. She picked up the remote, carefully stretched out on the couch, propped her feet up on the cushions, and turned on the TV.

She muted the TV so she could hear Charlie cook while she watched cartoons. She smiled when the grease popped him and he cursed out loud. She could smell the food as it cooked. She had to swallow several times so she wouldn't drool all over herself. She was very glad when he called her back into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and piled her plate full. Charlie waited for her to start eating before he fixed his plate.

"This is delicious, Charlie." she said through a mouthful of food. He smiled. She ate quickly and finished before he did. She went back for seconds and almost cleaned out the food entirely. But she remembered to save some for him. She ate her second plate much more slowly, giving him time to get his seconds. They were done at the same time. She drowned her milk in one gulp and put the dishes in the sink. "Let's go."

In the driveway, Desari almost climbed into the driver seat. "I don't think so. Not this time. I'm driving. I wanna get to the trial in one piece." Charlie pushed her away from the door and climbed in. She resisted the childish urge to stomp her foot and got in the other side. She scowled at him the entire ride. Whenever he caught her look, he smiled apologetically.

They arrived at the courthouse seconds before Celeste and Rafael pulled up with Brittany and Roland in tow. They all hugged and greeted each other warmly, but everyone could feel the underlying tenseness. The trial had them all on edge.

CHAPTER 24

In the courthouse, the girls and their men sat in the front two rows. Carlinya was keeping her word so far. She hadn't uttered a word beyond saying hello. Selene and Carlos sat on either side of her. They each took her hand, more for their own comfort than for hers. Most of the people in the audience and the jury were people they all knew. Celeste gasped when Paul and Janice walked in, Janice carrying a newborn infant wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Janice! What are you doing here?" Celeste hopped up and hugged her friend hard, careful of the baby. "I thought you were supposed to stay at home until you've fully healed." Celeste sat back down and let Janice and Paul take the spots next to her. "Is this the little one?" She unfolded the blanket and sighed. The baby was cute, with pearl skin and the curliest brown hair. Janice smiled. Without saying anything, she put the baby into Celeste's arms. Celeste cradled the precious bundle against her chest. Rafael put his arm around her shoulders. He leaned over to look at the baby.

"She's beautiful. I hope our baby's as beautiful as this one," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh my God! Guys, look at Janice's baby." Selene said. Celeste laughed as everyone crowded around her to get a good look at Paula Marie. It only lasted for a few minutes before everyone settled down again. Celeste handed the baby back to Janice, who passed her to Paul. The room was quiet for the next few minutes while they waited for the trial to start. They were startled when the bailiff called them to order.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Robert Simpson. Court case number 1324, Jacobo vs. Daratros, Daratros, Seymour, Smithers, and Hobbs." The bailiff, Hank Roberts, said.

Judge Simpson, a hard, cold man, sat down in his chair and adjusted his robes before speaking. "Be seated." The next part of the trial went by slowly as both Brittany and Roland's lawyer and Nicolas's lawyer said their piece to the jury. Brittany was the first person called the stand. She squeezed Roland's hand once before standing.

Roberts made Brittany swear as soon as she was seated. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

Nicolas's lawyer, Damien Shayne, was renowned for his ruthlessness in the court. "Ms. Jacobo, could you please tell us what happened on the night in question?"

Brittany licked her lips and sighed, gathering her strength. "My husband and I were at the Holiday Inn together. We had intended to get on a plane and go back to our studio that morning, but I got messages from my clients saying they weren't going with us. So we decided to stay. We were sitting on the bed when four men came into our room. They had on black masks that covered their faces completely. Two of them grabbed me and the other two grabbed my husband. They duct taped our hands and our mouths.

"The two holding my husband started to beat him. One man held me down while the other cut off my clothes and raped me. They swapped positions and made sure that my husband got a glimpse of them as they were raping me. All four of them raped me, and when they were done, they cut the word 'slut' into my chest, and the word, excuse my language, Your Honor, 'fucker' into my husband's chest."

Shayne paced as she told her story, listening intently. "And what did you do after they left?"

Brittany swallowed. "I called one of my clients and friend, Autumn Height. She gave the phone to her sister, Celeste Height. Celeste, her fiancée Rafael Dante, her sister Monique, and her sister's fiancée Luke McCaw came to the hotel to get me. They called the police and stayed with me until the police arrived."

"Ms. Jacobo, you said that your attackers wore masks so you couldn't see their faces, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, then how do you know that my clients are the ones who attacked you?"

Brittany wiped at her eyes. "I know Mr. Daratros well enough to recognize his voice. While he was raping me, he kept saying perverted and depraved things to me. I recognized his voice and identified him in a line-up."

"Did you and your husband scream?"

"Yes, before our mouths were duct taped."

"Then why didn't anyone else hear you screaming?"

Brittany blushed but held her head up. "My husband and I are very vigorous when we have sex. We are very passionate and we can sometimes get very loud. We specifically requested a soundproof room so that we wouldn't disturb anyone. We live at our studio and we had our room made with soundproof walls so we wouldn't disturb any of our staff. We do the same for every hotel we go to."

"How do you know that Mr. Seymour, Mr. Smithers, and Mr. Hobbs raped you? They didn't say anything, did they?"

"No. But Dr. Haggard did a rape kit when I reached the hospital. And the bed I was raped on was covered with semen, blood, and vaginal fluid. My husband made sure I didn't move after they left so that I couldn't tamper with the evidence by accident. The two detectives working my case told me that they took DNA samples from all four men and compared them to the semen found on the bed and in my rape kit. The two samples matched completely."

"May we see the cuts on your chest, Ms. Jacobo?"

Brittany's lawyer, Dalai Shan, stood up fast. "Objection. Your Honor, relevance?"

"Your Honor, we have seen neither hide nor hair of any evidence of these cuts. I think it would be prudent for the jury to see these cuts."

Judge Simpson nodded. "If I may ask you to oblige, Ms. Jacobo."

Brittany nodded and stood. She locked eyes with Roland. "May I ask my husband to come up and unzip me, Your Honor. I didn't think I would be showing anyone my cuts."

Judge Simpson nodded again. "Of course."

Roland stood and hurried to the stand. Brittany turned so he could unzip her. He took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders to give her some semblance of privacy. She slipped off the sleeves and pulled the dress down to the belt, revealing her entire chest. Her bra partially obstructed the cuts but the word was plainly visible. The entire jury, and some of the audience gasped.

"Thank you, Ms. Jacobo. You may cover yourself." Shayne said. Roland helped her put the dress back on. Before he left the stand, he kissed her cheeks. She smiled and tears glittered in her eyes. Roland put his jacket back on and sat down. "So, you are going on someone else's word that these are the men who raped you and attacked you husband, right?"

"Yes."

"So you cannot say for sure that these are the men?"

"No. I cannot. But if you are questioning the words of the police, then maybe you have something to tell us about the police department in this town. Is that what you're implying?"

Shayne smiled. "No, Ms. Jacobo. Thank you. No more questions, Your Honor."

Shan took his place with a smile. "Ms. Jacobo, Dr. Haggard is a very good friend of my sister. My sister and she were talking last night. She told my sister of your unfortunate event last night. Why did you not tell anyone about your pregnancy?"

Brittany gasped slightly but recovered fast. "I wasn't for sure I was pregnant. I hadn't taken any pregnancy tests before the attack. I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell everyone I was pregnant when I wasn't certain."

"Yet you refused the morning after pill Dr. Haggard offered you, correct?"

"Yes. I have been attacked before, when I was a teenager. I took the morning after pill and it made me sick for hours afterward. I wasn't about to go through that again. And, I have only missed my birth control once, about three months ago. Since then I have taken my birth control on time that was the only time I could have gotten pregnant, and I was having sex with no one but my husband at that time."

"You said there were only four men who raped you, correct?"

"Yes."

"How did Dr. Daratros, a prominent and renowned doctor, get thrown into this mix?"

"From my understanding, he was the one who organized the attack. And just last night he came into the hospital room my husband and I were in and injected something into our IV tube. It knocked us out within minutes and I'm sure if Dr. Haggard hadn't found us we'd be dead right now."

"Did you ever find out what it was he injected into you and your husband?"

"I did, but I cannot pronounce it. Dr. Haggard could tell you better than I could."

"Could you list one of the side effects of the drug?"

Brittany swallowed hard and blinked her tears away. "Last night, while I was unconscious, I had a miscarriage. I could've bled to death if they hadn't started the transfusion quickly. Whatever the drug was, I miscarried within five minutes and would've bled out in another five, according to Dr. Haggard."

"Ms. Jacobo, do you have any idea why Dr. Daratros would have wanted to kill you?"

Brittany sighed and dropped her head. "When we first came here, Dr. Daratros offered to pay my husband and I each fifty thousand dollars if we got Autumn Height out of the state."

"How?"

"We were to take her to our studio for a recording deal. He never mentioned hurting her. He just wanted her gone. But after a while I genuinely thought that they might have a future in music, all of the girls and their fiancées. But I overheard Dr. Daratros and his nephew talking when I went to meet him to talk it over. They said that they were going to ambush them and then hurt them so they couldn't do a recording deal. I left without talking to either of them and went back to my hotel. This was the day before we were supposed to get on the plane. I called Dr. Daratros once I had listened to the messages and told him the deal was off."

"Why did you take the offer in the first place?"

"We needed the money. We didn't know anyone was going to be hurt."

"So, you're saying that Dr. Daratros could've organized the attack on you for revenge?"

"It's a possibility."

"No further questions, Your Honor." Shan smiled reassuringly to Brittany and sat down.

"You may be seated, Ms. Jacobo." Brittany sat down beside Roland gratefully. Her legs felt like jelly. Roland gripped her hand in his.

"Call your next witness, Mr. Shayne." Judge Simpson said.

"I call Roland Jacobo to the stand."

Roland concentrated on staying in control while he was sworn in. "I do."

"Mr. Jacobo, could you tell your side of the story, please?"

Roland nodded. "My wife and I were sitting in our hotel room when these men came in. They were wearing masks and I only had a fleeting glimpse of them before they had me and my wife subdued. They duct taped our hands and our mouths. Two of them started to beat me while the other two raped my wife. They made sure they didn't beat me so much that I couldn't see what they were doing to my wife. When they were finished, they cut both of our chest. I only found out today what the cuts on my chest said."

"What did you do after the men had left?"

"I picked my wife up and sat down in the middle of the bed she'd been raped on. I made sure she didn't do anything to disrupt the evidence."

"And did you scream or yell?"

"I managed a few yells before they covered my mouth."

"Why didn't anyone hear you if you did?"

"Because we had requested a sound proof room. We always do that whenever we stay at a hotel. My wife and I are very intimate and passionate when we make love. It is very difficult, especially on her part, to be quiet enough so that we don't disturb anyone else."

"Can you identify, in any way, your attackers?"

"No. But I know that the same men who attacked me were the same ones who raped my wife. And if the police say that the DNA tests prove that the defendants were the ones who raped my wife, it's only a small leap to say that they are the ones who attacked me. Would you like to see the cuts on me, too?"

Shayne smiled. "No, thank you. No further questions, Your Honor." Roland stepped down, smiling.

It was Shan's turn. "I call Dr. Haggard to the witness stand."

Dr. Haggard was clearly at ease on the stand. "Dr. Haggard, could you describe Mr. and Mrs. Jacobo's state when you examined them after the attack?"

Dr. Haggard sighed. "Mr. Jacobo had numerous bruises all over his body. He had no other marks besides the cuts on his chest."

"And what about Mrs. Jacobo?"

"Mrs. Jacobo had her fair share of bruises, all on her wrists and pelvic area, consistent with a rape. She, too, had cuts on her chest."

"Whose DNA did you find in her rape kit?"

"I was asked to take DNA samples from Nicolas Daratros first, as he was the only one Mrs. Jacobo could point out as her attacker. His DNA matched one of the four found in Mrs. Jacobo. He then named off three more men as the other three attackers and his uncle as the one who set it all up. I took samples of all four men, just to be safe. Only three of the four matched the semen found in Mrs. Jacobo."

"And who were the men you tested?"

"Dr. Nicolae Daratros, Bart Seymour, Geoffrey Smithers, and Georgie Hobbs."

"And who were the ones who matched the semen found in Mrs. Jacobo?"

Dr. Haggard answered without hesitation. "Bart Seymour, Geoffrey Smithers, and Georgie Hobbs all tested positive as a match for the semen found in Mrs. Jacobo."

Shan smiled and looked at the judge. "No more questions, Your Honor."

Judge Simpson looked at Shayne. "Your witness, Mr. Shayne."

Shayne stood. "No questions, your Honor."

"Very well. Next witness."

The next witness was the detective who had stopped by the club the night before. Detective Meggie Warren. Shayne and Shan had few questions for her. Nor did they have many questions for her partner or the two detectives who had questioned Roland. The trial was going by fast. It had only been an hour and the trial was almost over. Finally, after only two hours there were no more witness to question. They were all just waiting for the jury to announce their verdict.

"On the charges of rape and assault, how do you find the defendants?"

The lead juror stood. "We find the defendants guilty of all charges."

The courtroom was filled with applause. Judge Simpson waited for it to settle down before announcing the punishments. "The defendants are sentenced to thirty years in prison without bail. This court is adjourned." He banged the gavel and stood. As soon as he was gone, the courtroom burst into applause again. Celeste rushed forward and gave Brittany a big hug.

Brittany buried her face in Celeste's shoulder. "I'm so glad it's over."

While everyone else celebrated and rejoiced, Desari was still standing in the aisle, horror written across her face as she listened to someone on her cell phone. Charlie noticed and walked over to her. "Honey? Is something wrong?"

Desari nodded and closed the phone. "I had my phone set on silent during the trial. One of the doctors at the hospital called and left a message."

Charlie put his hand on her shoulder, rubbing soothingly. "What did the message say?"

Desari gulped and looked up at him. His heart clenched at the tears in her eyes. "Granny Clemaree is in the hospital. She's dying."

CHAPTER 25

Desari and Charlie were the first ones to reach the hospital. They were the first ones to enter Granny Clemaree's room. "Granny!" Desari threw her arms around her grandmother.

"Desari! And Charlie! How did the trial go?"

"Oh, Granny." Desari burst into tears and laughter at the same time. "The trial went fine. Those bastards are going to jail for a long time. We won."

Granny smiled and patted Desari's cheek. Her hand shook slightly. "Stop crying, now. It won't do you any good. You knew I was gonna go sooner or later."

"But, Granny, I was expecting later. You were supposed to be there when we got married, when we had our first babies. And now we're gonna be alone."

Granny laughed. "Honey, you'll never be alone. You'll always have each other. And your fine men. And don't forget all your friends. Honey, I'm eighty years old. It's time I retired for good now."

Desari nodded, tears streaming down her face. She sat on the bed and clutched Granny's hand in hers tightly. Charlie stood in the corner, not wanting to intrude. Her sisters and their men showed up a few minutes later. No one tried to stop them from going in. The girls crowded the bed while the guys stood to the side. Autumn and Louie had stopped my Mrs. Horton's house and picked up Hannah-Marie. Autumn put her in her arms as soon as she walked into the room.

"Granny. I've been meaning to tell you. I have the best news," Celeste said, holding Granny's other hand to her cheek.

"What is it, baby?" Granny waved Rafael forward. He squatted beside the bed and looked at her. "You take good care of my grandbaby, you hear me?"

He smiled. "Yes, Granny. I'll take good care of her."

"And you take extra special care of my great-grandbaby."

Celeste gasped, not surprised. "How long?"

"Only a few days." Granny leaned back against the pillows.

"Are you alright, Granny?" Monique asked anxiously. She leaned forward with her hand outstretched.

Granny waved her hand away. "Don't waste it on me, child. Save your energy for your babies. There's nothing you can do for me now."

Selene suddenly stood up and crossed the room to Carlos and Carlinya. Carlos welcomed her with open arms. She pressed her face into his chest, trying to muffle her sobs. Carlinya stepped up to the bed. She climbed up on it and, careful not to hurt Granny, stretched out beside Granny. She wrapped her arms around Granny and laid her head on her chest. Granny chuckled. She pulled her hands free and patted the girl's head gently while she cried. Autumn was sitting on the end of the bed. She hadn't said a word yet. Tears slowly trekked down her face. Louie gently grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He put his arms around her and leaned his head on top of hers.

"Are y'all staying here overnight?" Granny asked.

Desari nodded. "We're not leaving you."

Granny shook her head. "No. Y'all don't need to do that. I'll be alright. I'm not afraid of dying."

"Maybe not, but we're not gonna leave you alone," Charlie said.

Granny frowned at him. "Why don't two of you stay here with me tonight and then the rest can come back tomorrow?"

"Okay, Granny. We'll do that," Monique agreed, not wanting her last days to be spent arguing. They stayed at the hospital till around nine o'clock. They all decided that Desari and Charlie would be the ones to stay overnight while everyone else went home.

Celeste was reluctant to leave but Rafael won. They said goodbye around seven o'clock, after Celeste yawned about ten times in three minutes. Rafael stood and pulled Celeste to her feet. "We'll see you later, Granny. Celeste needs to get home and rest some." They both bent down and gave Granny a kiss before leaving. In the elevator, Rafael pinned Celeste against the wall. "Are you alright?" He stroked her hair tenderly.

She smiled. Her hand caught his, held it to her cheek. "I'm fine. Just tired. And hungry." She twisted her fingers in his hair. Pulling his head down to hers, she kissed him fiercely. He was startled at first. Then his hands caught her waist and pulled her hard against him. The ding of the elevator as it hit the ground floor brought them back in time for them to jump apart as the doors opened. They had parked close to the doors so they didn't have far to walk.

"Would you like to stop and get something?" Rafael asked as soon as they pulled out of the parking lot. She shook her head, her eyes avoiding his gaze deliberately. He nodded and drove them to his house. Instead of letting her walk inside, he got out and hurried over to her door. He waited for her to stand up, then he lifted her into his arms. Holding her against his chest, he walked through the house to the bedroom. He crawled onto the bed.

She stretched out on her back underneath him. He stretched out, too, blanketing her completely. It was the first time she'd ever let him be on top of her. He dropped his head and licked from her chin to her collarbone. She shifted restlessly, her hands catching his hair again.

"Is this okay?" he whispered against her skin.

"Yes." She turned her head, giving him a better access to her ear. He loved to nibble on her ear. Mostly because it tickled her so much. "I think I'm over it."

Rafael paused, lifted his head. He frowned down at her. "What?"

Celeste swallowed nervously. "I think I'm finally over it. My attacks."

He shook his head sadly. "No matter what you think, baby, you will never be completely over it. I don't like it, you don't like it, but we can't lie and think otherwise. I just hope that when they come back to haunt you, you'll tell me first. I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

"I promise I'll tell you. But right now. The only thought in my mind is you." She pulled his head back to hers, as her legs shifted to circle his waist.

About thirty minutes after they left, Monique was suddenly overcome with a bout of nausea. She ran to the bathroom and was sick for the next twenty minutes. Luke made the others stay out and closed the door behind him. "You okay, baby?"

She nodded, wiping her mouth on a rag. "It's just my night sickness. It'll pass soon enough. Tell the others not to worry."

He bunched her hair in one hand and the other rubbed her back. "We're going home when you're finished here."

"No. I wanna stay."

"Honey, Granny will be fine until tomorrow. Desari and Charlie are staying with her. But you need to be home. As soon as you're done throwing your guts up," she laughed, as was his intention. "we're going home and you're gonna lay down and rest."

"You and I both know that if I go home I won't be resting," she teased. He smiled but didn't reply. She finally finished throwing up about ten minutes later. When they stepped out of the bathroom, everyone was waiting for them. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Granny asked, staring at her concernedly. Granny waved her towards the bed. "Luke is right, darlin'. You need to go home and rest."

Monique smiled. "Okay, Granny. We will go home if that's what you want. I will see you tomorrow." She carefully circled Granny's neck with her arms. Granny may have been weak and dying, but her hug still felt the same. Monique choked back her tears. "I love you, Granny."

"I love you, too, Unique Monique," she said, referring to a nickname Tempest and Mitchell had used when she was little. It only brought more tears to her eyes. "Take care of her, Luke. She needs you more than she'll admit."

Luke nodded, wiping his own eyes. He gently grabbed Monique's arm and pulled her up. She went with him willingly, her eyes blinking furiously through the tears. She was very detached as she told everyone goodbye. They stopped by the cafeteria and bought themselves a drink and a snack before they left. And just to be safe, Luke found a paper bag she could throw up in on the way home. When they got into the car, he noticed she was massaging her temples every few minutes. "You okay?"

She looked at him like she'd just realized he was there. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a headache. Not to mention my breasts are really tender and I'm really tired. I just want to go home and sleep for a long time."

Luke nodded and pressed down harder on the gas pedal. They arrived at his house within ten minutes. Luke wouldn't let her walk inside. He picked her up out of the car and carried her inside. He spread her out on the bed and turned on the ceiling fan. He left her and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle of Advil from the cabinet and a glass of water. When he got back to the bedroom, Monique had stripped down to her bra and panties. She was curled in a ball on top of the blankets.

"Baby?" Luke set the Advil and water on the nightstand and sat down on the bed. He had no idea what to do. He awkwardly patted her back. "This is not my area of expertise. If I'd known this is how bad it was gonna be, I'd have taken more care to avoid it."

She laughed and rolled over. She stared up at him through half-closed eyes. "I'll be fine, Luke. Don't worry about me. Come down here and give me a goodnight kiss so I can go to sleep." He smiled and obliged her happily. She gave him the pleasure of taking off her bra and panties. But when she said no more, he backed off. He stretched out beside her, fully dressed, and waited for her to fall asleep. When she did, he got to his feet and stripped completely. He pulled the covers back and covered her up. He didn't go to sleep for a long while. He wanted to be fully aware in case she needed him.

Selene didn't say anything until she realized Carlinya was asleep. "I think Carlinya should be in bed. It's almost her bed time." She stood and stretched. Granny nudged Carlinya a few times to wake her up. The little girl stirred slightly, mumbled something under her breath, and snuggled against Granny again. Granny tried again, this time shaking her thoroughly until her eyes opened groggily.

"What?" Carlinya looked around, startled to find herself there. She'd been dreaming that she was at home, safe and warm in her own bed. Her grogginess faded slowly. She gasped when she remembered everything clearly. Her gaze flew to Granny, her eyes filling with tears instantly. "I don't wanna go."

Granny smiled. She wrapped her arms around the girl and held her close to her. She kissed the top of her head before releasing her. "You need to go home. I'll be alright. Don't you worry none about me."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Granny hesitated, covering it with a smile. "I don't know, sweetheart. I'll promise you this, though, I'll try my hardest to be here when you come back tomorrow. How's that sound?"

Carlinya nodded, not completely convinced, but she climbed off the bed. She stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed Granny's cheek one last time. Selene and Carlos said hasty goodbyes. Carlinya tucked her hands in theirs and walked solemnly to the elevator. "Carlos, can I get a snack on the way out?"

"Sure, sweetie." Carlos stooped and picked the girl up. She showed how tired she was in that she didn't complain about it. Selene and Carlos looked at each other worriedly. Selene took Carlinya to the cafeteria while Carlos went outside and got the car.

"I want a Snickers, Selene." Carlinya said, pointing to them in the vending machine. Selene pulled out a dollar and fed it to the machine. She punched in the number and letter and the machine immediately spit out a Snickers bar. She handed it to Carlinya, who tore the wrapper off and took a huge bite out of it. She had almost eaten the whole thing when they got into the car. And when they got to his house, she was covered in chocolate and asleep.

Selene and Carlos laughed when they saw her like that. "You get something to wash her off with and I'll carry her inside," Carlos said, unbuckling her seatbelt. Selene nodded and ran on ahead inside. She was waiting with a warm, wet rag when Carlos brought Carlinya inside. She gently wiped off her face and hands. Together, they stripped Carlinya of her good clothes and put her pajamas on. As soon as they settled her underneath her favorite comforter, she turned onto her side and snuggled into her teddy bear. They watched her sleep for a few minutes longer. Carlos was the one who decided to go to bed.

He caught Selene's hands and pulled her down the hall to their bedroom, making sure to close Carlinya's door behind them. Selene changed into her white nightshirt and Carlos put on his black sweatpants. They climbed into bed and didn't bother covering up. Finally, in the safety and privacy of the bedroom, Selene allowed herself to cry. And so did Carlos.

Autumn longed to take Hannah from Granny, but she knew Granny needed the time with her. Autumn moved to the window and sat on the ledge. She pressed her hand to the glass, imagining what it would be like to see again. She had vague memories of her few years before her blindness took over. All she remembered was her father, rocking her to sleep because her mother couldn't stand to be near her "handicapped" child. She jumped when Louie touched her shoulder.

"Babe, let's go. The baby needs some rest and, frankly, so do you," he whispered in her ear. She shook her head. His face hardened. Without saying a word, he picked her up and set her on her feet. His arms were like steel bands as he walked her from the room. She struggled, knowing it was hopeless, but she hoped someone would help her out. But apparently they thought it was a lover's quarrel that was best not interfered with. Once they were out in the hall, alone, he let her go. What surprised him most was that this time she was the one holding onto him. Her arms circled his waist and held on tight. "What is it?"

She shook her head, reluctant to answer because she knew it was a stupid reason. She sniffed and rubbed her nose on his shirt. She felt him wince involuntarily and smiled. "Let's just go home. I need to be home." She stepped away from him and back into the room. "Louie and I are going to take Hannah home and put her to bed." Desari took Hannah from Granny and handed her to Autumn. Autumn hurried with her goodbyes, though she spent an extra few moments with Granny. Louie went about his goodbyes slower.

Louie became even more worried about Autumn when they reached the car. She wordlessly let him take the baby and buckle her into her car seat. Then she didn't shake him off when he grabbed her arm to help her into the car. Neither said anything on the ride home. And she left him to get Hannah out of the car seat while she went inside. She headed straight for their bedroom while he headed for the bathroom to wash Hannah. While Louie gave the tiny infant a warm bath, Autumn was fixing a hot bath of her own. She made the water as hot she could stand it and as soon as the tub was full, she hopped in.

Louie found that he was having fun as he dressed his infant daughter. And she enjoyed it, too. She was slowly crawling into his heart, day after day. She smiled up at him. She seemed to be pretty smart for a three week old. She already had her schedule memorized so that she knew she had stay still so he could dress her. After he had her dressed, he tossed her in the air a few times. He laughed at her squeals of delight. He bounced her in his arms on his way to her room. He sat down in the rocking chair, wrapped her in a pink baby blanket, and cradled her against his chest. She laid her on his shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Louie lost track of time as he rocked her. He also fell asleep. When Autumn was done with her alone time in the tub, she put on a robe and went looking for him. She smiled when she heard him snoring in the nursery. She followed his snoring into the room with her hand outstretched. She was surprised to find that he was in the rocking chair with Hannah in his arms. She wasn't sure whether to wake him or not, but she knew he wouldn't be comfortable sitting in the chair all night. She shook his shoulder gently until he woke up. He stared at her dumbly until his eyes focused.

"Hey. Are you feeling better?"

She nodded. "Thank you for giving me my alone time. I'm glad to see you two have connected just fine." She swept her hand over the baby's head. Hannah stirred slightly and turned her head to the other side. She smiled in her sleep, no doubt having a good dream.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Autumn shrugged. "I heard the clock chime twice so I'd say over an hour. Come to bed." She pulled him to his feet. When she reached for the baby, his grip tightened.

"I . . . I'd like to hold her for a little while longer. If you don't mind." He was glad she couldn't see him, although his voice told her more than seeing him could.

Autumn smiled. "Bring her with us. She can sleep in the bed. I don't mind." She took his hand and pulled him to the bedroom. They settled on the bed with Hannah in between them. Hannah stretched out on her back. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth and replaced it with the other. Louie and Autumn turned onto their sides so they could watch over their baby together. They entwined their hands and laid them on Hannah's soft belly. They scooted closer to each other until they were nearly squishing the infant.

"Goodnight, Autumn," Louie whispered.

"Goodnight, Louie."

They smiled and said in unison, "Goodnight, Hannah-Marie." Hannah fidgeted in response, causing them to laugh. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

Desari and Charlie sat on either side of the bed after everyone else had gone. They each took one of Granny's hands. Granny smiled and closed her eyes tiredly. Desari knew she had fallen asleep by her breathing. Hoping and praying she would last the night, Charlie and Desari fell into a peaceful sleep.

Hours later, around midnight, Granny woke up. Careful not to wake Desari and Charlie, she pulled her hands away and quickly pulled all the tubes out of her skin. Assured there wouldn't be an alarm when she died, she slipped her hands back into their original places and went back to sleep. About an hour later, Granny's breathing grew slow and soft. It wasn't long before she stopped breathing altogether.

Desari was the first one to wake. It took her a moment to realize that Granny was dead. When she did, she choked back a scream. Instead, she shook Charlie awake. She didn't have to explain. Her face did it for her. He simply looked at Granny for a moment. He stood, bent over, and kissed Granny on the forehead. Desari did the same and then covered her up with the sheet. When she headed for the door, Charlie grabbed her. He turned her into his chest. She broke into tears and sobs. He glanced at the clock. It was only three o'clock. He'd call the others after Desari had calmed down some.

EPILOGUE

They held the funeral the very next Sunday. The girls weren't surprised to find that Granny already had a plan for her death. She had divided her money and belongings between them in her will, which they found in her dresser. Most of her clothes they donated to charity since they couldn't fit any of them. Rafael, Louie, Luke, Charlie, Carlos, and Paul were the pallbearers in the funeral. They made the visitation open, but the funeral was made private, with the exception of Paul, Janice, and Paula-Marie. With their share of the money, Celeste and Rafael made plans to move back to Tulsa. But they weren't leaving until after she had her baby.

Desari and Charlie sold his house and used the money to pay for his stuff to be moved into her house. She announced to everyone a week after the funeral that she was pregnant. So they used some more of the money to redecorate the house for the baby. Selene and Carlos put some of the money into a savings account for Carlinya. The rest they used to add onto the house, making it bigger. They announced their pregnancy a few weeks after Desari and Charlie.

Autumn and Louie copied Carlos and Selene, placing some of the money into a savings account for Hannah-Marie. They were the last ones to announce a pregnancy, a month after Selene and Carlos. Luke and Monique used their share to remodel and refurnish his house for their expected twins. Brittany and Roland ended up selling their studio and used the money to buy a house not far from Monique and Luke. They had many trips to the doctor and finally were told that it would be fatal for them to attempt to have any more children. Brittany was seeing a sex therapist to help with her posttraumatic stress. Celeste accompanied her many times, for support and so she could get some help, too.

Then they all pooled their money together and paid for the dream wedding they all wanted.

"Rafael, I swear that if I live through this, you won't. And if you do, you won't be a man anymore." Celeste cursed like a sailor right after that threat. She was sitting up with her knees spread wide open. She'd been in labor for hours already and she had stupidly refused any painkillers. Now she wished she had. But she was sticking to her promise to do it naturally.

"That's good, Celeste. Keep pushing. I can see the head. Just a few more will do it," Dr. Haggard said, keeping a close eye on the birth. She respected Celeste for choosing a natural birth, but she couldn't stand seeing the pain she was in.

Rafael wiped her brow and breathed with her through the contractions. He had been hoping for a quick and easy birth, giving her less chance to threaten him. He knew she was more than capable to carry out her threats. He was glad when the doctor finally said it was almost over.

"One more push and he's out. You can do it, hon," Dr. Haggard encouraged. Celeste took a deep breath and gave one more big push. The baby slipped out of her body and into Dr. Haggard's arms. Dr. Haggard clamped the cord and Rafael cut it. He kissed Celeste soundly while Dr. Haggard examined and cleaned the screaming baby.

"He's got your lungs," Rafael said jokingly. He was rewarded with a small smile. Celeste stretched out for the first time in hours and breathed easier.

"Actually, it's a little girl. Healthy, too, judging by her lungs. Here she is. Do you need a lactation nurse?"

Celeste nodded, gazing down at her baby wondrously. The infant had skin the color of chocolate and pitch black hair. Rafael stood and turned off the camera he had positioned to catch the entire birth and then leaned over her shoulder. "What are we naming her?"

Celeste thought for a moment. "Clemaree Dawn. After my mother and Granny Clemaree."

Rafael nodded and kissed her cheek. "It's perfect."

Dr. Haggard stuck her back in the door. "Guys, your family is here."

"Let them in." Celeste grinned they all filed into the room. Monique's belly was as round as hers had been. The doctor said her babies were small and healthy. Desari's stomach, though she was only eight months had a stomach a lot bigger than both of theirs. She was expecting triplets. Celeste pitied her. And Autumn's stomach was small, the same as in her first pregnancy. And Selene had the biggest baby. Her stomach was only slightly bigger than Monique. "Hey guys."

"Hey, sis. How are you doing? And how's the little one?" Monique reached the bed first. Celeste unwrapped the blanket. They all gasped. "We named her Clemaree Nicole, after my mother and Granny. Isn't she precious."

Monique wiped the tears from her eyes. "She is."

Monique had decided on a water birth. She and Luke had also decided that he was going to deliver the babies himself, with Dr. Haggard overseeing it for safety. The birth went surprisingly well. It was painful, and she too threatened to geld Luke. But both babies were born easily and healthy. They were both girls, with Luke's red hair and his green eyes.

"What are you going to name them?" Celeste asked once Monique was settled in a bed with both babies in her arms. She had been given the dubious honor of taping the birth.

Monique looked back at Luke. "We decided on Carla Anne for this one." She nodded to the bigger one in her right arm. "And Darla Marie for this one." She nodded to the small one.

Celeste smiled. "Those are perfect."

Desari, Autumn, and Selene all had their babies within the same week. Desari had hers first. Her birth was fine to begin with until one of the babies got turned feet first. When Dr. Haggard couldn't turn it head first, they had to do an emergency C-section. And Charlie, having left his digital camera at home, took pictures with his camera phone. The first baby to be born was a big little boy with wavy blue hair, a loud voice, and brown eyes. The second was an average-sized girl with Desari's blond hair and blue eyes. And the last, the one who had gotten turned the wrong way, was the smallest one of all. A little boy with a blonde hair and brown eyes.

Desari studied each baby carefully before naming them. "The biggest one should be named Mitchell Brian. You name the next one, Charlie," she said, looking up at him. She held the two boys while she rested in bed. He was pacing with the little girl in his arms.

"How 'bout Tempest May?" he suggested, his eyes captivated by his daughter.

Desari smiled. "Perfect. And this little guy will Franklin Scott."

Charlie sat on the edge of the bed. "That's perfect. When are the others arriving?"

Desari shrugged. "The doc called them a few minutes after the C-section. They should be arriving any minute now."

The others arrived a half hour later, babies in tow. They were sorry to hear she'd had to have a C-section, but glad to find she was okay. They wanted to hold the newborns and by the end of the day the babies were more tired than anyone else.

Autumn was next. She managed to stay awake for her second birth. She had her baby once again at the club, with Paul recording it all. Dr. Haggard just happened to be there when it started. She was surprised that she hadn't remembered the pain of Hannah's birth. Louie was very happy when she had a boy. They named it Ian Charles. He had Autumn's red hair with Louie's blue eyes. Although he was born prematurely, he was perfectly fine.

Selene went into labor the next day. She had the most unfortunate birth of all. The birth started out okay until the baby's started to cause a problem. They had no choice but to do a C-section. Dr. Haggard had to give her more painkillers for that, enough so that she fell asleep just as the doctor lifted her baby from her body. She was only out for a couple of minutes, but she missed her baby's first cries. But luckily for her, Carlos recorded the whole thing for her.

Their baby, a beautiful little boy, had curly blonde hair and green eyes. They decided on the name Miguel Mitchell, after their fathers. Carlinya took to her nephew instantly. She even assigned herself as the baby's personal protector and caretaker.

Celeste and Rafael finally moved back to Tulsa two months after Miguel was born. They were pleased to see the ranch was in good working order. Rafael took to the horses immediately. Celeste loved watching him with the horses. He had a natural touch. He was the first one to give their baby a ride. Celeste watched from the fence, her heart in her throat as her husband and her baby, only a few months old and safe in a frontward baby backpack, galloped and pranced around in the pasture. But she trusted him. Even if he scared her to death sometimes. And it was at that moment that Celeste realized something.

Her life was perfect. And so were her sisters' lives. They had all survived some kind of hell in their early lives and now they were in heaven. And they were going to live it to the max.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Across the room, Desari, Monique, and Selene were staring in wonder at them as they sat in the booth, surrounded by food, talking like old friends. "Well, well, well, look at her." Desari whistled.

"I am looking. She looks so . . . relaxed. I have never seen her like that with anyone," Monique said.

Granny Clemaree smiled. "He's good for her."

"How do you know?"

"I talked to him a while back. He'd never hurt anyone, let alone a woman."

"You are sure?"

"Absolutely. I've felt nothing but good rays from him since he's been here." Unlike Monique, Granny Clemaree sensed a person's aura. "Are y'all gonna sing?"

"We plan on it."

"Great. I'll go tell Charlie." She started to rise.

"Not yet, G.C., we wanna have some fun first," Desari said, pulling her back down.

"Hey, Selene! Wanna dance?" Carlos Rivero, an average height man with blonde hair called form the center of the dance floor. Selene smiled. "Be right there, Carlos! See ya'!" She got up and sprinted to him. Another man, with red-gold hair and shocking blue eyes sat in her seat.

"Hey, it's the Ferocious Five! But where's Celeste?"

Desari giggled. "Hey, Luke Skywalker." She tipped the chair he was balancing on one leg with her foot and sent him sprawling to the floor.

"That ain't nice, Desari. And I was gonna ask you to dance, but if you're gonna be like that, I'll ask Monique," he muttered as he pulled himself up. "Well?" He looked at Monique, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Sure." She followed him onto the dance floor.

"Thank goodness she's gone. I've been waiting for my chance to talk to you alone. You need to clear something up with Monique, Autumn. She thinks you're pregnant! Can you believe it? Autumn? Autumn, are you okay?" Desari glanced at her grandmother as Autumn paled. "You're not, right?"

Autumn was silent for many minutes before she finally bit her lip and nodded. "Yes."

Desari gasped and Granny Clemaree smiled. "Who's the father? Is it too late to get rid of it?"

"Desari! We will not take this baby from her. Who's the father, sweetie?"

Autumn looked like she would burst into tears any second. "Michael. I . . . I wanted to tell you, but after the accident, I wasn't sure whether I wanted to keep it or not. It's almost too late to get an abortion."

"How could you let this happen? You know what could happen to you!"

"Michael asked me to marry months ago, while we were at the lake together. He didn't have a ring yet and he didn't want anyone to know until he could ask me properly. He was slowly working towards a big raise and a promotion."

"It wouldn't have mattered, you know that," Granny Clemaree scolded gently, well aware of Autumn's mental and physical state.

"It mattered to him, so I promised not to say anything." She hesitated. "We made love that night. He was surprised that I was still a virgin and he didn't want my first time to be in any more uncomfortable or painful than it had to be so he didn't wear a condemn. And I didn't have any birth control with me."

"How far along are you?"

"Seven months."

"Then there's still time."

"Yes. But I'm not going to get rid of this baby. I loved Michael and this baby is the only link I have to him. We made a promise that if anything happened before or during the birth, we would save the baby first. I'm keeping to that promise. Cole!" she called. Cole was one of the musicians who got paid to play at the club. He immediately heard her and moved to their table. "Could you take me to Celeste and Rafael?"

"Sure, Autumn." He gently took her elbow and helped her through the crowd over to Celeste and Rafael.

"We've still got time." Desari looked at Granny Clemaree, who was still smiling "You can't be serious about this! She can't possibly take care of a child. And besides, she could die, both her and the baby. I'm surprised she managed to have sex when she can't see."

"Desari, that's quite enough out of you! As far as I'm concerned, she has every right to choose to keep this baby. There's a big chance she and the baby will both pull through. Go apologize to her right now," she snapped before she stood up and walked over to the bandleader, Charlie Ingram, whispering in his ear.

"Well, I guess we're singing." Desari sighed. She weaved in and out of the crowd till she reached Celeste, Autumn, and Rafael. Celeste had moved to sit next to Rafael and Autumn was sitting opposite her, holding her hand as though she meant to break it.

Celeste looked up as she neared them. Her eyes held a dangerous gleam to them no one had ever seen before. "Hi. Autumn's explained the situation to us and I agree with her one hundred percent."

"G.C. is talking to Charlie right now. I think we'd better find the others."

Before they had moved an inch, a voice came on over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to present, in honor of Granny Clemaree's birthday, the Ferocious Five! Autumn, Selene, Monique, Desari, and Celeste!" Everyone turned to them, clapping and applauding.

Celeste paled visibly, although her skin was dark. Rafael noticed and leaned over to whisper in her ear. She brightened and kissed his cheek. They stood as one and walked up to the stage, their steps even and perfect. The other followed close behind. Celeste took the center microphone and Rafael grabbed one of the guitars. Autumn and Desari took the two microphones on either side of her and Monique and Selene took the last two on the ends. Carlos and Luke jumped up on stage and took their places at drums and keyboard. Louie was last, Luke's almost identical twin. He picked up the last guitar. They all conferred for a moment before nodding. They performed five songs total, all of which were songs very popular and well known. Rafael didn't need any assistance, even if he didn't know the song. They were astonished at the applause and even more astonished when Paul handed them each an envelope. "There's fifty in each, ten per song. I'm willing to pay the same every time you guys decide to perform." He walked off without another word.

"Is he for real?" Rafael asked, peeking into his envelope.

"Yep." Celeste laughed. She pulled him away from the others and stretched up to kiss his cheek. He turned his head at the last second, causing her to hit his lips and not his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. She gasped and pulled back to look into his eyes. His eyebrow slowly rose up and he grinned down at her. She nodded after a few moments and walked with him to his car. She leaned into his window and laughed at him. She nodded again and stepped back as he drove off.

"Walk with me, Selene?" Carlos pulled her over to the shadows, far away from everyone. Monique shook her head at them but let Luke pull her to his car.

Luke climbed in and rolled down his window. "Come here. I've got to tell you something."

Monique leaned into the window. "What?" She gasped as he kissed her full on the mouth.

"That. Bye!" He rolled up the window and drove off before she could say a word.

"Bye, Luke!" Monique turned back to their car and saw Desari and Autumn arguing inside. She sighed and looked over to Selene and Carlos, still in the shadows. "Great! I have to take on the war zone by myself." As she got near the car, she could clearly hear what they were saying.

"What is so wrong with my pregnancy?" Autumn demanded.

"You could die!" Desari glared at Monique as she slid in next to Autumn. "Talk to her."

"What can I say? Her mind is made up." Monique shrugged.

Celeste cleared her throat as she opened the door and got in beside Monique. "I think she should keep it."

"Thank you, Celeste." Autumn smiled at her. She stared blindly into Desari's determined face. "I'm not getting rid of my little girl."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"The doctor confirmed it. I'm having a baby girl. Hannah-Marie Fox."

"Fox? Why Fox? Why not Height?"

"Because Michael Fox was her father and I intend for her to know it," Autumn snapped.

"I still can't believe you slept with him! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business! How many guys have you slept with?" When Desari looked away and didn't answer, she continued. "See! If I ask you about your sex life you won't answer, yet you want me to give every detail of mine! If it makes you feel better, Michael was the only man ever in my bed, and he was only in it for one weekend. I hate being around people, especially men. You haven't even asked if I'm okay or what happened. It sounds as if you think I'd just take any man into my bed, like you do." Autumn turned her head and got out just as Selene was getting in.

"Desari, apologize to her right now!" Selene said, getting back out. Celeste followed, pausing to glare at Desari before slamming the door.

Monique sighed, climbing into the driver's seat. She silently thanked Selene for dropping the keys onto the seat. "You should be a little more understanding with her, Desari. I cannot imagine what she is going through."

"It's not that I don't want the baby. I just don't want to trade her life for the baby's. Unlock the door." They pulled up beside Selene and Celeste, who were desperately trying to get Autumn back into the car.

"No! Not until she apologizes!" Autumn refused and kept walking.

"Please, Autumn, just get in and after a good night's sleep we will talk about this in the morning," Monique pleaded.

"Alright." Autumn gave in and climbed in after Selene and Celeste. By the time they made it back to the house, they were all too tired to argue.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The first thing Autumn felt when she awoke was pain. "Oh, God, no!" She tried to sit up but fell back as her stomach twisted in pain. It was so intense that her desperate attempt to call out to the others for help turned into a scream of pain.

She could vaguely hear them as they each entered the room, as they talked over her. She felt Desari pull her head into her lap. She felt Monique examining her, heard Desari crying. She tried to reassure her, but her voice died in her throat. Finally, she blacked out.

She woke to hear voices and crying. "Will she live?" She easily identified Desari.

"Autumn and little Hannah-Marie are fine." The voice was male, and one that tugged at her memories.

"Was she in labor?" Desari was definitely worried and scared.

"We might've lost the baby if we hadn't gotten there in time. We stabilized both of them and she only needs some rest before she can go home. Then I'll expect her back once a week for a check up until the baby is born."

"When will she wake up?"

"The more rest she gets, the better. Until she's fit to go home, we're going to give her some meds to try and keep her asleep. We'll let you know when she's awake and you can come and talk to her then."

"I'm not leaving her," Desari said in a forceful tone as she grabbed Autumn's hand. "Autumn, I'm sorry. I know you can hear me. Really, truly, honest-to-God, sorry." Autumn felt a tear fall on her hand.

"I know. I'm sorry I scared you." She heard gasps coming from beside the bed and over in the corner. "How long have I been out?"

"A few days. I'm Dr. Daratros. We've met before. You were very lucky we got there when we did. Since you've more than likely been awake awhile, there's no need for me to repeat myself. I'll leave you guys alone." She heard the door close and Desari gripped her hand tighter.

"Autumn, you scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry, Desari. What did the doctor say?"

"Hannah-Marie is perfectly fine, as far as they can tell. We won't really know until she's born."

"How's everyone else been?"

"Celeste is officially seeing Rafael. She wanted to cancel their first date, but he stayed with her while she stayed here. He's been very good about it all. He never left or complained. Maybe Granny's right and he is good for her."

"Good." Autumn began to drift off again.

"Autumn, please stay awake."

"I just need to sleep."

"Come on, Desari. She'll be fine." Another voice intruded her dreamlike state.

"Charlie?"

"It's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"He's been keeping me company." Desari couldn't hide the affection from her voice had she tried.

"Where's Granny?"

"She's busy. Mrs. Horton's little girl is sick."

"Who else is in here?" She could just barely smell the perfume coming from the corner of the room.

"I'm Brittany Jacobo. I represent a large recording studio. I heard you sing the other night. You were fantastic." The high-pitched voice got closer until it was right next to Autumn.

"What do you want?"

"To make you an offer. How would you like to make a lot of money? My husband and I have helped many young singers get started and we can help you get started."

"What about the others?"

"Others?"

"My sisters and the boys. They were up there, too, last night. Celeste was the one singing the lead."

"We will think about it, but right now we are only interested in you. Here's my card if you have any questions." Autumn felt her place something in her hand and heard her walk away. She fell back asleep soon after.

"Are you sure, Rafael?" Celeste asked uncertainly as he led her through his two-story house. "I don't want to intrude."

He laughed and opened the door to the guest room. "Absolutely. It gets lonely all by myself. I had hoped you would stay in my bedroom." He burst out laughing when she stared at him, blushing slightly. "Kidding!"

"I was kinda hoping you weren't." She gave him what she hoped was a wicked grin. "I mean, I . . . I don't know what," she broke off as he brought his head down to hers and kissed her. "I mean." She finished as he bent his head to nibble on her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her and carried her to his room. He laid her face up on the bed, stretching out beside her.

"I want to love you so much, Celeste. Please, find a way to love me back."

"Rafael, I'm sorry. It's too soon for me."

"It's okay. We've got plenty of time." He pulled her against him. "I love you, Celeste. And I'm willing to give you all the time you need."

"Rafael." She sighed in contentment. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Sh. Go to sleep." She smiled and closed her eyes. He stayed awake for a long while, watching her sleep. Right when he was about to drift off, Celeste cried out softly. He frowned. She cried out again. He sat up and watched as tears leaked out of her eyes. Finally, she opened her eyes and screamed. He reached for her without thought. She struggled for a moment before his murmuring cut through her nightmare. She blinked several times.

"Rafael?" He nodded wordlessly. She sniffed and gulped. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. Are you okay?" He laid them both down and pulled the comforter up over them. "Go back to sleep, honey. We can talk about it in the morning." He kissed her lips lightly. They were both asleep within minutes.

"Carlos! Knock it off!" Selene shouted as she ran from Carlos, who was wielding a water hose and a full supply of cold water.

"What? You said you needed to cool down!" He grinned and sprayed another jet of water above her head.

"Not like this, you moron!"

"That really hurt, Selene! Maybe we need to wash your mouth out with soap!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Even soaking wet and shivering, she managed to glare daggers at him.

"Lucky for me, I'm a daredevil!"

"Carlos, I'm serious! This top turns transparent when it gets wet!"

"And?" He turned off the water, grabbed his jacket, and walked over to her. "Come on. I've got some clothes you can wear."

She wrapped herself in his jacket and followed him to the front door of his house.

"Carlos!" Carlinya, his little sister exclaimed as she handed Selene a towel. "I saw you through the window," she answered Selene's questioning gaze.

"This way," Carlos said. He took her elbow and led her into his room. "My clothes are in here. Carlinya's too small for you to fit into her clothes." When they stepped into his room, he hurried and turned off the fan. He picked some letters up he'd opened and threw them away. The last he stared at for a minute before throwing it away. When he turned to her, his face could've been made of stone. She could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I know these aren't the lasted fashion, but they're all I've got." He handed her some sweats and turned his back while she changed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She flinched. He turned just in time to see it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." He took her hands in his. "Mom's demanding custody of Carlinya." He looked over her head at the wall, his eyes glazing over with unshed tears. "I can't lose her, Selene. She's all I've got left. I can't." He blinked and the tears disappeared. He looked back down at her. "Promise you'll stay with me."

"Carlos,"

"Promise. You matter to me more than anyone else, besides Carlinya. I've given you time to find someone else the first time you said no. Now I'm taking what I want," he pleaded. "I have something for you." He smiled, embarrassed.

"What is it?"

"A ring." He reached around her and picked up a small blue ring box off his desk. He lifted her hand palm up and curled her fingers around it. "It's a sapphire. It matches your eyes." She opened it carefully and gasped. He was right. It did match her eyes, perfectly. She glanced behind her and saw the picture of her, taken last year, splashing around on the beach with her sisters and the boys. She was soaking wet and her blonde hair was falling all into her face. But her eyes were clearly visible.

"It's beautiful." She inhaled deeply, gathering her courage. "Yes. I'll marry you."

"It's not," he began, stammering.

She shook her head, smiling. "Oh, Carlos, I'm much more astute than everyone gives me credit for. I know an engagement ring when I see one. Do you want to marry me, or not?"

"Well, yes."

"Good. Because I want to marry you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. It was their first kiss and she was determined to make up for all the times she'd refused him for no good reason. She thought she did a good job. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her tighter against him.

"Your draw," Luke said as he discarded and drew one card. Monique glared at him and got rid of two cards. After she drew, she held a pair of fives. She hoped and prayed he didn't have anything. Her luck wasn't with her. "Full house!" he exclaimed, laying his cards down. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"A Coke would be fine." She stood and followed him to the kitchen.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" He pulled two glasses out of the cupboard.

"Ask away."

"Why do you talk like that? You're always politically correct." He filled the glasses out of a two-liter bottle of coke. He passed one to her and took a sip out of his own.

"I do not know. As far back as I can remember, I have talked like this. Where is the ice?" She frowned into her glass.

"Oops. Sorry." He opened the freezer and grabbed a handful of ice. He dumped it into her glass quickly, shaking his hand frantically. Coke droplets went everywhere. She giggled as he blew on his hand, trying to warm it. "Better?"

"Very. Thank you." They went into the living room. They talked some more and watched TV. She glanced at her watch when she finished her drink. "We need to go. It is my turn to watch over Autumn. We are almost late."

"Let's go." Luke grabbed his keys and herded her outside. They climbed in his car. She kept her eyes on the window. Finally, they were at the hospital. She climbed out and hurried around to the other side. Luke let down his window. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'll call and let you know. Bye. And thanks." She kissed his cheek and ran inside. She heard him rev the engine and drive off. She met Desari and Charlie outside Autumn's room. They broke apart when they saw her. "Is she asleep?"

"Yes. Celeste should be by later to watch over her. And Rafael will probably be with her," Desari whispered as she hugged her. Charlie gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Celeste woke up in a big bed. Beside her was Rafael, his breathing slow and even. What time is it? She glanced at her watch. It's only nine. "I've been asleep for two hours." She stood up, careful not to disturb Rafael. She grabbed her duffel bag off the floor and went to take a shower. Rafael came in while she was drying, thirty minutes later.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, more to himself than to her.

"Thank you, now get out!" She wrapped the towel around her body and went to close the door.

"I'm not looking. You just walked into my field of vision when I was about to step out. And Monique called. She said that Autumn's awake and wants to talk to all of us."

"All right. Rafael, did we . . . ," She looked away, embarrassed as she remembered her dreams. ". . . You know?"

"You don't remember?"

"I have vague memories, but I don't know if I dreamed them or if they're real."

He smiled and raised an eyebrow. "It's all your doing. I asked, you refused, I didn't press, and we fell asleep. That's all."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not taking advantage of me."

"You know what's weird, I had similar dreams."

"You did?" Celeste couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "What were they like?"

"Well, I'm not sure that you would want to hear them. They're probably the same as yours, only, different . . . ," He blushed, something she had never seen him do before. ". . . things . . . happened."

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"No, it's too embarrassing."

"I never thought you could get embarrassed, Rafael." Celeste walked by him. She slipped on a pair of raggedy old jeans and a tank top while he showered. How can he think I'm beautiful? I have scars all over my body, my breasts are too small, I'm overweight, and my hair's dry and lifeless. Celeste thought as she studied her figure in the mirror. Could he really fake that look in his eyes?

"Hey!" Rafael stuck his head out the bathroom as she was putting on her makeup and jewelry. "Celeste, bring me a towel!"

"Coming!" Celeste slipped on her shoes and handed him the towel off the floor. "Don't you have others?"

"They're in the washroom. You can fix you something for breakfast if you want."

"Alright." Celeste turned towards the kitchen. She stopped when she saw a picture of a woman on the wall. She had big, brown eyes, long black hair, and dark chocolate skin. The same as Rafael. Is this his mom? She didn't want to know why he had a picture of his mom when he'd never met her.

"What are you looking at?" Rafael came up beside her, dressed only in a pair of jeans.

"Who's this?" Celeste showed him the picture without meeting his eye. He took it and sighed.

"My mother."

"Where'd you get it? I thought you said you'd never met her."

"I didn't. I was sent to a foster home in the city where I was born when I was a teen. I looked in the phonebook for my mom. I found a woman with my last name and sneaked over to her house. Turns out that she was my grandmother. When she saw me, she decided that she would foster me. She got custody of me when I turned fourteen."

"What happened?"

"She died on my eighteenth birthday." Rafael put the picture back and continued to stare at it. Celeste turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder. His arms instantly surrounded her, holding her close.

"What happened to you?" Rafael noticed the way she stiffened whenever her childhood was mentioned.

Her voice was hesitant and soft. "My mother was raped. She couldn't afford an abortion, nor did she want one, so she went to work for a white man after I was born. His name was Douglas. She married him when I was five. He started beating her. He'd sell her to other men and hide his drugs in her. He eventually killed her. I was eleven when he started using me as a replacement. I didn't have any other choice than to stay with him. I fought more than my mother did. She used to say that the reason she stayed and didn't try to escape was because he was our only way to survive.

"She couldn't get a decent job, so she stayed with him. She always made sure that he kept his friends and drugs away me. I didn't agree with her. I would rather have taken my chances on the streets than stay there. I got my scars from where the men beat me." She closed her eyes tightly, locking away the memories. She didn't seem to notice that she was silently crying into his shirt. "When I stopped going to school, a truant officer came to the house and heard my screams. He came back with the police. They found me being raped by one of Douglas's friend and arrested him. But before the trial, Douglas took me to New York. He died by drug overdose. I just started wandering around the streets. That was where Granny Clemaree found me." A huge sob escaped before she could stop it.

"It's okay. You're alive. That's all that matters. You survived and are capable of having children and a family with a man you love and trust. Hopefully with me," he muttered under his breath.

Even though he'd meant for her not to, she heard the last. She still couldn't believe that he could love her so soon. Eventually, he picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom where he lit some scented candles, turned on some soothing music and turned off the lights. They stayed that way for a few minutes, Rafael comforting Celeste until they both fell asleep.

"Crap! She won't answer!" Desari cursed as she redialed Celeste's cell phone for the third time. "Where is she?"

"It's almost twelve. She's not that late," Selene said calmly, taking the phone from Desari before she got frustrated and broke it.

"Calm down, Desari. She's probably sleeping," Autumn said softly, trying to stay awake when all she wanted was to go to sleep. "That Brittany Jacobo. Is she still here?"

"I've seen her at the club. She talks to Paul most of the time. I think she's been asking about us, or you." Selene leaned over and turned on the TV. "We'll wake you if she comes by. You've been awake for about four hours. Get some more rest. The doc said you need to sleep as much as possible. You're having trouble staying awake just now. You'll never get to go home if you look like that."

"I've got to talk to y'all. Brittany Jacobo offered me a recording deal." Before she could say anything else, they all spoke up at once.

"Take it!"

"This is the chance of a lifetime!"

"Will y'all shut up? Let her speak!" Selene said, raising her voice to be heard over the others.

"Thanks, Selene. As I was saying, I'm not taking any recording deals without y'all."

"Why?" Desari demanded.

"Because if I do, it'll have to be after the baby's born and I might need help with her. And y'all are just as good, if not better than, me. Y'all deserve a chance, too."

"What about us?" Luke glanced at Charlie and Carlos. "We were up on that stage, too."

"That's what I'm talking about. We have our own band right here. And Celeste has written some awesome songs. We can use those. What do ya' say?" Autumn opened her eyes, even though she couldn't see. "Well?"

Desari sat down and took her hand. "I'm in."

"Me, too." Monique placed her hand on top of Desari's.

"We three." Luke, Carlos, and Charlie followed. Selene was last with a small, "Me four."

Autumn smiled. "Now I have to ask Celeste."

"Do not forget Rafael." Monique sighed softly. "I do not like it, but she will not do anything without him."

"What's wrong with Rafael?" Selene asked.

"He just," Monique looked away. "does not feel right."

"What do you mean?" Luke reached for her hand and pulled her up against his body, sheltering her from the others' eyes. Monique buried her head in his shoulder.

"He worries me."

"How?" He couldn't keep the anger coming from his voice. The thought of anyone, especially a man, hurting his girl brought out his demons.

"He just does. I cannot explain what I do not understand." Monique sounded so lost, Luke could only hold her tighter.

"Maybe you're worried about him because you're worried about Celeste," Autumn suggested.

Monique lifted her head and stared out the window. "They are here."

"Who?" Selene asked, moving up beside her.

"Celeste and Rafael." She suddenly stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked softly, so no one could hear.

"Look at them." Following her eyes, he saw what she saw. Celeste and Rafael were heading towards the entrance, holding hands and making goo-goo eyes at each other.

"So."

"They have only known each other for a few days."

"And?" He nuzzled the top of her head.

"I just do not think it is possible to fall in love in so short a time."

"It's possible," he whispered in her ear. Behind them, someone cleared their throat. Turning, they guiltily broke away. Selene was looking at them with a small knowing smile.

"You need to talk to her."

"I will." Monique promised.

Celeste greeted them as she stepped into the room ten minutes later. "Hey, everyone! Sorry we're late. We overslept."

"Overslept?" Monique raised a suspicious eyebrow at Rafael, who burst out laughing.

"We got to my house at seven last night. , slept till' nine, showered, fell back asleep, woke up again at eleven-thirty, ate, and made our way here," he explained, struggling to keep a straight face.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Autumn?" Celeste asked, taking the seat where Monique had been sitting.

"How would you like to be a part of some big-time music group for a big-time recording studio?" Autumn felt for her hand, knowing she'd have doubts. Sure enough, when Celeste realized what was being asked, she tensed.

"I . . . I don't know." Celeste started to bite her lip, a habit she'd picked up as a child. A drop of blood started to swell up on her lip after a few seconds. Monique started to reach out to her, but Rafael was there first, whispering in her ear. "What about Rafael? He played with us." She pulled her hand back and laced her fingers through Rafael's.

"He's more than welcome to join."

"Who asked us?"

"A woman named Brittany Jacobo. She really only asked me, but I'm not going anywhere without you guys."

"What did she say to that?"

"She told me to think about it. I have. I'm not doing this alone."

"Well, what if she doesn't change her mind?" Celeste insisted.

"Then she leaves." Autumn replied, her stubborn streak showing. Dr. Daratros walked in just as Celeste was about to answer.

"Here are the release papers and a prescription form for your antibiotics and vitamins. Just fill them out and you're out of here." He stiffened as Celeste practically ran from the room, followed closely by Rafael. He explained where they would need to go to get everything, then he, too, walked out after them.

Autumn felt for the papers. "Let's get these done." She leaned back while Desari filled them out. They had only filled out one form when Rafael came in, cradling Celeste against his chest. She was silently crying, her head buried in his shirt, her whole body shaking.

"What happened? Rafael, if you have hurt her-" Monique began.

"It wasn't me! It was that sorry, no-good excuse of a doctor!" Rafael said.

"Dr. Daratros? He would never abuse a woman. You must be mistaken-"

"He hit me," Celeste interrupted between her sobs. "Rafael offered to get me a drink while I sat down. He nearly stepped on me when he came out. He called me a . . . you know. Then when I tried to get out of his way, he grabbed my hair and pulled me against the wall. Rafael heard me as I cried out, but Dr. Daratros was gone when he made it back. This isn't the first time. He's never touched me before, but he's called me names."

Nobody moved. The only sounds were Celeste's sobs and Rafael's attempts to calm her. Finally, Desari broke the silence. "We need to hurry and get these filled out."

"We're gonna go back to my house." Rafael said as he moved towards the door.

"Wait, are you going to press charges? And why are you leaving?" Monique asked, scared for Celeste.

"No, if we did press charges, it wouldn't be worth the effort. He's got money and the political standard. And if we stay here, we might encounter Dr. Daratros, which will lead to trouble." He replied. "Celeste, baby, I can't carry you outta here. Can you make it to the car?" He whispered in her ear and, at her nod, he set her on her feet, letting her lean against him until she was steady.

"Bye." She turned and hugged each of them, paying special attention to Monique, who whispered in her ear, "Be careful, Celeste. Be safe."

"I will." She faced Autumn. "Call Brittany Jacobo. Tell her our requirements. If she bites, okay. If she doesn't." She shrugged. "We can always work at the Club."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"It's soooo good to be home." Autumn sighed. "Where's the baby's room?" She hoped they hadn't changed the furniture. She'd memorized every hallway and room, counting her steps as she walked. It had taken months to get it right, but she'd done it.

"Celeste will probably be moving in with Rafael, and Luke offered to let me stay with him so we have room." Monique said. "We are going to put her in the sewing room until she starts sleeping in a big bed. Then we will move her to what will originally be her playroom."

"Sounds good to me. Have y'all gone shopping for her?" Autumn asked, thinking about all the things she would buy for her little Hannah-Marie.

Desari came up beside her with her small bag of clothes and other things she'd needed at the hospital. "No, we thought you would want to pick it all out." She took Autumn's arm and led her to her room. "Rest. You need it. After, we'll take you to the club and announce the good news. Oh, and Janice-Anne is pregnant again. We're all hoping she doesn't lose this one. They're having a little girl."

"That's great!" Autumn exclaimed.

"It is. Have you called Ms. Jacobo?"

"No, I'll call her now." She felt for her phone on the nightstand, pulling out the card she'd been given. "What's the number?"

"You-can-sing or 968-226-7464." Desari dialed the number for her and handed her the phone.

"Ringing." It rang four times before someone answered.

"Hello, Jacobos' You-Can-Sing studio. How can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Autumn Height. I believe Ms. Jacobo wanted to talk to me."

"That's Mrs. Jacobo. And if you don't have a written appointment, then I can't help you."

"Okay. Tell her I called, please, and to meet me at the Club tonight. She'll know what I'm talking about.

"All right. I'll let her know. Good-bye." There was a click and the conversation was ended.

Autumn laughed, "Well it looks like Ms., I mean Mrs., Jacobo is still here." She pocketed the phone and sat on the bed.

Desari moved to sit beside her. "I take it her goody-two-shoes secretary answered."

"Yup. I left her a message, but I doubt she'll get it. Maybe we should call Paul and ask him if he's seen her around."

"Maybe, or we could go and ask him in person. Granny Clemaree wants to see you, too. She would've been there, but Mrs. Horton's little girl got a fever and she just got better."

"I understand." Autumn frowned. "You remember how you said you were alone?"

Desari worriedly looked away, grateful that Autumn couldn't see her face. "Yes."

"You've never been alone."

"I've never had anyone to myself like you or the others."

"Celeste never did, either."

"She chose not to. She preferred solitude."

"What about Charlie?"

"Charlie? He's alright, but," She could feel tears in her eyes at the memory of when Charlie had denied all possibilities of having feelings for her. And it had only been a year and a half ago when she had asked him out in front of the group of guys who liked her. "He's never done or said anything to show interest."

"How can he when most guys have a crush on you."

"Well," Desari had no answer.

"He's shown you, you just never paid attention. He's always defended you, watched out for you, and has always been there for you. You're just used to more direct signs."

"You think he really likes me?"

"I think he loves you."

"Really?"

Autumn smiled. "Really."

"But, he's never said, he can't possibly," Desari couldn't believe that Charlie, her best friend, held such feelings for her when she'd buried all feelings for him a long time ago. "He's denied it whenever anyone suggested it. And he's never shown any sign that he wanted to go beyond being friends."

"You never thought to look. You've never shown interest, so neither did he." Autumn reached for her phone again.

"Who are you calling?"

"Paul. I want to set up a time when we can sing."

"Why?"

"He offered us a job. We might as well take it, just in case Brittany Jacobo turns us down."

"Okay. What do you think I should do about Charlie?"

"Show interest. Not flirty, just interest."

"I can't just show interest. I have to flirt. It's who I am and what I do. And besides, last time I did that he just pushed me away."

"Well, wasn't Barry Barns hitting on you at the time?" Desari nodded. "Well, you might not have meant to lead him on, but you flirted back. How can anyone think you really mean it when you show interest if you're flirting with another guy right in front of him? And you can just show interest. You've just never had to. Show him you might like him and if he starts flirting or showing interest, flirt back. Over time, you can tell him how you feel." Paul picked up and they worked out a time when they could sing while Monique packed for a few nights at Luke's.

"Bye! I will see you all later." Monique called as she dragged her book bag behind her. Luke was waiting outside for her. He held open the door, took her book bag from her, and threw it in the back with a small, "My lady."

"Thank you, Luke. It will be nice to get away for a few days." She took the hand he offered. As he helped her into the car, he pulled a box from his pocket and placed it in her hands. "What is this?"

"Look in it" He closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat. "Go ahead. It won't explode this time."

Monique opened it. Her breath caught in her throat. "It is beautiful. What is it?"

"It's a ruby."

"An engagement ring?" She couldn't help but sound hopeful.

"No, just a ring. I thought you might like it."

"I love it. But, why?"

"General purpose."

"General purpose?"

"Yes. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed."

"That is okay. I do not mind."

"I'm insisting. Unless," He grinned wickedly at her. "you want to share my bed with me."

Monique burst out laughing. "No, thank you, Luke."

"Sure?"

"Maybe." She grinned back at him and giggled when he muttered under his breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing." They sat in silence the rest of the way.

"Celeste, are you okay?" Rafael stepped through his bedroom doorway to stare at the small figure on his bed. Celeste had been crying and hadn't gotten out of the bed since they'd arrived back to his house. He was getting worried. "Celeste, you have to eat. It's almost four, now. Come on, baby, please, you're scaring me."

"I can't, Rafael." The shape on the bed immediately began to shake again as she cried. "I feel so . . . lost."

She sounded lost. So lost, in fact that Rafael had to walk to the bed and pull her into his lap. He rocked her trembling body until her sobs subsided. "What's upset you?"

"I don't know. I just feel like crying." She turned her head into his shoulder and bit down on her lip to keep from sobbing again.

"It's okay." He frowned. "Celeste, have you been crying this entire time?" He reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, laid himself and Celeste down, and covered them both.

"I couldn't sleep. I know I said I needed some alone time, but could you stay with me?" Celeste turned her body fully into his and snuggled closer to his.

"Sleep. I'll be right here when you wake." He trailed kisses from her temple to the corner of her mouth.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," she murmured it absently.

"Good thing since I'm already in love with you."

Even though she stiffened, she still managed a small laugh. "Monique won't like it."

"I don't know why she has a problem with me."

"She's always been like that with me. When I was in school, she always placed herself between me and others."

"Are you going to get any sleep?"

"Probably not."

"Then why don't we go out and eat?" Rafael sat up, dragging her with him.

"Okay. Why don't we go to the Club?" Celeste stood up and tried to fix her hair.

"Sure." He followed and reached to ruffle her hair.

"Stop that!"

"You look fine."

"Let's call the others and see if they want to go. We can sing again and maybe earn a little money."

"Why not?" He grabbed her hand to pull her to the front door, pausing to pick up his keys and turn everything off.

"You got your cell? Mine's charging."

"Here." He handed her his phone.

"Thanks." She dialed Desari's cell first. "Hey, Desari. Rafael and I are going over to the Club and thought you might like to go."

"Sure, but Monique has a date with Luke and Selene is staying with Carlos tonight, so it's only Autumn and me here. Maybe you should call her and talk. You both need to."

"I will. We'll meet you there in about half an hour. See ya'!"

"Bye!" There was a click and Celeste dialed Monique's number. "Hello, Monique. It's me, Celeste."

"Celeste! Hi! How are you? Is Rafael treating you okay?" Monique tried not to sound spiteful.

"He's treating me great."Celeste blushed for no reason. "I was wondering if you and Luke would like to go to the club with us."

"Okay. We will see you there. Bye." Monique hung up.

"She's not gonna like what we've been doing." Celeste sighed as she slipped into Rafael's car.

"What have we been doing?"

"Sleeping together."

"That's not against the law."

"With Monique, it is."

"We're not having sex or anything."

"So. Monique believes that no one should be living in the same house unless they're married."

"Then why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?"

"Marry." Trying to decide whether he was joking or not, Celeste stared at him.

"What?"

"Marry me, Celeste."

"It's . . . too soon, Rafael."

"So. I love you, and I'm pretty sure you love me. What's the problem?" Rafael reached into the glove compartment and handed her a small box. Inside was a small gem. "It's emerald. You said that's your birthstone. It was my grandmother's. Look at the band."

"Forever and For Always," She read it aloud, tears forming in her eyes. "Rafael, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." He took her hand and slipped on the ring. "A perfect fit."

"Let me think about it."

"What's there to think about?"

"A lot." She swallowed hard. "Why so soon? You barely know me."

"I wanted to wait, to be sure you felt the same way about me the way I feel about you, but since Monique can't get over the fact that I'm staying, I think it would be best if we move ahead of schedule."

"Why?" She took the ring off and placed it back in the box.

"So she'll get off my back."

"That's the only reason you want to marry me?" She turned her head away to hide the sudden hurt in her eyes.

"No! Why would you think that? I want to marry you because I love you! I just don't think I can stand Monique much longer." He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"I'll talk to her." She tried to pull her hand back, but he didn't let go.

"Celeste, I know it doesn't seem possible, but I truly do love you."

"Rafael, love at first sight doesn't happen."

"Yes, it does."

"Prove it," Celeste challenged.

"Here's proof." Rafael leaned over and pulled her head to his. Scared he would lose control, she tried to pull away, but he brought her lips to his. When he backed off and faced the road again, she couldn't catch her breath. She spared him a glance and saw that he was breathing hard.

"That doesn't prove anything." Her voice was shakier than she'd intended.

"Yeah right! I thought I felt lightning run through me." He parked at the front of the parking lot, next to the Club's entrance.

"And?"

"I've never felt that when I've kissed girls before, and believe me, I've kissed quite a few. But all right, I won't press." He climbed out and left her, walking quickly towards the door.

He's ticked. Why did I say that? She tried to think of a way to apologize to him. I do want to marry him, but what if I'm not what he wants? He's a very intimate man. I can't possibly keep up. Sighing, she followed him through the door and tried to grab his arm. He shook her off and headed to the bar. She seated herself next to him as he ordered a beer. "Rafael," She began.

"Don't. Do not say another word." He interrupted.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm just . . . unsure of myself as a woman."

"What do you mean 'as a woman'?"

"When I was a kid, the men would beat me if I wasn't responsive or wouldn't do what they said. They called me . . . things, saying that I was frigid, like a piece of wood, or worthless. After Tempest and Mitchell took me in, I still put myself away from everyone else, especially boys."

"What happened to them?"

"Tempest and Mitchell? They died in a plane crash five years ago. We used to live as ranchers. Mitchell was one of the best trainers around. We had a large estate, one that had been handed down through the Height family for years. We owned many stallions, mares, and foals, and practically no geldings, so we were top breeders, too. We had to move here to live with Granny Clemaree because we were still too young to manage the ranch by ourselves, but it's being held for us by Tempest's family and we're planning on going and living up there someday." Someone handed her a drink and she finally looked up. "Janice?" A small, tan woman with almond shaped brown eyes was smiling at her. You could easily tell that Paul's wife was pregnant.

"Hey!" Janice's voice was weary, but her eyes glowed with happiness. She looked perfectly fine, except for the circles under her eyes. "How's it goin'?"

"Fine. How 'bout you? I see you went and got knocked up again." Celeste grinned at her.

"And you got you a gorgeous guy." Janice grinned right back and nodded at Rafael, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Gorgeous? That's a first."

"It is? What a surprise!" She leaned over and refilled the glass he'd drained. Celeste could tell that it was difficult, even with her stomach being as small as it was. "How far along are you, Janice?"

"Seven months."

"You're a little small, aren't you?"

"The baby's fine, just tiny. It should be a quick easy birth, thanks to her size." She placed her hands over her stomach. Paul came up behind her and covered her hands with his, kissing the top of her head. "Anna-Marie's gonna be a healthy baby."

"Anna-Marie? What happened to Paula?"

"We changed our minds. Anna is my mother's name and Marie is her mother's name."

"Why'd you change it?"

Paul looked down at Janice's face, which had lost its color. She swallowed and lowered her eyes. "My mother called last night. She won't survive through tomorrow night. She asked, since I couldn't be with her, that we name the baby after her. So we decided to name her after both our mothers."

"I'm sorry." Rafael stared down at his drink, his eyes showing his sorrow at the thought that he'd never even known his mother. Celeste was about to pull him into her arms when the door opened, all her sisters, and the boys came in.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Great," Rafael muttered under his breath when he saw the way Monique's eyes narrowed when she saw how close he and Celeste were sitting. "There's gonna be trouble if she starts all this crap again."

"I'll talk to her," Celeste assured him as they made their way to her Rafael.

"Hey, Janice, Paul. How's it going?" Desari asked. She sat down next to Monique, who had pushed between Rafael and Celeste.

"Fine. Are you gonna sing?" Paul poured them some drinks.

"We would like to talk to you about that job offer." Autumn seated herself by Desari, listening for any sign of Brittany Jacobo in the room. "How much would we be paid?"

"If you agree to the job, fifteen per song on weekdays, twenty on weekends and holidays. If y'all want to work as waitresses/waiters and/or at the bar, same amount per hour. If y'all do both, the salaries'll be added together."

"That's a good deal. We'll be on the dance floor." Selene took Carlos's hand and pulled him after her.

"Us, too." Luke placed his hands on Monique's shoulders and led her after them.

"Where's Charlie?" Autumn whispered in Desari's ear.

"On stage, practicing."

"Go ask him to dance."

"No!"

"Go! This is your chance." Autumn stood and gingerly led her to the stage. Following the sound of his guitar, she faced him. "Charlie, Desari wants to ask you something."

"What is it?" Charlie glanced at Autumn as she left. He turned his attention back to Desari. She was staring down at her feet and wringing her hands. "Desari?"

"Would you like to dance?" Her voice was low and shaky. She sounded afraid to ask.

"Sure." He set his guitar down. "Louie! Watch the box for me!" The "box" was a stereo system that was hooked up to a boom box. The speakers were placed all around the room for maximum surround sound. "Are you okay?" Desari had paled slightly.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." She felt his hand on the small of her back. It was a small movement, yet she felt it as though it was burning into her back. The song that was playing was slow. He took her hand and pulled her up against his body. As they danced, she began to doze off. Her arms slowly slid around his neck and she laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes to savor the moment. He dropped his head protectively over hers and nuzzled her silky hair with his chin. Both arms cradled her close, giving her no chance of escaping him.

"Come on, Rafael." Celeste sighed as she tried to talk to him. "Your stubborn streak is showing."

"I didn't know I had one." He met her eyes and sighed. He glanced at the others, still dancing. "Let's dance." He took her by the arm, gently, but firmly, and led her to the crowd.

Autumn heard them leave and someone sit down by her. "Hi, Brittany." She knew it was she by her perfume.

"Autumn. Have you thought about what I said?"

"Yep. I still say no. It's all or nothing."

"Well, I talked to my husband, Roland, and he said we might be able to do it."

"Okay, I-" She broke off as she felt something on her leg. Awareness hit her as a contraction passed through her abdomen.

"Autumn, are you okay?" Brittany reached out and steadied her as Autumn nearly fell out of the chair.

"My water broke." She could barely get the words out through the pain.

"Autumn?" There was a mixture of fear and worry in Paul's voice. "Desari!" At his call, Desari looked up and started to run to her, followed closely by the others.

"Autumn! Hold on! Paul! Call for help!" Desari helped her to lie down. "Autumn, stay awake!"

Monique laid her hand on Autumn's stomach and felt the contractions. "She will have this baby tonight. Paul! Get me some scissors, towels, clamps, and hot water!"

"Autumn!"

"Let her go. She cannot do much good if she is too weak."

Autumn took that invitation and closed her eyes. She could feel Monique examining her. She was barely aware of it all. She came out of her daze five minutes later.

"Autumn, Autumn, it's time. You have to relax now." Desari gripped her hand tighter.

Autumn held her breath and did as she commanded. She felt tears burn behind her eyes, but refused to cry out or give up. She held on for as long as she could.

This time she heard Monique's voice. "Autumn, just relax. Relax and let your body lead. Just relax. Your body knows what to do."

Autumn took a deep breath and surrendered completely. Minutes later, she heard a shrill cry. She knew death was what awaited her and she didn't care. Her daughter would live, surrounded by love, and she could now join Michael.

Instead of death, Autumn found voices.

"She's beautiful!"

"Hannah-Marie, this is Granny Clemaree. Your great-grandmother."

"Hey, she's waking up!"

Autumn opened her eyes and felt someone put something in her arms. It was warm and small. She nearly cried out when she realized what it was. "Hannah-Marie!" She closed her eyes, afraid to say anything that would break the moment. Then reality, and fear, scar her. "Is she . . . ,"

"She's perfectly fine."

"Desari? What's wrong with my hearing?"

"Meds. They'll be like that for a while."

"Describe her to me." She lifted her hand and skimmed her fingertips over the baby's head, barely touching.

"She's got big, emerald eyes, thick, brown hair, and naturally tanned skin. She's about the size of a loaf of bread."

"Just like Michael."

"She's got a normal reproduction system, as far as they can see, and her sight is perfectly fine right now."

"She's a beautiful little girl." Granny Clemaree stood at the knock at the door. "She's resting! Oh, it's you. Well, she's awake. Come on in."

Autumn stiffened. She tightened her hold on Hannah-Marie, who was sleeping soundly again.

"Hi, Autumn. That's a very cute girl. You'll make a very good mother." Brittany shook her hand.

"Brittany. My offer."

"We'll take it. We'll be leaving in two weeks. Say goodbye to Hannah-Marie and everyone else while you can."

"What? I'm bringing her with me!"

"You can't possibly bring it! It'll ruin everything."

"She's not an it! And if she doesn't go, I don't go!"

Brittany sighed. "Fine. But you have to take care of her. Only you."

"We will." Monique stood up to her full height. She was only an inch or so taller than her, yet she towered over Brittany and gently turned her towards the door. "If that is all, you are more than welcome to leave."

"Goodbye." The door slammed shut behind her.

"I do not think I will survive working for her."

Autumn felt the weight of someone sitting down on the beside. "Desari, Granny, could you go get us something to eat?"

"Sure. I'm gonna go and check on Cynthia." Granny Clemaree answered. The door closed again and Autumn and Monique were alone.

"How long have I been out this time?"

"A day and a half."

"Have you been here this entire time?"

"No. I stayed with Luke overnight." Her face blushed at the memories of that night. Luke had made her forget everything that was bothering her. She decided to change the subject. "Autumn, do not ever do that again."

"What?"

"Die. You came so close. You did not even fight. You just let go and did not care. I would have thought you would want to stay with your daughter."

"Well, I thought it would be better for Hannah. I mean, she would have been happy with y'all to watch over her, considering I'd need help to raise her, and she wouldn't have to put up with the snide remarks people would make about me and about her father."

"That is not why."

Autumn sighed. She'd never been able to lie to Monique. "I . . . I wanted to be with Michael."

"I thought so. Now you that have a daughter, you must stay for her. But it is no big deal now. You survived. And Celeste has some good news."

"I could use some good news."

"She and Rafael are going to marry. When, they have not said."

"You sound worried. Why? Aren't you happy? She's finally found that special guy."

"I am not sure he is who she wants."

"If she didn't want him, she wouldn't have agreed to marry him."

"I know that, yet something about him nags at me. You know I can sense things. He feels . . . different."

"Like how?"

"Like there is something strange in his body."

"What? You mean like a . . . parasite?"

"No. It is something that he was born with."

"Are you gonna tell her?" Autumn believed her. Monique had many talents, but her "sixth sense", as they called it, helped her a lot in medicine and healing. They always listened to it.

"No, she would not listen to me. I will talk to Rafael. She will listen to him." Monique laughed as a small sound came from Hannah-Marie and her little eyes flew open. "I think it is time to feed her."

"Formula?"

"No, breast milk. We used a pump when you were sleeping."

That explained why her breasts hurt. "Won't it hurt her? I mean the antibiotic?"

"No, the residue of the antibiotic left your body a long time ago. It will not hurt her. Would you like me to help you?"

"Yes." She let Monique position the baby's head to her breast.

"Try to get her to suckle slowly and gently."

"Thank you." Autumn wished she could see her daughter. "If she got Michael's looks, she probably got my disposition."

"That could be a bad combination."

"Why?"

"Any boy coming near her will be scared away after that first date, with Desari, Celeste, Selene, Carlos, Luke, Charlie, Rafael, and me looking after her with you."

"Easy, Hannah, easy." She prodded the baby until she slowed down again, cooing softly.

"Celeste?" Rafael lifted his head. He and Celeste had made love all night and she had just woken after nine hours sleep. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you didn't hurt me Rafael." Celeste laughed softly. "That was the best night of my life. You were so careful. Thank you."

"Are you on birth control?"

"No!" She slapped her forehead. "I didn't even think about that!"

"Don't worry about it." He brushed the top of her head with a kiss and turned her over to place a kiss at the nape of her neck. He felt her shiver.

"And why not?"

He stiffened and drew a deep breath. "I'd rather not say." She turned her head to look at him over her bare shoulder. When she didn't look away, he sighed. "I can't get a woman pregnant easily, if at all." He said in a slow, soft voice. She stiffened slightly. He prayed that she would understand. Her response was much unexpected.

"How'd that happen?"

He had been prepared for anger, but her voice only portrayed curiosity. "I was born with it. I've got slow swimmers. I've had them all my life. It's not likely to change."

"So, we might not ever have children?"

"If we get lucky, we can."

"Lucky. I'm not lucky." She laughed softly.

"You survived a terrible childhood. That's luck. And you've won my heart. Not many girls have done that." He sat up and reached for his phone. Her hand stopped his.

"What're you doing?"

"Calling Charlie. We've got to talk about our instruments if Brittany hires us."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and pulled the blankets up to her chin. "You know I have no other clothes over here with mine in the washer. And I can't go around naked."

"I'll get you some new ones."

She frowned. "Do you think Monique enjoys our engagement?"

"Probably not. She sensed something about me. I think it might've been my, er, shortcoming."

"She's always had a 'sixth sense'." Celeste stood up and grabbed one of his shirts off his dresser. It was too big and reached past her knees, but it would do. "Do you have any pants that'll fit me?"

He glanced up to see her in one of his favorite shirts. "I've got a pair of drawstring shorts."

"That'll do. Where are they?"

"I'll get 'em. Hand me some jeans, will ya'?" He dialed Charlie's number again. It rang five times before the answering machine picked up. He left a message and pulled on the jeans Celeste threw at him. Reaching under the bed to grab his socks and shoes, he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Rafael, can we move back to the ranch, in Tulsa? After we marry, I mean."

He glanced up sharply. "Why? Do you want to?"

"Well, mom and dad said I should be the one to inherit the estate. The horses were always my life, the only time I felt safe and happy. They said I was the best." She looked down at her toes, remembering what running barefoot through the fields of Tulsa had felt like.

"Okay with me." He moved her aside gently and pulled on a shirt. "I've always wondered what it would be like to live on a ranch. But, what about the others? Won't they want it, too?"

"They want me to be happy more than they want the ranch. When Tempest and Mitchell died, they all voted that I would be first in line for the ranch, and that if I didn't want it they would settle it between themselves. I never decided whether I wanted it or not."

"What changed?" Rafael stepped close. He wasn't touching her, but he knew she could feel him.

"I didn't want to live down there by myself, nor did I want to keep the others from the chances of a life by asking them to stay with me."

"What made you think you would be by yourself?"

"I never thought I could ever be loved by a man, much less live with one."

"What about me?"

"You're different. When I touch you, I feel . . . ," she trailed off.

"What?" He lifted her chin to meet her eyes.

"Loved. Safe. Happy." She held his gaze firmly, not at all worried about the tears in her eyes. He lifted a finger and caught a teardrop off her eyelashes.

"You're crying."

"I'm just so happy. I never want anything to happen to you. And I want what every woman wants, Rafael. Children. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with you by side. But before, when I thought about how easily I could get pregnant, I dismissed the idea. Now, the more I think about our chances, and the thought we might not ever raise any kids, the more I embrace and wish for it." She circled his waist with her arms and laid her forehead on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. "I'm not sorry. Maybe God doesn't want you, or me, for that matter, to be a parent. But I don't believe in fate. I believe in ruling your own life. If you want to try, we'll try. If you don't, we won't."

"I'll do everything in my power to make you happy, Celeste. Everything."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Carlos stood by the door of the bathroom door, listening to Selene singing. He'd never known that she sang in the shower. Or that she knew country. He knocked twice. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Closing his eyes, he opened the door. He smiled when she screamed.

"Carlos! Get out!"

"I'm not looking."

"So! Get out!"

"I'm looking for a towel. Carlinya spilled her juice, again."

"Here." A towel hit his face. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Selene wrapping up in a towel. It barely covered her thighs, but she didn't seem to notice. Turning to turn off the water, she glared at him over her shoulder. "Anything else, or are you just gonna enjoy the view?" She knotted the towel as she straightened.

"I think I'll just enjoy the view for a while." Deliberately, he leaned his hip against the sink. I'm definitely gonna enjoy the view, he thought.

"Yeah, well, the view's gonna jack-slap you if you don't move it."

"Alright! Alright!" He grinned. Taking one last, close-up look, he backed out before she could get a slap in.

"Carlos!" Carlinya nearly ran into him as he stepped into the hall. Her chest was covered in grape juice.

"Hold on! You're dripping all over the floor." Laughing, he wrapped her up in the towel and carried her to the master bathroom door. "I'll help you bathe."

"I'm five, Carlos. I can wash all by myself." She wiggled until he had to put her down to keep from being covered in juice.

"Can you wash your hair?"

"Yes."

"Without leaving any shampoo or conditioner in your hair. Or getting soap in your eyes?"

Carlinya shuffled her feet. "Sometimes."

"I'll ask Selene to help you, how 'bout that?"

"Okay!" She started to open the door. Before he could stop her, Selene came out. And ran straight into Carlinya.

"Carlinya! When you spill a drink, you sure do spill a drink!"

"Sorry. Selene, will you help me bathe?" Carlinya smiled up at her with trusting eyes.

"Sure." She noticed the way Carlos was standing and frowned. "You go on in and get the water running. I'll be there in a minute. I have to talk to your brother." She shooed Carlinya into the bathroom and waited for the sound of the water running before she turned to Carlos. "Is this the first time?"

"No, it started not too long ago. She's been having nightmares since I told her why dad left mom. When I told her about mom wanting custody, they got worse. I've been allowing her to bathe every once in a while, but she's been leaving soap in her hair, so I took over again."

"Do you know why she's acting this way?"

"No."

"I'll talk to her."

"Thank you, Selene." She smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

Selene closed the door behind her and gazed at the little girl filling up the tub with toys. "Carlinya, is there something that you want to talk about?"

Carlinya turned her head away. "No."

"Are you sure? Carlos is the one who usually helps you bathe. What's wrong?"

"I don't like getting undressed in front of him. It makes me feel . . . scared," Carlinya answered hesitantly.

Selene smiled. "You're growing up. It's natural for young girls to want privacy. But Carlos is different. He's your brother, and your legal guardian. If something's happened to you, or your body, you need to tell him. He cares for you and only wants to protect you."

"I don't like it. It reminds me of . . . my dreams." Carlinya stepped into the tub and turned the water off.

"What dreams?"

"The dreams I've been dreaming when I sleep at night, of course."

Selene refrained from saying something smart. The child was only five, and would soon be her sister. "What happens?"

"I see my mommy. She's hurt and there's . . . a man . . . standing over her with a knife. He looks like Carlos." She brought up her knees and laid her forehead down on them, rocking slowly.

"When did these start?" Selene sat on the floor and reached to pull the little girl's head up.

"A few months ago, when Carlos told me about why mommy and daddy left each other."

"Is that why you don't want Carlos to see you?"

Carlinya nodded. "He reminds me of the man in my dreams." She looked up at Selene as she began to fill up the cup they used to rinse out Carlinya's hair. "I can bathe all on my own. I'll call you when I'm ready to wash my hair."

"Okay, but don't play too long."

"I won't, Selene."

Selene was surprised to find that Carlos wasn't right outside the door. She could hear him typing on the living room computer. She didn't know what to say to him. He surprised her again by saying, "She's afraid to undress in front of me, isn't she?"

"Yes." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "She said she's been having dreams about her mother. Bad dreams." She could tell that just the fact that his own little sister was scared of him hurt him terribly. "She's been dreaming about her mother being attacked by a man that looks like you. That's why she's scared." Carlos stood suddenly and threw himself face down on the couch.

"What is it?" She sat down beside him and took his hand. "Carlos?"

"She's remembering things she should've forgotten by now." He muttered into the cushion.

"What things?"

He took a deep breath. "Our mother was cheating on Carlinya's dad." He hesitated, but, at the squeeze of her hand, continued. "They married before I was born and she led him to believe I was his. He told me before he died. The man in Carlinya's dreams is my biological father. Supposedly, mom ticked him off by lying and saying I wasn't his, but he wanted to see me and get some tests done to prove it. She wouldn't let him, so he came over looking for mom after she and dad had divorced. Carlinya was only two. He came over one weekend when we were staying at her house. I was about to put Carlinya to bed when I heard them arguing. I don't know how he got in. When I made it to her room, I saw him pull out a knife, but mom couldn't see it. I yelled out and he turned his attention to me.

"When he got a good look at me, he started swearing. He accused mom of lying to him and that I was really his. He came at me, instead. Mom tackled him and I went to call help. I called nine-one-one, first, then I called dad. By the time the police got there, he'd already gone. Mom suffered from a few slashes and puncture wounds, but nothing serious. I went to talk to her about what he'd said. She told me the truth, who my father really was, that she'd been cheating on my dad, and that she'd just broken up with him the day before we got to her house. That was why he was over there in the first place. The police asked her who had done it. She lied and told them she didn't know, so I lied, too, knowing they wouldn't listen to me. When I asked why she was defending him, she said that she still loved him and that she couldn't hate him enough to put him in jail.

"Dad came and took us back to his old house. I put Carlinya to bed and decided to ask him about what mom had said. He told me the truth. He'd known that mom was cheating on him, that I wasn't really his, yet he'd decided to stay with her and not to let her know he knew. But he'd loved me as much as any father could love his son. I asked why he stayed with her if she didn't love him. He said that he loved her and that her marriage to him was the only thing that kept her alive. He said that he couldn't sentence her to that kind of life, even though she didn't love him. I never realized that Carlinya had seen it all until she started having nightmares. They stopped two years ago, after we moved here, so I didn't worry that she still remembered." He sighed and turned onto his side to face her. "She has a right to fear me, you know. I carry his genes. My father was an abusive, violent man. Don't you see? Even marrying me could turn out to be a danger, someday, to you and any children we have. I couldn't live with that." He blinked to get the tears out of his eyes.

"Carlos, you may carry his genes, but you also carry Miguel's sense of right and wrong, and his code of honor. That right there outweighs your father's mistakes. He really can't be considered your father. And any problems you have, I want to be there with you. You asked me not to leave you. Well, I said I wouldn't and I won't." Selene brought his hand to her cheek.

"How am I gonna tell Carlinya?"

"I'll tell her."

"Thanks, but this doesn't concern you."

"I'm your fiancé, Carlos." She wiggled the ring on her finger in his face as a reminder. "And what concerns you concerns me. I'll talk to her." She kissed his forehead and stood up. He tugged on her hand to bring her back down to him.

"Don't tell her about my father. I need to be the one to tell her."

"Okay, Carlos." She tried to stand again, but he pulled her to him and brushed a kiss across her lips.

"If we get lucky and have twins, a boy and a girl, their names will be Carl and Carlyne." He whispered in her ear.

"Twins! No way! You'll be lucky to get just one!" She knew she was lying, but it was sort of fun to disobey him once in awhile.

"Why not? I kinda like the thought. Even work. You get one baby and I get the other."

"I don't think so, little boy!"

"I'm not a little boy, I'm a man. I can prove it if you come over tonight."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're my fiancé, as you pointed out, and you love me."

"That's not a good reason."

"Then test me. If I pass, then you sleep with me. If I fail, then you can do whatever you want." He winked at her and let her go.

"Okay."

At that moment, Carlinya stuck her head out the door. "Selene!"

"I'm coming! I'll see you tonight." She winked back at him and ran off to the bathroom.

"Janice, Paul." Desari's voice shook as she hugged them both. "I hope y'all have a safe delivery."

Janice's eyes held tears. "Thank you." She leaned back against Paul, who was shaking hands with Charlie.

"Ask Jess, Paul. She's a good singer and guitar player. She knows how to lead, too. She'll do good for ya'." Charlie advised.

"Will do. I'm gonna miss you guys. I thought y'all weren't leaving 'til next Thursday."

"We need to start packing. And we need to go baby shopping while we can. Hannah-Marie's comin' with us."

"I was hoping Anna-Marie and Hannah-Marie could grow up together."

"Hey, Anna and Hannah rhyme!" Luke said coming up behind Charlie.

"Stop being an idiot. Where's Monique? She's usually right by your side."

"Over with Autumn. Hannah-Marie's an eating machine. Monique's helping her breast feed and I thought I'd better give them some privacy." He glanced over his shoulder to smile at her.

"I didn't think she'd get out of the hospital so soon. Shouldn't she still be monitored?" Janice inquired softly.

"Monique's gonna watch her." Desari felt her phone vibrate. "Hold on. Someone's calling me." She answered and had to hold it away from her ear. The caller was talking fast and loud. "Hello. Who is this? Oh! Mrs. Horton! What's wrong?"

Charlie could hear what was being said. "I think we need to go."

"No! What happened?" Desari gasped. "We'll be right there!" She hung up. "We've got to go! Now!" She turned to go.

"Desari. Calm down. What's wrong?" Charlie gripped her arms.

Desari tried to shake lose, but instead leaned against his chest. She burst out crying. "It's Granny Clemaree! She's hurt!"

Selene nearly ran up to the bar. "I heard. What happened? Is she all right?"

"Mrs. Horton didn't say. She just said that Granny Clemaree collapsed while she was checking over Cynthia, and that she's at the hospital right now." Desari curled her fists into Charlie's shirt. "I'll call Celeste and Rafael."

"No! You're gonna go to her. She's your grandmother. She needs you there," Selene protested, already pulling out her cell phone. She pushed Carlos toward the door and pointed. He nodded and ran out to get the car started, pulling out his cell phone at the same time. "I'll call Celeste. Charlie, take Desari to the hospital, now. We'll meet you there. Go!" She put a hand on his shoulder and turned him towards the door. He got the message and pulled Desari outside before she could argue. She used the speed dial for Celeste's phone. "Celeste! We have a situation. Granny Clemaree is in the hospital. Charlie's driving Desari over to her right now. What is it? What do you mean you can't go anywhere? You don't have any clothes with you? Why don't you? They're washing right now? What are you wearing now? Rafael's clothes? Well, wear those for right now. We'll get you some later." She snapped the phone shut and turned as Monique tapped her shoulder. Hannah-Marie was still breast-feeding.

"We need to get to the hospital. Come on." Selene led her and Autumn to the door.

"Is there anything we can do?" Paul asked.

"Would you go to our house and pack up as much of our clothes as can find. We have clothes everywhere. We will go through them to see what we do and do not want to take." Monique replied.

"Sure."

"There's a spare key under the welcome mat. Use it," she added. Selene spun around and headed out the door. Monique and Luke followed and lead Autumn to the car. "Let's take Carlos's car." She opened the door to his car as he pulled up and waited for them to get in. It only took them forty-five minutes to get to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Rafael, Celeste, Selene, Carlos, Charlie, and Luke all waited outside the E.R. Celeste was silently crying into Rafael's shoulder, Selene and Carlos sat with Carlinya between them, while Charlie paced. Autumn and Monique had gone to get something to eat a few minutes earlier. Luke stood up abruptly.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going with Autumn and Monique." He nodded to each of them and ran to catch up.

"Carlos, will Granny Clemaree be okay?" Carlinya asked. She'd been brought along with Carlos and Selene.

Carlos leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know, darlin'. The doctors are doing everything they can. We just have to wait."

Carlinya snuggled closer to Selene and closed her eyes. "Selene, are you and Carlos gonna marry?"

The question startled them all. Rafael raised an eyebrow at them. "Marry? You two? Who would've thought?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, Carlinya, Carlos and I are engaged." Selene pulled the little girl's trembling body onto her lap and hugged her tight. "We're gonna be one big happy family."

"Am I gonna be an auntie?"

"Not anytime soon. But maybe someday."

"That reminds me. I have to tell y'all something," Carlos said softly.

"Selene's pregnant?" Rafael guessed, being sarcastic.

"No, but she will be soon," Carlos replied, chuckling softly.

"Not on your life," Selene snapped.

"Charlie, will you take Carlinya over to Paul's? She doesn't need to be here." Carlos stared at Charlie until he stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Sure, Carlos. Come on, Carlinya." He held out his hand.

Carlinya shook her head and clutched Selene tighter. "I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here."

"Go, Carlinya. You're about to fall asleep. We'll call as soon as we get any news." Selene stood and handed Carlinya to Charlie. He cradled her in his arms and left them. When they were both out of ear shot, Carlos leaned forward and covered his face with his hands.

"I've got to go to court in a few months."

Celeste lifted her head. "Why?"

"Mom wants custody of Carlinya."

Celeste gasped and sat up straighter. "What? No!"

Selene told them what Carlos had told her. When she was finished, they were all cursing.

"What are the chances that Carlinya isn't Miguel's kid?" Celeste asked.

"High. After they divorced, dad told me all about the flings she'd had. He said that she used to work as stripper before she met him and she still had sex with men to earn some extra bucks. I'm not his kid. Maybe Carlinya's not," Carlos replied.

"Besides, even if she isn't Miguel's child, that wouldn't help us in court. It will only help her," Selene added.

"Well, isn't there anything we can do?" Rafael said.

"Not much. I don't have a lot of proof that she does drugs or drinks. If I could get my hands on something useful, I might have a chance," Carlos replied and reached up to massage his neck. I hate feeling so useless. He didn't notice when Selene tangled her hand with his and began massaging his neck for him.

"Carlos, we'll find a way. You're a witness. Ask for a blood test or something. If she's doing drugs then she won't think that you'll ask for one. From what you told me, she never realized you knew about her addiction. You can surprise her and maybe get some proof." Selene stooped to look him in the eye.

"She's right, Carlos. Ask for a test to be done, then she can either decide not to go to court, or she can try and hide it all," Rafael said.

"How can I ask for a test to be done when I don't know anything other than I have to go to court?"

"Threaten her."

"How?"

"Call, tell her that you know she does drugs and other things that would go against her in court. Then tell her that if she keeps this up, you'll ask for a drug test to be done when you reach court. Or before, if you prefer," Rafael answered. They all looked up when Autumn, Monique, and Luke came back.

Monique and Luke held hands and Monique had a hand on Autumn's shoulder, who sat down abruptly. "Hey. Any news?"

Celeste shook her head. "None. Well, other than Carlos's."

Luke pulled Monique down beside him. "What does she mean?"

Carlos sighed. "My mother wants custody of Carlinya. I'm only her brother, actually her half-brother. We were just talking about what I can do to get something to back me up in court. A judge sent me a letter telling me to report to court in a few months."

"What have you decided?" Monique asked.

"I'm going to call her and tell her that I know she's an addict. If she decides to call it all off, I won't press. If she doesn't, I call the judge and ask for a drug test on her." He replied.

"Sounds good," Luke said, pulling out a candy bar. He took a bite out of it and nearly choked when Monique punched him in the gut. "What was that for?" He exclaimed, his mouth still full.

"For not getting me any chocolate, when you are smuggling it into the E.R." She stood up and almost made it down the hall before he caught her around the waist and pulled her back onto his lap.

"You're gonna punch me because I tried to keep you out of trouble? Shows how much you love me."

She glared at him but laid her head on his chest. She wasn't angry because of him. She didn't even know why she was angry. She just knew she wanted to hit something. And he seemed like a good target. The steady beat of his heart helped her relax. Maybe her period was still having effects on her, like Luke had suggested that night she'd stayed at his house. Her eyes widened when an image came into her mind. She threw herself out of his arms and nearly fell before he'd stood up, too, and had pulled her back against him.

"What's wrong? One minute you're glaring daggers at everyone, the next you're close to tears. What's going on?" He shook her gently.

"Luke," she hesitated and glanced at the others, who were all watching her. "We need to talk." She pulled him around the hall.

"Monique, baby, what's wrong? Talk to me. I can't help if you won't talk." He grabbed her braid and tugged to get her to face him. Her eyes held many different emotions. A mixture of fear, happiness, and shame. "Baby, please talk to me."

"Luke, did you . . . use protection?" She asked the question with her back to him.

"No, I thought you were on birth control." When she shook her head, he got an impossible thought. Well, almost impossible. "Oh, God, you're not . . . You can't be . . ." He almost fell himself.

"Luke, it is the only logical explanation." She leaned against him, grateful for his strength. What surprised her was that he was trembling as much as she was. "Luke, I know what you are thinking. I will go to a doctor before I tell anyone. It is alright."

"This isn't alright! I don't even have a reasonable job! How can I possibly support a child?" He knew he was lying to himself as much as to her. Paul had offered him a good job and now Brittany Jacobo had given them all a recording deal. He could easily support a child in nine months. "Monique, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful about it. I honestly thought you were on birth control when I saw you take a pill that morning. I can understand if you don't want to keep it."

"Luke, those pills I take are for my headaches. I get them often. It is not entirely your fault. I should have thought about it, too. And if you think that I am going to have an abortion, you do not know me very well. I want this baby." She took a few seconds to think whether she should tell him the truth about her. She didn't want to scare him away, but she didn't want to lie either. Finally, her sense of right won over. "But, I have to tell you something. Something important." She turned up her face into his neck and burrowed closer against his chest. "That ruby you got me. It is an engagement ring, is it not?" She knew she was right, but she needed to hear him say it.

He turned her back around and put his hands over her stomach. My child, my child, is safe in her body. No. That's not right. Our child. Monique's and mine. I never thought it could be possible. "Yes. I didn't want to give it away by giving you a diamond, so I gave you a ruby, and was gonna surprise you by asking at the club."

"Luke, you have to listen to me. I am . . . different."

"Of course you are. Everyone's different in their own way. Are you trying to scare me away?"

"No. I want to be with you forever, but there is something about me that might be hard to comprehend." She wanted to delay telling him, but her tongue had other ideas. "I have a . . . 'sixth sense', you might say. I can sense things in a person's body, or tell if their injuries were severe. Granny Clemaree is the same way. Only, hers is slowly disappearing. And the headaches are caused by this. I can use it intentionally, where I lose strength, or I can use it accidentally if I touch someone, or I can sense things when I am in close proximity if they have something big in their body. That is where the headaches come from. I can control it to some extent, but it happens almost every day." She was as shocked as he must have been by what she had said. But, he wasn't as shocked as she thought he would be.

He stayed silent for so long that Monique was afraid that he was frozen with shock, disbelief, or fear. She started to step away from him, but his body started to shake. She glanced up at his face and almost hit him when she realized he was laughing at her. "Why are you laughing at me, you imbecile? What is so funny? Stop it! Now!"

He tried to keep his grin to himself, but it slipped out anyway, and he grunted when her fist hit him squarely in the gut. "Monique, I already know this. Granny Clemaree let it slip one day. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here. And if I have to force you to marry me, so be it."

"You knew! All this time, and you never said anything. How could you?"

"Granny Clemaree told me how sensitive and private you are about it. So I promised not to say anything until you told me. Now, will you marry me or not?" He caught her fist before it could connect with his stomach again. "Would you mind not hitting me anymore? It's getting very annoying."

"Sure, I will marry you. But I want to name the baby."

"No way! You can name it if it's a girl, and I'll name it if it's a boy. Fair?"

"No. I am the one who has to go through all the pain and suffering. I should name it. And it is a little girl. I just know it."

"And how do you know that?"

"My 'sixth sense', remember?" She smiled and walked out of his embrace. "Are we going to tell yet?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should wait until we're sure about it. You could just be experiencing some mood swings from your period. And don't deny you just got off. You told me so the other night." He dodged her fist again and couldn't contain his laughter.

"You know good and well that I am pregnant, you dolt."

"I know. I just wanted to get a rise out of you." He suddenly pulled her into his body and brought his lips to hers. Turning, he brought her body out into full-view when Dr. Daratros walked by. He raised an eyebrow at them but kept going without a backward glance. When he rounded the corner, Luke let Monique go. "That was close."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because if what Celeste said is true, then he gets mad when he can't get his way. And I don't want him hitting on you, or touching you because you tell him know if he gets the hots for you. I'd hate to have to kill him."

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

"Either way, you're pregnant, and I'm not letting some wanna-be hound-dog hurt you or the baby. Come on. They'll be coming after us soon." He retained possession of her hand and pulled her back to the waiting room. When Rafael and Carlos looked up, he winked. Celeste and Selene stared at Monique. She realized that she had a hand on her stomach and immediately put it behind her back.

"Hi. Dr. Daratros came by. He walked in and came out a few minutes later and gave us some news." Rafael said.

"Oh, what was it?"

"She's going to live. But if she's going to need a nurse or anything like that, they can't say."

"Did they say what happened to her?"

"Her heart just stopped. They think it might've been a stroke, but it's not the same."

Monique gasped aloud. "Her 'sixth sense'! It's going to kill her if she uses it again!"

"Monique, we don't know that it'll kill her. We only know that she used too much of her strength. She may be able to use it again if she's careful. And if she can't," Luke shrugged. "Then you can always take her place."

"Thanks, Luke." She said with her eyes what she was thinking. Who was going to tell them? She didn't blink, staring at him until he sighed and looked away.

"Guys, Monique and I have something important we have to tell you."

Rafael guessed again. "Monique's pregnant." This time he was for real.

"How do you know these things?" Celeste glared at him.

He smiled. "Living on the streets all your life can give your own 'sixth sense' for these things."

"You should consider yourself grateful," Monique muttered under her breath.

"Trust me, I don't. My life shaped me into a hard man. It's not something anybody should go through." His eyes shadowed a little bit. Celeste pulled his head down to look into her eyes.

"Rafael, you're zoning out on us again. Stop."

"Oh. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly and pulled her closer to his body.

"You have to stop doing that."

"Why?"

"Because it can be a little creepy to see you do that when you're talking to me. And what about when we-" she cut off with a small squeak as she realized what she'd almost said. Rafael only smiled again.

Monique couldn't help but blush when she remembered her and Luke's night alone. Well, we are engaged, are we not? I am wearing the ring. So, it is okay. But, what am I going to do? I want it. I am not sure, but Luke says he wants it. What do I do? She noticed that her hand was on her stomach again. Before she could move it, Luke placed his hand over hers. She tried to shrug lose. He merely tightened his hold on her hand.

"So, is Monique pregnant?" Carlos's voice cut through her thoughts and she remembered where they were.

She wanted to tell them she didn't know. But Luke had other ideas.

"She's knocked up pretty hard." He replied.

Rafael and Carlos burst out laughing. They high-fived Luke. Selene and Celeste just followed Monique's example and glared at them.

"Way to go, Luke!" Rafael ruffled Monique's hair. "Congrats, sis'. You two sure don't waste time, do ya'?"

"Rafael!" Celeste's palm hit the back of his head, causing him to cry out. "Show some respect! She's your sister-in-law."

He rubbed a hand over his head and grimaced. "You didn't have to give me a goose egg, you know."

"There's no goose egg, ya' big baby." Selene inspected his head and shook her head at Celeste and Monique. "You know, if men were the ones who had to have kids, we'd have been on the endangered species list way before now." That got a laugh out of everyone.

Autumn turned her head towards the hall. "Someone's coming our way. It's not Dr. Daratros."

"How do you know?"

"I'm blind, Carlos. All my other senses are more developed than yours are. Especially my hearing. And has this way he walks that makes a different sound than mine or yours. His steps are measured and precise. Each one is about two seconds apart when he's in no hurry. I've learned to recognize footsteps. I think this is a woman. Small. Light." She surprised everybody, because right when the person came around the corner she said, "Hi, Janice."

Janice gasped. "Autumn. Hi. I was afraid you had gone back home." She clutched the bundle in her arms tight to her chest before handing it to Autumn. "Hannah-Marie wouldn't stop crying no matter what I tried. I thought I should bring her to you."

"Hannah!" Autumn scolded gently, already running her hand over the baby. "Oh, you're going to be a spoiled little brat someday! Monique, could you check her for me?"

"Sure." Monique took the little girl's head into her hands and concentrated. She checked on the heart and brain first, and then moved lower to the other organs. She let out a small giggle as she pulled out.

"What? Is anything wrong?"

Monique bent to press a kiss on Hannah's forehead. "She is fine. Unbutton your shirt." Behind them, someone coughed. She rolled her eyes when she realized it was Luke. "She is hungry. I forgot to leave a bottle at the house earlier. Unbutton your shirt." She helped Autumn unbutton her shirt and hold Hannah-Marie's head up until she could hide the baby. "Feed her and then I am taking you back to the house to rest. Thank you, Janice. How is your baby?"

"She's fine so far. The doctor says she might come early, but her birth should be fast and easy." Janice glanced at her watch and broke out at a run back down the hall, yelling over her shoulder, "Bye!"

"Well, we need to be going. Carlinya doesn't like to stay anywhere without me for long." Carlos stood and looked down at Selene. Her eyes held defiance. "You owe me that test tonight. Remember?" His eyes held his own glow. A wicked glow. Holding out his hand, he ignored the smirks and grins they were giving him.

"Carlos, you take things way too seriously at times." She placed her hand in his and shot Rafael a glare when he muttered something under his breath. "What was that?"

He and Luke exchanged knowing smiles and answered at the same time, "Men talk."

"Whatever." She sent one last glare at the guys before tucking her arm in Carlos's and following him outside.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Well, I take it y'all've been expecting that?" Rafael stood too. Reaching down, he tucked stray strands of hair behind Celeste's ear. "Come on. We can't do anything while Granny Clemaree's still in there. Desari will be here when she wakes up and she'll call." Before she could object, he pulled her up against his body and whispered in her ear, "And besides, you need to be in bed. Preferably my bed."

"I need to rest and sleep, too." She whispered back.

"We'll get around to that later. I promise. Now, I'm just a little hungry. And you look good enough to eat right now." God, I love you so much. He laid a hand on her shoulder, turned her, and led her through the back way. "Want to get some chocolate and silk scarves?" He deliberately said it so he could be heard.

"Why would I want those?"

"Because chocolate and silk scarves are the perfect combination for a romantic night. And, it's my turn to do what I want tonight. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I'm positive I can handle what you dish out. Let's go home."

Back inside, everybody was stunned at the display that Rafael and Celeste had put on. Autumn spoke first. "Well, I didn't see it, but I definitely heard it. What has gotten into that girl?"

"She's in love. This, from what I've heard over the years she's been here, is a completely new, and good, thing. Rafael definitely worships her and her body. Whenever Charlie, Luke, Rafael, and I are together, that's all he ever wants to talk about. From what he's said, his bed is going to be used the right way whenever possible." Luke watched Monique out of the corner of his eye. Clearing his throat, he said, "We need to be going now, Monique. We can drop Autumn and Hannah-Marie at the house and go back to my place." He tried to bury the order in that statement. Monique would listen to requests, most of the time, but try to order her around when you are at the same or lower level as her. Bam! Why does she have to be so stubborn?

Luckily, Autumn saved him from the humiliation that was sure to come. "Monique, go on. I'll stay here and wait. If Hannah-Marie needs to go home, I'll call. I promise. You two need to talk."

"Sure. Come on, Luke." Monique kissed Autumn and the baby and left Luke standing in front of Autumn, gaping.

"Why did you do that?" He was secretly pleased that she had stepped in.

Autumn smiled and shifted a little. "You're good for her. She needs someone in her life. She's been clinging onto Celeste because Celeste needed to cling to her, but now, Celeste has somebody else to cling to when she needs it. That's where you come in. Want a piece of advice?"

"Gladly."

"Let her have command in public, but take control in bed and privacy. But tell her first, so she doesn't go off on you the first night."

"Thanks." Dropping a quick kiss on her and Hannah, he spun and raced to catch up. "Monique! Wait! Please!" He added the last after a moment.

Monique, just about to walk in the elevator, put on a small smirk and turned when Luke called her name. "Yes."

"Autumn gave me some advice." He pushed her inside and caged her against the wall. His arms were like steel when she tried to move them.

"What is it?"

He whispered it in her ear and when he was finished, she was silent. The look she gave him said it all.

"When do you want to start? I like the idea of you being my slave." She tried to move his arms again. They still wouldn't budge.

"Tonight. Or whenever you're ready." The elevator doors slid open, but he didn't move. Waiting for her to answer.

"Let us do it." She added a kiss and dodged under his arm while he was distracted. He swore under his breath and reached for her. "What did you just say?"

"That I want you in my bed tonight?"

"No. You said I have command in public. Well," She gestured around them. "this is public. So keep your hands to yourself." He swore again and walked around her towards the door. Looking back over his shoulder, he gave her a grin and hurried out before she could catch up.

Back inside, Autumn set Hannah-Marie down to button up her shirt. came around the corner just as she finished. "Hello, Doctor. Have you held Hannah yet?" She picked her back up and held her out. Her instincts told her not to, but she needed to stay on his good side.

"How did you know it was me?" His deep voice sounded extremely tired, and frustrated. He pushed Hannah back towards Autumn. "I held her earlier when Janice brought her in. She saw me and asked me to check her over right quick. I told her she might've been hungry, but babies aren't my specialty so I wasn't sure. So, how did you know it was me?"

"My hearing is better than yours. And I noticed that there's a pattern when you walk. I just listen for that pattern and I know it's you."

"Oh. Interesting. So, is she all right?"

"Who?"

"Hannah-Marie."

"Oh. She's fine. She was hungry. I forgot to leave a bottle of milk before we left. How's Granny Clemaree doing?"

"I'm about to go check. Where'd everyone go?" He sat beside her.

Autumn resisted the urge to scoot away from him. "Charlie took Carlinya over to Ms. Scott's. Carlos and Selene went to take her home. Luke, Monique, Rafael, and Celeste all went home for the night. I'm staying."

"I don't think that's very safe, do you. I mean, someone could just snatch you up without a problem. You and/or the baby."

"In a hospital? They'd have to be suicidal to try. There are security systems and cops all over this place."

She felt his hand on her knee for a moment and almost flinched away. Come on, Autumn, you can do this. He can't have any reason to be mad at you! "If you'll excuse me, Doctor. I would like to call Janice and have her take Hannah-Marie home now that she's quieted down.''

"Sure. I'll escort you before I go in there."

"That's okay, Doctor. I remember where the phone is. You go on ahead."

"Alright. See ya' later." His footsteps echoed down the hall in the opposite direction from where he came from.

"Well, time to call somebody and have them take us home." Autumn rested a hand on the wall and walked to where she remembered the phone was. She found it without bumping into anything or anyone, which was a plus. Luckily, Granny Clemaree had used some of her donations to the hospital to get them to put brail on the phones. She dialed Janice's number first. It was turned off, so she tried Paul's. It too was turned off. She decided to try the Club. Thankfully, someone was able to hear it.

"Hello, Palm Beach Bar and Grill. Louie speaking." An Irish brogue came on over the phone.

Of course, it would be him. "Louie, it's Autumn. I'm at the hospital. Is Janice there?"

"Hey, Autumn! Sorry, Janice and Paul went home early. She was complaining about her back." He lowered his voice. "I think she was using that as an excuse to get Paul back in bed."

"Too much info, Louie. Have any of my sisters come by?"

"No, sorry. Do you want me to call 'em?"

"You're a doll, Louie."

"I am not. Keep it up and I'll come pick you up myself. And I won't be nice about it, either."

"You wouldn't. And stop flirting with me. I just had a baby and I'm very gullible."

"If having a baby is what it takes to get you to go on a date with me, then I'm gonna flirt every time."

"Louie, just because Michael was your best friend, doesn't mean you can replace him."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm not trying to. But I am better looking than him, so I think I have a fair chance."

"Shut up, you leprechaun. I've got to call someone to come and get Hannah-Marie and take me shopping."

"I'll call them and see."

"Thanks, Louie. And I might concede with you when you say you're better looking than Michael was." Autumn couldn't see any harm in flirting with him. She'd always known he liked her, and she'd always considered what it would be like to date him. Now that Michael was gone, he might have a chance.

"Sounds like there might be consequences." He sounded suspicious.

"If you take me and Hannah to the store, I might let you have a date."

The sound of choking made her grin. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Is it a deal?"

"Sure. I'll be there in ten."

"I'll be waiting."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and headed for the elevators. The hospital had also put brail on the elevators for her. She pressed the down arrow and waited. It took her a good twenty minutes to get downstairs.

By the time she got outside, Louie was waiting for her. His red-gold hair had been combed into some state of neatness, and his emerald eyes shone with laughter. He bowed and held out a hand to help her into his Ferrari. "How you always know where I am, I'll never know."

"I follow your smell. It's so horrible; I can track it miles away." She just realized a very worrisome thought. "Where am I going to put Hannah?"

Louie took the baby from her and snapped her into the booster seat in the back of his car.

"In this seat I borrowed from a friend."

"Why do you need a booster seat?"

"My cousin was supposed to come down with my niece, but we had to cancel, and I never got around to giving this back. Let's go."

"Nice. Thanks." She climbed in. "Who did you leave in charge?"

"Cole."

"Cole? Cole Smithers? Isn't he that guy with the black hair, silver highlights, gray eyes, and tattooed arm?"

"Yeah, that's him. He's also the best drummer the Club's ever had."

"He's such a lady's man. He used to hit on me all the time before Michael and I started dating."

"Question. There's a rumor that Hannah-Marie isn't Michael's kid. Is it true?" He turned the ignition on and waited till the turn before he floored it. Both Autumn and Hannah shrieked as they were tossed sideways.

"Careful, you maniac! Are all Irishman this crazy?"

"Answer the question. And yes, most are."

"No, Michael's Hannah-Marie's father. What does that have to do with this?"

"Just wandering." He made a u-turn onto the highway. "Where do you want to go?"

"Wal-mart."

"Okay."

"Rafael, let me go!" Celeste shouted, trying to run towards the bathroom. "If you don't let me go," She threatened softly.

Rafael only tightened his arms around her waist. "Well, I warned you."

"You said tonight, not today. I want to take a shower."

"You can do that later. Right now, I want you all to myself." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Flinging her on the bed, he pulled out his phone and turned it off. He did the same to hers and sent her a truly wicked grin. "Ever wrestle?"

"No." She kicked out with her foot, jumped up, and ran when he stepped back. "I can fight, though."

"I see that." Running after her, he chased her to the bathroom. She slammed the door in his face just before he could stop her. He heard the lock click into place and cursed himself for losing the key to it. Then he remembered the master key he'd saved. "Alright, Celeste. You win. But you can't stay in there forever. I'll be waiting."

Celeste leaned against the door and tried not to cry. Oh, I can't keep doing this. I have to face him eventually. Why can't I do this? She hadn't heard footsteps, which meant Rafael was still at the door. Wiping her face, she turned on the taps. Stripping out of her clothes, she stepped under the hot jets, allowing the heat to seep into her body while she cried her eyes out. She didn't remember how long she was in the shower, but by the time she stopped crying, the water had gone cold. Shivering slightly, she pulled back the curtain and was surprised to see Rafael standing there with a towel. He had stripped down to his jeans. Turning off the water, he wrapped her in the towel and lifted her into his arms.

He tried not to notice how red her eyes were. What's wrong this time. She can't possibly still be . . . He shook his head to clear his thoughts. She is not scared of what I want. She's not! Still, he had his doubts. "Celeste, I know you were crying. What's wrong?"

She didn't answer right away, burying her head into his shoulder. "Rafael, I can't do this."

"Do what? I'm not going to make you do anything."

"Rafael, I want to be what you want. To do what you want. But I don't think I can."

"Celeste, baby, you don't have to do anything you don't like. Don't start crying again. I can't take it when you cry."

"Rafael, you want, need, an adventurous woman. Someone who'll keep up with you in bed. I can't. I'll always have some setbacks."

"Baby, I don't need or want any other woman. Do you know what I saw when I first glimpsed you?"

"No."

"I saw a beautiful young woman who needed someone as much as me. I can understand the need to be alone and your fear of intimacy. You've been abused all your life. How could you possibly not be afraid of these things?" He set her down on the bed. Grabbing a shirt off the dresser, he sat next to her and tugged it over her head. "But, baby, I will never be mad at you because you can't do certain things. Besides, I have plenty of time to teach you all you need to know."

"Rafael, how can you say that?"

"Because it's true." He laid her down and covered them both up. "What did you see when you saw me?"

"I just saw another guy that I could never be with."

He put on a hurt face. They both knew it was fake. "I'm insulted. Most women see a hot guy."

"I'm not most woman."

"For which I'm incredibly grateful. Sleep."

"But it's only seven."

"But you've been awake all night. A few extra hours won't go to waste." He kissed her forehead. He heard her murmur something under her breath before he closed his eyes and slept.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Monique laid another baby blanket in Luke's arms. "Autumn, do you think we should buy her something to swim in?"

Louie and Luke snickered at the same moment. The fact that they were twins made it less creepy. At first glance, you would have thought they were identical twins. Until you studied their eyes. Where Luke's eyes were a deep blue, Louie's eyes held more of an Irish glint. And his were an emerald-green, flecked with gold. And Luke didn't have an Irish accent. Louie took after their mother, who was an Irishwoman, when it came to his voice and eyes. Luke took after their father, an American, in those areas. Their birth land was Ireland, where their parents had met, and they'd lived there for years until their mother died. They had moved down to Florida when they were eight. That was when they had met Monique, Desari, and Autumn.

"Babies can't swim this early, can they?" She'd been holding Hannah in her arms since they'd all met at Wal-mart. Selene and Carlos were on their way, and Celeste and Rafael's phones were turned off. Charlie had immediately gone back to the hospital for Desari.

"No, they cannot swim. But they automatically hold their breath when they are submerged in water."

"Oh. Cool. Okay." Autumn wearily shifted the baby to her other arm. Louie sighed and took the baby from her arms, ignoring her resistance. "Louie, give me my baby!"

"You haven't let her down all this time we've been here. You need to take a break sometime. Now, let's go get that swimsuit." He shared a smile with Luke. They hurried around the corner, talking in Irish.

Autumn harrumphed angrily but allowed Monique to take her hand. She normally didn't like for people to try and help her around places that she knew, but she could tell Monique needed the contact more than she did. And that just scared her. Monique might stick with someone if they needed it or they asked, but she'd never been the one to stick to someone because she needed it. She'd always been the most independent of them all. Sure, she stuck to Celeste, but she started out doing that because Tempest and Mitchell had asked her to. Over time, their connection had grown, so that they genuinely wanted to be together and they enjoyed it. Autumn decided to break the ice. "Monique, are you okay? You feel tense. Did Luke do something?"

"No." Monique protested harshly. Harsher than she'd intended. "I am sorry, Autumn. I should not jump down your throat. I am just worried."

"About what?" Autumn deliberately lowered her voice. She didn't hear the boys anymore, so they must have either lost interest in talking, or they were trying to listen. She suspected the latter.

Monique caught on and lowered her voice, too. "The baby. I feel . . . strange. I nearly collapse when I try to examine it."

"Does Luke know?"

"No."

"Monique, you need to tell him. He knows about you and will understand. Besides, it's his child. He deserves to know if something's going on." She suddenly realized that Monique was hanging onto her hand tightly and leaning against her, though she tried not to. This is bad. I have to tell Luke and get help. Before she could call out, Monique stumbled and fell, pulling Autumn down with her. "Luke!" She screamed as loud as she could, not caring who heard.

"Monique!" Luke ran back around the corner and fell to his knees beside her, pushing her aside roughly. Louie opened his mouth and barely got a "watch it" out before she felt for his hand. He pressed a kiss to her palm and pulled her onto his lap. Luke wasn't paying attention. "Monique! Baby! Please don't leave me. Not now. I've only just found you. Please." His voice trembled with fear and determination. He continued to whisper words into her ear as he pulled her up against his chest.

"Luke, we need to get her to the hospital."

"No, and here I was thinking we were taking her to the Club." Sarcasm lined his voice, causing unexpected tears in her eyes. He must have noticed, because he tangled his fingers with hers for a moment before he kissed her forehead in apology. "I'm sorry."

"Are you all right?" A hand touched her shoulder. The person must have been her age. She couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl by the voice. It was neither high nor low but somewhere in between.

But, at the moment she didn't care who it was, as long as they could use a phone. "Call nine-one-one. Tell them to hurry. Louie, call Desari and let her know what's happened and where we're going. Tell her we'll be in the maternity ward." Luke raised his head to stare first at her, then back at Monique, who'd paled visibly. He and Louie shared a look over the girls' heads.

"What do you mean the maternity ward?"

"She was complaining about how she felt really strange and that when she tried to examine the baby herself, she almost collapsed. Normally, she could use her 'sixth sense' on herself without serious repercussions. But if it's making her collapse, then she's either losing energy with the pregnancy or the same thing that happened to Granny Clemaree is happening to her, just not as hard. Anyway, she needs to be checked." Autumn leaned back, expecting to feel Hannah-Marie's little body in Louie's arms. She gasped and jerked out of his arms when she realized they were empty. "Where's Hannah?"

"Calm down, Autumn. I've got her." A voice intruded her thoughts. She registered the voice as Selene.

"What are you doing here so quickly?"

"We were already on our way when you called."

"We?"

"Carlos, Carlinya, and me. Carlos took Carlinya to the bathroom. I heard your scream and ran here as fast as I could. Is she alright?" Selene laid her hand on Autumn's shoulder and squatted next to her.

"You know what happened to Granny Clemaree? We think the same thing is happening to Monique, and, because she's pregnant, her strength is more than likely being used up on that."

"Wow." Selene whistled softly and reached around Autumn to brush some hair out of Monique's face. "Is the ambulance on its way?"

"Yes. We just called. I told them to hurry." That unknown voice played through Autumn's head again. I know him. She tried to think of a reason why she called the person a guy. Whom do I know that sounds like that? She didn't need to try to remember because Selene answered her question.

"Thanks, Nicholas." Selene's voice held a lot of spite. That jogged her memories enough that she finally recognized who it was. Nicholas Daratros. He was somehow related to , though he'd never fully explained. He was also the man who had tried to force Celeste to sleep with him. When she said no, he threatened her, Autumn, Monique, Selene, and Desari. She'd almost conceded, but she was saved when Desari showed up. She got through to him the easy way; a fist in the face. He'd run away crying when she'd broken his nose. But he still held a grudge.

"Nicholas, what are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember?"

"Sorry, I just haven't heard from you in a while." She held out her hands for Hannah. As Selene handed over the baby, Carlos came up behind her carrying Carlinya.

"What happened?" His voice was calm, but it still hinted at fear. This was weird when he'd never shown any fear at all before. He was one of the calmest in desperate situations, second only to Monique.

"Monique collapsed. We're taking her to the hospital now. Call Rafael and Celeste. See if they'll answer. Help me sit her up." Luke replied, already pulling Monique back against him. He lifted her up into his arms and made his way for the entrance. "Come on!" Selene took Hannah again and raced after him, followed by Carlos and Carlinya. Louie helped Autumn to stand and led her after them. Autumn couldn't hear any other footsteps after them, so she assumed that Nicholas wasn't coming with them. Why she was glad, she had no clue. She was just glad.

"Louie, about that date." She started.

"Heck of a time to bring that up." He cut in, but she caught the smile in his voice.

"I know, but we need to settle this now."

"Well, I'm working tonight. Then I'm playing. So you can come over and sing a song or two with me and then we'll settle for a drink and dinner. Okay with you?"

"Sure, Irishman."

"If you don't stop calling me that . . .," He threatened even though he was trying not to laugh with her. Well, looks like I'm getting a chance. That's all I ever asked for, and I'm getting it ten-fold. "Hurry up. They're leaving us." He tugged on her hand and picked up his pace, forcing her to do the same.

"You're pulling my hand out the socket."

"Well, come on."

"I'm coming." She sped up a little but decided to make him pull her along. He swore under his breath.

Rafael woke up to a shrill ringing. It took him a moment to realize it was his house phone. He threw the covers off his head and groped for the bedside phone. He got it on the third attempt. "What?"

"Well, good morning to you, too." Autumn's harsh voice caused him to laugh. Then he realized what she'd said. Morning! He cast weary eyes at the clock and saw that it was nine in the morning. "You've been asleep for about twelve hours, now. Get your goofy butt up. And bring Celeste with you."

"Celeste and I need to talk. What is it?"

"Monique's at the hospital."

He sat up straighter and shook Celeste's shoulder gently. She stirred but didn't open her eyes. "What happened?" He shook her again. This time she muttered something under her breath and he got the impression she was cursing him.

"Same thing that happened to Granny Clemaree. Well, almost the same."

"We'll be there in half an hour, maybe an hour."

"What is it you two need to talk about?"

Rafael hesitated and swung his legs over the bed. He tiptoed out the room so Celeste wouldn't hear him. "She's afraid."

"Naturally. She's never been in a relationship before."

"No. It's not that. She's afraid to make love with me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I don't want to lose her, but she has this crazy idea that she's not good enough for me. I don't know what to do."

"Well, let her make the calls. Don't try to push her or put your moves on too hard. Show her you love her and you don't want just sex. If she's ready, then she'll let you know."

"Thanks, Autumn. How's Hannah?"

"She's fine. Gotta go. Take your time if you want. I'll tell the others you're busy. Which you are. Bye." She hung up before he could get a word in edgewise. Sighing, he pushed the door open and saw that Celeste had pushed the cover off her and was tangled in the sheets. He closed the door behind him and just watched as emotions flashed across her face. She had nightmares regularly when she slept. She was bound to hit her head on the headboard or fall on the floor. Their first night together, she had woken up screaming. He didn't know what to do.

He finally decided. Walking past the bed, he pulled open the closet and grabbed his guitar. It was custom made and had cost him a lot of money. He put an arm around her and pulled her back against him as he sat down. She struggled for a minute until he laid her back down. After that, he cleared his throat and played for her. He played, and sang, many songs, songs he'd written over the years. Songs of love. After the first one, she stopped moving at all and just snuggled closer to him. He sang to her for thirty minutes. She woke up then. Giving him a smile, she reached up to trace his lips with a fingertip.

"Was that you?"

"Believe it or not."

"I didn't know you could sing."

"I normally don't. I prefer to play, but I'm good at both."

"I didn't recognize any of those songs. Who wrote them?"

"I did."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really." He set the guitar down beside the bed and curled his body protectively around hers. He felt her stiffen and loosened his hold. She didn't totally relax, but she curled up against him, anyway. "About last night,"

"Last night! It's morning already!" She jumped up and almost tripped over on the sheets. Only his hand kept her from falling. She pulled his shirt over her head, grabbed his robe off the back of the door, and headed to the bathroom. She didn't look back, say something, or give any hint or sign that she wanted him to join her, so he just threw some clothes together and waited for her to get out. After a few minutes, she stuck her head out the door and hollered out to him. "Hey, are you gonna wait for the hot water to get back after I'm through, or do you want to share it with me?" Her voice held fear. But it also held love and determination.

He grinned and thanked his lucky stars his prayers had been answered. "I'm coming." He strode towards the bathroom after calling Paul and leaving a message asking him to call back later. He shut the door behind him and tried to see through the steam that was rapidly forming from the hot water Celeste liked to use. He pulled the curtain back and just stared at her. She stood up straight and adjusted the showerhead a bit. She turned to him and smiled.

"Are you just going to stand there or do you want to bathe?" She asked. She kept her arms at her sides, giving him full view of her naked body. His grin changed to a tender, reassuring smile and she ducked her head, blushing. He stepped in behind her and closed the curtain. She was as responsive as ever, but there was an enthusiasm he'd never seen in her before. And he knew she enjoyed his body and as much as he enjoyed her body.

At the hospital, Autumn flipped her phone up and nearly jumped out her skin when Louie touched her arm. "What is it, Louie?"

"I'll never know how you can distinguish who's who when you can't see them."

"I listen and smell. You have your own scent and I know your touch. Now, again, what is it?"

"Monique's awake."

"Then let's go!" She turned and nearly ran into the door before he could pull her through. She snatched her arm away but tangled her fingers with his. "Have the doctors said anything yet?"

"No, not yet. But they checked the baby and it's fine." He opened the elevator and moved her through the doors. "Monique's been asking about Celeste, though. She still doesn't like, or trust, Celeste's fiancé, Rafael."

"I don't know what she's got against him. He seems to be a good man. Far better than the men she grew up with. And he loves her. Or," She shrugged. "at least he says he does. I don't see how he could lie about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Celeste doesn't inherit any money, or own any, for that matter. All she gets is our ranch, but if something happens to her after she marries, her husband won't get it, one of us will. And she has a lot of sexual setbacks, thanks to her childhood, so she's not likely to be adventurous. The only way a man who could stay with her in a long-term relationship is if he loves her."


End file.
